A New Riddle
by Jinko Kawaii
Summary: CCS/HP Hogwarts has been taken over by a Basilisk and the students get sent off to the Li castle. Sakura meets up with a girl who posseses cards like the C/Cards there.
1. Chapter One

Hello! I know this is going to really suck! I write Dragon Ball Z stories, not Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter. This is just because my sister is obsessed with these ones and at the moment, I'm reading this really cool one called Leopard Spots and Zebra Stripes by Daphne Li. If you like this, then you're sure to love that. And for all those people who don't know of my name change, I was now Gohan's Gal and I am now Jinko Kawaii. My friend, Sakari Sheira, she's also on F.F.Net, gave me that name. Also check out Amber Dream. She writes CCS, DBZ, Harry Potter and David Eddings stories. There's also a Digimon there. Enjoy my (and hopefully Daphne Li, Sakari Sheira and Amber Dream's) story! (Stories.)

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS of HP. But I do own the character that's going to be announced later on. Yay that person!

A New Riddle.

Chapter One.

Letters And Gringotts.

 "Come in." bellowed a gruff voice, regarding the knock on his door. 

A burly man walked into a large room, only lit by the light of a fire. He walked over to the man who gave him permission to come in. He was sitting in a large forest green chair facing the fire. In the room was a single floor-ceiling window. 

 "We have placed the Basilisk in the castle." The man said once close enough to the man sitting in the chair. 

 "Is it more dangerous than the last one?"

 "Yes. No Harry Potter can beat it this time."

 "Good. Are you sure the Card Mistress is going to attend this year?"

 "Yes. The spies say that the owls have been sent. The only problem is her brother. He may not want to let his sister go."

 "I don't want any excuses! Go." The deep voice said. The large man walked out of the room in a hurry, obviously not wanting to see the other man in a bad mood. 

~*~*~

 "Child, your powers are not to be used as toys. Now come back inside before the other children see you." Said a woman to a young fifteen-year-old girl. 

 "Whatever." The teen said as she tucked a moon necklace back under the collar of her t-shirt before she turned back to the orphanage that the woman was standing outside of. 

 "You got the letter today." 

~*~*~

15-year-old (A/N: No, I don't have an obsession with this number. The age fits in. You'll see later. Kay?) Tomoyo was sitting in her recording studio in her bedroom when she heard what seemed to be an owl's hoot. She walked over to her window to see a large owl tapping on the glass with its beak that contained an envelope. Tomoyo cautiously opened the window and watched as the bird graciously flew to her bed and dropped the envelope by its feet. Tomoyo studied the emerald green ink that the address was written in. Sure enough it was to her. She opened it up and was shocked beyond belief with what it said. She ran out of her room to find her mother to explain the news to her. 

~*~*~

Sakura and Naoko were at Naoko's house so they could go over their lines for their next movie. They had been in two others before, the prequels to this movie. They both starred in the movies Power Of My Star, 1&2 and were now working on 3. Both of them were now very famous in all countries. Sakura starred as Ying Fa, a sorceress of wild powers that was rarely released because she couldn't control them and Naoko was Tiarn, a young sorceress that is trying to get Ying Fa to join with her and the captain of the army that was in a war against the dark magic. Tiarn isn't as strong as Ying Fa. 

Tomoyo was just as famous as they were. She sung all the songs on the movie album and occasionally showed up as someone in the crowd or a part of Tiarn's army. She also designed all the costumes. (A/N: Surprise! I was being sarcastic.) And was sometimes a camera lady.

 "The war is almost over, but we still need your help." Tiarn said to Ying Fa as the girls went over their lines in Naoko's bedroom.

 "I don't want to fight, I don't want to kill." Sakura said before she cracked up laughing. "Who the hell would say that?"

 "Obviously Ying Fa." 

 "What about you?" Sakura said. She then put on a face like she was begging and then put her hands out in front of her as if to plead. "The war is almost over, but we still need your help. Oh please, please, please, please, please!"

 "Sakura! You know Alex does his best with the script."

 "Yeah, I guess, but tell me, who really does say something like that?"

 "Like I said, Ying Fa. She is supposed to be serious." 

 "Okay then. Hey, I better be going. Touya's going to be angry because I'll be late for lunch." Sakura said as she stood up and walked over to Naoko's bedroom door. 

 "Kay. I'll walked you to the door." Naoko said as she too got up. They walked to the front door together and glanced over at Naoko's mother who was sitting by the window, staring out it as if the was the first time she's ever seen the street they live in.

 "Goodbye, Shona." (A/N: Naoko's mum's name is Shona from this moment on. I am Jinko Kawaii and I say so! *Waves pretty wand at Naoko's mum.* "Hello, I'm Shona." All better!) Sakura said as she sat on the step, getting her roller blades on.  

 "See you, Sakura." Naoko said, waving slightly when Sakura went out the door.

 "See you tomorrow, Naoko." Sakura said, closing the door behind her. 

She started to leave the street when she saw three (A/N: No coincidence. It was just a number that popped into mind. Seriously!) owls flying in the same direction in the middle of the day. Sakura checked to see if anyone was looking and then pulled out a Sakura card from her jacket pocket. She then grabbed a necklace from under the collar of her jacket and chanted a charm under her breath, transforming the necklace into a long pink wand with a golden star atop it. She threw the card in front of her and tapped it with the star of her wand. 

 "Jump!" she called out. Her blades then grew wings and she could jump as high as the buildings. She followed the owls and watched as one landed outside a house by Tomoeda High. 

The sky clouded over and was about to rain. Sakura changed course and headed back to her home. 

 "Took your time, kaijuu." Touya greeted Sakura in his usual manner. 

 "Hello to you, too."

 "_Your_ Guardian ate _my_ ice-cream."

 "And that's a problem?"

 "Yeah, considering I ate yours to make up for it."

 "Kero-chan! I'm gonna make you wish you were never created by Clow Reed!" Sakura yelled as she ran up the stairs to her room. She stormed through the door to see Kero sitting on her bed, brown feathers surrounding him while he stared at a letter. He sat up to pick it up but jumped back when electric sparks emitted off the envelope. "Kero?" Kero just turned to her with a dull expression on his face and then pointed to it.

 "An owl brought it."

 "Hoe?"

 "An owl brought it and it zaps me everytime I touch it. I think it's alive."

 "Kero, there's no such thing as alive letters." Sakura laughed as she picked it up. "See, it doesn't hurt me."

 "That's because it's addressed to you. I still think it's alive and nothing you do or say will change my mind." Sakura eyed the emerald lettering and then flipped it over to see the red wax seal. It had a lion, snake, badger and raven surrounding a capital 'H' on a shield with the words Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus under it. 

 "This is odd."

 "Well, don't comment on the eeriness, open it. It's been sitting there for hours and alive things do not like sitting around forever."

 "IT IS NOT ALIVE!" Sakura yelled at her loveable, yet thick, yellow guardian. She opened up the envelope and read it out aloud. "Dear Miss Sakura Kinomoto, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find a letter of the equipment that you'll need and will have to buy in Diagon Alley. 1st Term starts September 1st but you're to stay at Hogwarts for the next few weeks. In the envelope, there is a ticket that you must use to get aboard the Hogwarts Express. We understand that you are in Japan; therefore your plane ticket to England is also included. We also understand that you are old enough to be in the fifth grade, so that's what grade you will be placed in. We hope to see you there.  
Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress. A school for magic?"

 "Yeah, and not just any school for magic, but the finest school and the very same school the Clow-sama attended."

 "Clow Reed attended the same school?"

 "Hai." 

 "I have to go." Sakura said as she ran back downstairs to tell her brother the news. Her father was not at home as yet. 

 "Sayonara." Kero mumbled to her retreating figure. 

~*~*~ (Still with these damn '~' '*' O.o It just means scene changes.)

Shona sat by the window in a chair, staring at the gracious birds as they flew past, taking letters to those who were bound with magical powers. Her older sister years ago got a letter on her eleventh birthday that was delivered by the owls. She wished that when her eleventh birthday that she too would be chosen as a witch, but was only a muggle. Her younger sister though was everything but happy and proud for their sister. She supposedly was the only one to see her as she really was. 

Shona watched as an owl swooped down the street and then turned her attention to a barn owl that was coming towards her house. It swooped towards the door and dropped a letter. Shona ran outside and saw the letter that had her daughter's name on it. She picked it up (A/N: The reason why Kero wasn't able to pick it up was because he has magical powers, unlike Shona. Does that make sense?) and took it to Naoko's room.

*~*~* (Thought we'd try something new. ^_^)

Sakura woke up to hear the sound of her alarm clock. It had been two days since she, Tomoyo and Naoko got the letters, all unknown to each other, and it was the day to leave. She had packed everything the night before, including the Sakura Cards, the key of her star, (Come on! I live in Australia! I don't know what it's called.) a picture of her, Tomoyo and Naoko, a family picture and one of everyone (That's including Syaoran, Eriol and Meilin!) at a beach.

  "Kaijuu! Your plane leaves in two hours! Hurry up!" called Touya from downstairs. He had the unpleasant privilege of taking his little sister to the airport. 

Sakura raced around the room, looking for clothing that didn't shout out the fact that she was rich beyond belief. Her eyes stumbled upon a sleeveless yellow turtleneck top with wings on the neck and a pair of faded denim shorts. She quickly put them on and put her hair up in her famous pigtails with the crimson balls. Over the four years, she had kept her hair the same length and always wore it in the same pigtails, unless a costume for her movie required it otherwise. 

Sakura ran downstairs and saw her family waiting. Fujitaka would have taken Sakura, but he had a lecture to prepare for. 

 "Don't forget to write. And try not to show off your Cards to everyone else. I'll explain everything to Tomoyo, Naoko and your agent. Have fun. We'll miss you." Fujitaka said as he kissed her quickly on her head, receiving a huge hug from his little girl and then left. Touya and Sakura quickly followed and packed Touya's new car with Sakura's bags. They promptly hurried to the airport.

 "Goodbye, oniichan." Sakura said as she boarded her flight. She was taking a privet flight, as Professor McGonagall had provided.

Sakura still didn't know that her bestfriends also possessed magical powers. 

`^`^`^`^` (Changed it again! Which is everyone's favorite?)

 "There's a Basilisk in the dungeon!" a dark haired professor from Hogwarts yelled as he ran into the Great Hall where the rest of the staff was enjoying their breakfast. They had already started their school year and were preparing everything for the first term, and for the arrival of the new fifth-years. 

 "Serverus, are you sure?" Professor Dumbledore asked, standing up from his huge seat.

 "Yes, I am sure! It was a large snake that took to destroying half of my lab!" Serverus Snape snapped. (A/N: I didn't mean it! It isn't supposed to be a tongue twister! It just seemed to be the best thing to write.) "It's very large, too."

 "We should go take…" Minerva started before the doors cut her off to the great hall opening to show the large Basilisk that was as large as the Great Hall when stretched out. Its fangs were as wide as the tables that spread across the hall floor. Professor Sprout muttered something under her breath and plants and vines rose up from the ground, entangling the giant snake. All the teachers ran out of the room and then made their way out of the castle. 

 "We can't have the students coming here until the Basilisk is killed." Dumbledore stated clearly. 

 "But the new fifth years are coming today." Madam Pomfrey argued. 

 "Then we'll just have to send the Hogwarts Express somewhere else."

 "But Hogwarts is the largest castle. There is hardly any other magical place big enough to accommodate all of the pupils." Snape reasoned. 

 "Then we'll have to send more letters telling the students that we'll be changing castles this year. We'll just have to go to the second largest castle owned by a magical family." Dumbledore explained. "We have already been told that we could always use this specific castle incase something went wrong."

*-*-*-*-*-*-* (I don't know! I'm running out of things to do!)

Sakura sat by a table in the Leaky Cauldron. She was told to meet a guy called Hagrid here to take her to Hogwarts. She then heard a kind voice as someone questioned the bartender about Hagrid.

 "Excuse me, I was wondering if you knew of a Hagrid and if he was here." She asked. 

 "Sorry, he's not here, but funnily enough, you're not the first to ask. There's a young lady over there that asked the same thing. Looks like he's taking another lot of ya to Diagon Alley." He said, pointing to Sakura. 

 "Sakura-chan!" the teen squealed. 

 "T-Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

 "What are you doing here?"

 "I was told to come because I was accepted at a school called…"

 "Hogwarts. Me too! Can you believe this?"

 "Wow, I never knew you had magical powers."

 "Neither did I." 

 "Tomoyo? Sakura?" asked as sweet voice from in front of them. They were both so content with talking with each other that they forgot all about everything else.

 "Naoko-chan?" they both gasped. 

 "What are you two doing here?" Naoko asked.

 "We're here to attend Hogwarts." Tomoyo said.

 "Me too. Mum was so amazed that I got the letter. My aunt got the very same letter when she was eleven. But she died years ago. She was in Griffindor. That's what I want to be in."

 "What's _Griffindor_?" Sakura asked.

 "Oh, that's a house. There are four houses. Y'know how there was four animals on the stamp on the envelope? Well, the lion's for Griffindor, the snake's for Slytherin, the badger's for Hufflepuff and the raven's for Ravenclaw. We're supposed to live in a castle called Hogwarts. It's huge and very magical. The staircase is always changing, the ceiling in the Great Hall is bewitched to look like the night sky and ghosts…" Naoko started. She was stopped by a wail from Sakura. "Oh, don't worry. The only one you really have to worry about is Peeves. And maybe the Bloody Barren but other then that, they'll be kind. I can't wait to go."

 "Hello, Hagrid. Three kids over there have been askin' for ya. Another kid just told me to call you once you arrive. Not too nice, that one."

 "Oh, thankyou." The burly man said, walking over to the Card Captor gang. "'Ello, I'm Hagrid. I'll be takin' yeh ter Diagon Alley an' then ter a castle yeh'll be stayin' at."

 "What happened to Hogwarts?" Naoko asked.

 "Uh, termites got ter the staircases. Jus' stay 'ere an' I'll come back wit' the other girl." Hagrid said as he turned to find another student. 

 "Okay." Tomoyo said slowly. "That was…"

 "Interesting." Sakura finished. They looked over to Hagrid and saw him by a girl about their age sitting at a table with her arms folded over her chest as she looked up at the half giant. 

 "I bet you're the one that's going to take me to Hogwarts?"

 "Uh, yeah. That's me." Hagrid answered. "Yer must be Sara."

 "Yeah. Can we go now?"

 "Fine." Hagrid said, leading her towards the others. "Sakura, Tomoya, Naoko, this is Sara. Sara, this is Tomoya, Sakura and Naoko."

 "It's Tomoyo." Tomoyo corrected him. 

 "Like I'd use your name. Lets go." Sara snapped. Hagrid then lead them out of the Leaky Cauldron, leaving Tomoyo, Naoko and Sakura to stare at Sara.

 "That could have gone better." Naoko said quietly.

 "She is as bad as Syaoran." Tomoyo said, hearing another wail from Sakura. "Oh, sorry Sakura."

 "It's okay, I guess. Well, lets follow Hagrid. I don't think Professor McGonagall would be too happy with him if he left us behind."

 "Point taken." Tomoyo said, standing up and following the two. By the time they had gotten there, they saw a wall change shape and then saw a new street filled with people in cloaks. 

 "Wow." Sakura said in awe. She looked over to a shop that had children crowding around the window, looking at a broomstick that they called the Lightning Strike 2005. On the other side of the street was a pet shop with a beautiful red and purple phoenix with a golden tail. "That's beautiful!"

 "Once we get yer money, yer'll be able ter buy it." Hagrid said.

 "Money?" 

 "Yer father's magical, right?"

 "Yes. He is half of the reincarnated Clow Reed."

 "Well, Clow Reed left alota money a' Gringotts for all his kids."

 "Oh."

 "That would make you very rich. Tomoya, do you have muggle money?"

 "Muggle money?" Tomoyo asked.

 "Yeah. There are the muggles that are non-magical people like your parents and mine. And then there are magical people like Mr. Kinomoto." Naoko explained. 

 "I wouldn't go around tellin' everyone that." Hagrid said. 

 "Why?" Sakura asked. 

 "You'd get called things like Mudblood, not the nicest thin' to be called. Naoko, do you have any muggle money?"

 "Yeah. Would they take credit cards?"

 "Why would they need muggle money if we're here?" Sakura said.

 "So then they can open an account. Professor Dumbledore opened an account fer Sara, but none o' you guys. (Sorry if that didn't make any sense. I don't like writing Hagrid's sentences! *_*) So Tomoya, do you have muggle money?"

 "Yeah. On my credit card, too."

 "Oh, they should be able ter work somethin' out."

 "That's good."

 "Um, Sara?" Sakura asked.

 "What, Ying Fa?" Sara snapped.

 "Oh, you've seen the movies?" Naoko asked.

 "What kid hasn't? I didn't actually want to see them, but Ms. Lain said that everyone else would be there and no one cloud look after me if I weren't to go. What was your question?"

 "How old are you? Naoko told us that you have to be eleven."

 "Fifteen, but then again I could ask the same for you."

 "Why didn't you get one when you were eleven?" Tomoyo asked.

 "I did. Ms. Lain wouldn't let me go until she noticed that I had actual magic powers and she only learnt it last year. What about you?"

 "Well, I had a few problems with magic when I was eleven. Maybe Professor Dumbledore wanted me to sort that stuff out first." Sakura explained. Now they had slowed down their pace and were way behind Hagrid. 

 "You had magic when you were eleven? How come you didn't tell me?" Naoko asked. 

 "Oh, um, Kero said I wasn't allowed to tell anyone."

 "Kero?"

 "We'll tell you later." Tomoyo said. 

 "You knew?"

 "I saw her once."

 "Oh."

 "What sort of magic can you do, Sara?" Sakura asked.

 "That is none of your business." Sara said coldly as she stormed past them to catch up with Hagrid.

 "She's about as harsh as Yue." Tomoyo said.

 "Don't say that about Yue. He's improving." Sakura groaned.

 "Come on, girls. We need ter make a new account fer Tomoya and Naoko. We can't jus' stand aroun' all day." Hagrid called to them from the front doors of Gringotts. Both Sakura and Naoko mouthed a 'wow' while Tomoyo sat there wishing she had brought her camera. They all stared at the magnificent bank and then walked in. The glanced around at all the goblins. Sakura hid behind Tomoyo while Naoko loved every bit of it. Sara and Hagrid just walked by as if it were nothing.

 "Miss Kinomoto and Miss…" Hagrid started, forgetting Sara's last name. 

 "Riddle." 

 "Yeah. Miss Kinomoto and Miss Riddle would like to make a withdrawal from their accounts."

 "Does Miss Kinomoto and Miss Riddle have their keys?" the goblin at the front desk asked. Hagrid searched the pockets of his huge coat and brought out a key. He handed it to Sara and then told the goblin that Sakura was the daughter of the half reincarnated Clow Reed. The Goblin stared at her and then pulled a key out from a draw under his desk. He handed it to Sakura and then Hagrid spoke up again. 

 "Miss Tomoya and Naoko would also like ter create an account. Do yer take muggle credit cards?"

 "Yes. You need one hundred dollars to make a new account and then need to put three hundred in to be able to keep that account." He said in his rusty voice. (I have no idea how to describe it. Just think of how he talks in the movie. If you haven't seen it then I'm at a lost for words.) Both Tomoyo and Naoko passed up their credit cards to him and he made the new account. "Your numbers are 20013 and 20014. How much muggle money do you want us to keep?"

 "About one hundred thousand." Tomoyo said, leaving Sara to stare. She had never met anyone who had more then fifty dollars at a time. Now she's standing with people who can give a bank one hundred thousand dollars and still had heaps left. 

 "Yeah. I'll put in one hundred thousand, too." Naoko said. 

 "And how much would you like to withdraw?" the goblin asked.

 "About three thousand. That should cover the school equipment." Tomoyo said. Naoko just agreed and told him to withdraw that much for her too. He handed them back their credit cards along with their keys, telling them that using their credit cards in any shop in Diagon Alley could now access the Galleons, Sickles and Knutts. (I know. They don't use electricity, but my story, my rules.) 

Hagrid then took Sakura and Sara to the underground vaults and first took them to Sara's. 

 "How much am I to expect there?" Sara asked. 

 "As much as Dumbledore put for yer." Hagrid answered. When the goblin opened the vault, Sara saw a small pile of gold, silver and brass in a corner. "I think he said 300 Galleons, 300 Sickles and 100 Knutts." 

 "Is that enough to cover school expenses?" 

 "Yeah. Just grab a couple handfuls. That should do ya." Sara walked into the vault and grabbed two handfuls of each color and then walked back out. She closed the vault behind her and the goblin that accompanied them took them to another vault at the far end. "This is ter be yer vault from now on." Hagrid said as the goblin opened the vault. Sakura watched in awe as the vault revealed to have many gold coins and jewels. "Well, stop yer staring. Grab some." Sakura grabbed about the same amount as Sara did and then closed the door behind her. 

 "That's a lot of money." Sakura said in her amazement.  

 "Yeah. Third largest ter the Potter's an' the Li clan." 

 "L-Li clan?" Sakura asked as her face went as white as a ghost. 

 "Yeah. Very famous in the magical world. Very powerful." 

 "Oh. Do you know if anyone from the clan go to Hogwarts?"

 "Nah. I don't get tol' that stuff. Why?"

 "No reason." 

 "Kay. Let be going. Don't want to keep Naoko and Tomoya up." Hagrid said. They went back and found the girls being talked to by a goblin. 

 "What happened?" Sakura asked.

 "Well, Naoko decided to go on a trip that included the use of the marble floors and high speeds." Tomoyo said. 

 "It was fun all the same." Naoko said quietly. 

~*~*~*~*~ (Yeah I'm back to this.)

The end of chapter one. Sorry if you didn't like it. Harry Potter and Card Captor Sakura isn't too good with me. I tried to make it really good. Keep tuned for the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter Two

Hi all. Me (again.) I feel like such a dick. I had written this story out all perfectly and I forgot to save it. So now here I am, again, typing what I can remember. Damn! I can't remember which wand everyone got. *Jessi (Jinko Kawaii.) cries an ocean and then growls at older sister, Amber Dream, that she isn't there to cry on shoulder.* Here we go.

Disclaimer: I am but a fan. A useless, unwanted fan. A useless, unwanted, stupid and dumb fan! *Cries another ocean. *

OS/N: ok, the OS= Older sister note. It's Amber Dream here. Wish I was here before Jinko Kawaii cried those two damn oceans. It's gonna cause the computers to short circuit, and I can't be bothered swimming til the water evaporates, or goes away, or Jinko Kawaii drinks it. (A/ N: Like I would. O.o) *Amber Dream holds breath as a large wave comes.*)

A New Riddle.

Chapter Two.

Wands and Secrets.

 "So we have _Dragons Tails_ by Charlie Weasly, _The Standard Book Of Spells_, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk, _Weeds and Vines _by Jade Stump, _Brewing Fantasia_ by Michelle Rees and _Defending Spells _by Jenna Gillman." Sakura said as she took each book from her black cauldron to check them off a list that Hagrid had secretly charmed to stay up in the air around them to make it easier.

 "We should be gettin' yer wands now from Olivanders. It's the best place ter get yer wands."

 "I'm gonna get a wand?" Tomoyo asked. 

 "Yeah. It's necessary." Naoko said. 

 "Cool." 

 "My aunty was wicked as with her wand. Mum told me so."

 "Where is your aunty?" Sakura asked.

 "She died about fifteen years ago. She was killed. So was her husband and son. I have another aunt, but we don't see her. She's a real snob."

 "We're 'ere." Hagrid said as they reached an old shop. It was definitely one of a kind. 

When they walked into the shop, the saw an old man at the side, organising little boxes. He turned to them and said; "I was wondering when the daughter of then half re-incarnated Clow Reed would show up." 

 "How did you know?" Sakura asked. 

 "I know many things about my customers. It seems that you already have a wand."

 "I do? But I've never been here before." 

 "Try the key of your stars." Came a muffled voice from her bag. She took the backpack from her back and opened it slowly to see a yellow head rising. 

 "Kero! What are you doing here?" Tomoyo exclaimed.

 "Kero?" Naoko asked.

 "What's 'Kero'?" Hagrid asked. 

 "Kero is the Guardian Of The Clow Cards, now turned Sakura Cards." Sakura said. "What do you think you are doing?"

 "Well, I wanted to see Clow-sama's old school. Is that so hard to believe?"

 "No, no, not really." Tomoyo said. 

 "Clow-sama?" Naoko asked. 

 "Oh, Clow Reed." Kero said. "We'll tell you all about it later. Sakura, the key turns into a wand whenever you use it." 

 "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Sakura said sheepishly. She grabbed the star on her necklace and chanted the same words as she had when using the Jump Card and the key turned into her long pink wand again. (Yes, I am trying to prevent saying the chant. I don't know what it is in Japanese.) "Well, that's my wand."

 "That's cool." Naoko said. 

 "Now that that's worked out, lets find a wand for dear Naoko here." Mr. Olivander said. A magical measuring tape came out of nowhere and started to take down Naoko's arm measurements. Mr. Olivander went to the back and came back out with a small yellow box. He took out a brown wand that he described as a 14-inch redwood with a cat's whisker. He then told her to give it a wave and the wands that he had just organised fell out of place. Mr. Olivander, with a pained look on his face, took the wand from Naoko and then brought out a royal blue box. He opened it up and handed her a wand with a blue tinge to the brown and told her that it was a very special wand that was made out of a willow tree and a Hippogriff's tail feather. She waved it around like the other one and blue and gold sparks erupted from the front. "Good. The wand chose a perfect master. Tomoyo is next." He said and yet again, the magical measurer came out of nowhere and took down all of Tomoyo's measurements. Mr. Olivander came out of the back with a rich purple box. He handed Tomoyo the wand and she waved it around like Naoko did. Purple sparks came from the top, relieving Mr. Olivander. "Now, Miss. Riddle. What about you?"

 "I already have a wand." Sara said calmly yet deathly.

 "I see you don't lack any of the Riddle family's hate." He said. 

Sara merely grunted and walked out of shop and ran into a boy about her age with blonde hair that was slicked back with way too much hair gel. 

 "Watch where you're going, Blondie." She groaned. 

 "You better watch where you're going if you don't want to be run out of the Magical World." Said an older man, obviously the younger's father. He helped up the boy and then placed a hand on his shoulder. Sara smirked, closed her eyes and then grabbed the moon on her necklace from under her t-shirt and started to chant:

"With the power of my heart,

I wish to unlock the key.

I wish to reveal the wand 

That belongs to me.

I, Sara Riddle,

The Card Keeper,

Command the wand to take shape.

Release!"

The moon on her necklace started to glow and then grew to the size of Sakura's wand. It was lime green in colour and had a moon in a circle at the end that had two black wings on the side. The father-son team watched in awe as Sara opened her eyes and then grabbed a card from her pocket. "Fiery!" she yelled and tapped the card with the moon on the wand. The black wings grew and the crescent moon spun as a fire creature came from the wand. The beast was huge and beautiful. It took the shape of a woman with glorious wings. Unlike Sakura's Fiery Card, it was a dark crimson instead of an orange. 

By now, Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero, Naoko, Hagrid and Mr. Olivander, not to mention everyone else in that particular street had rushed out to see what was happening. The creature bowed to Sara in all its glory and then turned to the boy. "I don't wish for you to hurt him. Just scare him. We found out what happened last time you were called upon in a large crowd." Sara said to the card. It giggled and then pointed its fingers skywards, setting them alight. She sent the tiny sparks at the frightened boy but the flames were put out before they could reach their destination.

Sara looked for the reason and saw Sakura standing behind her with her wand in both of her outstretched hands. Behind her was a blue being with pale blue hair. 

 "Are you okay, Draco?" came a voice from behind them. The older man was helping up the younger one. 

 "Hm, Draco, is it? You better watch out. Sakura won't be here next time you even think about touching me." Sara snapped. The Fiery disappeared and became a card again. Sara caught it and watched as Sakura did the same to the Watery. "Don't interfere with my business." Sara said as she passed Sakura. 

 "Hagrid. What a surprise to see you being with children with wild creatures." Said the older man. 

 "Yeah, well, I'm takin' them ter buy their stuff fer Hogwarts, Lucius." Hagrid said.

 "Isn't it a bit early?"

 "They're leavin' terday." 

 "Why?" Draco asked.

 "We're starting in year five. We're going to get used to the place and the professors there." Naoko said. 

 "They've never started anyone in year five." Draco's father said.

 "Well they have for us. We are obviously more superior then your average witches." Sara snapped. 

 "Didn't I hear somewhere that a Basilisk was running loose in the Hogwarts castle?"

 "What's a Basilisk?" Tomoyo asked.

 "Well, I guess that proves that you're a Mudblood." Draco sneered, only to get a scowl from everyone but Sara. 

 "I am going to be stuck with you all summer? I'd rather stay at the orphanage." 

 "Huh, a Mudblood with no parents. Even better. So, father, if a Basilisk is running loose at Hogwarts, where will we be staying at?" Draco asked but was then punched in the face by Sara. The punch sent him back into a building wall. Sara started to glow and then a black being jumped from her body and stood next to her in a fighting stance. 

The black little creature, that Sakura usually recognised as a pink creature was very small, had short hair, three round jewels on her face, pointed ears and wore clothes that consisted of a sleeveless top, 'puffy' pants, shoes with pom-poms on them and thick studded bracelets. Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero instantly recognised it as Sara's Power Card.

 "Cool it, Power. You saw how far he went. He's just a weakling, but thankyou for your help." Sara said to the black being. Both Sara and Power started to glow again and Power dissolved into Sara again. 

 "Well, we better be going. Don't want to keep everyone waiting." Draco's father said as he helped his son up off the ground. Lucius and Draco left the scene in a rush and continued to walk over to Gringotts. 

 "Now, we 'ave our books, wands, broomsticks and cauldrons. We only need a pet now. Come on. The pet store is jus' aroun' the corner." Hagrid said as if nothing happened. He was just as scared as everyone else, but thought that as long as Sakura could control Sara with her own cards that everyone would be okay. He led the girls through the scared crowd to the pet shop and Sakura instantly fell in love with the phoenix that she had seen earlier before. She walked over to it, gently stroking the bird's red and purple feathers. 

 "That's beautiful." Tomoyo gasped as she looked at it. "Are you going to get it?"

 "Yeah. I think so."

 "What would you call it?"

 "Hm, I think maybe Lavender. I don't know." The phoenix piped an amazing tune and then rubbed her head along Sakura's arm. 

 "I think she likes the name." Tomoyo giggled. She watched as Lavender crawled along Sakura's arm, up to perch on her shoulder. "May as well pay for her now."

 "Guess you're right." Sakura said. She walked over to the front desk and paid the clerk. She looked around for Naoko and found her by a small grey owl with ice blue eyes. She petted it lovingly and it cooed happily. "It looks like you've found your little friend." Sakura laughed from behind Naoko. Naoko laughed and nodded. 

 "I think I'll call her Lilly. That was my aunt's name." 

 "That's pretty. I wonder what Tomoyo's getting."

 "Not to mention Miss Negative. How did you two do that stuff before?"

 "Well, I use that Sakura Cards. Remember how I told you that I've known magic for a while now?"

 "Yeah."

 "Well, thousands of years ago, Clow Reed created the Clow Cards. They were magical and very powerful. Only peopled with magical powers could control them and I accidentally let them all go. Kero told me that I had to get them back and then after a while I had to transform them into Sakura Cards. The big blue one that you saw was Watery. I had to put out the flames that Sara told her card to make."

 "So what did Sara use?"

 "I don't know. Why don't you pay for her now?"

 "Hm, kay." Naoko said. 

Sakura went looking for Tomoyo and found her with a small grey kitten with a tinge of heliotrope when in different lights. Tomoyo picked it up and giggled when she realised it could fit in the palm of her hand. 

 "I'll think I'll call her Lilac." Tomoyo said.

 "That sentence better have been directed to me because I don't want you to become a psycho and start talking to yourself." Sakura laughed from behind her.

 "Yes, it was. I knew you were there all along. I heard you."

 "What if I was someone you didn't even know? You would have made a total dick of yourself."

 "I knew it was you." Tomoyo said, walking towards the front desk. She saw Naoko paying off Lilly and smiled. "What are you calling it?"

 "Lilly. It was my aunt's name." 

 "Oh. I'm calling my kitty Lilac." 

 "I think we got a little carried away with the flowers." Naoko giggled.

 "Yeah. I wonder what Sara got." Tomoyo wondered out aloud. 

 "You should get an owl. Hogwarts lets you send letters to your family that way."

 "Really?"

 "Uh huh. I'll help you chose one." Naoko said and once Tomoyo bought Lilac, they went back to the owl part of the shop along with Sakura. 

Sara on the other hand walked out of the shop and sat down on a bench with a beautiful snowy owl with lime green eyes. After a while, a small red haired girl stopped by complemented on her owl. 

 "It's beautiful!" the girl said in admiration. "It looks just like Hedwig." She said out loud. "What's it called?" 

 "Blizzard."

 "Did you just get it?" 

 "Yes."

 "Can I pet it?"

 "No."

 "Sorry, this must seem really rude of us. My name is Ginny. What's your name?" 

 "Sara."

 "Did you get this owl for Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

 "Yes."

 "Isn't it a bit early?"

 "I'm leaving early."

 "Why?" 

 "I'm starting in year five."

 "My brother's in that year." 

 "What about a kid called Draco?" Sara asked, now interested. She might just have another chance to kick his butt.

 "Why?" Ginny asked.

 "I hate him."

 "Oh, well, yeah. He's in Slytherin, though. Not like me. Only a few people like him."

 "Understandable." 

 "I hope you come into Gryffindore. That's what I'm in." Ginny said. 

 "Sara, are these some friends?" Sakura asked as she, Naoko Tomoyo and Hagrid came out of the shop. 

 "Hagrid. What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

 "Ah, Ginny. Good ter see ya. How 'ave you been?"

 "Good. Have you seen Harry?"

 "No. I had ter take these girls down ter get their Hogwarts stuff. They're startin' in year five."

 "We know. Sara has just told us." Ginny said.

 "You got something out of her?" Naoko asked.

 "Yeah. Why?" 

 "She doesn't talk that much." Tomoyo said.

 "She did with me. My name's Ginny. I go to Hogwarts, too."

 "Okay. My name's Sakura." Sakura said to introduce herself.

 "And I'm Tomoyo." Tomoyo said with a wave 'hello'.

 "And I'm Naoko."

 "It's nice to meet you all, but I really must be going. My mum might be worrying. Bye, Blizzard. See ya at Hogwarts." Ginny said as she ran off in search of her parents.

 "Say hi to Ron fer me." Hagrid called to Ginny's retreating form.

 "That's a very pretty owl." Sakura said in regard to Blizzard. "Did you call it Blizzard?"

 "Nuh." Sara groaned cynically. 

 "Bad moods jus' come an' go fer you, don't they?" Hagrid asked. "We better be goin'. Professor Dumbledore doesn't like to be kept waitin'." 

With that said, they left for the Leaky Cauldron and then for the London train station. When they got there, Hagrid told them to run straight through the middle of platform 9 and 10. Sara, not caring if she ran into a wall or not went first and surprisingly made it through the wall. Then came Sakura then Naoko and then Tomoyo. The three girls stayed close in a huddle, searching for the train (They're taking a different train so it's further down the tracks, therefore harder to spot.) while Sara stayed in front of them. 

 "Can you see it yet, Sara?" Tomoyo called up to her. She got a grunt in reply, which sounded like a 'see for yourself' grunt. They squinted at the tracks in front of them and saw a small train that had Hogwarts Express written on the front. 

 "Wow, it's brilliant." Sakura said. She ran up to Sara and saw Sara walk even faster. Sakura laughed and the next thing Sara heard of her was her shout out jump, float and fly from behind her. Sara heard the other two laughing and then watched Sakura flew passed her with wings on her back and then Naoko jumping passed with wings on her shoes then Tomoyo came passed on a balloon like thing carrying all their luggage and Kero.

Sara smirked and then brought out her wand and three cards from her pocket. She called out two card's names, Fly and Float, put her luggage on the dark green balloon that was Float and then felt the black dragon-like wings spread from her back. Then she used the last card, which was Dash and passed the three of them easily and then leisurely flew into the front carriage from the engine and then pulled out another card from her pocket and tapped her wand to it, calling its name out as she did so.

 "Lock!"

 "Hey! That isn't fair. You can't have one carriage all to yourself!" Sakura yelled. She heard Sara unlock the carriage and saw her step out of it with two cards in her hand. Then she and the cards began to glow and the cards melted into Sara. She put her hands out in front of her, directed at Sakura and Sakura watched as they glowed. Flames erupted from her hands and the three girls and Kero closed their eyes and braced themselves before the heard Sara snicker. They opened their eyes to see cherry blossom petals falling everywhere. 

 "Fire and Flower. Very imaginative." Kero said in his compliments as he clapped his hands. Sara's face changed from her chuckle to a scowl and her hands came alight again. 

 "This time petals won't come out." Sara said coldly. They four out of the train stared as fire emitted from Sara's hands. Sakura, Naoko and Tomoyo closed their eyes and waited for the heat, but heard Sara snicker again. They opened their eyes to see white wings around them. "Keroberos. The Card Mistress should learn how to protect herself. That's what my guardian told me." Sara said. She then retreated back to the cabin and used the lock card again.

 "She's getting on my nerves." Kero groaned. He changed back to his smaller form and they got on the train just as the lady came around to tell them to get on. 

Had they looked around, they would have seen a sign saying:

**_HOGWARTS EXPRESS-CHANGED TO GO TO LI CASTLE IN CHINA_**.

~*~*~*~*~

Well, how unexpected was that? (Another sarcastic crack.) Guess what. I'm in the middle of this huge low-cholesterol diet because my dad's got high cholesterol problem and we're actually having potatoes! With heaps of butter! How cool? I am so going to enjoy tonight's dinner. I've been eating salads and fish for the past seven weeks!

But, who cares about me? Review please! I need reviews! Like I said at the start, check out Daphne Li's Hogwarts-Sakura Style. It's really cool. Or try Simply Magic by Moon Goddess. Both are very talented writers. 

See ya, Jinko Kawaii.


	3. Chapter Three

Hi. Me again. Big surprise. I'm currently listening to Purrachina. I borrowed the CD off Sakari Sheira. She rules! Now it's changed to Fruits Candy. 

I went to the Melbourne Zoo today. I have never been so bored in my life. And to make it even worse, I didn't get to go into the Japanese Garden there. I wanted to see if there were any cherry blossoms. My science teacher didn't let us. I think that's because my friends and me walked off multiple times before. Well, us four knew the way. We had a map. So what if the teacher's way was shorter then ours? O.o 

Disclaimer: I only own Sara. Sara and my pillow. That's about it. Sara, my pillow and my teddy bear. Sara, my pillow, my, teddy bear and my clothes. Okay, I'll be quiet now. (I don't own CCS or HP.)

A New Riddle. 

Chapter Three.

Train Rides.

Sara sat in the compartment that she had all to herself. She went through the cards that were in her pocket. 

Sara had this thing; once she found someone she didn't like, they'd pay, and at the moment, she hated Draco Malfoy. 

 "Fight, Water, Shot, that could do some damage." Sara mumbled to herself. "Arrow, Dream, Time, Dark."

 "Still talks to herself. Poor little girl." Laughed a voice from the shadows inside the cabin.

 "Go away. I'm not in the mood to talk to you." Sara said, still looking through the cards.  The owner of the voice appeared out of the shadows and laughed harder. 

 "But Sara, you're never in the mood."

 "Exactly. Go away, Mana." 

 "But I don't want to. I'm your guardian and I shall guard you." The little lizard-like creature said. (Get it? Kero's like a teddy, Suppi's like a cat and Mana's like a lizard.) "And besides, you locked me in here."

 "You can use that 'go through walls' trick you always do." Sara said. She looked up at him and picked him up by his little black wing. "Like your always saying, I am the Card Keeper and I do not need your help. I have been taking care of myself for a while now. What made you come?"

 "My creator went to Hogwarts."

 "Do you mean Clow? The others hold powers by cards made by Clow Reed. Is that where my cards come from?"

 "No. You are in fact the descendant of his partner, Ayane. (A/N: Pronounced Ay-ya-ne) She was the one who created the Ayane Cards and me, aka the Sara Cards. I suppose the others have changed their cards, too. Clow Reed's Card Mistress must be smart."

 "Yes. They have transformed them and stopped me from hurting this jerk."

 "He's the one that you want Shot to have a go at."

 "Yes."

 "Why? You got into so much trouble last time."

 "I know. They don't bother me."

 "That's your problem..."

 "I don't have any problems. No one has ever complained about my use of the Sara Cards. The Cards don't mind this. They haven't brought up anything with me."

 "That's because Ayane turned dark. And then there's your father's influence."

 "That has nothing to do with any of this. He is him and I am me." Sara snapped, tugging on the wing she held him by.

 "But it could." Mana said evilly. Sara flung Mana across the cabin and into a wall that connected her carriage to Sakura's. 

 "Sara, are you okay in there?" Sakura asked through the wall. She then got out the Create Card out and wrote in it to create a door in the wall. She went through it to see Sara huddled in a corner, banging her head against the wall. "Sara, are you okay?" Sakura heard a groan from the wall with the door in it and saw a lizard-like creature with wings lying in its back, trying to flip over.

 "Sara, a little help here _would_ be helpful if it isn't too much to ask for!" he shouted. Sakura walked over to him and picked him up by the tail.  

 "Well you look odd." Sakura laughed. 

 "Well you're not the nicest looking creature, yourself." Mana groaned. 

 "Fiery, burn this little lizard's wings off." Came Sara's voice from behind the two. 

 "Ah, no Sara. You can't go burning up every little thing that gets on your nerves! If that was so, I wouldn't have much of a brother left!" Sakura said as she let go of Mana. Mana fell to the ground but then flew back up to Sakura's face using its black dragon-like wings. 

 "See, there's someone who complained about what you do."

 "Shut up, lizard."

 "Look, I'm sorry, kay? I didn't mean to go that deep. I shouldn't have said that."

 "Your damn right you shouldn't! My father has nothing to do with my cards, let alone my life!" Sara yelled. She looked over at Fiery. "You can return now. It seems like my pathetic guardian can live another day." 

 "Guardian?" Sakura asked. 

 "It is none of your business. These are my cards and are nothing like the Clow Cards."

 "How do you know about the Clow Cards?"

 "Green and scaly told me. Now get out. I'm already as mad as hell." Sara snapped. Sakura silently made her way back to the door the Create had made and slowly walked though it, eying both Sara and her lizard guardian. 

 "Sakura! Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked when she saw her bestfriends' head pop out of the door.

 "Yeah. I'm fine, which is more then what I can say for Sara's guardian." Sakura said once the door had disappeared. 

 "She has a guardian? That must mean that her cards were originally like the Clow Cards, but she must have worked with them for a long time and changed them into Sara Cards to be able to absorb them like she did. That was very impressive." Kero said.

 "Well, while you're happily drooling over your new found hero, the little lizard's getting a beating."

 "Little lizard?" 

 "Yeah. He's green with light purple eyes and wings. What is with the wings? You, Suppi and the little green thing all have wings." Sakura said. Kero flew right up to the wall and knocked on it lightly. 

 "Manaturs, are you in there?"

 "Yeah." Came a muffled voice. "Is that you, Keroberos?" he asked and then drifted through the wall, much to the enjoyment of Naoko. She squealed and examined him all over, going on about how he looks like a chibi dragon. "It is you. It's been a long time."  
 "You too. So Sara got the Ayane Cards, huh?"

 "Yeah."

 "Poor girl. They must be so hard to control."

 "Oh no. She's worked them out and has mastered them." 

 "How'd she manage that?"

 "With a lot of difficulty. You should have seen her at the start. They took over her. Um, I don't think this is a conversation we should be having in public." Mana said, noticing the looks that he was getting from the other three in the compartment. 

 "Oh, yeah. So how's Jintaro?" Kero asked, trying to get off that subject. 

 "Who's Jintaro?" Naoko asked. "Is he another dragon?"

 "Well, no. He's more like the devil." Mana said, earning an 'oh' from Naoko. 

 "He's like Yue." Kero said.

 "Yue?" Naoko asked.

 "Yue's well, another Guardian that judged me to see if I could be the Card Mistress." Sakura informed her.

 "Oh, so there's Yue, Kero, Manaturs and Jintaro? And you are all Guardians?" 

 "Hai. Keroberos and Yue guarded the Clow Cards, but someone in particular decided to take a thirty year nap, therefore stopped guarding them allowing me to set them free and I'm not too sure about Sara's cards." Sakura said. 

 "Kero, taking a thirty year nap. I bet Yue wasn't too happy." Mana laughed. 

 "He was about as happy then as he was when Sakura tried to get him to help clean up the house." Kero said. 

 "Are you insane, girl?" 

 "No I'm not. And Yue did eventually help me and didn't say anything about it." Sakura said. 

 "Well, of course he didn't say anything about it. He doesn't talk all that much."

 "How do you know about Yue and Kero and the Clow Cards?" Tomoyo asked.

 "Well, my creator, Ayane, was possibly Clow Reed's bestfriend before he decided to create these two. She got very lonely because Clow Reed put all of his time into the cards and the Guardians and they didn't talk much at all. This turned Ayane evil. She didn't like being all alone so she created the Ayane cards and they turned out to be dark. That's why all of Sara's cards are the total opposite of Sakura's. I'm sure you noticed that Power was a different colour and Fiery wasn't as yellow as usual." Mana explained. 

 "If your master was evil, doesn't that mean that you would be, too?" Naoko asked. 

 "Um, no. Sara's my master now and she isn't evil. I simple follow my masters' influence."

 "So you mean you're harsh and silent?" Kero asked.

 "No. That's her personality. Not mine. The Ayane Cards turned evil and had to be beaten by the Clow Cards and put into the Book Of Ayane where they stayed for over a thousand years. The Shot Card killed Ayane but her body disappeared a week later. There were three theories that were used to explain this. One was that her body was stolen, two she wasn't really dead and walked away after she recovered and three she was reincarnated."

 "Like Clow Reed." Sakura said in almost a whisper.

 "Clow-chan was reincarnated?" Mana said in surprise. 

 "Yes. He was split in half into Fujitaka Kinomoto and Eriol Hiiragizawa." Kero said.

 "ERIOL?" Naoko screamed. "Eriol's magical?"

 "Um, yeah." Tomoyo said quietly. "So's Touya and Yukito and Nakuru. And then there's Syaoran."

 "Syaoran? Wow, Tomoeda is just full of magical people. Um, Sakura, can I check out your cards?"

 "Sure," Sakura said, getting her cards out of her pocket.

 "Excuse me, but you guys might want to get ready to leave. We're almost there." The train lady said. Sakura put her cards back in her pocket. 

 "Um, Manaturs, can you change into your original form like Kero can?" Sakura asked.

 "Ah, yeah but I don't think that you could handle seeing such a beautiful and majestic creature like my true form." Mana said. 

 "She's seen me. What's the big difference? I'm a beautiful winged lion that just screams pride and you're a green dragon." Kero said.

 "DRAGON?" Naoko screeched. "You turn into a dragon? Please won't you show yourself? I just love dragons. I wrote about one once, but I lost the book."

 "Was the dragon big and red?" Sakura asked.

 "And did your story have a panther, a pink hippo, a horse and a panda? And a cute little hamster?" Tomoyo asked.

 "That had wings?" Kero finished.

 "Yeah. Have you read it anywhere?" Naoko said. 

 "Um," Sakura said, taking a card from her pocket again. This one had a book on it with two four-point stars. "Is this the book?"

 "Oh my god. That's the book. It's a Clow Card?"

 "Yeah. When you wrote in it, the things came to life."

 "The dragon. Oh no. I'm sorry."

 "That's okay. I used the Big Card to face it."

 "Okay." Naoko said. Then the train stopped moving and everyone picked up their stuff to leave. 

 "Sara! Wait up, will you?" Mana called to Sara as he rushed to catch up with her. "Would you just stop?"

 "Mana, shut up already. You're getting on my nerves." Sara groaned. Mana caught up with her and sat on her shoulder, surprised that she didn't through him off. He stared at the large castle in front of them. 

It was made of a white stone, making it look more like a palace. It was so big it looked as if it easily had over six stories and the garden surrounding it was even bigger. The grounds had a large variety of flowers and trees and in the middle of the pathway that led towards the castle was a cherry blossom that was about four years old. Sara walked up to it and saw a plaque at the front. In cursive writing it said; _This tree was planted in the honour of Masters' Ying Fa back at Japan. _

"Isn't that beautiful?" Mana asked Sara.

 "It's sickening. There is no way I would write anything like that about anyone." Sara said as she stormed off past the tree and towards the castle. 

 "Hello there. I see you are one of the young ladies joining the Hogwarts group. My name is Wei. Welcome to the Li castle. I am the butler and will assist you in anything you want. You will stay in the guest rooms until you are put into your house. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to your room." Wei said. Sara followed slowly as Wei took her up six storeys to her room. She entered it and put her stuff down, all the while literally gawking at the size of the room. "I take it you like your room, miss?" Wei asked. "I'll leave you here and go make sure the food is ready for the other guests. Just call for me or any of the other workers here and we'll come."

 "That's okay. Is this all for me for the next few weeks?" Sara asked, walking over to the double bed that was in a corner of the room. She sat down on it and looked around. Sara noticed the large closet and then another door. She walked over to it to see that it was connected to a bathroom that was three times the size of her bedroom at the orphanage. 

 "Yes." Wei said. Then Sara heard a pair of people arguing from across the hallway. "Oh, it seems that Master Syaoran isn't too happy with his mother's decision."

 "I will not attend these classes! I do not train everyday and night for no reason!" came a boy's voice.

 "Syaoran, you will go and you will not complain anymore. The new fifth graders will be here soon." Came an older woman's voice.

 "But mother…" he stopped halfway through his sentence as he felt a strong aura. "Are all witches and wizards as powerful as this one?" he asked calmer then usual.

 "No, this one is, special."

 "They have a green aura. How strange. It isn't too far off mine."

 "You're right. Why don't you go greet her? She's right across the hallway." She said. He nodded curtly and walked out of the room to Sara's. He saw her put a black coat into the closet and then stop.

 "Li Syaoran. How typical that I get sent to a castle that's owned by a descendant of Clow Reed, hey Mana?" Sara asked, not turning from the closet.

 "Hm, this is the Li castle? Oh no. Don't mind me, Sara. I'll be on my way. I have a little yellow friend who'll probably want to know about this." Mana said, flying out of Sara's bag on her bed. He then flew out of the room.

 "Let me guess, this is the master in the story by the cherry blossom tree."

 "So you speak English." Syaoran said. "Hardly anyone who visits here does. How did you know it was me?"

 "I can sense your aura." Sara said, turning around to face him. "So this is the new Hogwarts?"

 "Hai, what was that little green thing?"

 "Manaturs. He's my _guardian_ if that's what you wish to call him."

 "How do you have a guardian?"

 "I am the Card Keeper, okay, the Mistress of the Ayane Cards. They're much like your Clow Cards, now turned Sakura Cards."

 "I thought the Ayane Cards were destroyed. That's what it said in all of the magic books that Clow left behind."

 "I bet it also said that Ayane disappeared once she was killed. By the way, are we allowed to hurt anyone purposely while we're here?"

 "I don't think my mother would appreciate it that much."

 "Never stopped me before." Sara mumbled. 

 "Why? Who do you want to hurt?"

 "This little idiot. He's coming because of the whole Hogwarts thing." 

 "Ah."

 "You're the one that was angry at your mother's decision, weren't you? I can understand why you don't want to. I was just fine with my training. So what age level will you be starting in?"

 "Five."

 "Me too. Are you going to be sorted and all that?"

 "Yes, unfortunately."

 "You obviously aren't the social type."

 "Neither are you. How did you get the Ayane Cards under control? Weren't they supposed to be evil?"

 "Huh, yeah." Sara said with a bit of humour. "They're a hard bunch to tame." 

 "I can imagine."

 "So did you work with the Clow Cards?"

 "Yeah. But I…." 

 "Ah, hello. You must be Master Li and Miss Riddle. It's good to see you two getting along." Came a voice from behind them. They turned to see an old man with a long silver beard and a woman behind him. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and this is Professor McGonagall. It's good to see that you finally responded to our letters, Miss Riddle."

 "Whatever." Sara groaned and continued to put things into the cupboard. 

 "Excuse me, young lady, but you will not treat your headmaster that way." Professor McGonagall said. Sara quickly turned around and pretended to curtsy, all the while a snarl printed over her face. "I see the Riddle part in you." 

 "Would people just STOP saying that?" Sara growled in anger. Professor McGonagall was taken aback by that and looked down. "But yes, the orphanage finally let me come."

 "Syaoran, would you like to come down and greet your other guests?" Dumbledore asked. 

Syaoran nodded and they walked back down the stairs and were just about to enter the main hall and that was when he felt it: a pink aura, as strong as ever. 

Sakura.

~*~*~

In the main hall, Naoko stood in a corner while feeding Lilly a berry and Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting on one of the seats in the hall then Sakura's head shot up when she recognised a strong green aura.

Syaoran. 

~*~*~

Professor Dumbledore looked over at Syaoran and chuckled at his reaction. 

 "Anything the matter?" he asked, his hands on the door. 

 "No." Syaoran said as Albus pushed the door open.

~*~*~

 "Li-kun?" Naoko asked in surprise when she saw him.

 "Yanagizawa-san?" Syaoran asked with even more shock. "I thought this was a school for magical people only."

 "Well, I am magical."

 "Daidouji-san, Kinomoto-san, it's good to see you both again." 

 "It's good to see you, too, Li-kun." Tomoyo said, a wide smile on her face.

 "What brings you here, Syaoran-chan?" Sakura asked, blush covering her cream cheeks. She heard Tomoyo whisper a 'kawaii' from her spot next to her.

 "This is where I live."

 "Really?"

 "Yes. This is the current replacement of Hogwarts until we can get rid of the…" Dumbledore started.

 "Termites." Naoko said with a giggle. "That's what Hagrid told us."

 "Oh, well, I'm your headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore. When the other students arrive, you will be put into a house from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Then you will be put into year five, and take all the classes. I suggest that you start reading up on your text books…"

 "That's it! I am sick of this girl!" came Professor McGonagall's voice from atop the staircase. She quickly hurried down them to the main hall where she found the small group of five. 

 "Problems, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

 "That Riddle child. She is the rudest and disrespectful little girl I've ever met! She's up there right now and just threw her books and stuff onto her bed, not caring if they fell off or not and when I told her to pick them up she argued to me about her being able to do as she pleased with them because they're hers."

 "At least she hasn't threatened you with Fiery yet." Naoko laughed. 

 "So she's using the Ayane Cards like that?" Syaoran asked. 

 "She seems to be the exact duplicate of Ayane, herself." Said a feminine voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see a woman with four girls behind her, obviously the mother of the four.

 "Yelan Li. It's good to see you. Thank you so much for letting us use the Li Castle." Dumbledore said cheerfully. 

 "Sakura-chan!" the four girls all cried out at the same time.

 "Wow, you haven't changed a bit!" cooed one that was called Fenren.

 "I just loved your movies!" squealed another called Sheifa.

 "To think, our Syaoran was so close…." The third, Feimei stared before Syaoran caught her by putting a hand over her mouth. 

 "Our Syaoran was so close to what?" asked a raven-haired girl who joined them. 

 "Meilin-chan. Are you attending, too?" Tomoyo asked, standing up next to her. 

 "Hai. I got the letter! I'm really magical! Oh, and Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun is coming too." 

 "So?"

 "Nan de mo." Meilin chuckled. 

 "No one told me about Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran snapped. By now the professors had left the room, along with Yelan and her four daughters, leaving the old classmates some 'catch up time'. "When is he to be arriving?"

 "Today." 

 "Meilin." Syaoran whined.

 "Syaoran just whined? As in sooked? What is this world coming to?" Tomoyo laughed and then caught the death-glare from Syaoran. (A/N: Yes, they are losing their innocence along with their naiveness. Well, Sakura still falls for lame lies from Eriol but still.) "Gomen." 

 "It's okay."

 "Li-kun is it alright if I call you Syaoran, I mean there is going to be so many foreign students coming and they might think that I'm weird." Naoko asked. 

 "As long as I call you Naoko."

 "Hai." 

 "So have you met Sara yet?" Sakura asked.

 "Yes. Her room is across the hall from mother's library. I think it's totally absurd that I have to take these classes. Um, where is Keroberos?" 

 "Oh, he went off with Mana. They're talking about something." 

 ~*~*~ Off with Mana and Kero~*~*~

 "So we're staying at the kid's castle?" Kero asked, taking a bite out of a chocolate bar that was with a large collection of sweets.

 "The kid?"

 "Yeah. He used to live in Tomoeda. He _helped_ her capture the Clow Cards. How exactly did Sara manage to get the Ayane Cards in the first place?" Kero asked.

 "Well…" 

~*Flashback*~ (Not in Mana's memory. This is so you can get an idea of the plot.)

 "Sir, we have a problem."

 "What?"

 "He's gone."

 "Did he kill Lilly and James?"  
 "Yes."

 "What about their son?"

 "He's still alive."

 "How?"

 "Voldemort's power rebounded or something like that and got him instead."

 "The fool."

 "What's to happen to his daughter? Her mother has been dead for a while now."

 "Who cares? Send her to an orphanage."

 "But she won't learn any magic there."

 "Drop the Ayane Book off with her. She was destined to find it."

 "But that'll do enormous damage."

 "If she can control them then she'll be able to finish her father's work." 

 "What if they don't turn out like that?"

 "Then we'll use the other Card Captor to fight against them, turning it into another glorious battle, like it was said in the books." The man said. He then heard a noise and strained his ears to hear more. From the room next to him, he could hear the tiny wails of his child. He stood up, excusing himself from the other man and walked to his infant. 

~*Time jump*~ (Ten years. We are now up to Mana's memories.)

 "Sara, move!" Mana called to his fallen ally. The Power Card had knocked her down to the ground and it was ready to strike at her again. The Power launched its attack and the bright beam headed straight for her. Sara closed her eyes, tears welling up and then screamed. 

A dark light surrounded her, her eyes fogged over until all she saw was black and the light from Power. She stood up and screamed again, letting all her power loose and the glow she saw vanished. She then picked up her now black sealing wand and commanded:

"With the powers of dark, 

I command you to return to your power confined.

Not just as an Ayane Card,

But to possess the darkness inside me.

Power Card; transform to have a new owner- Sara!

Sara Card!"

She transformed her first Sara Card before she had caught every other card. Then her world started to become lighter and she saw the lime green card in her hand and then looked at the black-now turning green-wand. At that time, her world blackened again, but this time it was because she passed out.

Many times after that, that very same power was unleashed when a card cornered her. And after every time, she was put into a coma. The first time was three days, but the second was five and then ten and so on. 

Each time, Mana stayed with her until she was okay but then disappeared for days on end. 

When it was time for the Judgement, Jintaro wondered if he should let someone with such dark powers to keep the Cards, for they often turned her on her own friends, leaving her alone. She even endangered the life of her best friend because the Cards didn't want anyone knowing of Sara's power. She was put into a seventeen-day coma and lost all of her memory. That pushed Sara to the limit. When it came to the unnatural occurrences, Sara let them go until at least half of the town's population had cleared out before she decided to transform her cards. 

~*End Of Flashback*~

 "It scared me. I thought that sometimes she would let the cards take over her." Mana said. 

 "Nothing like that happened with Sakura."

 "The Clow Cards were tame and under control. They didn't witness the horrific death of their master."

 "So they tried to kill the one destined to be their master."

 "Keroberos, as witty as ever, I see."

 "Yeah, well…" Kero started. His head quickly pricked up, along with Mana's, and they both looked towards the navy-haired teen approaching them, alongside him was an older girl with her dark red, almost brown, shoulder length hair put up in one single ponytail, each of them with a backpack on their backs. 

 "Keroberos and Manaturs, how good to see you. Mana, if you're here, that must mean that the Card Keeper is here, too. I long to meet her." The boy said to the bear and the lizard like creatures. Then out from his backpack flew a tiny little cat like being.

 "Suppi." Kero said in his greeting. "Eriol, Nakuru. How typical that you're attending Hogwarts. Just like old times, eh?" 

 "Kero, how do they know me?" Mana asked.

 "The young boy here is the reincarnate of Clow Reed. Nakuru is his guardian, along with Suppi."

 "My name is Spinnel Sun. Not Suppi." The cat protested. 

 "Nan de mo." 

 "Oh yeah?" Suppi said, floating over to Kero and standing up in his full height. (I know, Suppi, Kero, Ruby, Yue and Mana don't have an actual gender, but it sounds better then _it_.) 

 "Yeah." Kero said, doing the same. Both puffed their chests out as far as they could.

 "Oh yeah?"

 "Yeah."

 "Oh yeah?"

 "Yeah!" Kero yelled. "But as much as I'd hate to do this, I must." He then turned back, much to the enjoyment of Spinnel and shoved a large piece of chocolate in Spinnel's mouth. "Ha ha ha! Chew on that! Su-pi!" Kero laughed at the choking guardian as he tried his best not to swallow the large sweet. But Kero punched him in the stomach, making Spinnel swallow it.

 "Keroberos. Why did you do that?" Eriol asked, picking up the already high Suppi. "He's going to be on another sugar high."

 "So? He shouldn't have been like that."

 "Well, why don't you come with me for a second. We'll take you back to Sakura." Nakuru said, picking up both Mana and Kero. "You're a funny looking thing. I've never seen a guardian like you before."

 "You should see him in his true form. Very impressive." Eriol laughed and started to walk to his descendant's castle.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, that's a bit long, but heck. It wasn't too obvious that Sara is Voldemort's daughter, was it? I hope it wasn't, but duh! A New Riddle! **_RIDDLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** Anyone who has read book two would understand that. I have an idea on who the big bad dude's going to be, but I could change it. I hope y'all haven't figured it out yet. If you have, or at least have an idea, e-mail me and if anyone gets it right, then I'll change it and well, yeah. That's already giving too much away.


	4. The Past

Hel-oo-oo. Welcome to the fourth chapter of A New Riddle. Okay, that was a little to the left of good. 

Stupid  HERE                                                              Good                                                                           GREAT

    |                                                                                   |                                                                                     |

  


That was stupid, too. Okay, here I go with the story.

Disclaimer: Would someone with the name Jinko Kawaii be able to make up a book/manga? I don't think so. Therefore I don't own them.

A New Riddle

Chapter Four.

The Past. 

 "Eriol! Nakuru!" Sakura said, hugging them both tightly. "What are you guys doing here?"

 "We're attending Hogwarts this year." Nakuru said as Sakura hugged her. 

 "So are we." Tomoyo said. 

 "Oh, and by the way, I think this belongs to you." Nakuru said, handing Sakura Kero. "But this green fella, I don't know. He seems a bit odd." Nakuru picked up Mana by the tail and held him up in the air in front of her face. 

 "Yes, and you aren't the best lookin' thing around in town, either." Mana snapped, making Nakuru put him back down in her arms.

 "Hahahahaha, I like h-him." Suppi hiccupped. 

 "Oh no, what happened to Spinnel?" Sakura asked.

 "Keroberos fed him chocolate. A huge piece, too." Eriol explained. 

 "Ke-ro." Sakura droned. 

 "K-Ke-ro! Kero! Ha he ha! Kero got in trouble!" Suppi laughed, but got a bit on the head from Kero.

 "I'm guessing you know each other quite well. Friends?" Mana asked.

 "No…we're rivals." Kero said. "Talking about that, I got a new high score, Suppi."

 "G-good for you. *Hiccup* Do you have any *hiccup* chocolate left? I need *hiccup* sweets!" 

 "Hiiragizawa, my mother will not be too happy about you bringing a high guardian into the castle." Syaoran snarled.

 "And it's good to see you again, too, my cute little descendant." Eriol chuckled. "Besides, it was Keroberos who did it, not me."

 "Ah, Eriol, Nakuru, how are you this fine morning?" asked Wei who joined them.

 "We are fine, Wei." Eriol answered.

 "I shall take you all to your rooms, now, if you'll follow me. And Mana, you know where yours is."

After a long walk of six flights of stairs, Wei had brought them up to their rooms.

He led them first to Naoko's room, which was about the same size as Sara's. The walls were all a pail blue and the double bed had spreads the same colour. She put her stuff down by the door and followed Wei to Tomoyo's room, which was next to hers. 

Again, it was large, but this time was a pail heliotrope. She, too, put her stuff down and followed them to Eriol's room. His room was next to hers. (Imagine it in a wing. It's like a circle with Naoko's room closest to the door that leads them to the hall. That's the hall that Yelan's study is in.) 

Eriol always borrowed this room when he stayed at the Li residence. His was dark blue and slightly larger. Then they went to Nakuru's. (Yes, hers is next. ^_^) 

It was red in colour and was about the same size as Eriol's. It wasn't visibly larger then the others, but it just seemed like it was. 

Next to hers was Syaoran's. Yelan had insisted that he was to stay in this room because his real room was bigger then Eriol and Nakuru's put together. It was being used as the Divination class with Professor Trelawney. 

Syaoran's new room was a forest green and all his stuff had already been moved in.

 "You're mother got us to put everything in here." Wei said, disgracefully when he saw the look of shock on Syaoran's face. 

The then moved to the next room, which was Sakura's. The walls were painted pink, the same colour as her bedspread. Sakura put her stuff on her bed and then they moved to the next room, Meilin's. 

Meilin all ready had her stuff in this room. She had a little help from her four cousins getting it in. Wei then took them to the next room, which was the only one there with a closed door.

 "Miss Riddle. Do you mind if we come in? I have something that Mrs. Li says you should have." Wei asked, tapping on the door. The door opened quickly to reveal an angry looking Sara. "What's wrong, miss?"

 "Nothing." Sara mumbled.  "So what did she want to give me?" Just at that moment, Mana rose up from Nakuru's grasp and flew onto Sara's shoulder. Sara quickly shrugged him off. "Where were you?"

 "I was talking to Kero." 

 "Whatever." Sara snarled. Wei then took a book from his pocket and handed it to Sara, whose eyes bulged. 

 "It was one of the books that Clow Reed left behind." Eriol looked over Wei's shoulder to see the book.

 "Ah, yes. Ayane's diary. That hasn't been opened in many years." He chuckled. Sara glared at him and then slammed the door shut. "What's up with her?"

 "Oh, she's always like that." Tomoyo laughed. 

 "I see."

 "Um, Miss Riddle?" Wei called out again, rapping on the door.

 "What now?" Sara snapped from behind the closed door.

 "We are to be at the dinning room now to have lunch. I take it you do not know where that is. Might you join us? We're going down now." The door opened and a huffy Sara walked out, Mana close behind her. Then she glimpsed around the hall to see everyone's luggage by his or her door.

 "Great, I have to stay here with everyone else."

 "It's worse at Hogwarts. You have to share a room with at least two other people." Eriol chuckled again. "Hi, I'm Eriol, and you are?"

 "Sara."

 "I see you don't like to talk to people."

 "How smart of you."

 "This your first year here?"

 "Yes." Sara said. 

Everyone watched as Eriol talked away with her for some time before she turned around to him and told him to shut up.

 "Don't you ever get tired of hearing yourself speak?!"

 "Well I thought you were listening, so no." Eriol said honestly. Sara sped up her pace until she was well ahead of the group. 

 "Miss Riddle! You don't know where you're going." Wei called down to her. 

She knew where she was. She was in the main hall. All she had to do now was follow her nose to the dinning room. Surprisingly enough, she found it. 

 "Mother, you never told us about another one." Sheifa cooed as she saw Sara. 

 "Oh, Sara. Please take a seat, but not the head of the table. Xiao-lang insists that he sits there." Yelan laughed. Sara nodded curtly and took a seat closer to Yelan, on her left while the four sisters sat to Yelan's right.

 "Thankyou for the book. I do believe that I shall find it quite interesting." Sara said. 

 "You're welcome. Where is everyone else?"

 "They were some metres behind me." 

 "That's not like Wei to leave people to themselves."

 "I walked in front of them." Then the doors to the room opened up and everyone came in. 

 "Why don't you guys take a seat?" Yelan asked. Syaoran took his seat at the head of the table, opposite his mother, just like she said he would. Sakura took a seat next to him, and then Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru and then a seat for the three chibi guardians sat next to Sara. 

On the other side, Meilin sat next to Syaoran and then Naoko, Fenren, Fuutie, Feimei, and Sheifa. 

The table erupted with conversations about the times they had in Tomoeda, but Sara still took no notice. A row of about five tables behind Yelan took her interest. 

 "What's the matter?" Yelan asked Sara when she realised something was wrong.

 "Who's to sit up there?"

 "The Hogwarts teachers."

 "When are they coming?"

 "Soon. You'll be meeting all of them. I do believe you have already run into Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore."

 "Yeah. They don't exactly like me."

 "Then again, not many people do." Mana laughed, listening in to their conversation. Sara grabbed his head and flung him across the room into Professor Snape, who had just walked into the room, following Madam Hooch. It got him square in the face. 

Serverus grabbed his wand from his pocket and started to curse him with a 'Knock Back Jinx'. Mana got the full force but sat there like nothing happened. 

 "Is it finished, Sara?" he asked, looking over to Sara. 

 "Serverus, I apologise for Sara's behaviour with throwing the Guardian at you like that. Are you okay?" Yelan asked, rushing over to see if he was all right. He stood there, looking as stunned as some guy who just witnessed a murder. 

 "It…it's? What is it?" he asked stumbling on his words. (I know. That's really OOC, but anyway.)

 "It is a Guardian, sent to protect me. It just does the best job." Sara said sarcastically, picking up Mana. She then walked back to her seat and placed Mana back down on his seat. 

 "Okay, let's have lunch." Professor Dumbledore suggested. He clapped his hands once and a huge meal appeared on the tables. 

Sara couldn't help but stare. Never before had she even seen half of the amount of food in front of her. 

Well, there was this one time at a foster home…

 "So, Sakura, how are things at home?" Yelan asked Sakura from across the table.

 "Things are great."

 "Fame hasn't gotten to your head?"  
 "No. Everything's the same at home but I get less homework because the teachers know that I don't have much time to do it."

 "Yeah. Same with me." Naoko said happily. 

 "Talking about teachers…" Eriol started.

 "He and Kaho broke up!" Nakuru blabbed loudly.

 "HOE!!!" Sakura screamed in surprise. "What happened?" Meanwhile Naoko just stared in shock.

 "She wanted someone who was older."

 "Eriol is older. At least five hundred years old." Yelan said, the last sentence in a mumble so the professors couldn't hear.

 "But she wanted someone who looked older because people kept telling her that she had such a cute son." Eriol groaned. "I am going to stay in China from now on."

 "You are welcome to stay here, Chibi Clow. We won't mind." Fenren offered.

 "Is it okay, Yelan?" Eriol asked. Yelan nodded her head and then tended to her soup in front of her. She noticed that Sara was sitting quite still, just looking at her food. "Is everything all right? Do you like your lunch? I've only seen you eat a little bit."

 "The orphanage had rations and I got used to them. I'm already full." Sara said quietly. 

 "In that case…" Mana said, reaching for Sara's plate, only to have his hand smacked away by Yelan. Everyone stared at her for a while in shock. 

 "Manaturs. You know very well that Sara should eat."

 "But if she is used to small meals, she will not take too well to a larger meal."

 "If you increase the meal little by little, she will get used to it."

 "And she has eaten more than usual." 

 "Um, Mana's right. I have eaten a lot more then usual." Sara said as she passed the plate over to the little green lizard. "I think I might go back to my room and study." 

 "No, Sara. Stay. We should talk a bit more." Sakura said from the other side of the table.

 "Yes, please stay. We all want to know heaps about you." Fuutie said and the other sisters nodded in agreement.

 "My mum is dead, my dad doesn't give a damn, I am the Card Keeper and a sane man would go insane if he were to be in my mind for five minutes." Sara said and then stood up and left.

 "Excuse me." Dumbledore said from behind Yelan. "I think it is best if no one asks her about her family or life."

 "I agree. Sara has certainly been through a lot." Mana said quietly. "But I must congratulate you. She didn't try to kill you when you asked."

 "So how many people has she had a shot at?" Tomoyo asked.

 "Lost count at the twenty-third foster home."

 "Twenty-three?" Naoko asked. "Wow. No wonder her life's so screwed."

 "Every single place was the same. She'd be sent there, give a room to sleep in and be forgotten once she had been with her for three days. Except this one place, the Grangers. Sara really liked their daughter…"  
 "Hermione?" Professor McGonagall asked.

 "Yeah, how'd you know?"

 "Miss Granger is one of our top students. She's in Gryffindor." She said as if she was boasting, leaving Snape to sneer. 

 "Mr. Malfoy is a pretty good student, too." He said. 

 "I wouldn't mention him around Sara, either." Sakura recommended. "They met in Diagon Alley and she tried to kill him, too. She had the Fiery Card out and all."

 "What is this Fiery Card?" Snape asked. 

 "Yelan, may I?" Sakura asked. Yelan nodded with a warning of don't burn anything and Sakura stood up and called out her wand. "Fiery!"

A large female like orange and yellow creature appeared and spread its wings around itself. It then smiled at Sakura and bowed at the waist. Its eyes then darted over to Eriol and then bowed again. 

 "Fiery can tell it's me." Eriol chuckled. "She always was one of the sharper ones." 

 "This is the Fiery Card. Sara has something a lot like it, but because it is under her influence, it isn't so tame." Sakura explained.  

 "So were there any fatalities?" Professor Flitwick asked Mana.

 "I'm not too sure Sara would appreciate me telling you." Mana said. There was a sudden silence over the tables. 

 "We are letting a _murderer_ in this school? What's to happen if she does it again?" Professor Sprout asked. "I don't think any of the students have gotten over Cedric's death."

 "What happened?" Naoko questioned Mana.

 "A boy at the orphanage teased her when he found out how long she had been there and no one had adopted her. It was scary. When it happened-she just couldn't remember doing it-she looked like she was in a trance. It was like the first time a card transformed her. Everything, her wand, her eyes, turned black. She used a card that she had created…" Mana started, quite seriously.

 "Like how I created the Hope Card?" Sakura asked, taking the card out of her pocket. 

 "I guess, but this one was the Death Card. When she was teased, she cried, thinking that she would always be unwanted. This was the first and only time I had ever seen her cry. The tear turned to the card and she promised that she would never use it. And she did. The card killed the boy in an instant and when she came back to normal, she almost collapsed. She saw the boy-he had a terrified look on his face-and fell to her knees, and still didn't cry. Then she took out a different card, the Time Card and went back in time to stop the accident. She didn't kill him that time, just put him in a three-week coma. When she went back to her real time, she still had the card. We burnt it and left the ashes on the orphanage garden." Mana said quietly. Mana then heard quick footsteps go up the staircase and he realised that Sara hadn't gone back to her room, but stayed listening in to the conversation. "Oh no." Mana complained and he took off after her. 

When he got into the room, an arrow heading straight for him welcomed him. 

 "I can't believe you told them! They're going to send me back to the orphanage before I could argue the point! First there was my father with his attitude and now there's me who is a murderer! I should just kill myself. People would be a lot better off and the Sara Cards would get a better master who doesn't use them as weapons." Sara yelled as she packed her trunk with her clothes. Then she just stopped in the middle of the room and pulled out her sealing wand and a card-the Shot Card.

 "Sara, stop before you really do some damage, kay? We'll talk it out with them and everything will be all right. They'll understand everything. They've probably wanted to kill someone, but never had the power to do it. You just had the power and did it."  
 "So now I'm one of those people who do these sort of things because I know I can, huh?"

 "No. You were angry and wanted to get revenge and you got it but then fixed everything up."

 "Tell that to my conscience. You don't know what it's like to carry on the family tradition. Especially mine. My father killed and it was my turn then. I am exactly like _him_, wherever he is, the only difference is that I went back to the past and fixed it." Sara snapped, calling out the Shot. "I guess I'll go just like Ayane did." 

 _"Sara, stop this now. It may be hard for you at the moment, but we'll help you."_ Eriol's voice rung around her head. _"I will."_  Sara quickly ran out of room, downstairs and to the doorway to the dinning room where she could easily hide to hear the conversations. 

 "Eriol, when did you learn that?" Sakura asked in surprise.

 "Kaho and I had been working on it for a while. She's right though, five minutes in that mind would drive anyone insane."

 "I guess it worked. I heard you loud and clear." Sara said, stepping out from her spot. "And if I catch you in my mind one more time, I will kill you."

 "You couldn't. I have powers beyond belief." Eriol chuckled as he took a sip of his tea that was in front of him. The Shot Card that was still behind her started to glow, as did she and she absorbed the card. Naoko, Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero all ducked behind their chairs, all knowing what was going to happen. Syaoran, his four sisters and Meilin followed this manner.

Sara put her hands out in front of her and little shots came out of them, each heading straight for Eriol, who simply put his hand out in front of him and deflected each shot. Sara stood at him in shock. 

 "Clow had no power over the Ayane Cards. You shouldn't be able to do that." She snarled.

 "The Ayane Cards were far less powerful then the Clow Cards." Eriol explained.

 "Then why did it take you so long to kill her?"

 "We tried to reason with her and turn her back to good."

 "Well, it didn't work." Sara snapped and walked back up to her room. 

 "She really needs to sort out her priorities." Naoko mumbled. 

~*~*~

 "So, Sakura, how has things been going?" Syaoran asked Sakura once they had finished lunch and had some time to themselves. They were just outside the castle, right next to the cherry blossom tree. 

 "Well, I got the part in those movies. The director saw the movie that Nakuru made and gave me the part. Then they saw Naoko and Tomoyo and everything just went uphill from there. Have you seen them?"

 "Yeah. I liked them, a lot. I think I saw Tomoyo in a few parts, though." Sakura said.

 "You probably did. Do you know that she does all the songs on the album?"

 "Yes. Feimei is obsessed with the songs. She knows all of them without having to read the words." Syaoran chuckled. 

 "I don't blame her. They are really good. Have you heard any of them?"

 "Yeah. Fuutie begged mum to get a television just so we could watch them." 

 "Really?"

 "Yep." Syaoran said. 

~*~*~ (At Dinner.)

 "Where's Miss Riddle?" Dumbledore asked, noticing that Sara was nowhere to be seen. 

 "I think she's still in her room." Mana said.

 "Yeah, the last that I heard of her was when Eriol stopped the Shot Card." Naoko said. 

 "Really?" Sheifa asked.

 "Yes. She didn't let me in her room." Tomoyo said. 

 "Well, she isn't too keen on anyone." Syaoran mentioned. 

 "Maybe she's reading Ayane's diary. That could get people interested for days on end." Eriol chuckled. "She lived an amazing life."  

 "She might be hurt or something." Sakura said.

 "Nah. Not much could hurt Sara." Mana laughed. "She is very strong."

 "So? Just because she's strong doesn't mean that she's invincible." McGonagall pointed out. 

 "So what do we do?" Yelan asked.

 "Mana can go through walls." Kero suggested. 

 "Are you _trying _to get me killed?" Mana asked.

 "It could be interesting."

 "Kero." Sakura said from the other side of the table. "Please, Mana?"

 "Fine then. Just stop your whining." Mana said, leaving the table. Her floated up to Sara's room, Eriol always inside his head so he could hear Mana's thoughts. "Sara?" he asked, tapping on the door. "Are you okay in there?" When he didn't get a response, he floated into the room to see her asleep on her bed.

She was tossing and turning strongly, but it wasn't the first time Mana had seen her in a deep, unmerciful sleep. She had been in one when killed the boy. Mana turned away and floated back downstairs to the dinning room.

 "She's asleep. That's all." Mana said. 

~*~*~ (Sara's P.O.V)

I was sitting by the front door, looking at the new jacket in front of me. 

 "Happy Thirteenth Anniversary!" Ms. Lain cried out. "You have been with us for thirteen years today."

 "You've been here for thirteen years?" a punk called from behind me. "You must be really stupid and bad to have no one want you. I heard that your dad's still alive but doesn't want you. Is that the same with your mum?" he laughed and everyone joined in. I quickly grabbed the jacket and ran as fast as I could away from that stupid place. 

Soon I was as far as the place that I found the Book Of Ayane. It was a dark forest that I was told to never go near. 

Like I would obey a rule. 

I sat under a tree on a rock and saw Mana next to me. 

 "I saw what happened."

 "So?" I asked. My eyes were watering. 

Never before could I remember this feeling. It hurt badly. I just wanted to die. 

Actually, no. I wanted 'Punk' to die. 

I got up and walked back, but I wasn't thinking. My head was pounding with odd thoughts. I couldn't tell if I was walking or sitting or even flying for that matter. 

Then it happened. I cried. For the first time that I could remember, I cried. 

From my tear, a black card formed. It has a red heart with white wings on the side of it and a yellow crown over it and a black dagger going through it. On the words below it was written Death. 

This was the Death Card. 

The Death Card. 

It sounded so familiar. 

Death.

It's that word. It's that five-letter word that brings fear in the heart of many.

But not me.

I walked to the orphanage and saw Punk sitting there. He was still laughing at me. 

I grabbed the key of my star and began chanting my charm. Darkness surrounded me, just like it did when I fought against the Power Card. All I could see was Punk and black. Then I grabbed the Death Card and called it out and the boy's light died out. All I could see was black.  

 "Sara! Sara! Are you okay?" Mana's voice rung around me. Then I heard him gasp. My eyes shot open and I saw the dead boy by my feet. I fell to my knees, not allowing any tears. I didn't want to cry again, not if it would happen again. He was dead and everyone saw me do it. 

Quickly, I grabbed the Time Card from my pocket and used it to go back in time. 

 "Happy Thirteenth Anniversary!" Ms. Lain cried out. "You have been with us for thirteen years today."

Before the boy could say anything, I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall. Ms. Lain cried out in shock and told me to get off him. I squeezed my hand tighter, not giving him much breath and then I let go of him and backed off. Then I went back to my own time.

The night before that, in my dream I saw a girl crying, muttering something in a language that I don't know. She had brown hair and was about the same age as me. As she cried, a circle formed on the ground around her with a star inside it. From her tears formed a card, the Death Card without the dagger. 

The Hope Card. 

Why am I stuck with the scary sounded stuff?

~*~*~ (Normal P.O.V)

Sara awoke with a startled jump. It was about four in the morning. 

She slept in. Sara went over to her suitcase that she didn't unpack from the night before and got out a green training suit. She quickly bathed and got dressed in the clothing.

It was lime green, much like her aura. The top was a sleeveless top that comes to her stomach, showing her belly button and she wore shorts that were the same colour. She also wore a coat with 'puffy' sleeves that only came up to her upper arm. Then her shoes were made of a soft fabric and were the same colour as the rest of the outfit. She put half of her brown shoulder length hair in a ponytail but made sure that her fringe was hanging out. 

Sara took off down the stairs to the front of the castle, only to see Syaoran make his way to a ground further away with Wei. Sara followed them and saw that they had their own training area. It had a flat plain with swords and wooden dummies at the end. 

Syaoran walked up to the swords and chose one that was perfect for his height, as did Wei and they started to fight against each other. Sara watched as the two professionally flipped around everywhere. 

And then they stopped.

 "Master Li, should I get Miss Riddle for you so you can train better?" Wei asked all of a sudden. "She is just behind the trees behind you."

 "I know. Yes." Syaoran said, looking over at Sara's direction. Wei walked over to the trees, which took about two minutes and smiled at Sara. 

 "Would you like to join the Master and me? It looks as if you are in training uniform." He said, looking at the clothes that Sara was in.

 "I usually train alone." Sara said.

 "Well, why don't you use our equipment? We have enough. If you need swords or something to beat up you can use our stuff."

 "I use the Sword, Fight and Power Card. I just need somewhere to train."

 "You're welcome to train here."

 "Okay." Sara said and walked back with him to an area where she could train. She then called out her wand, then Fight. They both got into fighting positions and then took off at each other.

At first, Fight was attacking Sara with plain punches and Sara blocked each of them. Fight fell back on her hands and kicked at Sara's feet but Sara did a one-handed cartwheel away to Fight's side and kicked her there, sending Fight over to Syaoran who ducked just in time. Fight came back at Sara with even more anger then before. She punched at Sara, but she caught her hand and Fight was pulled over to Sara's side and then was kneed in the stomach. 

Syaoran watched in interest as Sara then pulled out the Power Card and commanded it to give its power to Fight to give her an extra boost. 

Fight practically fazed out of sight and went behind Sara. She tripped her at her legs and then kicked her in the back so Sara basically flew over to Wei, who caught her, making him fall back. Sara ran back to Fight and kicked at her as hard as she could and only made contact once. Then it was Fight's turn. Fight got Sara five out of ten times which really angered Sara. She then quickly punched Fight in the head and then kicked her as hard as she could. 

She was just about to go after Fight when she heard Sakura, Tomoyo and Naoko screaming at Sara as an encouragement. Then she realised the outfit that she was wearing and turned to Fight/Power to return it to its card form. She quickly turned to leave when she felt Sakura's hand on her arm.

 "What do you want?" Sara snapped.

 "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"  
 "I lived in a place where if you weren't strong, you'd get no food. The rations were very small and some kids would be beaten up so others could get more. And then I had to fight the Fight Card to seal it and I decided to train everyday from then on."

 "How long have you been out here?"

 "Since five."

 "How can you do that?"

 "Easily. What time is it now?"

 "Seven." (They had been fighting more. I just put in the larger details.)

 "Really?"

 "Yeah." Tomoyo said. "We were told to come out here to tell you guys to come in so we could have breakfast." Sara stormed in front of them so she could have a quick shower before that.

~*~*~

That's it. That's also a lot o' pages. In the next chapter, we skip time until the Hogwarts students arrive.

Goodbye, goodnight and good morning. 

Jinko Kawaii.


	5. Hogwarts Starts and Sara’s Dark Moment

Hi ho. This is the chapter where Harry, Ron and Hermione get introduced. By the way, I'm starting a poll on which the couples should be. I've worked out S+S, E+T, He+R, H+G and that's about it. Who should Sara be with? My friend says Draco, but, yeah. E-mail me 'bout it, kay?

Here are some answers to your questions.

Shinigami: I don't want to say too much, but yeah to most-all-of your question. But shhhh it's a secret.

Shadow: I know you reviewed chapter two, but thanks for the review.

Emma: You really should write one! Mine are usually really stupid, but look at this one. And no, I haven't read that story, yet.

Chiruri: I'll get to your story ASAP. ^_^;

Devil's Angel: I know, but that's the whole idea. 

Tomoyo-Chan: Thanks for being my first and second reviewer!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: (No, this is not a person. It is my disclaimer ^_^;) NOT MINE!!!!!!!! Boohoo.

A New Riddle

Chapter Five

Hogwarts Starts and Sara's Dark Moment.

As the Hogwarts students travelled along in the Hogwarts Express, many rumours were sent around.

 "I heard something killed Fawkes and is still on the loose." Was one.

 "Nah, that's not it. Moaning Myrtle flooded the toilets too much."

 "Really?"

 "Yeah. My big brother said so."

Meanwhile in another compartment Harry, Ron and Hermione talked about it, too.

 "So, what do you think really happened?" Ron asked.

 "Maybe Dumbledore decided to change castles." Harry suggested.

 "Could be." Hermione said.

 "Ginny told me that when she went to buy her books, she saw Malfoy talking with this girl who's starting in year five. Her name's Sara. She also heard them say something about a Basilisk and then screams from the people in the crowd."

 "Truly?" Harry asked, now really interested. 

 "Yeah. And she has it in for Malfoy. She absolutely hates him."

 "Big surprise." Hermione laughed. "I think we should get changed. We were told a while ago that we were almost there." The three got up and got changed in the closest bathrooms. Unfortunately, Ron and Harry ran into Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. 

 "I heard you got yourself in trouble at Diagon Alley." Ron said as they passed each other. "Something to do with a Sara?"

 "She's just a worthless Mudblood, not like it should count to you." Malfoy sneered.

 "She's going to Hogwarts, or wherever we're going." Harry said. "Sara's starting in year five."

 "I know. One of her friends already explained it to me. I think I should be going. I've already seen enough trash today to suit my liking." Draco said before he left, his two companions snickering.

 "'I've already seen enough trash today to suit my liking.'" Ron mimicked once they left. Once the two boys got changed, they went back to find Hermione already dressed and waiting in the cabin. 

 "What happened to your robes, Harry?" she asked, examining the small hole in his cloak.

 "Dudley had his shot at ironing. It was a project and this was the first thing he could find." Harry groaned. Hermione got her wand out and pointed it at the robe. 

 "Robellious Repairum." She stated clearly and the cloak was sowed back together before their eyes.

 "You're getting good at that." Ron laughed. Hermione flashed a huge smile at him and they stayed there like that for a while. Harry turned quickly, noticing the moment shared between the two. He watched as the cabin door slowly opened. 

 "Hey, Ginny. How are you?" he asked, walking out of the door while grabbing her arm gently, leaving Hermione and Ron. Ginny instantly blushed and followed him out. "They're in _another_ moment. If they like each other so much, why can't they just say it?"

 "George told me that he saw a love letter to Hermione in the bin. Ron hasn't had the nerve to give one to her. Fred says he talks to her in his sleep. Now that my room has been moved close to his, I can hear him mumbled something. They both camped out in his room once."

 "I can believe that."

 "Yeah."

 "Hello, Harry. Good to see you again this year. Why don't you grab your stuff because we'll be pulling in in two minutes." The snack-lady said as she passed Harry and Ginny. 

 "Thanks." Harry said, bravely walking into the cabin. "You two finished yet?"

 "What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

 "Never mind. We should get ready. We'll be there in two minutes." He said, picking up his luggage. 

~*~*~

When the students were getting off the train, Sakura and company were told to wait and greet them. 

Sara stood beneath a tree, staring at the people who were walking in. And then she saw a familiar face, the one that belonged to Hermione Granger, the only person to ever like her. Hermione, too, spotted Sara. 

 "Sara, what are you doing here?"

 "I'm attending Hogwarts. You?"

 "Me too."

 "Who's your friend, Hermione?" Ron asked from behind Hermione. He was there with Harry.

 Ron, Harry, this is Sara. She was a foster child that lived with me for a while. We became as close as sisters. "Sara, this is Ron Weasly and Harry Potter." Sara's eyes widened at Harry, and then turned to slits. "What's wrong? Haven't you ever heard of him?" Sara then stormed past them, aware that she practically knocked the famous teen off his feet when she collided her shoulder into his. 

 "What's her problem?" Ron asked, grabbing Harry by the shoulders to steady them. 

 "She always had a little problem with people." Hermione said, bashfully. 

 "Especially me." Harry groaned. 

 "Harry! I think that's the Sara that Ginny told me about!" Ron exclaimed. When hearing her name, Ginny went over to them to see what they were talking about.

 "What's with me?"

 "Describe the Sara girl that you met at Diagon Alley please." Hermione asked.

 "Well, she has shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and a real bad attitude. She also had a snowy owl that she called Blizzard. Have you seen her? I've been looking for her for forever." 

 "Yeah, we just met her. Did you know that she and Hermione were like sisters?" Harry asked. Ginny's mouth nearly dropped. That was the second time that day that Harry had talked to her out of the blue. "She doesn't exactly like me."

 "Who doesn't?" a burly voice asked from behind them. They turned around and saw Hagrid towering over them. "'Ello there."

 "Hagrid. Hello." Hermione said, rushing up to him and giving him a hug. Ginny walked over to Ron and patted him on the shoulder. 

 "There, there." She teased. Ron quickly swatted her away, blushing all the while. 

Then out of nowhere, a beautiful snowy owl appeared and landed on Ginny's shoulder. She smiled. "Hello, Blizzard." She said, tickling him under the chin. 

 "Blizzard. Return." Sara said sternly. She had ran back after Blizzard. The last thing she needed was a social owl. Blizzard flew gracefully back to her and perched high on her shoulder. 

Harry noticed a little green thing following her everywhere, despite her swatting it away when she was sure no one was watching. 

 "Now, now students." A clear voice said, getting everyone's attention. "We have gotten you here so early so you can explore the place and take in your new surroundings. The luggage will be put in the ballroom and then you can have some time to yourselves. I believe most of you will want to catch up with old friends." Dumbledore said. Everyone followed him to the ballroom where they were all amazed. 

 "Syaoran, I didn't know you had a ballroom." Sakura whispered to Syaoran.

 "Neither did I." He chuckled. 

 "Students! Tonight we have a few special announcements, but until then, have fun!" Dumbledore chuckled. Voices erupted through the ballroom and just as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were about to leave, they were grabbed by McGonagall and led to a place where the new year five students stood. 

 "Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, I think, Meilin, Eriol, and Naoko, this is Hermione Granger," she started.

 "You mean Sara's friend?" Sakura asked.

 "Yes. Like I said. This is Hermione Granger, Harry Potter," she said, waiting for the whispers, but got none, "And Ron and Ginny Weasly."

 "I remember you. You were with Sara at Diagon Alley." Tomoyo said, pointing to Ginny.

 "Yes, well, it seems that Miss Riddle is the new celebrity at Hogwarts. You know what it's like, don't you Harry? Now I should leave you ten. I want you to talk about things, maybe Mr. Li could show them around and Miss Granger can talk to you about what it's like to be at Hogwarts and what to expect from the teachers. I'll go find Miss Riddle for you now." She said before she turned and left.

 "Hello, like she said, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Eriol said, bowing lightly, causing Ginny to giggle.

 "Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I've already met little Ginny here." Sakura said, waving. 

 "Hello. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's-or Ying Fa's- cousin and clothes designer."

 "I thought I recognised you! You're from that movie-Power of my Star, aren't you?" Harry asked. He could remember her on the front of Dudley's DVD cover.

 "I like his accent." Giggled someone from behind them.

 "Chibi Clow. You came from England. Why don't you have and accent like that?" someone else asked. Syaoran turned around angrily.

 "Didn't you promise that you would stay in the library?" he asked his sisters.

 "Mother said that we could go 'cute-boy-finding'." Fuutie argued. 

 "Then go search elsewhere." 

 "No. We don't want to." Feimei complained. "And besides, I think the one with glasses is cute." She giggled in Chinese.

 "Do you mean me or Harry?" Eriol asked, in English.

 "Harry." They chimed at the same time. Syaoran brought out one of his elements, fire, from his jeans pocket and set it alight. The four girls ran away screaming. 

 "Don't mind them. They're Syaoran's older sisters." Sakura said after a while. Syaoran still hadn't said anything to them. "I know you're angry that your mum made you come here, but that doesn't give you a reason to turn Sara on us."

 "She's right. You wouldn't survive one day being like me." Sara's voice came from behind Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione. 

 "Hi, Sara." Ginny said. Sara rolled her eyes and walked over to the furthest wall and leant up against it, her arms crossed in front of her chest. 

 "She isn't exactly social." Tomoyo said. "Oh, and this is Naoko Yanagizawa and the one with black hair is Meilin. She's Syaoran's cousin. And she is Sara Riddle." She said, pointing over to Sara. "I believe you guys have already met her."

 "Yeah. She wasn't too nice to Harry, though." Ron said. Just then a small purple cat came running into the room, followed by a large ginger cat that looked more like a small tiger. 

 "Lilac! Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked, running up to the frightened cat. 

 "Tomoyo-chan, you do realise that she can't answer you, right?" Eriol chuckled. Tomoyo turned around and stuck out her tongue. Hermione walked over to the other cat. 

 "Crookshanks, stop pestering other cats." Hermione said and then picked up her cat with much difficulty.

 "That monster's still alive?" Ron asked. 

 "He isn't a monster."

 "He's about the size of a young tiger." Meilin said. "I love him. He's gorgeous." 

 "I know. I got him in year five. He tried to eat Ron's rat, Scabbers."

 "MORE CHOCOLATE!!! GIVE ME MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice rung out through the ballroom. Eriol and Sakura quickly turned their heads to look at each other. 

 "Oh, no." the both mumbled. 

Then a small black flash came out of nowhere. Everyone ducked when it came at them, but then after the third time, Eriol stood up and put his hand up above his head. He closed his eyes, searching for its aura and when he felt it right in his hand, he clasped his fingers down on it. Then before anyone could see what had happened, he stuffed it in his jacket pocket. 

 "It's gone." He said to everyone. 

More laughter was heard, this time it was two voices and two little things floated out from the hallway connecting the ballroom to the dinning room. 

 "Did you see Suppi?" the first said.

 "He flew faster then I've ever seen him! We have to…" the second one agreed but then stopped when they realised that they were being watched. 

 "Manaturs. I told you to stay in my room." Sara spoke up from her spot. She hadn't moved an inch, even when Suppi had almost hit her. She looked up and uncrossed her arms. "Your lucky I wont let Blizzard eat you."

 "And that's the hate that has all the teachers saying that you are just like your father." Mana said before he could stop himself. He watched as Sara took a card from her pocket. Then she felt her hand being pushed down. She looked up to see that Eriol had made his way over to her.

 "You know what I can do. I can seal all of the cards again forever and I will if your behaviour does not improve."

 "Yes, Miss Lain." Sara said, putting the card back in her pocket. 

 "What the hell was that about?" Ron asked, his mouth was hanging wide open, but his question stayed unanswered. 

 "And you, Kero. I told you the same thing but instead you shove sweets down poor little Suppi's throat. When he's better, I want you to apologise. Now get back up to my room." Sakura snapped, leaving everyone wondering. 

 "But that's six flights of stairs to fly up." Kero groaned.

 "I could always give you to Sara to deal with." 

 "I'm there." Kero said, flying out of the room as fast as he could. Mana was following behind him. 

 "What are we going to do about Suppi?" Tomoyo asked. 

 "I'll get Nakuru to take care of him." Eriol said leaving. 

 "Blizzard." Sara called out from behind them. The gracious bird flew in and landed on Sara's shoulder. She then walked over to Eriol. "Give Blizzard whatever it is. He'll take it up with Mana." Eriol handed the high Suppi over to Sara, who told Blizzard to follow Mana upstairs and not to eat it.

 "All that was over a toy cat?" Ron asked. 

 "Well, it's charmed so it acts like it's real." Eriol lied.

 "So it's like the chocolate frogs?" Harry asked.

 "CHOCOLATE?!" Suppi said, halfway out of the room.

 "They won't know. We all live in the Muggle World." Naoko said.

 "Then how do you know about all of this?" Harry asked. "I do to and I knew nothing about until five years ago." 

 "Hmm, yeah. The famous Harry Potter. He didn't even know what he was famous for." Sara chuckled.

 "It would be nice if you could say something nice once in a while." Eriol groaned. 

 "Professor McGonagall said that you were quite a celebrity, yourself. What did she mean by that." 

 "That is my business." 

 "Rules have been given out. We aren't to ask her about family or history." Tomoyo said. "So what can we expect from our teachers?"

 "There's Potions with Professor Snape, Herboligy with Professor Sprout, Divination with Professor Trelawny, Care For Magical Creatures with Hagrid, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, Charms with Professor Flitwik and we learn how to use our broomsticks with Madam Hooch." Hermione said.

 "And we have Defence Against the Dark Arts, but we've had a different teacher each year ever since we started school." Harry said.

 "It's all your fault. If Voldemort wasn't after you then everything would have been fine." Ron said, blaming Harry.

 "Who's he?" Sakura asked.

 "You're joking right?" Hermione asked. 

 "No. I haven't heard of him either." Tomoyo said. 

 "It's just like we don't know why Harry's famous." Syaoran said. 

 "Harry's famous because he put a stop to Voldemort. And he was only a few months old, too." Ron said, bragging for him.

 "It's stupid, really. Voldemort was a very powerful magician who killed many people and he comes across one little brat who smiles at him and he loses his powers." Sara said.

 "I thought you live in the Muggle World." Hermione said. 

 "I do, but my knowledge of the your world is amazing. Like I said, five minutes in my mind would send any sane man insane."

 "Don't use your vocabulary all at once." Snickered someone behind them. Two more people joined his laughter. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny knew this laugh all too well. Sara looked up at him from her spot against the wall and couldn't help but laugh at him. But this laugh still wasn't one of joy; it was one of tease and hate. 

 "Notice how the only time that you don't run away from me is when you have, what, Dumb and Dumber behind you?" Harry couldn't help but laugh at her statement.

 "Really funny, orphan." Draco snapped.

 "That's where you're wrong. My father is still alive."

 "Then why don't you live with him?"

 "Because he can't take care of me."

 "Because you're too much of a brat. Either that or he doesn't want you." Sara reached for another card in her pocket. 

 "Sara, come on, please, don't hurt him. He has no idea what he's doing. Please." Sakura said, running over to her. "We don't want the Time Card to be used again." 

Sara slowly slid down the wall and Sakura noticed that her aura was turning black. Eriol, Syaoran, Hermione and Ginny ran over to her to see what had happened. Hermione grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently. 

 "What's wrong with her? Sara! Snap out of it!" she screamed. Sakura quickly turned to Meilin. 

 "Meilin, I need you to go up to Sara's room and get Mana. I'll lend you the Dash Card." Sakura said, getting her wand out and telling Dash to lend Meilin its powers. "Tomoyo, you need to go get Yelan." 

 "Okay." Tomoyo said with a quick nod of her head. She ran out of the ballroom and to a second kitchen that was being used as the Staff Room. "Yelan, we have a problem with Sara."

Meanwhile, Meilin had gotten Mana and was now sitting by Sara. 

 "Come on, Sara. Wake up, snap out of it. He doesn't know anything." Mana said as he tried to get Sara out of her mood. Naoko walked right up to Draco and slapped him across the face with everything she had. 

 "I hope you're proud of yourself, y'know. You have no idea what Sara could have done to you for saying that. You're just lucky Sakura calmed her down before she could have done anything."

 "Mana," Syaoran said quietly. "Look at the card she's holding." Mana flew down to look at the card and made the sound of distaste. 

 "What the hell were you think of? You got her so angry that she created it again!" Mana yelled at Draco. "I don't see why I shouldn't put you in intensive care."

 "Like a flying toy could do anything." Malfoy laughed. Then his laughter stopped when he watched as Mana's wings grew larger and then enveloped himself. Seconds later, a small dragon appeared where Mana was. 

His wings were now blue with some red in it and he had two purple jewels, one on his head and one was part of the metal moon-shaped plate on his neck. He was about the size of Keroberos in his true form.

 "What a pathetic dragon." Sakura mumbled and then Malfoy's laughter started up again. Mana walked over to Sara and grabbed a card from her pocket. Both he and the card started to glow and Manaturs started to grow larger. 

 "The Big Card. It's too bad you didn't think of that when we used to tease you." Eriol chuckled, only to have to jump out of reach of Mana's tail. He then turned on Malfoy. 

 "Manaturs! You get back to your small form this instant!" Yelan yelled. All the teachers had assembled by the door and were gaping at Manaturs. "This is no reason to kill." Mana slowly shrunk, his gaze never leaving Draco, but soon he was his original size and then he transformed back into little Mana. "Good, now calm down. What happened?"

 "He said exactly what the little kid back at the orphanage did, y'know, the one where she had to use the Time Card?" 

 "Oh,"

 "Sakura calmed her down, but she's been stuck like this ever since." Eriol said. 

 "He's lucky I did, otherwise there wouldn't much left of him. She created the card again." Sakura informed them.

 "Which card?" Draco asked. 

 "Never you mind, young man. That was very inappropriate for you to say something like that. We can't even begin to imagine what Sara has gone through."  
 "Come on, Mr. Malfoy. We should get you three out of here. You too, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly." Madam Hooch said, as she grabbed Draco by the shoulders and led them out. "I do believe the rest of you are her friends." 

Yelan walked over to Sara and placed her hands firmly on Sara's shoulders and started to shake her. "Sara, wake up Sara. Draco has been taken away. He isn't here anymore." Suddenly, Sara stood up, still holding the Death Card in her hand. 

 "It worked." Meilin breathed. "Wow, Sara, you really had us worried." Sara started to walk out of the room. Mana quickly floated up to her face.

 "Hey, hello, Sara?" he asked and then he looked at her eyes. They had turned black. The dark brown was there no more. He gasped, having seen this look once before. It was exactly like the day she killed the boy. "Where's Draco?"

 "Madam Hooch is escorting him out." Dumbledore said.

 "With the power of my heart, I wish to unlock the Dark Key. I wish to reveal the Dark Wand that belongs to me. I, Sara Riddle, The Card Keeper, Command the wand to take shape. Release!" Sara said as if she was in a trance. 

The room was filled with a black mist as Sara called out the Dark Wand, the instrument that was used to use the Dark Cards: The Death Card, Fire Card and the Power Card. 

 "Death Card, your target is Dr…" Sara started again before her body fell limp on the floor. A quick little squeal came from Naoko who was now standing behind her, armed with Kero, who was dangling loosely from Naoko's hand. 

 "I think I killed them both!" she squealed. 

 "Nah, you just knocked them unconscious, but what gave you the idea to hit Sara over the head with my Guardian?" Sakura asked. 

 "Well, I didn't want her to kill anyone, I mean she would be kicked out of school, and all, and Kero was the first thing I saw and you are such a cool looking dragon, Mana!" 

 "Ah, thanks. What should we do with Sara? She is going to be so angry with you when she wakes up." Mana said. He examined Sara for a while and then realised that she wasn't holding the Death Card anymore. But then he noticed that her wand was lime green again. Something by her abruptly went up in flames and Mana noticed that it was the Death Card. He smiled a smile of relief. "Can someone carry her up to her room?"

 "She can use Float. While you're taking her up there, do you think you'd be able to take Kero, too?" Sakura asked, pulling out the Float Card. She told it to carry Sara up to her room. All it had to do was listen to Mana's directions. 

All they had to do now was nervously wait for Sara to wake up, protect Naoko and Malfoy and get through their first year at Hogwarts. 

~*~

There is no such thing as high hopes in this story, is there? I'm sorry if this is late. We have limited hours on the Internet so we have to pace ourselves.

I hope this story isn't too predictable. That's the last thing I want to do.


	6. Announcements and the Ayane Dairy opens

Okay. I don't have much to say. 

Disclaimer: Only Sara, Mana, Manaturs, Ayane, Jintaro (Coming soon.) and the Sara Cards belong to me. 

A New Riddle

Chapter VI

Announcements and the Ayane Dairy opens

 "Ugh, my head." Kero groaned as he sat up off Sakura's pillow. 

 "Keroberos, you're finally awake." Nakuru said from the seat next to the bed. "Sakura-chan asked me to look after you. She's in the middle of her dinner."

 "What am I doing here?"

 "Naoko-chan used you to hit Riddle-san over the head. It was quite brave. Come one, we should go see what House Sakura-chan gets put in. I wonder if Eriol-sama gets put in Gryffindor again."

 "I wouldn't be surprised if Sara gets put in Slytherin." 

 "Me either." 

 "Day- Daidojie Tomoyo." Professor McGonagall said, calling Tomoyo up to be sorted.

 "It's Daidouji." Tomoyo said, sitting on the stood while McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head. All of the first years had already been sorted. 

 _"Ah, Tomoyo Daidouji. Yes, you are very smart and loyal, that means HUFFLEPUFF!"_ roars of cheers and claps erupted in the dinning room that had now been set up just like the Great Hall. 

 "Hiiragizawa Eriol, I think." 

 "Yes, it is." Eriol said as he passed Tomoyo when she went to sit at her table.

 _"CLOW REED! How dare you come back to this school? You caused enough trouble with me last time!" _the sorting hat screeched in his mind.

 "But I'm the reincarnate of him, not truly him." Eriol said, trying to hide the blush that now spread across his face.

 _"I guess you wish to stay in your old House?"_

"Yes please."

 _"GRYFFINDOR!" _a hush went over the five people at the front and they looked over to Tomoyo. Already they had been split apart. 

 "Kimono Sakura."

 "It's Kinomoto." Sakura said waving at Tomoyo as she sat on the stool. 

 _"Card Mistress. Interesting to see you here. Brave, strong, smart, lots of nerve, GRYFFINDOR!" _Sakura glanced over at her bestfriend quickly before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

 "You will have some classes together, I will make sure of that." Yelan whispered in her ear. Sakura smiled quickly and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat opposite to Eriol who was sitting next to Harry.

 "You two look so alike." Sakura whispered to Eriol. 

 "Li Meilin."

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"Li Syaoran."

_ "GRYFFINDOR!"_ the sorting hat yelled. Syaoran ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Eriol and noted that Eriol and Harry did look alike, opposite Sakura. 

 "Riddle Sara." McGonagall called out almost in detest. Sara sat on the stool and felt the large hat being placed on her head.

 _"A Riddle, huh? What are we going to do with you?"_

"You are probably going to put me in Slytherin. Oh, I'm going to be as bad as my father. Oh, let's all hide from Sara. She might put a stupid spell on us." Sara said in a bored tone. 

 "Quite brave and vicious, maybe Slytherin is the one for you, but from what I can see in here, you would probably kill one of your fellow House Members in the middle of the night and we don't want that happening, do we?"

 "I do."

 "I really don't know what to put you in."

 "And is that a first, you old hat?"

 _"Professor McGonagall, I fear that this young lady is too hard for me to judge. That and she refuses to go in any House."_ The Sorting Hat said, turning itself around on Sara's head. 

 "That's great. I'll stay in my assigned room." Sara said, taking the hat off her head. 

 "Yanagizawa Naoko." McGonagall said. Naoko sat on the stool and was declared a Hufflepuff. Sara started to walk over to the staircase to leave.

 "Miss Riddle, wouldn't you want some dinner?" Professor Dumbledore asked, clapping his hands for the feast to appear. Sara, who was now standing behind Draco leant forward and grabbed an apple that was meant for dessert from a bowel and walked out of the room. 

Everyone who was too busy watching the scene finally realised that the food was there and tore into it. 

Then a high-pitched scream filled the room and everyone turned to see Kero fall down the staircase that Sara had just walked up. (There's a staircase in the dinning room that leads to that wing.)

 "Watch where you're going, Guardian!" Sara yelled. 

 "We're sorry. We didn't see you." Nakuru was heard. Meanwhile, Draco had turned around in his seat, (His seat is right in front of the staircase. That was why Sara was behind him) and picked up the yellow teddy bear like guardian. 

 "Kero." Sakura whispered. Eriol and Syaoran turned to see as their backs were towards this sight and gasped when they saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle play with Kero.

 "What is it?" he asked with a humoured tone in his voice He went to hang it loose by the tail when he felt something bite down into his hand. He looked down to see Mana clamped onto his hand. "You again?" he pried Mana off his hand and threw him across the room. 

 "Fiery!" Sara called from behind him. He knew this all too well. He quickly turned to see Sara with the Fiery Card behind her. She smirked. "Nobody hurts my Guardian but me." 

 "Well, that's um, great Sara." Mana laughed, getting himself up off Susan Bones's dinner plate. Draco had thrown him over to the Hufflepuff table. She was just about to pick him up when Tomoyo, Meilin and Naoko ran over to him and picked him up instead. 

 "Are you okay, Mana?" Tomoyo asked.

 "Of course I am." He snorted.

 "You are becoming more and more like Sara." Meilin groaned. 

 "And that's a bad thing?"

 "Yes." Naoko said. Mana took off in the air and attacked Draco again but was caught by Eriol, who stood up on his seat and turned to Draco.

 "Leave him alone." He said on a really deep voice. 

 "Everone sit down!" Yelan Li yelled, causing Eriol to sit, along with Tomoyo, Nakuru, Naoko and Meilin and to make Draco let go of Kero. Sara just stood with her arms folded over her chest. "We are going to behave."

 "Yes, we all have a few announcements. First with our new grounds. There have been a few rumours going around. Miss Riddle over there is NOT possessed for one, Moaning Myrtle hasn't flooded the toilets and Fawkes is still alive and well. But, there _is _a creature in Hogwarts and it is indeed a Basilisk." Professor Dumbledore said, making the students whisper quietly. Then he clearing his throat silenced them. "We also have to get to the point of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. We have a new teacher this year, and she is Madam Li." 

 "HOE!!" Sakura screamed accidentally. 

 "Hello, students. I am Madam Li, the owner of this castle. I am not very experienced with schooling work so I shall have a few people to help me." Yelan said and five people came into the room. Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol knew them all too well. "We have my daughters; Fenren, Fuutie, Sheifa, Feimei and the man with grey hair is Yue. And to help you out in the library, we have Touya Kinomoto and Nakuru." Touya walked into the room, earning a couple sighs from the girls at different tables. 

 "HOE!!" Sakura screamed again. 

 "Calm down, Sakura." Syaoran whispered to her across the table. 

 "What is he doing here?" she whispered back.

 "What's my mother doing as a teacher?"

 "She's your mother?" Harry asked, listening in to their conversation. 

 "Yeah. I wonder what she's done to my room." 

 "You should be glad she didn't choose Nakuru." Eriol muttered. 

 "If the students are finished, we have some more announcements. I have scheduled for the fifth years and over that they shall have extra classes with Madam Li, Yue, Nakuru and Touya, as he likes to be called, that will be the history of magics where you will learn about wars and the such. We all understand that you will not know your way around the castle so we have decided to show the prefects around. They will take you to your classes each day while you get used to your surroundings." Dumbledore said. 

 "We have already gotten your luggage to your rooms." McGonagall said. 

 "So on with dinner!"

Everyone ate with excitement, with even more excited conversations. 

 "How's Dudley treating you?" Hermione asked Harry.

 "Dudley?" Sakura asked.

 "He's my cousin I live with unfortunately. I'm their slave." Harry explained. "As Sara told you, my parents were killed ages ago and they're my only living relatives."

 "My mum died soon after I was born. My brother has the power to see her. Touya Kinomoto is my brother. I apologise now for anything he does to you, Syaoran." 

 "That's okay." Syaoran said.

 "What would Touya do to Syaoran?" Harry asked. 

 "They _really_ hate each other. It's a huge war whenever they see each other."

 "Oh, so it's like Sara and Malfoy." Hermione said.

 "Yeah."

 "And I thought _we were going to have troubles with him this year." Ron laughed. "The whole of Slytherin's going to be on her tail."_

 "But they'll get off it once they see what she's willing to do to them if they annoy her." Eriol said.

 "Yeah. When we were at Diagon Alley, they ran into each other and Sara punched him straight into a wall, which I can imagine was really easy." Sakura said.

 "Especially after seeing her fight against the Fight Card." Syaoran put in. "She was amazing."

 "Did you notice the flare in Sakura's aura when you said that?" Eriol asked. "Sakura loves Syaoran. Sakura loves Syaoran. And the feeling's returned." He chuckled loudly and the two blushed red. 

 "Shut up." Syaoran snapped.

 "But why would I want to do that, my cute little descendant?" Eriol asked in Japanese, leaving the English students dazed. 

 "Because your cute little descendant is getting annoyed." 

 "Why?"

 "Because you're annoying."

 "Why?"

 "Because that's you."

 "Why?"

 "ERIOL! Shut up!" Sakura yelled. Eriol was just about to ask 'why' again. Sakura could tell. Just as he opened his mouth Sakura said, "Eriol! Don't you dare. Or else I'll have to take a page out of Sara's book." Eriol closed his mouth and grinned. 

 "Now _why_ do you feel like you need to do that?" 

 "Maybe I'll just get Syaoran's sisters to coo over how cute Chibi Clow is." 

 "Chibi Clow?" four voices said in the background and then the voices got nearer. "We taught Sakura-chan a new name for Eriol!" 

 "Stop calling me that!" Eriol groaned. "My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. Not Chibi Clow, not Clow, not anything to do with him."

 "Fine then, Eriol Hiiragizawa." Feimei grumped. 

 "It just doesn't have the same chime to it." Fuutie whined and then they left.

 "Why do they call you Chibi Clow, and what does it mean?" Harry asked.

 "I, ah, remind them of the sorcerer Clow Reed and chibi in Japanese is mini." Eriol said. 

 "Do you mean _the_ Clow Reed? The one that created the Clow Cards and then destroyed the Ayane Cards?" Hermione asked.

 "You've done your homework." Eriol chuckled. "Yes. That is exactly the Clow Reed that I'm talking about. We are currently in the Li Clan Castle, too."

 "WHAT?!" Hermione screamed, getting the attention of everyone in the room. She then looked at Syaoran and Yelan. "That would make you a descendant of Clow Reed." 

 "Yes it would." Syaoran said. 

 "I always wondered what happened to Clow Reed. It said in every book that he, like Ayane, disappeared one day. I personally think that he created the elixir of life and never died."

 "I don't think so. I think he was reincarnated." Sakura said. 

 "Really? Why?"

 "I think that he and Ayane was reincarnated."

 "Oh, you mean that in their next lives that they would be together again instead of a life of feuding like their last." Hermione finished.

 "What?" Eriol asked, almost spitting out the potato that he was eating.

 "It said in a book that I read that Ayane liked Clow." Hermione said. Sakura giggled and Syaoran chuckled. 

 "But I think the question there was if Clow liked Ayane back. And besides, you can't be sure with those old books." Eriol said.

 "Hm, Sara has Ayane's diary." Sakura said. "I'm sure that if we ask her nicely she'll give us a quick look."

~*~ Up in Sara's room ~*~

Sara picked up the purple leather book that she knew was Ayane's dairy. It was very old and she could see the edges of torn pages just by looking at it. Then she opened it. 

_Thursday, 15th March._

_Name: Ayane Tale._

_Age: 27_

_Birth date: 31st of March (it's so close!)_

_Favourite Colour: Purple_

_Favourite Food: Anything Clow cooks me. _

_Best Friend: Clow Reed._

_Dear Dairy, I know, pathetic way to start, but I am really bored. Clow started his long awaited project on the Clow Cards. It's like he's forgotten all about me. I've decided to make my own, that's why I've started you. I'm going to write down all the things that I do to create these cards-the Ayane Cards. _

_I wish Clow would pay more attention towards me. (Sigh.) Yep, you've probably guessed it. Clow is my love interest. BUT HE'S IGNORING ME!!!!!!!! I know, it's a bit young of me, but I can't help it if I feel that way. Oh, Clow's coming in. Bye. _

_Ayane._

Sara snickered. 

 'Ayane did like Clow after all. Puh, stupid fool.' Sara chuckled in her mind. 

 "What's so funny?" Mana asked.

 "You're old master liked Clow Reed. How pathetic. I hate hearing that sort of stuff." 

 "You didn't hear it. You read it." 

 "Fine, I hate reading it."

 "Ayane loved Clow."

 "Mana!"

 "What? You heard it this time."

 "I hate knowing about it." 

 "Well, you can't rid that from your mind." 

 "You are very frustrating." 

 "I know."

 "I'm going to hurt you soon."

 "No you won't. I'll fly downstairs and the professors will catch you beating up on a poor defenceless _charmed toy_."  
 "Really?"

 "Really." 

 "Don't be too sure about that." Sara said and quickly reached out an arm to him and grabbed him by the tail. Mana yelped and tried to get himself out of Sara's grasp. 

 "Let me go. Let me go. Let me go. Let me go. Let me go. Let me go. Let me go. Let me go! LET ME GO!" Mana yelled. Sara snickered and then heard a knock on her door. She stormed over to it and opened it.

 "What?" she growled. She heard Eriol chuckle and he handed her a piece of parchment.

 "Madam Yelan has decided to put you with Gryffindor. You are to use the Gryffindor timetable. Oh, and we may have to have some periods with Slytherin and Hufflepuff. See you then." Eriol chuckled again before he left. 

Sara was fuming. She had to se Draco again, much to her dislike. 

 "Try not to kill him again." Mana said. 

 "You never answered me before when I asked you what had happened." 

 "That's because you wouldn't like the answer."

 "Tell me." 

 "Fine. When the kid said that your father didn't want to, your aura turned black along with your staff and eyes and you were put into a trance-like state. You were like that for a while and you created the Death Card again. You nearly told it to kill Draco when Naoko hit you over the head with Kero, rendering the both of you unconscious." Mana explained. 

 "She hit me?!" Sara screeched. No one had ever dared to touch her, let alone hit her.

 "Yes well, it was either that or you having to go back in time again."

 "It's the principle that counts. She hit me?"

 "Yes, now get over it."

 "I decline. She has more nerve then I thought. How interesting."

 "Are you okay? I've never heard you say anything like that before."

 "Shut up."

 "That's better."

 "Really funny."

 "Isn't it just?" Mana asked, earning a swipe to the head from Sara's hand. "Ow, I didn't need that."

 "If it shuts you up, you did."

The Gryffindor prefect led them down the stairs to a corridor to a large portrait of a fat lady. She then moved, causing Sakura to jump.

 "She moved, the painting moved!" she screeched. 

 "I'm sorry, miss. That is not the password." The painting replied. 

 "Jinko Kawaii." The prefect said and then turned to the other students. "Do not forget that password." And then the painting nodded and flew open like a door and the students were able to see a large room with a fireplace and a few chairs. A few first and second years ran forward into the room. "Boy dormitories are to your right and the girls are to the left. Your stuff has already been put into place." 

Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol walked around the room.

 "Do you know what room this is, Syaoran?" Eriol asked.

 "Not at all."

 "You sound like you know it, Eriol." Sakura said. Eriol shook his head. 

 "No. I just thought that he might, because he lives here and all." Eriol said loudly, much to the distaste of Syaoran. 

 "You live here?" some sixth year asked. 

 "Arigato, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran snarled. 

 "You're welcome." Eriol chimed back. 

 "Does that mean that Madam Li is your mother?" a fourth year asked. Syaoran nodded his head. "And all those girls?" he nodded his head again. "And Touya?"

 "He's _my_ brother." Sakura said. Older girl swarmed Sakura, asking her if she could get them together. 

 "And I thought I was an attraction." Harry groaned from the other side of the common room.

 "Are you jealous, Harry?" Hermione asked. "I thought that you would have been happy to get out of the spot light."

 "So did I."

 "Maybe we'll get a normal year this year." Ron said, relaxing back into one of the chairs. 

~*~

Hello! Well, actually I should say goodbye -for now- but anyways. Sorry if this is a bit late. Sorry if the next one is a bit late too. 

~Jinko Kawaii.


	7. The First Classes and Plans for Ginny

Hello. I'd like to thank everyone for reviews! I love them! 

A New Riddle

Chapter VII

The First Classes and Plans for Ginny.

Sara sat back in her chair and put her hands behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling in potions class. 

 "Miss Riddle. If you mind, but could you tell me what you would get if you were to put a weasel's claw and ground parrot tail feather together in slug blood?" Professor Snape asked her. 

 "Something disgusting?" Sara said. 

 "No, Mr. Malfoy?"

 "You would get a cure to any sort of cancer." Draco said, his head held high at Sara who just grunted and rocked back in her chair. Hermione's hand shot up in an instance. 

 "What, Miss Granger?" Snape snarled.

 "He was wrong. It doesn't cure throat cancer." Hermione said and heard snickers from Sara, who was sitting behind her.

 "And, when it is used to cure throat cancer, all it does is render the throat useless." Sara said. Everyone stared at her in disbelief. Hermione, who's hand was placed behind her back, brought it up forward onto her lap and started to rub away at her palm, removing the ink that she had used to give Sara the answer. 

 "But if the blood is fresh then the throat may be used again." Draco said. 

 "However, the throat is always coarse and the voice is harsh." Sara opposed. 

 "Yes, the potion to use would be weasel's claw and ground parrot tail feather in _snail_ blood." Hermione said.

 "Unlike slug blood, the snail blood is thin and not so rough on the damage." Sara agreed. Everyone in the class was in incredulity and wonder as the girls fought and won the battle against Draco. 

 "You two are correct, as was Draco by saying that it cures cancer. But for that amazing task of Miss Riddle to know all of that surprised me. How did you know it, Sara?" Snape asked, looking at Sara and Hermione. "Surely you couldn't have acquired that knowledge in the Muggle World."

 "I take that as an insult, sir, for I have learnt much in the Muggle World. I studied at home, just as Sara might have in her room here." Hermione objected. 

 "Was that impudence from a Gryffindor? Shall I take five points away?" Snape asked and then went over to his scroll and marked Gryffindor down five.

 "Excuse me, Professor Snape, but I don't understand what you are implying." Sara said, standing up from her chair. "Are you suggesting that I cheated? How could have I done that? I studied, just as Hermione said. My guardian, Mana, saw me do it last night, as I was asked to prepare by Mr. Hiiragizawa last night when I was given my timetable." Sara looked over at Eriol, letting him know that he better not deny it. "And if you don't take that as proof then you can go spit." Sara said as she sat back down in her seat and took in the glory of the sound of the class whispering and even a little cheer from the Gryffindors. 

Snape was far passed fuming by now. His face was beet red and a small vein had popped on his neck. The Slytherins snickered, knowing what was going to happen to the young Card Keeper. 

Even Harry, Hermione and Ron were holding their breaths, not wanting to make a sound that could make him angry. Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol looked on, not quite knowing how angry he could get.

 "Are you okay? You look like Ms. Lain when I burnt this girls' hair." Sara laughed at Snape, who had steam coming from his ears. "Wow, you're angry. Did I say something wr…" Sara started again before Snape started to yell at her.

 "Never before have I been treated with such disrespect!" he yelled, and much to his surprise, all that Sara did was snicker. 

 "And what are you going to do about it? Are you going to take points from my house? I'm not in one. The damn hat couldn't place me anywhere. Or will you take away my rations? I've gone five days without food. I'm sure I can put up with more. Detention would be interesting, but then I could always use Mirror so it wouldn't work. You could always write a note home to my family, but mum's six feet under and dad, well, he'd, you don't want to even begin to imagine that. That's if he actually got the letter. He never did quite do much when it came to parenting." Sara said. "So you're screwed."

 "Sara Riddle! I will not have you talking to a professor like that!" McGonagall's voice cried out from the door. 

 "Oops, maybe I should mind my language more and practice my curtsy." Sara groaned sarcastically. "That's if it pleases thee."

 "That's enough. We need to talk." She said, walking over to Sara and grabbing her by her arm to escort her out. Sara quickly snapped her arm back; disgusted that someone touched her. 

 "I hate it when people touch me." Sara snapped and then walked to the door. As she walked out, she was mindful to slap Malfoy on the back of his head. "Clumsy hands." She sneered. 

 "I saw that, Sara." McGonagall warned her. Sara simply shrugged at it.

Then the bell went and everyone was excused from class. As far as Sara went with the Gryffindors, she was a legend. 

 "Are you going to keep me here all lunch?"

 "Well, you did say that you could go five days without food. Fifteen minutes shouldn't be so hard for you. And what was this Mirror that you were talking about?" 

 "A secret. I swore to Mana and Jintaro that I wouldn't tell anyone. The last person that I told nearly died. She now suffers from intense amnesia. Shot wasn't too happy about me telling anyone their secret." Sara said. "Do you find it fair that when someone stands up for another that they get in trouble, or in the case that I'm talking about loses five house points?"

 "No, why?"

 "Professor Snape insinuated that because I grew up with Muggles I couldn't answer the question as accurately as I did and when Hermione told him that she learnt all that she knows by studying at her Muggle home as I did when I got here and he took five points." 

 "Doing that was wrong on Professor Snape's behalf, but that is for him to judge." McGonagall said, not looking up from the reports that she was grading, but her head shot straight up when she heard a whisper from the door. "You have an audience."

 "I know." Sara said, standing from her chair. She stuck a hand in her pocket and pulled out a card that made her chuckle. Both she and the card glowed and she disappeared from her professor's sight. 

 "Where'd she go?" a voice whispered. 

 "I don't know, but did you see her glow? That was cool." A second said. Then they felt themselves being picked up and carried into the room at tremendous speeds. They were soon dropped on the floor before McGonagall.

 "Well, Mr. Ghost and Mr. Forest. How pleasant to see you." McGonagall said. "Sara, don't do that again." She turned to look at the boys so Sara wasn't in line of her sight and just as she looked back, Sara disappeared again. 

 "Wow, did you sense that?" Sakura asked Eriol and Syaoran as she felt Sara's power increase as she used the Dash Card. 

 "She really likes to use the cards a lot." Eriol chuckled. 

 "Cards?" Harry asked. (When the cards were used in chapter five, everyone was too distraught to realise.)

 "Do you mean like the Clow Cards?" Hermione asked.

 "Uh, never mind." Eriol said. 

 "And what was the Death Card from yesterday, anyway?" Ron asked.

 "Don't worry. You won't understand it." Syaoran said in a convincing matter.

 "But Hermione understands everything." Ron said, making Hermione blush. 

 "Kawaii!!" Tomoyo yelled whipping a video camera out of nowhere and training it on the two. 

 "Tomoyo-chan, where did you get that?" Eriol asked. 

 "Fenren gave it to me. She said it was so I could tape all of Sakura and Syaoran's kawaii moments." Tomoyo giggled, making the two blush. 

 "Tomoyo, please give it up. Sakura is as stubborn as Syaoran. There is no way that they'd actually admit those feelings to each other. But they're obviously blind to not see it." Meilin laughed. "Their feelings are about as obvious as little Ginny's! I know who she likes! Good on you. I think he likes you back."

 "What? Are you insane? I like nobody!" Ginny squealed and Ron turned to her. 

 "Who?"

 "What?"

 "Who? Please tell me."

 "Why? So you can just tease me about it with Fred and George?" Ginny snapped. 

 "So you admit that you like someone?"

 "About as much as you like Hermione. And if you can admit _that_, then you have your answer." Claps and cheers came from Sakura and Tomoyo as they congratulated the young girl on her triumph over her brother. 

 "But, Hiiragizawa's one to talk! He likes someone, too. He's gotten over Kaho and now likes someone closer to our hearts!" Meilin cackled. Everyone stared at Eriol. _'Someone closer to our hearts.'_

 "Sakura?!" Tomoyo squealed. "No! You cannot take my kawaii Sakura from her kawaii Syaoran. I will not let you." She ran over to the two and before either of them knew what was happening, Tomoyo had forced each other's hands together. "I will not let you."

 "That's okay. It isn't Sakura." Meilin laughed. Ginny started to giggle and ran over to Meilin to whisper something in her ear. She nodded.

 "Agh! You're joking, right?"

 "No."

 "Eriol and…" 

 "Don't say it! I want to put them together! I love playing matchmaker. Now, how will I work on you and your special somebody?"

 "I don't like anyone." Ginny blushed. 

 "Yes you do. He's really nice, but not too much on the cute side in my point of view, I've only met him today and you two are really kawaii together." 

 "What is kawaii?" Hermione asked. "You and Tomoyo are obsessed with it."

 "It is cute in Japanese." Tomoyo said with her camera trained on anyone who talked.  And then she noticed Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran look up in the same direction. 

 "Sara's coming." Eriol said. 

 "How do you know?" Harry asked.

 "Well, when you train as much as we do with the type of magic that Sara uses, you can sense when it's near." Sakura explained.

 "And why do you need to train?" Ron asked.

 "The powers were unleashed by Sakura in Japan and I was sent over there by the Elders to help her fight to get them back. Then Eriol came and really screwed things up." Syaoran elucidated. 

 "Oh, so you two worked on fighting these powers that Sakura unleashed until Eriol came and made things worse?" Ginny asked.

 "I was there, too." Meilin complained.

 "So was I. I was the official photographer and Sakura's costume maker." Tomoyo said with a large smile. It quickly disappeared when a scream came from a corridor near them, followed by Sara's yelling voice. 

 "You idiot! Why don't you watch where you're going?"

 "I-I'm s-sorry! Please d-don't hurt m-me." The kid stuttered. "I am so very sorry, Sara."

 "How do you know who I am?"

 "I'm in Gryffindor. Everyone in Gryffindor knows you. You're a legend. Word spreads fast when someone is like that to Professor Snape."

 "Shut up and leave me alone." Sara snapped and walked out into the same place as the Card Captor gang was. 

 "You should stop doing that to little kids." Sakura said when Sara turned the corner.

 "What did she do to Professor Snape?" Tomoyo asked.

 "You should have seen it! She answered a question that Malfoy didn't know and he accused her of cheating because she grew up in the Muggle World so Hermione said that she could have studied like she did and we lost five house points, but then Sara told him that she had studied because Eriol had told her to when he went over to her room last night…" Ron started.

 "WHAT?! Eriol was at Sara's room last night? No! I hate you, Riddle! How dare you take Eriol from Tomoyo?!" Meilin yelled as she walked right up to Sara. All three; Sara, Tomoyo and Eriol, turned red. Eriol and Tomoyo from blush and Sara from anger. 

 "You think I'd like him? You certainly are confused. I have none of those feelings. You can have him, Tomoyo." Sara said, surprisingly calm. 

 "That's it? You're not going to yell?" Sakura asked.

 "Why would I yell? The way that Carrot Top put it, of course I'd think the same thing. He was only giving me my timetable, so you can calm yourself down."

 "Yeah, well, as I was saying, Sara said that she had studied and that if he doesn't believe her, she said, and I quote; 'He should go spit. She has a Sara Fan Club in Gryffindor now.'" Ron finished. Tomoyo's mouth opened as wide as anyone had ever seen it. 

 "You said that to Snape?" (Tomoyo had already had Snape earlier that day.)

 "Yeah." Harry said.

 "McGonagall had to take her out." Ron informed them.

 "And then on her way out she hit Malfoy on the head." Hermione laughed. 

 "Sound like you've had an interesting day today." Meilin said. "Guess what."

 "What?" Sakura asked.

 "We have study in the library next. We'll be with your brother." Tomoyo said.

 "We're in there, too." Eriol said. 

 "Oh no." Sakura whined. 

 "What's wrong? You'll be with us." Meilin said. 

 "But we'll also be with Nakuru." Eriol groaned.

 "And probably my sisters." Syaoran complained along with them. "They will do whatever they can to see Harry again."

 "I feel so sorry for you. Trust me, I know what it's like. They think that I'm so cute and the perfect match for their Xiao-Lang." Sakura said.

 "I wish I were in your grades." Ginny said in awe. Eriol scratched his head in deep thought. 

 "Um, could I talk to Ginny, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meilin for a while, in private?" he asked and his require was seen through as everyone but them turned for a while and left, all but Sara who grabbed Eriol quickly.

 "You're going to use Clow's magic, aren't you?"

 "No. I'm going to use my brain and then maybe some of Clow's magic." Eriol chuckled. 

 "Yelan would sense it."

 "Don't you think I know that? I'd tell her if she found out."

 "You're going to tell Carrot Top about the Sakura Cards and the Sara Cards, huh?"

 "Well, she'd have to know because we might need Mirror." 

 "The last kid that found out about the Ayane Cards was almost killed. You don't want that happening to Ginny, do you?"

 "Sara's got a heart." Eriol chuckled again. 

 "Having the fact that you killed someone on your shoulders is a hard thing to do. It will drive you insane."

 "I won't get her killed. Trust me." Eriol said and walked back to everyone who he asked to see.

 "What was that about?" Meilin asked. 

 "She wanted to know if I was going t o tell Ginny about the Sara Cards and the Sakura Cards."

 "Shh, Eriol. Ginny might have heard you." Sakura said. 

 "I know."

 "You're telling her?" Syaoran asked. 

 "Yes. I think we might have to use Mirror if it doesn't work out."

 "What do you mean, not work out?" Ginny asked.

 "I think I know a way how to get you to be in our grade." Eriol said. 

 "What? Really?"

 "Yes, but you aren't to tell anyone."

 "What about Ron?"

 "Not even your brother."

 "Wow, why?"

 "Because this is really supposed to be a secret." Sakura said. She quickly took out her key and looked around to see of anyone was watching. When she realised that Ron and Hermione was too occupied with each other and Harry and Naoko were laughing their heads off at them, she transformed it into her staff, as did Eriol with his. 

 "Cool, that's wicked as."

 "I know. Do you remember how Hermione asked why Syaoran's sisters keep calling Eriol Chibi Clow?"

 "Yeah."

 "Do you know who Clow Reed is?" Syaoran asked.

 "He's a sorcerer that created the Clow Cards, right?"

 "Yes. Now I happen to be the half reincarnate of him." Eriol chuckled.

 "REALLY?!" Ginny asked.

 "Yes but you didn't have to yell it. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone heard." Meilin said and then looked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione to see that they weren't there. "Where'd they go?"

 "I took them to a hut by a forest. They should take their time in getting back." Sara said, appearing out of nowhere. 

 "Thank you, Sara." Sakura said.

 "That power you unleashed was the Clow Cards, right?" Ginny asked. Sakura nodded her head. "Cool."

 "Now, seeing as I am part of the person who created them, I think I should be able to create something that could help you. We might send you a fake letter from your mum, explaining that you have to go home but instead of sending you back, we change your look all together. I do believe that is Tomoyo's specialty, along with Meilin. And with sorting you into a house, we could go back in time to get the Sorting Hat to put you in Gryffindor and then go back to the future to this time. That would be either Sakura's or Sara's job. Now, Syaoran, I know this will be a big job for you, but you'll have to come with me to try and get your mother to understand it." Eriol said.

 "No. I am not talking to her." Syaoran objected.

 "Why?" Meilin asked.

 "She changed my room into something. Every student will probably go in it by the time this week is over."

 "Awe, poor Syao-kun." Sakura said, patting him gently on the head. 

 "But what about Ron? Won't he want to know what happened?" Ginny asked.

 "We'll probably tell him." Eriol said. 

 "And Harry?"

 "Kawaii!" Tomoyo whispered, earning a high-five from Meilin. 

 "I mean are we going to tell him and Hermione?"

 "Well, Ron probably will. He seems to love gossip. He probably started up my fan club in Gryffindor." Sara groaned.

 "He was the one to tell everyone at lunch." Sakura giggled. "Poor Sara-san. Not to hated anymore, are you?"

 "So how do you have your powers if only the Clow Cards were created and Sakura's now the owner of them?" Ginny asked Sara.

 "I have Clow Reed's best friends cards. Except I changed them to the Sara Cards like Sakura made hers the Sakura Cards."

 "Oh."

 "So are you going along with this?" Eriol asked. Ginny nodded her head. 

 "Yay! I get to make up Ginny!" Tomoyo laughed. "We'll have to give you a new name, though."

 "How about Kayne?" Ginny asked.

 "Isn't Kayne a guys name?" Sakura asked. "I thought it was an English name for boys."

 "Well, I had a pen pal called Kayne and from picture I was sent, I'm sure Kayne's a girl's name." Ginny pointed out.

 "I guess. After we've finished with you, you will be Kayne." Meilin laughed.

 "What do you mean 'finished with you'?" Ron asked from behind them. "And what are they?" he asked, pointing to Eriol and Sakura's wands.

 "Oh, ah," Sakura started. She stuck a hand in her pocket and pulled out the Small Card. She closed her eyes and began to focus and the card disappeared and her wand began to shrink. Once it was the size of everyone else's wands, she opened her eyes. "Thank you, Mana." 

 "Mana taught you that? He's supposed to be _my_ guardian. He couldn't lift a finger for me." Sara snapped, frightening everyone. "That lizard's dead." 

 "Why are you always calling him your guardian?" Harry asked.

 "Because he's what popped out of the book." 

 "What book?" Hermione asked.

 "Certainly not one that you've ever read." Eriol said and then walked over to Sara. "I thought having someone killed wasn't fun." He whispered. 

 "Oh, trust me, I can repel the cards now. That was a few years ago. I'm a lot stronger."

 "Then how come Shot couldn't stand up against me?"

 "Listen, I can't control the power I give the damn things. They get my energy and survive and that's it." Sara snapped before she left.

 "What was that about?" Meilin asked. "She really has an up and down attitude problem." 

 "No. She hates being called weak." Eriol chuckled.

 "Eriol. You're not supposed to be hard on her. She took them off to that hut before." Sakura said.

 "She did that?" Hermione asked.

 "Well, how else did you think you got there?" Tomoyo asked.

 "We didn't really think about it." Naoko laughed. 

A woman dressed in black walked up to them and bowed gently at Sakura, mindful to glare at Eriol, before she turned to Ginny.

 "Miss Sara says that if you wish to commence with the project, you may go to her room tonight. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meilin and him," she said, cocking her head to Eriol, "are to come as well." With that said, she left.

 "The Dark Card really doesn't like you." Sakura said. "Well, at least Sara's doesn't. What happened?"

 "She was the first I sealed away." Eriol groaned. "She must hold a grudge." 

 "You think?" Syaoran asked sarcastically. 

 "What do you mean sealed away?" Hermione asked. 

Just as Eriol opened his mouth, Dark came back again. "Miss Riddle also requests that you do not tell them about anything. She knows how much we hate it."

 "Okay." Eriol said with a nod of his head. Dark left again, leaving people to wonder if she'll come back.

 "What's going on here?" Ron asked. 

 "We can't tell you." Tomoyo said.

 "Why not?" Harry asked.

 "Because Sara doesn't want you knowing." Ginny said. 

 "How can she stop you from doing anything?" Ron inquired. 

 "Quite easily." Sakura said bluntly. "She has her ways of hurting people."

 "She didn't seem to do anything against Eriol." Hermione pointed out.

 "She really could do some damage to me." Eriol chuckled. "And she has tried."

 "Then why are you still here? It seemed like she was going to kill Malfoy." Harry said.

 "My powers against those specific powers are quite good. And besides, he pushed her too far. Saying something like that was way out of line."

 "She seems somewhat delicate to most subjects about her father." Tomoyo said. 

 "What are you going to do to Ginny?" Ron asked again.

 "It does not concern you. Just please, don't tell anyone." Ginny said, putting on a puppy dog face.

 "Fine, but if this hurts you, I swear, I will not keep my promise. I will find Dumbledore and tell him everything." Ron warned before he got a quick hug from Ginny.

 "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she screamed over and over. 

 "There is no need to scream." Meilin yelled over Ginny's voice. "Now, I think it's time we get ready for the next class. See you tonight, Ginny!" with that said, she and Tomoyo left them to go to the Hufflepuff rooms to get their stuff.

 "They're right. We should go." Hermione said and the rest of them left for the Gryffindor rooms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ta da! That's it for chapter seven! I'm sorry if these are getting bad. *Sobs into a large hanky* I really like the way that the story's going. 

If you guys can't picture how Sara, Mana, Manaturs and everything else that I made up look like, e-mail me and I'll send you pictures that I've drawn of them. Sure, the originals are in my school diary, but I've made larger ones.


	8. Ginny’s Transformation

Hello! Chapter eight is coming up!

Disclaimer: I've written it for every other chapter. Why would it be changed now? I have, what, twenty-five dollars? There is no way I own either CCS or HP.

A New Riddle

Chapter Eight. 

Ginny's Transformation.

 "Okay, welcome to the library!" Nakuru called at the top of her lungs when she saw the first few Ravenclaws walk through the door of the library. (This is a session where all four houses are there. So of course McGonagall is going to be there to keep an eye on Sara. She might kill Draco!) Then she caught site of a batch of honey brown hair and ran over to it and latched herself onto the person it belonged to. "Sakura! You're in my class today!" Sakura struggled under the extra weight but still stood. 

 "Yes, Nakuru, could you get off me please?" Sakura asked. Nakuru jumped off and smiled brightly.

 "I'm sorry. I'm just so excited over the fact that I'm teaching with your brother! By the way, we're doing a project today about famous wizards and witches, sorcerers and sorceress and we talked over it. He said that if you and Eriol want to do Clow or the Card Mistress, you may, but you will have to change your name. Got it?"

 "Yeah." Eriol and Sakura said at the same time.

 "You are doing Clow, right?" Nakuru asked.

 "Yes, of course."

 "Have you seen Tomoyo yet?" Sakura asked Nakuru, looking around.

 "No. I hate it how they separated you."

 "So do I."

 "How's Sara?"

 "She's in a bad mood." Syaoran said. 

 "There's a difference?"

 "Yes, in good moods she has a better attitude and you don't want to see her in her bad."  The Slytherins then walked in, each looking as snobbish as each other. Nakuru ran over to them and introduced herself and then introduced Touya for him. She then noticed the one that McGonagall had warned her about when around Sara. 

 "Mr. Malfoy. I advise you do not get on Sara's nerves this session. I have been told that she is not in the best of moods." She said. He snickered and nodded his head. "Good. Hello, everyone. I do believe everyone is here, with one exception, please take a seat." She pointed to the chairs and desks in the middle of the room. Touya was already by a blackboard, writing the assignment that they have to do. Everyone took a seat, Gryffindors with Gryffindors, Slytherins with Slytherins and so on. "I am Nakuru and this is Touya. Today, we will be doing research on a famous witch, wizard, sorcerer or sorceress. This is due in next week. It _is_ an assignment, so I expect you will do your best on it."

 "The topics you will have to research on this person is on the board. The books for wizards are on the left of row three, witches are on the right. Sorcerers are on the left of row four and sorceresses are on the right. You are not to make up anything. I want facts only, and trust me; I have thoroughly read every book here so I will know if you're lying. You are not to go beyond those two rows. Off you go." Touya said and looked over at Sakura, who was getting up from her seat and was now accompanied by Tomoyo, Meilin and Naoko. "Has Nakuru talked to you?"

 "Yes."

 "So?"

 "I guess I will. Are there any books here about it?" Sakura asked. Touya chuckled.

 "I don't know. Ask the gaki. He lives here." 

 "You haven't read any of them?" Eriol asked.

 "Of course not."

 "I have read all of them."

 "You wrote most of them." Syaoran groaned. "And I was told to read them all." 

 "Awe, my cute little descendant's complaining. Wow, today is a lucky day."

 "Off you go. I don't want you guys of all people to fail." Touya said, turning Sakura around and pushing her towards the shelves. He was shocked to see Hermione there already with five thick books in her arms. "Are you alright?"

 "I'm devastated!" Hermione squealed. 

 "Why? What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

 "I haven't read any of these books!" Ron popped his head in the row from around the corner and laughed.

 "Hermione had read every book in Hogwarts at least twice."

 "Oh, really?" Eriol asked, stepping up to her. "So who are you doing?"

 "I thought I'd just do someone easy, say Nicholas Flamel."

 "Ah, great choice."

 "Who were you going to do?" 

 "Clow Reed."

 "You're obsessed with him, aren't you?"

 "Not really. I just think it's easy to do something that you already know heaps about."

 "Y'know, there was hardly any books on him in Hogwarts."

 "Yes, but the Li Clan hold many books of him. Syaoran, are they where they used to be?"

 "Hai, unless my mother has decided to change that around, too." Syaoran said. 

 "Awe, poor Syao-kun." Sakura laughed again as she patted him gently on the head. Sakura saw someone stride over to the other rows. She ran over to the person. "Sara?"

 "What?"

 "You're not allowed to be down here. We're supposed to stay in the third and fourth."

 "That's exactly what Ms. Lain said about the forest by the orphanage. I found the Ayane Cards there. So things are sometimes best ignored. And besides, I've found the books that I'm after." Sara grabbed three books and headed back to the desks. 

 "So who are you doing?"

 "Ayane. Who else?"

 "I thought that you might have wanted to do the Card Keeper. You can do that, y'know; just give yourself a different name. That's what I'm doing."

 "I do not need people knowing about my life." Sara snapped, not looking up from the parchment that she was now writing on.

 "I guess I can understand that. You're saying that because me, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin and Naoko would find out, huh?"

 "And whoever said that actresses were air heads? Now, you have an assignment to do, as do I so leave me alone."

 "Humph, bye." Sakura said, leaving Sara. She sat down at the desk that she was sitting at before and started taking notes about the Card Mistress. 

 "Hey, Sakura, what are you doing?" Ron asked, sitting next to Sakura. He read the first few sentences. "Ah, the Card Mistress. Who is she exactly?"

 "The chosen one to keep and protect the Clow Cards." Sakura answered simply. 

 "You and Eriol seem obsessed with that Clow Reed."

 "We do a lot of work on it."

 "How do we know that you're not the Card Mistress?"

 "You'll just have to see." Sakura giggled.

 "What are you going to do to my sister?"

 "Oh, come off it. It's secret girls stuff that requires the help of Eriol and Syaoran."

 "Why couldn't it need Harry or me?"

 "So who are you going to do?"

 "Harry, of course."

 "Do you think you'll be able to find any books on him? The Li Clan don't exactly follow that sort of magic." 

 "I don't need to. I have all the information that I need. All I have to do is ask him. Where are your books?" Ron asked, now noticing that Sakura had done half a parchment of work and still hadn't needed to look up once.

 "Oh, I know a lot about the Card Mistress. She's like a sister to me. That's why I study the magic so intently."

 "Is she Tomoyo?"

 "Oh, no. Tomoyo has the same normal powers. No Clow Cards included."

 "I guess."

As the session went on, things settled and soon everyone was working on their assignments without a word being said. Most of it was because Touya threatened to send Nakuru on half of the kids. 

An hour and a half into the session, Sara stood from her seat, gaining much attention from everyone in the room. She put three pieces of parchment on the front desk that Touya was sitting at and sat back down at her desk. 

 "You've finished?" Touya asked in disbelief. 

 "When you are constantly reminded about the sorceress that you are doing it about, it's fairly easy."

 "Ayane Tale. Who is she?" 

 "The creator of the Ayane Cards. You have heard about the war that she and Clow Reed had, right?"

 "Yes I have."

 "So you're not totally brain dead." Sara chuckled and then picked up her quill and started to write on some more parchment. 

Five minutes later, Sakura placed her work of three parchments by Sara's, gathering everyone's attention.

 "You did yours on the Card Mistress. Very good." Draco, who handed up two pages, soon joined Sakura. "Lord Voldemort. Interesting." Touya said but then heard the reverberation of Sara's ink well crashing against the table.

 "Damn. Oh, gees." She said, lifting her ink-saturated work up from the desk. 

 "Anyone ever notice that at the sound of Lord Voldemort's name, Miss Pessimistic turns into a ditz?" Draco snickered.

 "What is it that you're insinuating?" Sara asked angrily.

 "Maybe the reason why you were chucked into that orphanage was because of Lord Voldemort."

 "You have no idea." Sara chuckled but was then tapped on the shoulder by McGonagall. "You're lucky your father is rich. It seems like you can get away with anything."

 "That's enough from you." McGonagall warned. Sara leant back in her chair with her eyes closed and folded her arms over her chest. 

 "Whatever." 

 "Young lady, will you stop treating other people so disrespectfully?" 

 "I am treating them exactly how I have been brought up to live as. I cannot change my lifestyle over one night." Sara said, her eyes still closed. "Why have they sent you here? Are you here to make sure I won't kill rich boy?"

 "I am here to keep an eye on you. After potions, I doubt any teacher wants you in their class."

 "So I'm supposed to have you watching my back all the time? Do you have to watch me sleep? Or are you afraid I sleepwalk?" 

 "We will carry on with this conversation later."

 "Why not now? Do you fear that something bad might be said? That these students here will learn what happened to that boy at the orphanage a few years ago? That these student's parents might not want their children at school with someone like me? It's happened before. I was kicked out of my first school because I had scared off all the other students." Sara said, standing up to face Minerva. "Or are you afraid that they'll find out some family secrets?"

 "Please sit down, Miss Riddle." McGonagall said harshly. Sara glared at her before she took her seat again. Minerva looked down at the work that Sara had been doing before it had been covered in ink and picked it up. Looking over it, she noticed that the characters were not of an English language, but Japanese hiragana and katakana. "What's this?"

 "This is for the new fifth graders eyes only. That is why it is written in a language that you will not understand. Unfortunately, neither will they because of the ink spill. So, I'll just have to tell them later."

 "Okay, class, lets continue with the lesson please." Nakuru said, getting the attention away from Sara and Professor McGonagall. 

The session passed without a sound after that and Tomoyo, Naoko and Hermione were the only ones to finish. 

The rest of the day went without any problem and McGonagall refused to leave Sara's side during the lessons that she had with Slytherin. 

Soon, it was lights out for the houses and, with the help of Harry's invisibility cloak for Tomoyo, who already had a new outfit for Ginny, and Meilin and the Illusion Card for Sakura, Ginny, Eriol, and Syaoran, they all got to Sara's room, which had been locked by the Lock Card. They knocked gently on the door and Mana floated through the wall to see whom it was, startling Ginny. 

 "Just wait here. I'll go tell Sara it's you. She's had a feeling that McGonagall has been watching her everywhere she went." Mana laughed. He floated back through the wall and they heard Sara unlock the door. Everyone came in casually and stood or sat around the room. Sakura, Tomoyo, Ginny and Meilin had taken a seat on Sara's bed, Syaoran stood with his back against the wall and Eriol took a seat at Sara's desk.

 "So, describe how you want 'Kayne' to look." Eriol said to Ginny once everyone had settled down. 

 "I want Eriol's colour hair that's about Sakura's length and Meilin's eyes." Ginny said after looking around at everyone. 

 "I think we have to get rid of your freckles." Sakura said, looking closely at Ginny's face. "Because I doubt anyone with that colour hair and eyes have freckles."

 "That's cool. I hate them anyway." 

 "And we have to make you taller." Meilin pointed out. "You are way too short for a year five." 

Sakura grabbed out two Sakura Cards, Illusion and Big. "Illusion, make Ginny have Eriol's hair." She said, tapping the card with her wand. Ginny's hair grew shorter and blue. "Now, make it my length." Ginny's hair grew again just a little. "And give her the same eyes as Meilin." Ginny's eyes instantly turned to a ruby red. "Get rid of her freckles, too. Big, make Ginny the same size as," Sakura started and then looked around at everyone. Syaoran was the tallest, followed by Eriol, then Meilin, Sara, Sakura and Tomoyo. "Sara." Ginny started to grow about five inches. "Tomoyo, can you tape it? I can't keep her like this." Sakura said to Tomoyo. She may have been able to transform her there but if she needed them elsewhere then Ginny would turn back to normal Ginny. Tomoyo did as she was asked and taped the whole thing. 

 "Wow, Ginny. If I didn't know that this was you, I'd have no idea." She laughed while circling her. 

 "Really? So it'll work?" Ginny asked.

 "If we can figure out a way to." Eriol said. 

 "That's easy." Sara said, approaching him with a large book in her hands. "The book has a charm here. It can be permanent though. It just depends on how much the person wants it to be."

 "What do we need?" Syaoran asked.

 "The person on whom we are doing this on; Ginny, and a picture of who they want to be; Tomoyo's camera." Sara said. "So Syaoran and Eriol wasn't really needed."

 "Actually, he has to talk to his mother about this. She probably would have sensed the Sakura Cards being used. And I came up with the thought, so nuh." Eriol informed her, sticking his tongue out at her on the last part. Sakura got out Mirror and told her to copy Ginny's image, so she's also have a 3D image of it, too. Sara handed the large book to Ginny and told her to read a passage out aloud and to put her name and then the name of whomever she wants to be where it has been left blank.

"I read this charm to change my looks

To the person I imagine to be.

It is not the face and body of another,

But what I created.

I promise not to use this charm for a terrible use.

I am Ginny Weasly turn me to Kayne Host."

A bright light shone from Ginny, causing everyone to cover their eyes and when they opened them, Ginny was no longer there. She now stood, blue hair up to her chin and crimson eyes without freckles. Her Hogwarts clothes, unfortunately, were now two sizes too small. 

 "Wow! Oh no! My voice!" Ginny squealed. "Ron will remember it." 

 "That's easy done." Sakura said, getting Voice Card out of her pocket. "Voice, give G-Kayne a different voice."

 "You don't have to, Sakura." Ginny said, and to her surprise, her voice was now a little bit deeper, yet sweeter. "Thank you." She hugged Sakura tightly. "Won't you want it back? I mean the card?"

 "Of course I will, but I doubt I'll use it. Now, Voice, be careful and stay with Kayne. She will be great and please, don't change her voice."

 "Kayne, I think you'll need these." Tomoyo said, handing Ginny the spare clothes that she had brought with her. Ginny quickly looked towards Sara who pointed to a door in one wall. Ginny smiled and ran through the door, into the bathroom. 

 "She looks great." Sakura said. "I can't believe it worked. Is there a reversal?"

Sara flipped through the book to the reversal half. "Yeah. She just needs to say the last line around. That's all."

 "Tomoyo, do you expect me to wear this?" Ginny asked from the other side of the door.

 "Why not?" Tomoyo asked. "Don't you like it?"

 "I do, it's just kinda bizarre."

 "Sakura never complained about the outfits that I made for her."

 "You made this?"

 "Would I lie?"

 "Wow, it's great and all, just weird." Ginny said, stepping out of the bathroom in a yellow version of the Tomoeda School's uniform, only the skirt was a bit longer. 

 "I didn't have much time and that was the only material I could find. I'm sorry." 

 "Oh, no Tomoyo, it's great and all, just not what I quite expected a fifth year to wear."

 "It's just so we can walk back. You can borrow one of Sakura's uniforms when we get back while I make you a new one. We've already talked about it." 

 "Happy now?" Sara asked. Ginny nodded. "Fine then get out of my room. I do wish to sleep."

 "Sure, but how is everything supposed to work out?" Ginny asked.

 "We'll send your brother a fake letter explaining everything, along with Dumbledore and we'll monitor their outgoing letters for a few weeks." Eriol explained. 

 "Sara, Filch is coming." Mana said, flying into the room via the wall. "He's noticed the light on and everything."

 "The talking?" Sara asked.

 "No, just the light and the moving around."

 "If he stays too long or comes to close to finding any of them, attack the cat." Sara said and watched as Mana disappeared into a wall. She hid Syaoran, Eriol, Meilin and Ginny under her bed and Sakura and Tomoyo fit under the desk. She quickly covered it with a sheet from her bed like a tablecloth and sat at it with a book. A knock came from the door. She walked over to it and swung it open angrily. "What?" she asked with a fake yawn.

 "Sara, what are you doing up at this hour?" 

She held a potions book up to his face. "Studying. I did miss out on some of the class when Professor McGonagall took me out of class, y'know."

 "Are you alone? I could have sworn I heard noises." He said, walking into the room.

 "Sometimes I let Blizzard out of his cage."

 "I heard human voices. I doubt your bird can talk."

 "Who would I talk to? Everyone is scared of me." Sara pointed out. 

 "Your father." Filch snickered. "He has been known to come here frequently."

 "So you think that I talk to that fool? I doubt he could lift a finger anymore. Now leave. I have been studying all night." Filch walked into the bathroom and started to look around. "What are you looking for?"

 "Usually when little girls say they're all alone, they have a boy in their room somewhere." Sara chuckled.

 "Do you really think boys are on my brain? Sure, I have plans to mutilate one, but no. Mana is the closest thing to a boy who has come in here, besides you. So leave. I have no one in my room and will never have anyone, with the exception of fools like you who think I like the company of others." Filch stepped up to the bed and everyone under it watched his feet stop. He got on a knee and they saw his hand glide under the blankets and grab them. Just as he was about to pull the blankets up, an ear-piercing screech filled the halls. It was that of a cats'. Filch immediately stood up and ran out of the room. 

What he saw, he couldn't believe. Ms. Norris ran past, her tail ablaze and she was being chased by what seemed to be a toy dragon. 

Sara followed him out of the room and laughed whole-heartedly. Everyone in the room wondered what had made her laugh so simply. It was a laugh that no one had ever heard her laugh. It was usually just a snicker here and there. 

Filch watched in wonder and then the dragon disappeared. 

 "What the?" he asked in awe. Ms. Norris stopped in front of him and started to lick at the bare skin on her tail. The fire had gone out as soon as Mana had left, bit the shrill had brought Yelan from her room. 

 "What happened here?" she asked angrily. Syaoran heard and shuddered under the bed. 

 "A-a dragon b-burnt Ms. Norris." Filch stuttered as he picked up the damaged cat. 

 "A dragon?" she asked, looking over at Sara, whose laughter stopped. "Ms. Riddle, can you please follow me?" Sara followed her after closing her door. Yelan led her to her office where they sat down. 

 "What now?" Sara asked.

 "Was it Manaturs?"

 "He had no right coming into my room and going through all my private stuff."

 "What were you doing up at that hour with Sakura, Xiao-Lang, Eriol, Meilin, Tomoyo and Ms. Weasly?"

 "I told Eriol that you'd sense them."

 "So this was Eriol's idea?"

 "Yes. They just needed a place to work in peace and I gave them that." 

 "So they snuck out in the middle of the night, walked over half of the castle, just to do some work in your room?"

 "Pretty much yeah."

 "And what work was that?"

 "Ask Eriol. I'm not allowed to tell." Sara said. Yelan got up from her seat and walked over to Sara's room.

 "Get up, everyone. I am greatly disappointed." Everyone crawled out of his or her hiding spots but when Yelan saw Ginny-or now Kayne-she saw red. "What have they done to you, child?"

 "Oh, no. This isn't their fault. I take full responsibility, Madam Li. Ron told me about what goes on in their class and I said that I'd love to be in their grade, so they all helped. I know this must sound like a stupid idea to you. I am very sorry." Ginny said. Just then, Sara walked into the room and grabbed out a suitcase from her cupboard. 

 "Miss Riddle. What is it that you are doing?" Yelan asked.

 "Well, now you know that I'm a murderer and someone who does something like this, I thought you were going to kick me out." Sara explained and then realised Ginny was in the room.

 "Murderer?" Ginny screeched. "You've killed someone before?"

 "Can we not talk about it?" Sara asked. "I just went back in time and stopped myself. Don't tell anyone."

 "That's fine with me."

 "What are we going to do with you?" Yelan asked Ginny.

 "Call me Kayne Host. You see, we saw it as simple as giving a letter to my brothers telling them that mum had to get me back home for some reason and tell Professor Dumbledore the same thing. We'll just say that I'm an exchange student that you organised. Please." Ginny said.

 "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

 "Sure! Am I allowed to?"

 "Is there a reversal to the spell?"

 "Of course there is, aunty Yelan. We wouldn't do anything to harm her." Meilin said. "You have our word." 

 "And besides, I could always change her back." Eriol said. Yelan looked at each of their pleading faces and then groaned. 

 "Fine. I'll explain everything to the teachers in the morning meeting tomorrow. Now I want you all to get to bed. You need some sleep. And Sara, never send Mana to chase Ms. Norris again please." Yelan said, relieving everyone. Ginny ran up to Yelan and hugged her, much to the shock of everyone else. 

 "Now that that's done, can you all get out of my room? I wish to sleep tonight." Sara yelled, scaring everyone, including Yelan, and they scurried out of the room. 

8################################################ ß Harry the Caterpillar.

The end of chapter eight! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I hope you guys all had great a Christmas. I did. 

The next chapter will be about Kayne's first day at school. I have the greatest thing planned for later chapters. But I'm not telling. /^0^\ Don't ask. I'm not sure myself. 

Catchya later. 

~Jinko Kawaii


	9. Kayne Host’s First Day!

Hello! I'm back with another chapter. This is Kayne's first day of school. How exciting! 

Disclaimer: It may have been on my Christmas list, but Santa doesn't really like me. Instead I got DBZ Budokai and Kingdom Hearts on the Playstation 2 that we got last year. Hahahahaha! J

A New Riddle

Chapter Nine

Kayne Host's First Day!

 "WHAT!? What do you mean Ginny's gone?" Ron asked. Yelan had gotten them up extra early to notify them of the news.

 "What have you done to our little sister?" Fred asked.

 "Mum's gonna kill us!" George whined.

 "You mother will do nothing of the sort. It was her who called her back. We have the letter here. I do believe you boys would have received your letters today. Your mother said it was just for a while so don't worry." Yelan said. Kayne was behind her, almost laughing at the boy's expression. 

 "Who's she?" George asked, pointing to Kayne.

 "This is Kayne Host. She's an exchange student and is going to be in Ron's form. She'll be taking Ginny's place while she's gone. I'd behave around her. Kayne is from Sara's hometown, Sunbury in Australia. I do believe that they were quite good friends until Sara was expelled from her school." 

 "Cool. Watch out Hermione." Fred laughed as he elbowed Ron in the ribs. 

 "My, how easily you boys get distracted from the fact that your little sister is no longer here." Kayne laughed, surprised that she had an Australian accent. (And no, not all Australians speak like Steve Erwin-the insane crocodile idiot. 'Crikey' is not a word that is used very often, neither is mate.) 'Voice must have given it to me.'

 "Wow, that is such a cute accent." George said, making her blush. 

 "I expect you to take her to her classes, Ron. Have fun. I'll see you at breakfast." Yelan said as she turned from them. "I do believe that there is a little show going on at the grounds. The new fifth years are training. You are welcome to watch them. Just listen for the sounds of swords and most likely Eriol chuckling."

~*~

Sakura and Syaoran's swords clashed together as Syaoran blocked Sakura's attack. She then swiped her foot behind his and tripped him over. He fell on his back and she sat on his stomach with the blade of the sword up against his throat. 

 "Woo! Yay Sakura!" Meilin, Naoko and Tomoyo yelled from the sidelines. 

 "Get the Little Wolf!" Eriol yelled and looked over to the fight that was going on beyond Sakura and Syaoran's fight. 

Sara had started off with Fight and Power fused together. After five minutes, she had them defeated, so she fused them with Dash, which was a mistake. The Combination soon had Sara in pain. 

Eriol nudged Tomoyo and pointed at Sara, who could barely stand up. 

 "Sara, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked, gaining everyone's attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. 

The Combination kept knocking Sara down as soon as she got off the ground and no one saw any of it happen. All they saw was Sara fall to the ground. But, as Sara got up this last time, she stuck her arms out to one side and they watched in awe as she caught the Combination and threw them to one side before she collapsed on the ground. 

Everyone ran over to her.

 "Are you okay, Sara?" Eriol asked, lifting her from the ground. Sara swung around and punched him in the face, knocking him down to the ground. 

 "Never touch me again." She snapped. Syaoran helped Eriol off the ground before he heard whooping and cheering coming from people off the grounds. They all turned to see the Weasly twins cheering them on. Ron and Kayne were with them.

 "Hey, are you okay, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

 "Yeah. That was a great punch, though." Eriol laughed as he held his face. The Weaslys and Kayne ran over to them. 

 "Ginny's not coming for the rest of the term so Kayne Host here," Ron said, pointing to Ginny who was trying her best not to laugh. "Is taking her spot. She's in our class. Kayne, this is Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Naoko and Meilin. And I'm sure you know Sara." Sara looked at her, dumbfounded, until Kayne walked up to her and whispered everything to her. 

Sara then fell back to the ground, as her legs were very weak. She struggled to get up, but after a while she was better. 

 "Syaoran, I wish to see your sword skills. It has been a while since I have used mine." Sara said, getting out the Sword Card from her pocket. She wasn't too strong at the moment, but she wanted to see her skills. 

Sara's sword wasn't as thin as Sakura's and barely wider then Syaoran's, but the blade was longer. The hilt was lime green and had purple gems all along it. In the middle of the blade, there was a black crystal that was carved into a moon. It went through the centre so it was seen on both sides. 

Syaoran grabbed his sword and faced her. Sakura and Eriol, who was still holding his face, rushed everyone to the safety of the sidelines, where Eriol, Tomoyo, Naoko and Meilin were staying before. Once everyone was back, Sakura walked back and started the fight then ran back to everyone else. 

Sara started with a blow to his upper arm that Syaoran blocked. 

 "Go Syao-kun!" Sakura and Meilin called.

Syaoran thrust his sword to Sara's stomach but she flipped over the top of him and kicked him in the back just before she landed. Syaoran stumbled forward but quickly turned in time to block Sara's attack that she made that was aimed for his head. 

 "Yay Sara!" Kayne yelled, earning a few odd looks from everyone. 

 "Get her, Li, for punching me!" Eriol laughed. 

Sara swiped at Syaoran, cutting the material on his leg and he then sliced open her arm deeply, so she was bleeding abundantly. She stared at him in shock, but then did the weirdest thing that anyone there expected her to do. She stepped on his foot, which was followed by hitting him in the head with the hilt of her sword.

Oohs and argh's came from the audience, which was now about twenty. Harry and Hermione had joined Ron, and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, along with some other Slytherins had came to watch the fight as Peeves had exploded the news to everyone he saw. 

Syaoran, who was quite dizzy after the last blow stood and swung again at Sara. She dodged it and pierced his upper thigh, earning a few boos from Sakura and Meilin. 

 "Come one, Syaoran! Yue gave you more trouble then this!" Sakura yelled out. True, Yue had hurt Syaoran pretty badly at the Final Judgement, but he lost that fight. 

 "Go Sara! You can win!" Kayne yelled, getting much attention from everyone. No one had a clue whom this girl was and here she was, cheering for…Sara?

 "Get her, Syaoran! Make her wish she stayed at the orphanage!" Draco yelled. 

 "I wouldn't say that while she's got a sword, Malfoy." Mana said, over the loud voices as he appeared out of nowhere.

Syaoran thrust again at Sara, catching her off guard as she listened to what Malfoy was saying as he insulted her. 

She stuck a hand in her pocket and pulled out the first card there. She smirked.

 "Fly!" 

Bat-like wings grew from her back, much to the amazement of the people watching and she took flight, just as Syaoran's sword came crashing down on the spot that she was standing at. She took off her coat (Remember in chapter 4 how she wears the green coat with the puffy sleeves while she trains?) and threw it aside to Kayne.

 "Hang on to it." 

Sara swooped down at Syaoran, making him duck. When he looked down, he saw a Sakura Card by his feet. He looked up at Sakura and smirked at her. He picked it up and threw it against his sword.

 "Fly." 

Everyone watched in awe as Syaoran flew up higher than Sara herself. He was a little shaky at first, due to his lack of knowledge and use of the wings. He flew up even higher, and much to Sara's surprise, he couldn't control them.

 "How am I supposed to stop these things!?" Syaoran shouted as he flew past Sara on his fourth time around. He was now flying around in circles that kept getting higher and lower. 

 "You're joking, right?" Sara asked. 

 "Syaoran! Just concentrate on stopping!" Sakura called up to him. She ran out to the field and stood underneath them. 

 "What do you think I've been doing?!" 

 "Concentrate harder!"

 "I can't. I feel sick." Syaoran moaned and then catapulted away from everyone at tremendous speeds. 

Sara followed him in the air, while Sakura followed him on the ground. She was still an excellent runner. Then they all spotted something that would surely stop his flight and probably his consciousness. 

The cherry blossom tree. 

 "Stop! Come on!" Sakura yelled. Sara flashed from sight and reappeared in front of Syaoran. When they made contact, it was her who was flung into the branches of the pink-blossomed tree. Syaoran was slowed and he too made it to the tree, but his impact was less severe. Everyone had started to run over in the direction that they were all heading in when they heard Sakura's cries for Sara. She had disappeared into the cherry blossoms and couldn't be seen.

 "Sara! Are you okay? Answer me!" Kayne ran forward to them.

 "What happened?"

 "Syaoran knocked her into the tree." Sakura said simply.

 "Thanks for blaming me." Syaoran groaned as he climbed out of the tree. "She's the one that flew into me."

 "She tried to stop you."

 "It doesn't mean that she has to become suicidal."

 "She isn't suicidal. She helped you."

 "So, Sara Riddle is suicidal. I told you." Malfoy laughed with Crabbe and Goyle. 

 "She isn't." Kayne yelled, taking everyone there by surprise.

 "And who might you be?" he asked. "I haven't seen you around."

 "I'm an exchange student from Sara's hometown. Sara, if you're alive in there, you better come out." Kayne said and walked over to the tree. She shook one of the branches ferociously and Sara came plummeting down, landing by Kayne's feet. Sara grunted and felt dizzy from the blood loss.  "Are you okay?"

 "Of course I am." Sara groaned and tried to sit up again. She saw everyone staring at her with open eyes. "You better leave before I burn your eyes."

 "Awe, but poor little Sara can't stand up." Draco laughed, only to be slapped on the face by Naoko. Sara stared at her with wonder, as did everyone else.

 "Did you see the speeds she was flying at when she hit the tree? That would have killed you or anyone else here. Now, I suggest you all get to breakfast now. The show is over _and_ if I hear anyone teasing either Sara _or_ Syaoran, you bet Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore will find out about it. And if they don't do anything about it, I will. Being famous in the Muggle World will require you to take up self defence classes." Naoko said calmly and shocked everyone beyond belief. "No one is moving." Everyone left except everyone who knew about the Clow and Ayane Cards, meaning that Kayne stayed behind, which kept Ron there with Harry and Hermione. Kayne helped Sara up.

 "I don't need help." She moaned. 

 "Could've fooled me." Sakura groaned. "Is everything working properly?"

 "Of course."

 "That was very amazing. How did you grow wings?" Hermione asked.

 "It's the magic that we've been working on." Syaoran explained. 

 "Anything else you can do?" Ron asked.

 "Nothing else that's too special." Eriol lied. 

 "It's still pretty cool. I might get a year off from the stardom this year." Harry laughed. "I thank you greatly, Sara."

 "I didn't need you to stand up for me, Naoko." Sara groaned, now being able to walk by herself. "And besides, if he had continued it, I'd most likely have a second chance to kill him." 

~*~

 "We are so sorry about being late, professors." Tomoyo said as they walked in just as everyone was preparing for breakfast. She then realised that they weren't that late. "We had a little accident at the training grounds." Everyone's eyes fell upon the clothes that everyone was wearing. And everyone noticed Sara's limp and the gash going down her arm, along with the injuries she sustained when fighting the Combination, and the same with Syaoran's sliced thigh. Sara quickly grabbed her coat from Kayne and put it on to cover her arm. She greatly hated it when people fussed over her. Madam Li and Professor McGonagall rushed over to the teens and started to inspect them. 

 "Xiao-Lang, what happened?" Yelan asked. 

 "We were training just like Wei and I usually do, but I had a little more competition this time." Syaoran said. 

 "You started another fight?" Minerva asked Sara.

 "Of course _I_ started it. But no one seems to notice that he was also sparring with Sakura, do they? No one seemed to notice that if she had slipped just a millimetre she'd slit his throat. You only ever seem to notice when it concerns me. I do hate places like that. And I acquired most of my injuries while fighting a combination of Fight, Power and Dash, not your son. The only thing he did was stab me and send me into a tree because he couldn't control Fly."

 "Xiao-Lang! I have told you to go easy on our guests who decide to train with you."

 "Yelan, it was Sara that was going easy on your son." Eriol said, making everyone astounded when he called her by her first name. "And I do believe that it is Peeve's fault for him sending her into a tree. He had told everyone about the training and Sara was distracted by what a Slytherin said, therefore she had to use Fly to get out of the way, otherwise there wouldn't be much left of her at this moment. Syaoran must have taken this as an invitation to use Sakura's Fly and have a fight up in the air. Unfortunately, he couldn't control it and when Sara had to stop him, it involved herself having to be flung into the sakura tree at tremendous speeds."

 "I want you both in the medical wing now. You do know where it is?" McGonagall asked.

 "I'm a fast healer. I don't need to." Sara said before she walked over to a wall and stood with her back against it and her arms folded over her chest. 

 "Sara Riddle. You will do as you were told. It is quite visible that you need medical attention…"  
 "I'm sorry, but this is my body that you are talking about. I will decide if I need medical attention, and don't tell me that my parents can sue because you know very well on what sort of people they are. This is my life and this is the way I want to live it so just drop the subject."

 "Miss Riddle! You are not to speak to anyone like that! Where did you get your manners?" Professor Snape yelled from across the room. 

 "I am polite compared to the kids who I lived with." Sara snapped before she took her leave up to her room. 

 "Now, now. Can everyone please take their seats?" Dumbledore asked. Naoko, Tomoyo and Meilin sat with the Hufflepuffs and Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Kayne took their seats at the Gryffindor table before Syaoran's four sisters came and dragged him up to the medical wing, frightening practically everyone there. "I think we have something to talk about. We all know that Sara Riddle has a very short temper span and it sometimes gets her in trouble. As you all saw, she hates attention. She has lived quite a harsh life and I do not want anyone to offend her in anyway. We already have a teacher to be with her everytime she has a session with another student. She can be very dangerous, as you may have guessed. She can take very harsh punishments, which was very easy to guess by seeing her in that last situation. If I hear of anyone teasing her or annoying her, I will deal with you. That doesn't mean that I don't want to see anyone around her, she needs friends, but she doesn't need enemies." He said. The food then appeared on the table. "Now let's eat so you can get ready for your classes."

~*~

Sara sat in her room and took off her coat. The arm was stained with blood. Sure, she had been cut before but never by a sword and it was never this deep. 

 "You shouldn't have challenged him. Swords aren't your best weapons." Mana said, floating through the door. "And then fighting with Fight, Power and Dash wasn't too smart either."

 "I like challenges." Sara groaned and walked into the bathroom. 

 "That's obvious. They're eating breakfast now."

 "What do I have after?"

 "Ah, you have herbology with Slytherin and Hufflepuff." Mana said, checking the timetable on her desk.

 "I really don't need to learn how to grow chives. Or have to see Malfoy's face."

 "Syaoran's mother has told the nurse not to let him out of the medical wing until lunch."

 "What do I have after herbology?"

 "Defence against the dark arts with Ravenclaw. That's Madam Li's class."

 "What a way to start the day. I get the hell beaten out of me by my own cards, get stabbed then I get rammed into a tree, told what to do and have everyone stare at me. Then I have to go to herbology and defence against the dark arts. Like I really need it, though. If they learn whose daughter I am, it'd be the good arts against me."

 "That was your father, not you."

 "What do I have after lunch?"

 "Double period of care of magical creatures, with Slytherin." Mana said. He flew into the bathroom to check on Sara, who was tending to her ever-bleeding arm. "Now, how are we supposed to stop that?"

 "I've heard that burning it over stops it."

 "Do you have any idea on how much that'll hurt?"

 "It's gone numb anyway." Sara said, grabbing out the Fiery Card. She absorbed it and traced her now burning fingers over the cut. Sara flinched in pain. "I guess it wasn't as numb as I thought." She groaned with a little bit of humour in it. Mana turned his head away, disgusted by the smell. Once it was done, she tended to her other wounds. Her leg had been grazed from her fight with the Combination. That was easily taken care of by washing it with water, as were most of her injuries. Sara got changed into a dark blue t-shirt and black pants. She grabbed a few books and walked out of her room, remembering to use the Lock Card as she left. 

The dining room was still loud as everyone ate his or her breakfast. Sara walked in and grabbed an apple right by Draco, which continuously annoyed him and sat on the stairs to eat it. He turned to tease her when he noticed the scar that ran down her arm. 

 "What happened to the blood? Did you go to the nurse after all?" he laughed. 

 "No. I burnt it so it closed."

 "Aw, did you cry?"

 "No. I do not cry."

 "Mr. Malfoy. Didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you not to annoy her?" Professor Flitwik asked as he passed them while he walked to his room to prepare his class.

 "So has he talked to everyone about me or just you?" Sara snapped.

 "Everyone. He said that you have a very short temper span and your life has been very rough. Is that true? Has Sara had a hard life?" Draco teased before he received a slap from her. 

 "Shut up, and yes." She said before she left for herbology. Kayne soon finished her breakfast and followed. 

 "Hi." She said once she had reached her. 

 "What?"

 "Don't you ever walk with people to your class?"

 "Try and remember. You were my bestfriend in Australia."

 "Madam Li made that up, not me. I think Fred and George think that Ron likes me."

 "Liked by your own brother? That's disgusting." 

 "Finally, something we can agree about." Kayne laughed. Not another word was said before they reached the gardens that herbology was supposed to take place at. 

The garden was huge with every plant that you can think of. Kayne smiled and bent down to a flower to smell. 

 "I wouldn't do that. Those flowers are Snappus Flowirum, otherwise known as the Snapping Flowers. Once your face is close enough, it will bite you." Professor Sprout said as she looked up from the flowers that she was tending to. The girls hadn't even noticed her there. "That one right there is a real snapper, too." Kayne pulled her head back and watched as the petals of the flower pulled back into a form of a smile. 

 "I like that plant." Sara chuckled.

 "Figures. Um, hi, we're new students. I'm Kayne Host and this is Sara Riddle. She isn't as bad as everyone makes it out to be." Kayne said.

 "Ah, yes, I am Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall has to teach her class this period so she won't be here." Professor Sprout said. Sara made a look of comfort on her face. 

 "Finally." Sara said in relief.

 "Anyway, I doubt you'll have any problem today. As our first class, we're going to go to the pond over there and get some water plants, but that'll only take about a sixth of the lesson so the rest is free time. I do suggest that you take a swim. The water is quite refreshing." The two teenagers looked behind their teacher and saw trees surrounding a large pond.

 "It's beautiful." Kayne said in awe. 

 "It's a pond. Big deal." Sara said with a bored tone. A yelp came from behind them. All three turned to see Draco jump back from the Snappus Flowirum. "I really like that plant." She snickered this time. Professor Sprout ran over to Draco and helped him up. 

 "Are you okay?"

 "Of course." Draco snapped as he stole himself away from her and dusted off his cloak. 

 "Did Draco get a boo-boo?" Sara laughed making Kayne and the Gryffindors around them laugh. By now a few other Gryffindors and Slytherins had came to class. 

 "Is everyone here?" the professor asked. "For some of those who don't know me, I am Professor Sprout. I teach herbology at Hogwarts and will do so here. Today, we will acquire some water plants that we will use next time and after that you can have a swim." The students whooped and cheered. Professor Sprout led them to the pond and explained to them that they were to look for a water lily, some red weeds and long reeds. This amalgamation would make a healing potion for any type of soreness. She gave them three bottles in which the ingredients would go in and needed to dry in for the potion to work. She sent the students off and they all found the necessary foliage in ten or less minutes. 

 "Swimming time!" Sakura yelled once she handed in her plants. Tomoyo waved her wand over Sakura's head and a pink two-piece swimming suit appeared instead of her robes. "Tomoyo-chan! It's a bit revealing." She whispered with blush appearing on her face.

 "So?" Tomoyo asked as she waved her wand over herself and the same style bathers (Okay, that's what they're called in Victoria (Australia.)) appeared, except they were purple. "Syaoran would just love it." She said with a giggled, making Sakura blush brighter. She quickly sneaked up behind Kayne and did the same to her, only it was a yellow and then to Hermione with an orange. She then found Naoko and gave her a blue pair and gave Meilin a red pair. Tomoyo looked for Sara who had disappeared but then turned her attention to the boys. The first ones she saw were Harry and Ron and they were rewarded with a pair of blue board-shorts for Harry and some red for Ron. She ran back up to Sakura who was sitting by the edge of the pond. "Have you seen Eriol or Syaoran?"

 "I think they ran in the other direction when you started being Santa Claus." Sakura laughed and then pointed across the pond to the two boys. "They're over there."

 "Thanks." Tomoyo said before she ran back around to them. When Tomoyo was in sight, Eriol almost choked, making Syaoran chuckle. 

 "That's a bit, small." He said slowly. 

 "Syaoran oughta see Sakura." Tomoyo giggled. She pulled out her wand again before anything else could be done and gave Eriol a pair of black board-shorts and gave Syaoran a dark green pair. "Now, all I have to get is Sara."

 "Like you would. She'd punch you." Eriol groaned. Syaoran and Tomoyo exchanged looks to each other before they both agreed and pushed Eriol in the back, sending him into the lake. "Li! Daidouji! I will get you for this!" Eriol said once he resurfaced. He splashed them both and to his surprise, they both fell forward too and landed right next to him. Sakura and Kayne were standing with their hands on their hips and were laughing psychotically. All three of them in the water splashed them as much as they could. 

A large scream came from the other side of the lake as three big beasts galloped through the students and headed straight for the lake. They reached the water's edge and looked at each other before they all jumped in.

 "CANNONBALL!!!!" Keroberos, Spinnel Sun and Manaturs yelled as they plunged into the water, causing great waves to wash over everyone in the water and at the edge. 

 "Kero!" Sakura screamed at the Guardian once the water had calmed. "What are you doing here?"

 "You too, Spinnel." Eriol demanded.

 "Don't blame us. It was Nakuru who hid the chocolates in Suppi's room." Kero groaned.

 "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Sakura asked more slowly.

 "We wanted to have some fun." Manaturs groaned, but then cringed once he saw Sara appear at the riverside. 

 "Guardians do not have _fun_. They are meant to protect their masters." Sara snapped.

 "But you don't need any protection." Mana complained.

 "I know, but you have frightened every student here, which was rather commendable, but that isn't the point. I told you to stay in my room."

 "You never listened to Ms. Lain."

 "She doesn't have the ability to kill me when she gets angry." Sara said relatively convincingly. "I do suggest that you get out of that water right now and go back to your borrowed form and get back to my room before I mutilate you. And that goes for the sugar high cat and Sakura's Guardian." The three got out of the water and returned to their smaller forms before they left to go back to their masters' rooms. Meanwhile, everyone was staring at Sara. "Will I have to hurt you, too?" she asked. Everyone started up his or her conversations again and Sara jumped back up the tree that she was originally in. She sat on a branch that extended over the water and looked down at everyone who was in it. 

 "Are you happy up there?" Eriol asked Sara from the water. Sara jumped up another branch. "Why are you going away?"

 "Do you ever shut up?" Sara asked, clearly annoyed. 

 "No."

 "Do you want me to punch you again?"

 "No." Sara jumped up another branch, but this one was smaller, before it cracked and broke. She fell down it and landed on Draco, who was walking underneath the tree.

 "Get off me." Draco groaned. 

Just as Sara got off, she saw Tomoyo standing next to her with her wand in her hand. She put the wand over her head and a lime green swimsuit appeared on her. 

 "Tomoyo!" Sara yelled and watched as Tomoyo ran away. Sara was blushing as red as Meilin's current clothes. Kayne walked up to her. 

 "You should have seen the reaction on Malfoy's face when Tomoyo did that. I think he likes you in skimpy clothes." Kayne giggled but then ran away with Tomoyo when she noticed the murderous glare Sara was giving her. 

 "Tomoyo! You better come back right now and put me in my other clothes again!" Sara said, chasing the two. 

 "Keep running Tomoyo!" Sakura said from behind her. 

Kayne stopped her run and sat next to Meilin by the water.

 "What's up?" Kayne asked.

 "I'm wondering who I should get Sara with."

 "You're joking?"

 "No. There's Sakura and Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo, Ron and Hermione and you and Harry and don't say that you don't like him! You do!" Kayne started to blush. (A/N: If you can't imagine her or Sara etc., send me an e-mail and I'll send you my drawings of them.) "Now, who should it be?"

 "I think Draco Malfoy."

 "WHAT?!" 

 "Well, when Tomoyo changed her clothes to the bikini's, his eyes basically popped out of his head. I think he really does like her. He's been teasing her more then he has ever teased anyone else."

 "You do have a point."

 "Naturally. I think George and Fred think that Ron likes me."

 "Ew!" 

 "I know."

 "Actually, I think Sara and Draco would make a cute couple."

 "You've got to be joking." Harry's voice asked from behind them. Behind him were Ron, Hermione, Sakura and Tomoyo. He sat next to Kayne, making Meilin laugh. 

 "Tomoyo got to you guys too, huh?" Ron asked, sitting next to Harry.

 "Yeah. It's so embarrassing." Kayne blushed.

 "I think it looks good." Harry said, making Kayne blush even more.

 "KAWAII!!" Meilin, Sakura and Tomoyo chimed at the same time. Hermione took a seat next to Ron and Tomoyo and Sakura sat on the other side of Meilin. 

 "So do you really think Malfoy is a good match with Sara?" Ron asked. 

 "Yeah. I thank Tomoyo for this great idea, though." Kayne laughed.

 "Why me?" Tomoyo asked.

 "Oh, I guess you didn't see the look on Malfoy's face when you changed her clothes, did you? He had the same look on his face as Eriol did when he saw you."

 "NANI?!"

 "Kawaii!" Sakura and Meilin chimed again. "We knew it all along."

 "Be quiet." Tomoyo groaned. 

 "Eriol and Tomoyo. Eriol and Tomoyo." Sakura, Kayne and Meilin sung. 

 "Y'know, Eriol won't be too happy with you saying that. He could always do that stringy trick that he did with Syaoran to you." 

 "Did you forget that my power exceeds his?" Sakura asked.

 "I bet you aren't as strong as Harry." Ron said. 

 "I bet she is." Meilin retorted. 

 "She only started school yesterday. How is she supposed to be stronger then Harry?" Hermione asked.

 "Her powers surpass even Madam Li's." Tomoyo said. 

 "No student has more power then a teacher at Hogwarts." Harry said. 

 "Well, there's Sakura, Eriol, Sara and Syaoran. They're all stronger then my aunty Yelan. They're also more powerful than what Clow Reed and Ayane Tale was." Meilin said. 

 "What about us?" Syaoran asked as he sat down next to Sakura and Eriol sat behind Tomoyo and Meilin. Naoko, who was with them, sat next to Hermione. 

 "We were just telling them how we think that Sara is a cute match with Malfoy when we came along the lines of who's stronger in magic. They think it's Harry. We know it's Sakura." Tomoyo said. "Do you know that they also…" Tomoyo started again before Sakura's hand covered Tomoyo's mouth. 

 "What's going on?" Eriol asked. 

 "Oh nothing, isn't that right, dearest cousin?" Sakura asked Tomoyo who nodded vigorously. Sakura let go of Tomoyo's mouth and jumped into the water, splashing everyone.

 "Kinomoto! I didn't want to get wet!" Meilin yelled and proceeded to jump into the water after her. Kayne followed, as did Harry and Syaoran. Tomoyo waved her wand again and her camera appeared. She started to tape everything.

Sara, on the other hand, was on the branch that extended over the water. She had heard everything they had said. 

~*~

That's it! I'm going with Sakari Sheira and her idea of Sara being with Draco. 

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

Someone in the last chapter **_will_ **die. This is a main character, too. Naturally, they run into Voldemort who isn't too happy to see his daughter with the Card Mistress and Harry. *Jinko Kawaii cries an ocean at the thought* Sorry, I just think it's so sad! *Another ocean is cried* 

Bye for now. 

~Jinko Kawaii


	10. ICan't Remember! No, no one has ammnesia...

Hello. *Cries ocean because of the last message, then gasps for air* The last ocean hasn't cleared up yet. I'm pretty much close to drowning.

Disclaimer: I do not own! But I do own Sara, Kayne, Mana, Jintaro, Ayane and the Sara or Ayane Cards. And the oceans that are surrounding me.

A New Riddle

Chapter 10!

 "Welcome to your first defence against the dark arts lesson. Today, we will learn a simple spell that would shield you from most attack spells." Yelan said once the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws had settled down. "Now, you need to say Huldoe Sheildum while drawing a circle big enough to go over your head and shoulders with your wand, but be mindful that when finishing the circle, you must bring your wand in front of yourself." Yelan did as she had instructed the students to do and a transparent light pink shield appeared over herself. "Now, everyone stand up and try it." Eriol, naturally, got it on his first shot, along with Sakura, Syaoran, Sara and Hermione. On their second shot, Harry, who managed to get a blue shield surrounding him and Kayne, who managed to get a yellow shield were finished, too Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw also got it on his second time. On Ron's fourth shot, he had a shield around himself and they stood there, waiting for Neville to get his, which took them five minutes. Yelan refused to continue until everyone had been prepared. "No, Mr. Longbottom, that wouldn't have been too helpful in a duel, would it?" Yelan asked.

 "No Madam Li."

 "Maybe I should pair you up with Eriol so he could help you along?"

 "I would appreciate that very much, Madam Li."

 "Eriol, would you?" Yelan asked and much to his dislike, Eriol nodded his head. "I'm sorry if this crowds you, but you are the most experienced with fights and shields."

 "I didn't use a shield back then. I used the Shield Card." Eriol groaned in Japanese. Sakura laughed a little but when realising the look on Yelan's face, she stopped.

 "Yeah, that wasn't very funny, Chibi Clow." Fenren said, appearing out of nowhere with her three other sisters. "You called for us?"

 "Yes. I would like to go and see if the Slytherins are doing anything. I know that the Hufflepuffs are currently busy with Hagrid. Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan."

 "It's alright."

 "Eriol, if you would do the pleasures?" Yelan asked. Eriol got out his shortened staff and drew a circle in the air that led them to the Slytherins. 

 "Oh, goodie. I always wanted to see how this worked." Fuutie giggled as she stepped through. Everyone watched in awe as the girls walked through it. Eriol started to wave his miniature staff again and the portal began to close. 

 "Hiiragizawa, if you lose my sisters, my mother will not be very pleased." Syaoran stated. "And besides, Daidouji-san wouldn't be too happy either." Eriol blushed a nice shade, causing Sakura to whisper a 'kawaii' under her breath. He kept the portal wide and then the four girls returned with Madam Hooch. 

 "The Slytherins were currently taking an extra class anyway. They were supposed to be in care of magical creatures, but Hagrid didn't have enough baby igonlias. Now, you do realise that Draco Malfoy is in Slytherin, don't you?" Madam Hooch asked.

 "Yes, it is perfectly fine. Miss Riddle hasn't upset me in anyway yet." Yelan said. "Why don't you go and have some tea? Nakuru is off at the moment and makes some wonderful cups." Eriol's eyes basically jumped from his head. 

 "I guess she doesn't make any good ones for you, huh?" Sakura laughed quietly. Eriol nodded. Madam Hooch left the room and the Slytherins debated on going through Eriol's portal or not. 

 "Are you waiting for a written invitation? As much as I hate you, you must come through so we can get this damned session over." Sara snapped. "It's not going to hurt. Or are you all just lacking in courage like some little child?" Malfoy, angered at the thought of being beaten by Sara, walked up to the hole and stepped through. "Now, you are supposed to be like stupid little sheep and follow the dumber one." 

 "That's enough, Miss Riddle." Yelan said calmly and Sara's insults ceased. 

 "I like her." Draco laughed. 

 "Can't I please hurt him?" Sara asked a now surprised Yelan, for Sara had asked it in Japanese, and shook her head gently. Sara turned to Draco and changed back to English. "You're lucky she's the only teacher here I respect." All the Slytherins made their way into the room. 

 "Now, today, we shall work on how strong these shields are. The Slytherins already know how to do it. I shall choose the best in the grade and we shall have a little fight. Eriol, can you take us to the training grounds?" Yelan asked. Eriol opened up another portal to the training grounds that were still stained with the blood of Syaoran and Sara. Everyone walked through the portal and sat down on the grounds like Yelan told them to, except Sara who stood against a tree. "Now, if I remember correctly from our last session, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson were the only three commendable Slytherins, creating the shield on their first go. Please step up, you three." The three stepped up like Yelan had asked, a smug look printed on each other's face. Sakura leaned over to Hermione.

 "Is there anything between those two?" she asked in a whisper, considering Draco and Pansy who were looking especially smug. "'Cause that really screws up Meilin's plan."

 "Not that we know of." Hermione whispered back. 

 "Now, I want Eriol Hiiragizawa, Syaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Kayne Host from Gryffindor that did this in under two shots." Draco had a smug look all over his face when Sara's name wasn't mentioned. "I would also like Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw, who got it on their second attempt and Sara Riddle who got in her first try." Draco's superior look immediately left his face as Sara lined up next to Kayne. "You twelve will be in a competition against each other. Now, I understand that half of these people specialise in different forms of magic and that magic, Sakura, Eriol and Sara, will not be allowed. I am also warning you, Xiao-Lang." Yelan cautioned them, taking Sara and Sakura completely off guard. They only knew Clow and Ayane's powers. "The only time that the four of you will be able to use those powers is if you fight each other and Eriol, I advise that you do not put them under control again. Now, we shall draw out names from a hat," Yelan said, waving her hand in the air making a pen, piece of paper and a hat appear, "and that will be how we have the course of our tournament." She handed the closest student, who happened to be Hermione, the pen and paper and she wrote her name on the sheet and ripped it off then put it in the hat. She handed the pen and paper to Harry and so on so forth. Once it was done, Yelan called another Ravenclaw, Lisa Turpin, to pull the names out one by one. The first name she pulled out was Eriol.

 "Eriol Hiiragizawa," she said and then reached into the hat again, "Hermione Granger." Yelan took the paper from her and put the two together on a tree so people could see it like a table. "Terry Boot and Sakura Kinomoto. Syaoran Li and Kayne Host, Blaise Zabini and Mandy Brocklehurst, Pansy Parkinson and Sara Riddle," a stunned silence came over the students. Sara verses a Slytherin and the only two that hadn't been chosen were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, enemies since their first day of school. "And Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter."

 "Well, let's get started." Yelan said and drew a large circle all around them with some sort of powder that she sprayed from her wand. "I want everyone sitting beyond this barrier. Once everyone is out of it, no one can enter unless I tell him or her so. Fighters are not to step out of the ring and I don't want to see anything but magic. I trust you all learnt spells and charms for things like this last year." Yelan gave Kayne, who was looking quite worried, a glance. "And for those of you who haven't, you may have to rely on your shield. Can we have Hermione and Eriol up?" Everyone backed away from the ring and Eriol and Hermione stepped up to it, but not before Sara stood next to Kayne.

 "You're fighting Syaoran, so you're allowed to use Clow's and Ayane's power." Sara whispered and handed her a Sara Card. 

 "Are you ready? Duel!" Yelan called out and the two students started.

Hermione at first put up her shield, while Eriol stood dormant, waiting for her attack. She took her shield down, surprised that Eriol hadn't even looked up. 

 "Eriol! Hermione's the best at Hogwarts for her age!" Ron yelled out with a laugh. "You're in trouble now!" Hermione brought her wand up and attacked him with three purple shots. Eriol lifted his hand and they all flew back at her, knocking her out of the ring. Ron rushed next to her and helped her up. "What was that?" he asked.

 "He just caught me off-guard, that's all." Hermione assured him. Eriol chuckled to himself. 

 "I take it I won, Madam Li?" Eriol asked.

 "Yes, Eriol. Please wait for your next match. Hermione, that was very impressive. I have never seen simple shots like that be so powerful in such an early state." Yelan said, congratulating the both. Hermione nodded her head, though still a bit dazed with the fact that she couldn't beat someone that had just started taking classes at the school yesterday. "Terry and Sakura." The two stepped up, replacing Eriol and Hermione. "Are you two ready?" they both nodded. "Duel."

Terry, like Hermione, put his shield up first. Sakura walked up to him and stuck her wand to the shield. 

 "Burnus!" Sakura yelled and the whole protector turned red. Terry started to sweat as the inside of the shield burned up. Sakura thought about the next thing. "Liquitetor!" Terry watched as he cooled down, yet wondered why the opposition would help him. Sakura tapped her wand against the shield and it smashed into pieces and waved at him before she put her wand back up. "Liquitetor!" she called out again, sending the boy back out of the ring. Everyone clapped as Sakura walked out of the ring, but then realised that she was against Eriol. 

 "Using the elements, quite interesting, Sakura. That was an excellent performance from the both of you." Yelan said, clapping her hands, too. "And I wouldn't bother too much about fighting against Eriol. You have beaten him before. Now, let's have Kayne and Syaoran."

Syaoran made it up first, for Kayne was still questioning Sara on the card. 

 "It'll be fine, now go have some fun with it." Sara said, pushing Kayne. 

 "What is this about?" Yelan asked, eying the two. 

 "She feels unsure of herself, knowing the power of Syaoran, so I just helped her along." 

 "Fine. Are you ready? Duel." 

Kayne instantly put up her shield and took the card from her pocket slowly, still not sure if she was to use it. 

 "Shot." Kayne said quietly. The spirit's form came slowly out of the card, scaring half the people. It looked exactly like Sakura's card, except black. The card then started to shoot at Syaoran, who dodged the blast easily, but then took out his pendant and transformed it to his sword. 

 "What's going on here?" Hermione asked. "They can't do that!"

 "They just did." Ron said, his mouth open all the while. He glanced over at Harry, who was practically on his toes, shouting Kayne along. 

Syaoran started to deflect Shot's attack by hitting the blasts with his sword. 

 "The shield, Syaoran!" Eriol yelled out. Syaoran acknowledged by getting his wand back out and drawing the circle around his head and bringing his wand forward. Shot's attacks were prevented until it hit the shield in the same spot three times, shattering it. Syaoran got out one of his elements, lightning, and used it against Kayne, which got her and sent her out of the ring. 

 "Gin-Kayne! Are you alright?" Sakura asked, and ran over to her. Kayne nodded her head and handed Sara, who had also ran over to her, the Shot Card. 

 "I lasted longer then I thought I would." She laughed. 

 "Are you sure you're okay?" Yelan asked but didn't leave her spot to see. 

 "I'm sure. I've been given a lot more by my brothers." Sakura pulled her up to her feet. 

 "I know just how you feel." Sakura giggled. "Exactly how you feel."

 "Okay, Syaoran wins the match. Blaise and Mandy, you're next." The two girls, who absolutely hate each other, stepped into the ring. There was some commotion from the Ravenclaws, knowing that Mandy was one of the best students in their house. Draco walked over to Pansy. 

 "This one ought to be interesting." He snickered. 

 "Blaise is such a better student." Pansy said back. Sara saw the two, who were unfortunately standing near her.

 "Win it, Mandy!" Sara yelled. Draco and Pansy snarled at her and started encouraging Blaise. 

 "Go Blaise!" Draco yelled.

 "Show that _Ravenclaw_ why Slytherins are feared!" Pansy called out.

 "Redeem the name of Ravenclaw!" Sara shouted. 

 "Make Slytherin proud!" 

 "Stand up to her! She can't do anything! She's just a weak _Slytherin_. Slytherins can't do anything."

 "That's funny, Lord Voldemort seemed to do a lot and he was a 'weak Slytherin'." Draco laughed. 

 "Shut up, Draco. This fight is between me and orphan." His laughter ceased and he stared at Pansy who had just told him to be quite.

 "How many times do I have to tell you? My father is still alive. He just can't support me." Sara snapped. "Therefore I am not an orphan."

Meanwhile, the fight between Blaise and Mandy had started ages ago and Mandy just hit Blaise with a very strong blast, sending her out of the ring. 

 "Sure, Voldemort may have been great, but even he had to go." Sara snickered and enjoyed the look of shock on her two nemesis' faces. 

 "Congratulations, Mandy. That was an excellent fight. It was just too bad that our next opponents were too busy bickering to watch it." Yelan said to Mandy. "Now you two girls can fight." Sara and Pansy pushed past each other and walked up to the ring. Once they were in place, Yelan started off the fight.

Sara watched as Pansy put up her shield and smiled behind it. (I do mean that Pansy smiled. Sara doesn't smile. Ever.)

 "Pansy, Shot could break it. What makes you think that I couldn't?" Sara asked.

 "And what's that supposed to mean?" Pansy snapped. Sara smirked and walked right up to the shield. She thrust her wand into the shield as hard as should could. The force created a hole in it and Sara's smirk grew even wider.

 "Burnus." She said calmly. The whole inside of Pansy's defence line burned up, with her along in it. She didn't sustain much damage, as Sara didn't put too much effort in it. Basically, only her hairstyle had 'frizzed up' and her pride was hurt as she was made to give up. Sara walked off the stage. "Thanks, Sakura." She said as she passed them and stood underneath the tree that she was standing under before. 

 "That was an interesting fight." Yelan said, trying to find the right words. "I really thought you would have wanted to go on longer, Sara."

 "The sooner I get to fight Sakura, the better." Sakura sweat-dropped. 

 "It's great to know that I'm at the top of her priority list." Sakura groaned to Syaoran who was standing next to her.

 "She's also quite confident that you'll win against me." Eriol chuckled.

 "I've done it before." 

 "But you needed the help of Syaoran."

 "I've improved."

 "By how much?"

 "A lot. Kero and I always train."

 "But is the Card Mistress strong enough to beat Clow Reed?" Syaoran asked.

 "Of course I am."

 "Then is the Card Mistress strong enough to beat the Card Keeper?"

 "I'm not sure."

 "The next round is Harry verses Draco. I'm sure it has been wanted for a while?" Yelan asked after seeing the smirk on each boy's faces. They both walked over to the ring and stepped inside. One thing that always happened when new fighters walked into the ring that a barrier appeared around it and then disappeared. (If any of you have played Kingdom Hearts on the PS2 then just think of it as what happens in the tournament in the Olympus Coliseum.) It was quite a sight. "Duel!"

Draco got out his wand and first started off with a simple charm to send Harry backwards, yet not far enough to get him out of the ring. Pansy cheered him on with whatever he did. Harry got back up and sent a stronger spell over to Draco, cutting his left shoulder. 

 "Hey! That wasn't fair!" Pansy shouted up. 

 "It was too." Sara snapped. 

 "Draco wasn't ready."

 "Would that mean that Harry wasn't when Malfoy got him?"

 "Of course not. Draco is skilled and doesn't take cheap shots like that, but I guess you would know everything about things that are cheap and shameful, huh?" Pansy teased. 

Sara got a card out of her pocket and snickered. She called upon it and seconds later a small rain cloud formed over Pansy's head and started to rain.

 "Enjoy the weather." Sara chuckled. 

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco sent blasts and shots at each other until Harry started to laugh and point behind Draco, at Pansy. Draco turned to see Pansy soaked and trying to escape the thunderstorm that followed her everywhere she went. 

 "What is going on here?" Yelan asked angrily. Pansy stopped and looked at Sara. 

 "She did it. That psycho orphan did it. Ask her." Pansy sulked. 

 "One, I am _not_ an orphan! Two, I am _not_ psycho and three, _her _has a name. My name is Sara, not orphan or anything else." Sara snapped. "And before you even bother to ask, yes I did do this. Get rid of me if you like. This is not how I imagined this school to be." 

 "Would you please call Cloud off now?" 

 "I would, but she's in my pocket."

 "Call of Rain."

 "That's enough Rain. Yelan doesn't like the way that you're treating her students." The card stopped raining and popped her head up from the cloud that she was on.

 "But Master Sara, that isn't fun. Can't I keep going?" Rain complained, leaving everyone speechless. 

 "Rain can talk?" Sakura asked.

 "I have taught all my cards to." 

 "Can't I please continue?" Rain begged.

 "You could if I had my wish, but Yelan is the teacher and the one in charge. I'm afraid you can't. Go back to your original form."

 "Yes, Master Sara." Rain said and disappeared into her pocket. 

Draco lined up Harry and shot at him with a 'Shotuloues', aimed for his stomach. Harry quickly noticed this and put his shield up just in time before he sent Draco one back and knocked him out of the circle, much to the Slytherins distaste. The Gryffindors cheered as Harry joined Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran. He was scheduled to fight against Sara and from what he could tell she really didn't like him. 

Sara smirked and closed her eyes as she leant against the tree again.

 "Um, Sara?" Kayne asked and watched as Sara opened one eye.

 "What?"

 "Aren't you disappointed that you're not against Malfoy?"

 "No. I never really liked Potter, either."

 "Why not?"

 "Family business."

 "So were your parents Voldemort's followers?"

 "Not exactly."

 "What did happen to your parents?" Sara opened her other eye.

 "Mum died a few weeks after I was born and dad went insane, therefore he couldn't look after me and gave me up to the adoption centre."

 "And nobody took you?"

 "When I was little I caused a lot of trouble. I would always go off by myself and write stories and poems and when kids came up to me, I'd punch them or something like that. Only recently Ms. Lain decided to send me off to foster parents."

 "That's sad."

 "Who cares? Not me. This is how I've lived for years and I'm used to it." Sara said but then wished that she could slap herself for telling someone that. "If you tell anyone, I swear, you will be in pain."

 "I won't tell a soul, not even write it in my diary."

 "You better not." Sara said more angrily this time. (By the way. I'm making it so Sara turns 15 later on in the year. Tomoyo's birthday is tomorrow, too.)

~*~

 "What do you think is going on?" Syaoran asked Sakura, Harry and Eriol once they saw Sara get angry at Ginny. 

 "I don't know." Sakura admitted

 "If she keeps getting angry then Harry will be in a lot of trouble when he faces her." Eriol said.

 "Then it's too bad that I had to beat Malfoy." Harry whined.

 "We won't let things get too out of hand." Sakura assured him.

 "But she already hates me." 

 "Who doesn't she hate?" Eriol chuckled.

 "Kayne." Sakura said.

 "They were friends when they both lived in Australia." Syaoran pointed out. 

 "She can have friends?" Harry asked in a poor attempt at a joke. 

 "That wasn't too nice. I'm sure Kayne wouldn't have liked to hear you say that about her friend." Sakura said, making him blush.  "So? Is there anything?" 

 "No! I mean, I don't think so."

 "Kawaii. Harry does like Kayne. And I'm sure Kayne likes Harry."

 "Shut up." Harry groaned. 

 "For the next match, we have Eriol and Sakura." Yelan said. Both the students groaned mentally and walked up to the ring. 

 "Go Sakura!" Kayne yelled over to her and walked over to Harry so she could have a better view. "You are in a lot of trouble." She whispered.

 "I know. Sara hates me." Harry groaned back. "Go Eriol!"

 "You do know Sakura will beat him, right?"

 "Eriol will win."

 "Sakura."

 "Eriol."

 "You two may use your…extra… powers if you like, but Eriol, I don't want you to show off. I know you enjoy that." Yelan stated firmly. "You can start the fight."

Sakura grabbed a card and her wand and then called upon the card that she had chosen.

 "Mirror!" Sakura was then multiplied over and over again and Eriol noticed that each version got a Sakura Card. Every Sakura surrounded him, equalling in ten, and called on their cards. The first in front of Eriol used Arrow, the second to the left used Freeze, then Mist, Fiery, Watery, Windy, Shot, Thunder, Wood and the one next to the first Sakura used Erase. 

Everyone watched in wonder as Eriol lifted his hand and every attack stopped. 

 "Sakura. When you use Mirror like that, you aren't as strong. That is how Clow beat Ayane." Eriol informed her. 

 "Fine then, I guess I'll just have to defeat you like I did last time." Sakura laughed. 

 "But you needed Syaoran's powers, along with Keroberos' and Yue's." Eriol mentioned quietly so that the others weren't to hear, especially Hermione. She knew quite a lot, well, as much as anyone else who had read books, on Clow Reed. 

All of the Sakuras disappeared and Sakura got all her cards back. 

~*~

Tomoyo sat on the green grass, listening to Hagrid as he talked about their session. 

 'I wonder if mum's going to send me anything to me for my birthday tomorrow.' She thought tiredly. 

 "Tomoya, I was wonderin' if you'd like ter pet the baby igonlias." Hagrid said, putting a small pink and grey, four-legged creature that looked like a lizard, except with wings and a horn, right in front of her. From the corner of it's mouth, Tomoyo could see three large fangs on both sides. 

Tomoyo nearly jumped right back. She hadn't been listening at all. Her thoughts had been on Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran and how much she missed them.

 "I'm not to well with creatures with big teeth." Tomoyo said quietly. "I'm sorry."

 "That's okay. Anyone else?" Hagrid asked. Naoko put her hand up immediately. "Ah, Naoko. Good ter see a girl take so much interes' in wild creatures like these igonlias." Everyone watched as Naoko patted the horn while humming a soft tune. The little creature closed its eyes and swayed in Hagrid's hand before climbing out of his grasp and sitting on Naoko's lap where she patted it on the back. "She likes ya." Hagrid laughed. Naoko then stopped humming and tickled it on her beautiful cherry wing. The igonlia laughed and turned on her side.

 "She's so cute." Meilin laughed. 

 "Okay, now I hope yer were all listenin' because your professors 'ave given me permission to let yer keep one each fer the week." Hagrid said. "Naoko, yer obviously 'ave Lantara, but everyone else has ter choose their own." He picked up a box filled with tiny igonlias and took them around to each student, which took a long time, considering that each pupil had to hum to one before they could pick it up. 

Tomoyo got an orange and grey girl called Chiruri. (A/N: I needed a name, so I chose that of a reviewer and fellow CCS/HP writer. Sorry! ~_~) And Meilin got a little black and grey one called Shinigami. (Another reviewer. Only problem was that it's an _ANNONOMOUS _review! I hate them 'cause then I can't go and check out your stories. *Jinko puffs and cries an ocean, giving up the mean girl act*)

~*~

Eriol looked up from the last blast that he had received from Fiery and much to his dismay; he was outside of the ring, right by Syaoran's feet. He sat up and looked over to the smiling Sakura. 

 "I did it again." Sakura said sweetly. 

 "I told you, Potter." Kayne laughed and ran up to Sakura as soon as Sakura stepped out of the ring. "That was great, though most, well, all, of the students won't be able to talk for a long time now." Sakura looked at them. Hermione was staring in shock, next to Ron who was doing the same, the bunch of Slytherins at the back were staring in awe and hate for being stronger, the Gryffindors were all on the same page as Hermione, the Ravenclaws all couldn't believe it and Harry was the only one who didn't know about the Cards that was actually able to talk.

 "That was an excellent fight." Yelan agreed. "Now, we have Mandy and Syaoran, who both put up a good fight in their first round." The two stepped up in the ring and watched as a light shone from the markings and then stopped, signalling that the barrier was up. "Fight."

 "Pretrificus Totalus!" Syaoran called straight away. 

Neville visibly cringed. He remembered that spell all too well. Just like what happened to him, Mandy's arms fell straight by her legs and she fell. A loud 'boo' came from the Ravenclaws and Yelan pronounced her son as the winner before waving her hand and relieving the young girl of the full body bond. She sat up and shook hands with Syaoran before leaving the ring.

 "Harry and Sara." Yelan called out. Sara, who was still leaning against the tree uncrossed her arms and treaded over to the ring. "No cards, Sara."

 "Of course. I don't want to kill the guy." Sara said simply. 

Harry slowly walked up to the ring, dreading his win against Draco the whole way. Once he stepped in, they waited for Yelan to signal the fight to start before he quickly put up his shield. 

 "Pansy made the same mistake, Harry!" Sakura called up to him. Sara smirked and quickly broke the shield with her wand. Just as she did, Harry yelled a strong spell.

 "Fatality Shot!" 

Sara was shot in the stomach with the blast but stood still. "What? You get that from '_Chibi Spells To Kill'_ or something?"

 "Well, it was just something Fred told me." Harry blushed. Sara waved her hand over his head, now that they were standing that close, and he fell asleep.

 "He won't be waking up for a while." Sara said, glancing at Yelan, who was looking furious. 

 "I told you no cards."

 "I didn't use any."

 "I sensed it. You used Sleep." Sara rolled her eyes and lifted her hand up so it was level to her face. Her hand started to glow and a card took shape. 

 "You cheated." Hermione snapped, now being able to talk.

 "So I did, but Harry fell asleep, so we're both disqualified." Sara said bluntly and walked out of the ring. 

 "That wasn't too good." Kayne said once Sara had made her way to _her_ tree.

 "It was boring anyway."

 "Miss Riddle, would you please wake him up?" Yelan asked. Sara rolled her eyes again and got out Sleep again.

 "Break your spell." She commanded. Harry slowly woke up and looked around.

 "Did I lose?" he asked groggily. 

 "We are both disqualified." 

 "Why?"

 "I used my 'extra' powers and you fell asleep."

 "At least I didn't come out looking like Pansy did." Harry laughed, getting a laugh from everyone else but the Slytherins and Sara who never laughed a laugh that didn't sound cruel or psychotic. Sara helped Harry up, which was a shock to everyone and walked back. 

 "You are going weak." Kayne laughed.

 "I know." Sara groaned, wanting to hit herself on the head. "I guess it's because I haven't been attacked. That always happened back 'home'."

 "Due to the fact that both of the opponents were disqualified, we shall go to our next match, which will be the final. Sakura and Syaoran, please come up here." 

 "Sakura's won." Eriol chuckled to Syaoran as he passed.

 "Don't you think I know that?" Syaoran whined. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please, R+R. 


	11. Harry Finds Out And Tomoyo’s Memories

Hi. I'm back. Thanks: kawaiitenshisakura, lysell, KawaiinessPnay x2, mei and well, anonymous can go get screwed. If you don't like them, why even review, or read, them? (P/O/S/N= Protective older sister note. Don't ask about that please all you _faithful readers of Jinko Kawaii. It's Amber Dream here, and I'm slightly protective of my little sister. Anonymous, here's a question, why did you read 'A New Riddle', when you would know that it is a CCS/HP crossover? And here's a comment. At least Jinko Kawaii has the guts to write what she does and sign it. Ok, so it's a penname, but still. You are a coward who didn't sign__ your name so we could read __your stories and review them. Oh and by the way, if you have a problem with me, please feel free to e-mail me at sookie_la@hotmail.com.)_

Thanks, Amber Dream. She is the female version of Touya.

BY THE WAY!!!! READ CIRCLE OF MAGIC!!!!! A reviewer called Emma recommended it. I just never got around to advertising it like she asked. ~_~ Sorry.

A New Riddle

Chapter 11

Harry Finds Out And Tomoyo's Memories.

Tomoyo couldn't sleep. (Don't worry. You didn't miss a chapter. It's just a major time jump.)

Memories, or something like them, kept popping up in her mind. But she had never been in them.

It first started when Sakura told her about winning against Syaoran. 

~*~

She was standing next to someone that looked like a mixture of Eriol and Fujitaka Kinomoto. They were talking to each other quite happily. 

And the strangest part was that Tomoyo felt like she remembered it, but was never there in her life. 

Then Keroberos and Yue appeared.

 'Then he must be Clow Reed, but I've never met him before.' 

Tomoyo looked down and noticed the dress that she was wearing. It was of a beautiful, deep purple and was so royal like. 

 "Ayane, would you like something to eat?" Yue asked. When no one answered, he walked over to Tomoyo and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Ayane?" 

 "Me?" Tomoyo squeaked. 

 "You are some puzzle, my dear friend." Clow laughed. 

 'Why is he calling me Ayane?' Tomoyo asked.

 "Tomoyo? Tomoyo? Are you in there?" Meilin's voice rung. 

Tomoyo instantly looked up to see a devastated Sakura and Meilin's hand fly past.

 "What?" Tomoyo asked.

 "You spaced out." Eriol informed her. "What happened?"

 "Nothing important."

 "You're lying. Tell me."

 "I told you it was nothing important." Tomoyo snapped at Eriol, which was possibly her first time. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean that. I don't know what's going on."

~*~

The second time was just before when she was in the Hufflepuff common room. 

 "Thank you for coming over. I just didn't know what to do. Keroberos just came down with something." Clow said as the older version of Tomoyo rushed into the room. She glanced at the winged lion. 

 "Oh, Kero." She whispered and kneeled by the beast that was in front of the fire. He had a thick blanket over him and was shivering. 

 "Kero? Since when did you call him that?"

 "I always have. Ever since I found out about Sakura…"

 "How did you know about her?"

 "Who am I?"

 "Ayane Tale. Are you feeling alright?"

 "I'm fine, but I'm not Ayane Tale. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. I live in Tomoeda, now attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the house of Hufflepuff. I was working on my latest movie with my bestfriend, Sakura Kinomoto, the Card Mistress."

 "No, you're Ayane Tale, you live next door to me, we graduated from Hogwarts thirteen years ago and you were in Slytherin. You are working on the Ayane Cards, as I am working on the Clow Cards. Now, can we work on getting my dear guardian back to normal?" Clow asked, looking at Keroberos.

 "I brought the things you wanted." Yue said as he came into the room.

 "And Yue was the judge. He tested Sakura to see if she made the perfect Card Mistress. I was there! I taped it. She fought you straight after you defeated Syaoran." Tomoyo said. "I'm not from this time. I know who becomes the Card Keeper of the Ayane Cards and who your reincarnate is. He's Eriol Hiiragizawa. Well, that's only half. Sakura's father, Fujitaka is the other half."

 "I can remember Mr. Hiiragizawa entering my mind, like what you're doing to Ayane…" Clow started off before Naoko brought her back to reality. 

 "Tomoyo? Are you okay? You really need to snap out of it." Naoko said.

 "That's the second time today." Meilin agreed. Chiruri jumped up on Tomoyo's lap and licked her face. Shinigami and Lantara were already fast asleep in their new masters' arms. 

 "Chiruri! That's enough now." Tomoyo cooed and stroked an orange wing, making the little creature 'laugh'. Their wings were very sensitive and ticklish. 

~*~

 "So it's tomorrow night?" Kayne asked.

 "Yep! Tomoyo's going to be so surprised!" Sakura laughed with Kayne. "I've never given her a surprise party before."

 "So it's going to be us, Eriol, of course, Syaoran, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Naoko, and Meilin?"

 "That's about it."

 "Did you see her igonlia?"

 "It's so kawaii!"

 "Kawaii?"

 "It's cute in Japanese. Haven't I already explained that?"

 "Probably." 

 "Hey." Harry said, walking into the common room after letting Hedwig out of his cage for the night.

 "Hi." The girls chimed.

 "Are you the only ones up?"

 "No. Eriol's reading, though it doesn't look as good without the 'evil chair'." Sakura laughed.

 "I heard that." Eriol groaned, not looking up from his book.

 "I know." Sakura laughed again.

 "Where's Syaoran?" Kayne asked. "I don't think he said goodnight to his 'kawaii little Sakura'." Sakura blushed a beet red and hid her head in the potions book she was reading. Kayne giggled and looked down to the book in her lap. Harry looking over her shoulder blocked her light. 

Sakura quickly rushed over to Eriol and did a trick that Tomoyo had taught her. She waved her wand and a video camera appeared out of nowhere. 

 "You are starting to scare me. More then Tomoyo does." Eriol groaned. 

 "Tomoyo told me to tape anything cute that happened, so I am." Sakura whispered.

 "So, what are you reading?" Harry asked Kayne. He looked at the heading on the page. "Ayane Tale?"

 "Sara seems…close…to this woman and I want to know why."

 "She created the Ayane Cards and led the war against Clow Reed. That's all that I know."

 "One of Clow Reed's cards killed Ayane but her body disappeared and the cards were sealed away. Oh, Sakura, can't we tell him?"

 "I don't think so." Eriol said, looking up from his book. 

Sakura turned off the camera. 

 "Why not?" Sakura groaned.

 "Like Sara said, the last person who found out ended up with intense amnesia." 

 "Sara has the Ayane Cards." Harry stated. 

 "Why would you think that?" Sakura asked, nervously. 

 "Yeah. She does. They're now the Sara Cards. That's what I used against Syaoran at the tournament." Kayne admitted. "We haven't been too truthful, either. My name isn't Kayne Host. It's Ginny Weasly." 

 "WHAT?" Harry exclaimed. 

 "We used Sara, Sakura and Eriol's powers to do it." 

 "So that's what happened."

 "And I have the Clow Cards, now turned Sakura Cards." Sakura said. "But you mustn't tell anyone. Sorry, that's a line from my movie."

 "What powers does Eriol have?" Harry asked.

 "I am the half reincarnate of Clow Reed." Eriol said, boastingly. 

 "Cool. That's how you and Sakura were so good at the tournament."

 "Yeah. And I used Sara's Shot Card against Syaoran because he knows and uses those powers too." Kayne said.

 "He's my descendant." Eriol boasted again.

 "Why do you keep all these powers as a secret?" Harry asked.

 "Because Sara's cards don't like people knowing about them and they kinda almost kill people who find out." Kayne moaned.

 "Oh."

~*~

 "Calm down, Ayane." Clow reasoned. 

 "No!"

 "Why are you doing this?"

 "You're never around anymore. I was sick the other day and your worry was that you hadn't finished the Libra Card in time."

 "Ayane…"

 "Manaturs!" Tomoyo cried out. She had no idea what was happening. She was in the body, but she couldn't control anything that was happening. 

Suddenly, Mana in his true form appeared out of nowhere and bit Clow on the hand. 

 "Ayane, what's happened to you?" Clow asked as he nursed his bloody hand. 

 "I'm using the Ayane Cards tomorrow. I'm going to test Fiery on your house. How do you like that?" Ayane laughed psychotically. 

Meanwhile, Tomoyo wanted to cry. What was happening to her?

 "What are you talking about?"

 "Haven't you noticed that you're spending all your time on the Clow Cards and forgetting all about me?" (A/N: Sorry if this is confusing. I have a perfect reason for all this.)

~*~

 "Are you okay, Tomoyo?" a third year Hufflepuff asked as Tomoyo sat down at the Hufflepuff table for breakfast.

 "I'm fine."

 "Happy birthday." Meilin and Naoko chimed as they sat next to her, on either side.

 "Thanks. I thought you guys forgot." Tomoyo laughed.

 "Like we would, or could. Sakura kept reminding us yesterday." Meilin said. 

 "We saw her on the way down. She said to tell you happy birthday, too." Naoko informed her. 

 "And so did Eriol and Syaoran."

 "And Kayne."

 "And then once Harry, Ron and Hermione heard, they told us to say hi and happy birthday to you for them, too." Meilin said.

 "Really? Wow." Tomoyo said. None of the three had noticed that Dumbledore had spoken and now their breakfast was before them. 

A sound of wings and hoots filled the room.

 "Mail's here." Naoko said happily. Her mother had promised that she would send to her all the time and she missed her greatly. 

 "I wonder if mum sent me anything." Tomoyo wondered out loud.

 "Of course she would have." Meilin said comfortably. 

A little owl, that Naoko immediately noticed flew in and landed on her shoulder.

 "Hey, Lilly." Naoko cooed and reached up to stroke the underneath of Lilly's chin. Lilly dropped a little box from her beak. It was of a reasonable size and from her agent. "I can't get a moments break, huh?" she laughed with Tomoyo. 

 "Well, what is it?" Tomoyo asked. Naoko tore at it quickly and when the package was opened, she found it was papers.

 "He has another role for me!" Naoko squealed. "A different movie." Naoko looked at the title. "_The Life Of Kana Utari,_ with me as Kana!"

The owl that Tomoyo had chosen from the shop flew in and landed on her table with a thud, earning a hoot of disappointment from Lilly. 

 "Darn thing." Tomoyo groaned and picked it up. It held a lilac box in its beak and a note on its leg. She took the note and read it aloud. "Dear Tomoyo. I'm sorry if this is late. The owl is slightly defective. But, happy birthday. I hope you like your present. It was the best thing that I could find that wouldn't weigh the poor thing down. Have fun and be good. Love always, your mother. P.S. We're all missing you guys greatly."

 "So? What's the present? Your mum still would have gotten you the best thing she could buy, right?" Meilin demanded. Tomoyo opened the box to reveal a brilliant amethyst on a gold chain. The only thing that could have damaged Tomoyo's feelings came in a package of five.

 "Wow!"

 "Tomoyo! That's beautiful!"

 "Do you want me to put it on you?"

 "Can I look at it?"

 "Is that a real amethyst?"

Syaoran's hyperactive sisters and Nakuru.

 "That was my first reaction, I know, no thanks, I wanted to look at it first and yes." Tomoyo said, talking to all five in regards of who asked what first. 

 "Did Eriol give that to you?" Sheifa asked. Tomoyo blushed red, causing Meilin and Naoko to laugh.

 "N-no." Tomoyo stuttered. 

 "Her mum did for her birthday." Naoko said, but then had Meilin gripping onto her arm.

 "No! No! You do not mention the 'b' word around them!" Meilin whispered. 

 "It's your birthday?" Fuutie asked. Meilin shook her head fiercely while Tomoyo nodded. "Goodie! We wanted to know when it was all of your birthdays."

 "Why?" Tomoyo asked.

 "No!" Meilin groaned, wishing she could pull out some earmuffs. 

The five lined up.

 "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Tomoyo-chan, happy birthday to you!" they all sang at the same time as loud as they could. Tomoyo turned bright red as everyone looked at the four and then at her. 

Sakura whipped out her camera with her wand and taped it from the Gryffindor table. 

Syaoran, on the other hand, walked over to his sisters and pulled out another element, only to have Nakuru pull out her wand and with a simple spell, lifted it from his hands and put it into her own hands. 

 "No you don't. Professor Flitwik has given us lessons." She said with a smile. 

 "A-." Fenren started but not another sound was made, though her mouth moved. 

 "Someone put her on mute." Fred laughed. 

 "It isn't funny." Fuutie mouthed.

 "They've all been put on mute!" George laughed even louder. The four girls folded their arms over their chests and pouted. 

 "There's no need to be sour." A seventh year Hufflepuff said. "We just need to break the spell. I'm sure someone will figure it out." 

 "Thanks." Nakuru mouthed. 

Sara stood up after she finished her breakfast, (The teachers had set up a little table for her.) and walked out of the dinning room, a smirk planted on her face. 

As she walked out, she didn't notice the blonde haired and cloaked men sitting in the shadows of one of the many balconies, watching her.  

 "It will be time soon. At the end of this term…"

 "Why wait?"

 "She is very strong, especially now."

 "And the Card Mistress?"

 "She, too, is very strong and powerful, but young Riddle walks alone, and nobody would think of helping her."

 "But…"

 "You dare question my judgement?" the cloaked man demanded. "What I don't see is why she is here, or even admitting that she lived with Muggles."

 "She does not want to live in your footsteps, my Lord."

~*~

 "This is too soon. Much too soon. She isn't ready." A man with silver-blue hair thought to himself. He had been listening in to the conversation between the two men. The man spread out his black wings and took off.

~*~

Sara's head pricked up as she sensed a strong aura. Not one that could rival hers, but a strong one. It was familiar, too.

 "Sara! Wait up!" Kayne called from behind her. 

 'It couldn't have been Ginny, could it?' Sara thought.

 "What's up with you?" Kayne asked.

 "Nothing."

 "Did you see what happened to Syaoran's sisters and Nakuru?"

 "Did you see who did it?" Sara asked sarcastically. 

 "That wasn't very nice."

 "Neither were their voices."

 "Can you break the spell?"

 "I don't want to. Sakura or Eriol will have to. Have you seen anyone else here?"

 "No."

 'Then who was it? Surely Ginny wouldn't have an aura.'

 "Why?"

 "Nothing."

 "We're into 'nothing' mode again. You need to be interested in stuff other then killing." Kayne laughed. 

 "It isn't on the top of my list." Kayne's stomach rumbled loudly. "Do you purposely skip half of your meals so you can follow me?"

 "Well, this is the only time that we talk."

 "So what _did_ you eat?"

 "A piece of toast and a drink of orange juice." Kayne admitted sheepishly. 

 "Go back and see if there's anything left." Sara groaned. 

 "Um, we kinda told Harry."

 "What?"

 "We told Harry about the cards and Ginny thing." Kayne said quietly. Sara moaned and stormed off in front of her to Hagrid's hut that he had on the Li clan's campus, where they were having Care Of Magical Creatures. "I thought that it would be easier."

 "You just leave your little boyfriend out of this. The cards get uncontrollable. I might be their master but they have a really hard time obeying me." Sara snapped. "Mind you, it will not be my fault if he can't remember who you are." Sara continued to walk faster until she got to Hagrid's hut.

 "'Ello, Sara. Are yer in a rush today?"

 "I'm not in the mood." 

 "What 'appened to yer and Kayne? She doesn't look too 'appy." 

 "Am I supposed to care?"

 "From what I 'ave seen, yeah."

 "What would you know anyway?" Sara snapped. 

 "Ah, 'Arry, Ron, Hermione." Hagrid said upon spotting his favourite students. "Yer guys are in fer an in'eresting lesson. We got the Hippogriffs back!"

 "Really?" Ron asked. "That should be interesting. We're with Slytherin. I wonder if Malfoy'll get slashed again."

 "Do you think that maybe Sara and I could have a look at these? We aren't too familiar with the creatures." Kayne asked quietly.

 "Sorry. We don't want ter spoil the surprise fer everyone."

 "That's cool, right, Sara? Sara?" Kayne asked. "Where'd she go?"

 "I think she went in that direction." Harry said, pointing behind Hagrid. 

 "That's where I put the Hippogriffs." Hagrid said. Everyone ran out to see Sara climb over the fence that contained the large creatures. 

Sara looked at the largest one there. "So, you're a Hippogriff?" The head nodded gently. She reached out but the Hippogriff reared back. 

 "Sara!" Hagrid cried out. "Watch out!"

 "Get back down!" Sara yelled at the large male while getting out her wand and extending it to its proper size. It backed off

 "What the?" Hermione asked. 

 "What is she doing?" a familiar and hated voice asked. Everyone turned to see that the Slytherins had arrived and Draco was leading them. 

Sara reached out to touch the Hippogriff again and was allowed. She smirked as it sat down awkwardly and bowed. 

 "What happened? She didn't even bow to it." Pansy asked. 

Sara's hand brushed over feathers and beak and its wings spread out as if it was being tickled. 

 "Sara, I think 'e wants you ter ride 'im." Hagrid said. Sara nodded and climbed onto his back. 

 "Just don't pull on his feathers!" Harry called over to her. 

 "What is that?" Sakura asked as she made her way to the hut. 

 "That is a Hippogriff and Sara's attempting to ride it." Harry informed them. 

 "Oh." Syaoran mouthed. 

 "Though they are very dangerous. One slashed Malfoy two years ago. It was a very interesting day." Ron laughed, catching Draco's attention. "Sara is so cool."

 "Yeah, right." Pansy groaned cynically. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle watched as Pansy bent down and picked up a rock. She threw it over at Sara and the Hippogriff as hard as she could. It hit the creature on the cheek, right next to his beak and he reared back again, throwing Sara off him. Sara couldn't move as the beast ran around and over her in fright. 

 "Sara!" Kayne yelled out, along with half of the Gryffindors. Even Pansy started to rethink her decision. Hagrid ran forward to Sara's aid, only scare the Hippogriff more. 

Everyone moaned and winced as a foot landed on Sara's hand and a large crack of her bones was heard. And as much as Sara didn't want to, she bellowed in pain. 

Sakura grabbed out her wand and a card while no one was looking. 

 "Time!" Sakura called out. Everything around them froze, except herself, Syaoran, Eriol and Sara. They all rushed over to Sara and pulled her from underneath the bucking beast that would have crushed her in a matter of seconds. 

 "Are you okay?" Eriol asked. 

 "Just a crushed hand." Sara moaned. She was in immense pain and couldn't move anything from her right wrist down. 

 "What happened?" Sakura asked.

 "I could have sworn I saw Pansy throw something. The jealous…"

 "That's as far as we'll go." Syaoran warned. "You should keep your anger under control."

 "I was just going to say baka." Sara complained. "I think you should wake everyone up." 

 "Right, Time, return." Sakura said and everyone regained his or her movement. 

 "What happened?" Ron asked. He looked around after not seeing Sara under the Hippogriff anymore and saw her standing next to Sakura. "What are you doing over here?"

 "I, uh, Apparated." Sara smirked. Hagrid quickly hurried over to the Hippogriff to calm it down.

 "You can Apparate?" Draco asked. "It's almost a pity you didn't get splinched."

 "Just do something smart for once and shut up." Ron suggested. 

 "Talking about something smart, I heard your brothers didn't fare too well with their O.W.L's. I expect you to do the same thing."

 "I certainly would like to see _you_ be smart enough to Apparate without being splinched, Malfoy. I would also like to see you without that over cocky attitude and not being supported by your Death-Eater father." Sara snapped back. 

 "I would like to see your father supporting you." Pansy laughed. 

 "Did we ask for the bakamono to interfere?" Sara asked Sakura, who laughed and shook her head. "Didn't think so and, unless you can tell me what a bakamono is, I suggest you shut up."

 "You probably made up that word." Draco laughed. "Do you have the brains to make something up by yourself?"

 "Do you insinuate that I should tolerate such diabolical impertinence from someone whose educational capacity is not yet sufficient to comprehend my meaning?" Sara asked so fast that nobody understood it.

 "You probably made that up too." Pansy laughed. 

 "Bakamono, shut up." Kayne sneered. Pansy wrinkled up her nose at her. "Oooh, she scrunched up her nose. I'm really scared now." Pansy, who was fuming beyond belief looked as if she was going to pull her hair out and instead launched herself at Kayne with a high pitched squeal. Kayne merely sidestepped and put her leg out to trip her. 

 "I liked that one." Sara snickered. 

 "So did I." 

 "What's goin' on 'ere?" Hagrid asked as he came back up to them. He helped Pansy off the floor. 

 "It was us merely protecting our pride and when we said some things that upset the Slytherin, she attacked us." Sara said gently. "And Ron was also accused of being…less educated then others by Draco Malfoy."

 "These two always seem to target the Weasly family, the Potter family and the Granger family, not to mention Sara's current…family…problems. He seems to enjoy pointing out the fact that both she and Harry have barely known either of their parents and were stuck in the cruel houses of either an orphanage where Muggles live or with Muggle relatives." Kayne finished. 

 "This isn't the first class that Harry and Sara have been teased." Hermione said. 

 "Alrigh', now, on with the Hippogriffs and Sara, go ter the Nurses' Office. She'll fix yer hand up." Hagrid said. Sara crossed her arms over her chest with much difficulty and walked back to the castle. 

~*~

All done! I'm sorry this is a bit late. Things have been stuffing up lately. 

What's up with Tomoyo?

Who was watching Sara? 

And who was watching the people watching Sara?"

 I know! Lalalala. 

And, who's going to die?

Yes, I am killing someone, a good guy, too. 

Harry?

Ron?

Sakura?

Kayne?

Sara?

Tomoyo?

Which one?

O.o Keep in touch!


	12. Divination

Hello! Can anyone guess who dies? I can! But that's not until later chapters. Thanks greatly for the reviews, but keep 'em up!

~Jinko.

Disclaimer: I am eating a green icy pole. Would J.K Rowling or the dudes from Clamp eat a green icy pole while typing? I do not own.

A New Riddle

Chapter whatever. (12)

Divination.

 "Hey, did you hear about Cho and Paul?" sixth year Ravenclaw girls asked each other as they passed the Gryffindor table for lunch. Harry groaned and his head hit the table when he overheard. Ron patted his back for comfort. 

 "Don't worry. There are heaps of girls left in Hogwarts." Ron said. 

 "But none like Cho. She got over Cedric quickly, too." Harry mumbled from the table. 

 "What about Sakura, or Meilin. They're both very pretty." Hermione offered. 

 "You leave Sakura out of this." Kayne warned. "She's Syaoran's."

 "See. They're all taken." Harry moaned. 

 "What about Kayne?" Hermione giggled when she saw the look on both Kayne's and Harry's faces. "Kayne, did you run into Sara? Is she alright?"

 "I haven't seen her."

 "We should find her so she knows where to go for Divination." Ron said and Harry moaned again. "I wonder whose death she's going to predict for this year." 

 "I don't see why you guys don't give it up like I have." Hermione mentioned. 

 "What do you mean death?" Sakura asked from the other side of the table. 

 "Professor Trelawny has a knack for predicting students death. Harry should have been killed years ago, and at least fifty different times." Hermione informed them. 

 "I wish she would say that Malfoy's going to die this year and actually get it right." Ron said. 

 "That isn't a very nice thing to say." Sakura said. 

 "Why? He deserves it in my opinion." Syaoran agreed. 

 "No one deserves to die." Eriol mentioned. 

 "I've had far too many deaths in my life." Harry put in. 

 "Especially after Cedric." Hermione said. 

 "What happened to him, anyway? I heard McGonagall mention that the first day we arrived and we were telling each other about ourselves and something slipped about Sara." Sakura said.

 "What was that?" Ron asked.

 "Answer my question first."

 "It wasn't even a year ago. I'm sure nobody is up to telling anyone what happened." Said Hermione. 

 "Oh. And I can't tell you what happened to Sara. She'd kill me, not to mention Mana, who told us…" Sakura started. 

 "Mana? Wasn't he the charmed toy?" Harry asked, now looking up from the table. 

 "Well, because it's charmed, it has memories and stuff like that." Syaoran said. 

 "But how will she kill it if it isn't living?" Ron asked. 

 "She'll manage." Eriol chuckled. "Did Nakuru and your sisters get their speech back?" he asked, now looking at Syaoran. Kayne stifled a laugh.

 "What's so funny?" Sakura asked. "Do you know who did it?"

 "No!" Kayne said, almost giving Sara away. "I just think it was funny how they sung so terribly for Tomoyo. She went so red! By the way, are we still up for tonight?" 

 "Yeah. Are you guys coming?" Sakura asked Harry, Hermione and Ron. 

 "What's going on?" Hermione asked. 

 "We're giving Tomoyo a surprise party. Madam Li has let us use her study as the room."

 "And we're going to get half an hour off of Potions." Kayne said happily.

 "We're there." Ron and Harry said at the same time. 

 "What about our O.W.L's?" Hermione asked.

 "We'll get most of the class." Eriol said. 

 "And besides, we'll just catch up, and we'll make sure that Harry and Ron do, too." Kayne said. 

 "Fine." Hermione moaned. She was then tapped on the shoulder. She turned to see the five voiceless divas, who were holding some paper and a charmed quill so the ink would never run out. "Hello. I see you guys aren't back to normal still." 

Nakuru looked like she was going to cry and then wrote on the paper; What's going on?

 "We're giving Tomoyo a surprise birthday party, but shh, it's a surprise." Sakura said. The five girls mouthed an 'oh'. 

 You have to check out her new necklace Feimei wrote down. 

 Her mum gave it to her Fuutie scribbled. It was barely readable. 

 "Can you try and improve your handwriting?" Syaoran asked. Fuutie stuck out her tongue. "Very mature." 

 "So where did you pop out from?" Eriol asked. 

 We were just at the medical wing with Madam Pomfrey Sheifa wrote. 

 "Did you see Sara?" Kayne asked. 

 She left ages ago, though. I wonder why she isn't here Fenren wrote down. 

 "She could have been held up by someone who could have heard about before." Ron suggested. "It isn't very often that someone gets knocked off a Hippogriff, gets her hand trampled by it moments later and then Apparate away and it is definitely not done without getting splinched, especially at Sara's age." 

 "You know something?" Suppi asked Syaoran, as he had followed Nakuru down. "I heard Yelan say something to Dumbledore about the annual party that you guys have to honour the years that went past that Clow beat Ayane. She said something about a ball because we have so many guests this year." 

 "Another ball?" Harry asked, his head falling onto the table.

 "You mean big dresses and dancing?" Sakura asked.

 "Yes." Suppi said. 

 "Tomoyo will probably want to dress you up." Eriol said. 

 "What about Sara? Can you picture her in a dress and dancing around with someone?" Kayne asked. 

 "Oh, that reminds me." Hermione started. "You know how you guys asked me if there was anything going on between Malfoy and Pansy?"

 "Yeah." Sakura said. 

 "Well, at last years ball, they went together. It was quite interesting."

 "That just blows everything." Kayne groaned. Her eyes fell upon the staircase that led up to Sara's room and Sara came down them with her head in a book, but her hand was bandaged lightly, still not fixed. Some bones had to be regrown and that would take time and against Madam Pomfrey's request, she decided not to take the rest of the day off. "Finally. You'd think that she was unconscious." Kayne watched as Sara sat at her table and made herself a small sandwich. 

 "It looks like her hand's better. At least she can use it." Sakura said. 

Then suddenly everyone heard the Slytherins chortle as Draco stood up and did what he called an impression of Sara 'screaming' as the Hippogriff threw her off and then stepped on her hand. 

 "Here we go with this again." Harry groaned. "He does like teasing and exaggerating things when people get hurt." Ron stood up immediately. 

 "You should have seen it when Draco was 'attacked' by a Hippogriff two years ago." Ron said loud enough so the Slytherins could hear it. "It slashed him because he called it a brute. He started yelling, saying, and I quote; 'I'm dying! I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!', not to mention the bawling from Pansy. And Sara barely made a noise when her hand was painfully crushed by the hoof, nor did she scream when she was inches from death. If she hadn't of Apparated, at only fifteen I might add, she wouldn't have been here now." He clapped, which was joined by Harry, Hermione, Kayne and then the rest of the Gryffindor table and then Meilin started up the Hufflepuffs. Sara looked at them; astounded that anyone would stick up for her but then looked angry. 

 "What are you trying to do?" she yelled, stopping the claps and cheers. "Are you trying to get me to think of you as a friend by sticking up for me? I was content planning his murder and didn't need to get everyone here to know what actually happened! They can believe whatever they want to, just as long as they stay out of my way!" Sara finished and walked off to the Divination class, also finished with her meal. 

Once she was gone, the Slytherins started to laugh at Ron. 

 "Teach you right to try to upstage a Malfoy!" Pansy yelled over to him. 

 "Well, at least everyone here now knows how much of a whiner Malfoy is." Harry retorted. "Not to mention you. 'They should sack him straight away!'" Harry imitated her in a squeaky high voice. "'I'm going to see if he's okay!' You're just as over dramatic as he is." 

 "What about you fainting with the Dementors?" Draco laughed. "And that article by Rita Skeeter? 'I still cry at night over my dead parents.' Never quite knew that…" he started but never finished. He slunk back into his chair and Pansy screamed as the first thing that people saw when he fell was Sara. 

 "What did you do to him?" Pansy cried. "You killed him!"

 "A hard blow to the back of the neck would kill him. Unfortunately, all I did was a simple blow." Sara informed him. She grabbed his water from the table and splashed him, waking him up. "You listen, never ever insult anyone over lost family." She said deathly. 

 "Miss Riddle! What is going on here?" Snape yelled. 

 "I was just coming back for my book when I heard Mr. Malfoy here insult Mr. Potter about his lost parents and all I did was warn him not to do it again. Accio Ayane's diary." Sara said with a wave of her wand. The book came to her hands. 

 "Professor Snape, Draco only did it because Ron Weasly had insulted him about the time that he was brutally slashed by the horrible Hippogriff. And then Harry Potter had the nerve to tease me." Pansy added.

 "Excuse me, sir, but this did start when Draco teased Sara about being trampled in Care For Magical Creatures class. He said that Sara had screamed and everything so Ron then mentioned the time when Draco was attacked." Tomoyo said.

 "And who are you?" Snape asked.

 "I am Tomoyo Daidouji, one of the new fifth years from Hufflepuff. This was all started when Sara came down the stairs and sat at her desk. Draco stood up and started to do _his_ version of Sara's accident. You can ask anyone here. They all saw it. He was talking that loud that I doubt anyone, other then those who aren't here, wouldn't have heard it." 

 "Is this true?" Snape asked. 

 "It's not like you'll do anything against them if it was." Sara mumbled loud enough for Snape to hear. 

 "Miss Riddle, what is it that you're insinuating?"

 "That you favour the Slytherins, which is believable, but far too much, but I must get to Divination if I wish to greet the professor properly." Sara said and turned away from everyone before anyone could say anything else. Tomoyo nearly jumped from her seat. 

 "What's up?" Meilin asked. 

 "If Sara's in Divination, then guess who else would be!" Tomoyo said.

 "Sakura-chan!" Meilin and Naoko squealed at the same time. They finished their lunch and hurried off. 

~*~

 "You have a very happy future, you will make great friends and have a great husband with two children." Professor Trelawny told Sara, who didn't believe her at all. 

 "Hello, Professor Trelawny." Harry said as he walked into the room and as usual, the smell of the scented fire got to him. 

A wail was heard behind them. 

 "What's wrong, Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Eriol and Meilin chuckled loudly. 

 "This is my bedroom." He moaned. He walked over to where they were to sit. "This is where my bed was."

 "Poor Syao-kun." Sakura cooed. "Hey, Tomoyo! We finally got a lesson together!"

 "Okay, everyone, please sit. Now, I have already met Sara, but who else is there to meet?" Professor Trelawny asked. Everyone did as they were told and the professor looked at the new students. Her eyes fell upon Syaoran first. "Young man, you seem distressed. What is your name?"

 "I'm Syaoran Li. I live here." Syaoran said. Everyone who hadn't known before looked at him. 

 "Ah, that is why. And who are you?" she asked Sakura, who was sitting next to him. (They're all sitting on the floor.)

 "I am Sakura Kinomoto. I, unlike Syaoran, am from Japan." Sakura said. Tomoyo was next.

 "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji."

 "Excuse me?" Trelawny asked. "Can you please repeat your surname?" 

 "Dai-dou-ji." Tomoyo said slowly. 

 "I am Eriol Hiiragizawa." Eriol said. "I live with Nakuru, the library helper."

 "Poor man." Syaoran groaned, earning an elbow to the ribs by Sakura. 

 "I am Naoko Yanagizawa." Naoko said with a smile. "I live in Japan, in the same town as Sakura and Naoko."

 "We star in our own movie." Sakura said with a bright smile. We're as famous with Muggles as Harry Potter is with wizards and witches."

 "That's interesting. What about you?" Trelawny asked Meilin.

 "I am Meilin Li, cousin to Syaoran, niece to Madam Li." Meilin smiled even brighter then Sakura. 

 "And I am Kayne Host from Australia. Not as interesting as the other students, but I'm Sara's friend, and that's an interesting as things come." Kayne said pathetically.

 "Okay. We will not do any work today. I will see the future of these new students and maybe even their past." Trelawny said, hearing some cheers and a groan from Sara when the word _past was mentioned. _

 "I'd rather it if you wouldn't see my past." Sara mentioned. 

 "Why not?"

 "There are things that you will not like."

 "Like what?" Sara stood up.

 "Do you want me to storm out of this class?"

 "Please sit down, Miss Riddle. I think these people would want to know about the happy things that I saw for your life, especially after your harsh one." Trelawny pleaded. Sara sat back down. 

 "Just say nothing of my past."

 "Sure. Now, when these students were in year three, I taught them how to see someone's futures with tealeaves. But, I think you are all ready for a new method using some white rose thorns and petals dipped in the blood of the person whose future I am telling, but mind you, I might get it confused with your past, sorry Sara, so Mister Li, if you would please." Trelawny said. Syaoran got off his pouf, as Trelawny had brought them, and walked over to her. "Now, would you like me to acquire your blood or do you wish for me to?" She held out a small dagger to Syaoran, who took it. He slit a small cut on his index finger and Trelawny got some blood in a small glass container. She then poured the contents into a small bowl that already had the rose petal and thorns in it. 

The petals turned dark green for a second before a smoke filled the room. On the smoke, a picture formed of someone who looked a lot like an older version of Syaoran, carrying a young girl. 

 "Syaoran, it looks like you have a child." Naoko whispered. 

The little girl had brown hair and brilliant green eyes. Meilin let out a shriek.

 "What's wrong, Meilin?" Trelawny asked.

 "I bet you anything that Sakura's the mum of Syaoran's kid!" she squealed. "Who else do you know that has those eyes?" Sakura and Syaoran blushed. They watched as Syaoran walked along a hall to a room. He opened the door and everyone saw what they expected an older version of Sakura to look like holding a baby. 

 "Hoe!" Sakura cried and the blush deepened. 

 "I-is this my-our-future?" Syaoran asked. 

 "KAWAII!" Tomoyo screamed. She waved her wand and her camera appeared out of nowhere again. She started to tape the smoke. 

 "T-Tomoyo! Would you stop that?" Sakura asked.

 "No! My kawaii Sakura and her kawaii Syaoran marry and have two children together. Why would I want to miss this?" Eriol chuckled at Tomoyo's words. 

 "You just wait until it's your turn, Hiiragizawa! If there is even one picture of Tomoyo in it, we will be all over you." Syaoran snarled. 

The smoke disappeared and Trelawny got out a new bowl that had the components in it. 

 "Sakura, do you want me to?"

 "No thanks." Sakura said. She pricked her finger and her blood dripped into the clean bottle that Trelawny got out. She put it in the bowl and the white petals turned pink. 

Just like Syaoran, smoke lifted and a picture of a small child came up. 

 "Hello." She said to Sakura. She looked like an older version of the child that Syaoran was carrying. "Are you my mum when she was younger?"

 "I guess…" Sakura said.

 "Aunty Tomoyo! Is that really you? We barely see you anymore, not since you left with…"

 "Tiarn, you aren't telling them their future are you?" a sweet voice asked from behind the girl. 

 "No. I was just telling Aunty Tomoyo that we never see her anymore." She answered. 

 "She's there?"

 "Yes. She's really young. You're pretty when you were young. And daddy's cute." Syaoran and Sakura blushed furiously. A small cry of a child startled everyone. "Oh, no. Don't cry, Ookami. Be strong, like daddy wants you to." Tiarn said as she ran away from sight. She came back, carrying a small baby boy. "Look, it's mummy and daddy when they were younger. Wave. We have to go now. Bye. I hope we'll see each other soon." Tiarn was replaced by the older version of Sakura, only she didn't seem that much older. 

 "Here's a warning. Wait until your past twenty-five before you have a second kid. Tiarn is four now. She cares for her little brother so much."

 "Mum, can I do something quickly?" Tiarn asked. Sakura nodded and watched as Tiarn somehow made the smoke move forward and kick Eriol in the shin. 

 "That was for taking Au-." Tiarn started but finished as Sakura put her hand over her mouth. 

 "See you all later." Sakura said and the smoke disappeared. 

 "What did I take?" Eriol asked as he rubbed his shin. 

 "Tomoyo, it's your turn now." Trelawny said. Tomoyo got off her pouf just as Sakura sat on hers and pricked her finger, too. Her blood dripped into a new bottle while Trelawny sat up another bowl by taking apart a white rose. When everything was ready, the petals turned to a very dark purple that could have been mistaken for black. "It already doesn't look too good."

The smoke rose and with it came a shrill scream. Everyone watched in horror and the first thing they saw was Manaturs flying quickly towards another airborne creature, a yellow winged lion; Keroberos. 

 "Manaturs." Sara mumbled. "What are you doing to _my_ guardian?"

 "I don't know." Tomoyo said. Then her eyes opened as wide as they could. She saw a purple haired woman, which everyone immediately recognised as an older Tomoyo, get shot by a bright light. She fell to the ground and the beasts' fight ceased. 

 "Master…" Manaturs started. He nuzzled her gently with his nose and the smoke disappeared. 

Whimpering came from the other side of the room by Parvati and Lavender, while Sakura's sobs could be heard from next to Tomoyo. Tomoyo, meanwhile looked stunned before she felt an arm twist around her waist from behind and pull her towards the owner of the arm. Tomoyo started to cry in Eriol's chest for a little while and Syaoran had pulled Sakura into a hug as well. Meilin and Naoko were weeping together. Kayne looked shocked right up until Harry pulled her across to him where she cried in his shoulder. Ron, who was looking dazed before, saw Harry and Kayne and was even more confused. Everyone even heard a little hiccup from Neville.  

Sara looked at Tomoyo. There was no way that that woman was she. Everything was wrong. And she remembered that scene. It was something like Mana had told her, about Ayane's death. Was Tomoyo the r…? Her thoughts were interrupted. (Haha!)

 "Now, Eriol." Trelawny said and put forward an arm with a bottle in her hand. Eriol didn't leave Tomoyo's side but reached out to grab it. He cut his finger a bit and let the blood drip into the bottle. He handed it back to her after she had set up the next bowl. 

As the smoke lifted, the whimpering ceased and people watched in awe as the smoke split in half, one a darker shade of blue then the other. The first picture to come up in the darker smoke was that of Clow Reed talking to Ayane about the time that Keroberos got sick. 

Tomoyo stared at the picture in front of her with shock and Sara nodded to herself as she watched her actions. She was right.

The second one was of a young girl with Tomoyo's hair and Eriol's eyes running around with a camera in her hand as she followed Nakuru who had Spinnel and a large chocolate bar with her. Nakuru fed Suppi the chocolate and the little girl taped everything while grinning almost evilly. 

Syaoran chuckled. "That's a mixture of Hiiragizawa and Daidouji if I've ever seen one."

 "It must be before poor Tomoyo gets…hurt." Trelawny said, grabbing out a clean bottle, a new rose and bowl. "Are you all okay?"

 "Just fine." Tomoyo said quietly. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Ron was behind her. 

 "Y'know, you really don't have to worry about it. Harry was supposed to die ages ago and he's still here." Ron said, making everyone but Professor Trelawny smile. Eriol and Ron walked her back to her pouf before Naoko was called up. Naoko did as everyone else and cut herself. The blood fell into the bottle and was then poured over the petals, which turned an orange. A scene where a table with three chairs was set up appeared on the smoke that arose. 

 "This is so amazing. Imagine us having our first children at the same time." A voice said. It seemed like Shona, only younger. 

 "This must be before I'm born." Naoko said out aloud. 

 "So what do you think yours will be?" another voice asked. 

 "I think it's a girl. We're hoping for a girl."

 "Well, James and I want a little boy."

 "My aunt." Naoko barely whispered. The two people who were talking came into their sight. 

 "Harry, that's you mum." Everyone heard Ron whisper. "A-and they mentioned James."

 "So, what will you call him?" Shona asked. Harry made his way over to Naoko and sat next to her in front of the smoke.

 "We were thinking Luke." Shona started to laugh. 

 "Luke? Luke Potter? You're crazy."

 "Well, what are you going to call her?"

 "I think Naoko."

 "So you're staying in Japan?"

 "Yes."

 "I bet Petunia wasn't too happy about that."

 "Have I ever cared what she thought, Lilly? Ever since she started to treat you like you weren't even related to us I've ignored her. We are sisters and she acts like she doesn't even knows us."

 "Sisters?" Harry and Naoko asked at the same time. They glanced at each other. 

 "So, do you have other suggestions instead of Luke?" Lilly asked, changing the subject. 

 "How about, well, you're living in England, so you'll probably want a pommy name, how about Harry?" Shona laughed.

 "I like that one. Stop laughing."

The smoke disappeared as soon as it had appeared. 

 "You two are cousins?" Ron asked loudly. 

 "My mum said you were dead." Naoko said to Harry. 

 "I didn't know that Aunt Petunia had another sister."

 "The nerve. Keeping us a secret."

 "Hey, Harry, why don't you go and live with them?" Ron asked.

 "Well, we don't know if we really are cousins. It could just be a coincidence." Naoko said. 

 "Yeah, right, Yanagizawa. Like it's a coincidence." Meilin snapped as the two got up and walked back to their poufs. "You two are related."

 "Okay, Meilin, you're next." Trelawny said, disappointed that no death was predicted. Meilin grabbed the dagger and cut herself on the finger. She let it drip into a bottle and poured it onto the new white rose.  

Smoke lifted and crying could be heard.

 "I remember this!" Meilin said brightly. She quickly looked over to Syaoran. 

On the smoke, a picture of a small Meilin on the steps appeared. 

 "What's wrong, Miss?" Wei asked as he and Syaoran approached her. 

 "My bird flew away." Meilin said, pointing to the birdcage behind her. "I went to give it more food and it flew away." Before anything else was said, Syaoran took off. The next few pictures were of it raining and the sky darkening, showing that it was getting later. 

Footsteps were heard and everyone watched as Syaoran returned, his hands cupped in front of him and covered in scratches and cuts. Meilin ran out to him and Syaoran opened his hands to show a bird.

 "It better be the right bird." He scowled. Meilin hugged him tightly. "Uh, Meilin, you'll crush the bird." The smoke disappeared. 

 "Um, Syaoran, that wasn't." Meilin said. "But, what's the use of holding a grudge over a mistaken bird?"

 "It wasn't? It took me hours to find it and you tell me now, at least ten years later?" Syaoran growled. 

 "Now, now. Meilin, can you please return to your pouf and can Kayne come up?" Trelawny asked. Kayne sat down on the pouf in front of Trelawny and cut her finger slightly and it dripped into the bottle, which had its contents poured onto the bowl. A soft yellow cloud came from it and on the cloud was a picture of them all in some sort of shield. Sakura was there with her wand, helping the shield along. Heavy snow was falling.

 "What's going on?" Sakura asked out aloud. She saw Harry, herself, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Draco in the shield. She also saw Sara on the ground. She wasn't moving. 

 "What's happened?" Sara asked from the back of the class. 

Sara watched as a card flew from her body. A green light shone and an extra shield formed over Kayne. She ran out to check on Sara. 

 "She's still alive!" Kayne called over to everyone in the shield. Kayne's shield also consumed Sara.

The scene changed a bit so they were looking at the people that Sakura had her shield up against. 

Immediately, Harry's scar started to burn, but only lightly. 

 "Voldemort." He muttered. Ron stared at him.

 "Are you sure?"

 "He returned last year. He must have found us at this school."

 "Imperio!" a hooded man cried out. The unconscious Sara stood up and looked at everyone in the shield. Everyone noticed that her wand had turned black, as did her eyes and Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran noticed that her aura had turned black, too, as did Sara. She was shaking violently as she tried to not give in and have her own choice, yet the calm felling that she got when the curse was put on her made her think that using the card on them didn't sound so bad, but she had more will power then that and denied to. The hooded man almost jumped back. "I told you to use it!" he yelled at her. 

 "I won't." Sara said quietly. 

 "Sara, are you okay?" Kayne asked. 

Everyone watched as Sara pulled a black card from her pocket and threw it up in the air. She tapped it with the moon of her wand. 

Before anything else happened, there was a strong gust of wind and the smoke disappeared. The students turned to see Sara, now standing up, with her hand outstretched. 

 "It was best that none of you saw the next part." Sara mumbled and sat down. "I'll have you know, Kayne, that I was under a curse, so I did not mean whatever happened. I apologise for the way your future is."

 "That was very interesting." Trelawny said, almost in a happy way. "Sara, would you come up here?" Sara got up and walked over to her. She picked up the dagger and cut herself, much deeper then anyone else had, and let the blood drip into the bowl, rather then taking the time with the bottle. 

The white petals turned lime green but almost immediately turned black. 

The picture was four people, two men and two little children, who must have been their children, but they only saw their backs. One was a little boy with blonde hair and the other was a little girl, who was younger as she was nearly one year old, had dark brown. One of the men had blonde, almost white, hair and the other had dark brown hair and they were talking very quietly while they took their children out to the park. The dark haired one had his daughter on his shoulders. She was smiling brightly when she saw the park in front of them. Her father let her down off his shoulders and watched as she stumbled, trying to walk like the boy who was standing next to her. When she fell over, the little boy helped her up. 

 "Tanku, Dako." She smiled. 

 "Is that me?" Sara asked.

 "Is 'Dako' Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked loudly. 

A wizard Apparated next to the man believed to be Sara's father and whispered something to him. Immediately, people saw tears in the wizard's eyes. The blonde man, too, looked the same way. 

 "As your friend…" he started.

 "I don't need a friend right now, Lucius. She's gone." Sara's dad whispered after shouting at Lucius. 

 "Okay."

 "Sara." He said. Sara, who was now playing with Draco in the sand, looked at him and started to walk to him; her first steps. She fell over again and Draco held her hand to steady her. They walked over to their fathers, who were sitting at the park bench, and Sara fell over again, and pulled Draco down with her. This time, her father picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Sara smiled at him again. "It's time we should go." 

 "No home." Draco complained. 

 "Yes, Draco, it's dangerous out here." Lucius said, picking up the small boy, who was a little over one. 

 "But I wanna shtay wif Sarwa." 

 "You'll see her another day. Goodbye, Tom, we shall see each other soon, I presume." 

 "Yes, we will." Tom said. Sara and Draco waved goodbye to each other before the smoke disappeared. 

 "You're dad is Tom Riddle?" Harry asked loudly. 

 "Don't mention anything about it." Sara said quietly. 

 "Why not?"

 "Because I told you not to." Sara demanded with her voice rising. "I am nothing like him and will never be, got it?"

 "And what is wrong with her being the child of Tom Riddle?" Trelawny asked. 

 "It doesn't matter."

 "Yes it does." Harry retorted. 

 "He's a Death Eater, that why he was with Malfoy, right?" Ron asked. "And what was that scene about, anyway?"

 "That was when my father found out about my mother dying, I guess." Sara said quietly again.

 "And I bet he caused that." Harry snapped. 

 "Do you mind if I leave for a while, Professor? I need some fresh air. Too many people here are judging me for my father's mistakes." Sara said, turning her attention to the professor. 

 "Sure, and Tomoyo and Kayne may too. I think you all have had a shock." Trelawny said. Sara stood up and left quickly and was followed by Kayne, who glared at Harry on her way out. Tomoyo stayed. 

 "What's up with you?" Kayne asked as she followed Sara. 

 "Why'd he have to say it?" Sara complained as if no one was there.

 "Why'd he have to say what?"

 "Tom."

 "Tom?"

 "My father's name. He-he's Lord Voldemort." Sara said quietly.

 "WHAT?!" 

 "I know, but tell no one. Potter knows, somehow, and now everyone thinks that my father's a Death Eater, which is just as bad. Do you think Potter might tell?"

 "I hope not. God, if that gets out, you'll be the Slytherins favourite person, and everyone else's least favourite."

 "Well it seemed like I was Malfoy's favourite person when we were one." 

 "'But I wanna shtay wif Sarwa.' That was so cute." Kayne laughed. 

 "But I want to punch your face." Sara snapped. 

 "'Tanku, Dako.'"

 "Shut up."

 "'No home.' You were cute when you were really young."

 "Right, that's what all the people thought. That's why I grew up in an orphanage."

 "Why are you two girls out of class?" Dumbledore's voice asked. The girls turned to see him behind them. 

 "Professor Trelawny said that we could. We just saw our futures, or past, and it was rather dramatic for both Sara and me. She said we could go for a walk to clear our heads." Kayne explained. 

 "Would you mind telling me them? It's been a while since I've heard a good story." 

 "You know who my father is, right?" Sara asked. 

 "Yes, it isn't a big secret between those on the staff." Dumbledore explained. 

 "That's why Trelawny didn't know who Tom Riddle is? They saw some of my past."

 "Oh."

 "And I have my classes with Harry Potter."

 "Oh indeed."

 "He knows and I think he might tell everyone." Sara said, her head down low.

 "Do not worry. Now, what was seen about your past?"

 "The day that my father found out that my mother died. And to make it even worse, we were in a park with Lucius Malfoy and his son…"

 "They were holding hands!" Kayne squealed before she could stop herself. 

 "I was barely one! How was I supposed to know what _he's _doing? And now everyone thinks that he's a Death Eater."  
 "Does Ms. Host know?" Dumbledore asked, eyeing Kayne. "Or is Ms. Weasly more fitting?"

 "You know?" Kayne asked. "And yes."

 "Of course I do. Madam Li came to me the very next day and explained it. Now, what happened to you?"

 "Well, we were all fighting You-Know-Who, Sakura, Harry, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Draco, Sara and I, and Sara was unconscious. Sakura had put up a shield and was protecting all of us but Sara and then another shield went over me, giving me the ability to go see if Sara was all right. She was unconscious and then You-Know-Who put her under a curse, you know, the one where he makes you do whatever he wants? She argued with him for a while before she lost and tried to kill us. Sara got rid of the image before anything else happened."

 "I think you have to go to class now." Dumbledore said. Sara and Kayne turned around and made their way back to Syaoran's room, but were followed by Dumbledore. When they got in, they were looking at a piece of Professor Trelawny's life from the smoke. 

 "Oh, Hello, Professor. What brings you out here?" she asked. 

 "I need to speak to Mr. Potter and Ms. Riddle for a little while." He said. Sara, who had just sat down on her pouf, stood up again, folded her arms over her chest and walked out before the other two. 

 "What's this about?" Harry asked angrily. 

 "I have heard that Sara doesn't want you to tell anyone about her father…"

 "Why shouldn't anyone know? He's dangerous and she could be just as dangerous."

 "But I'm not. I lived with my father until I was one, therefore I know just about nothing about him. I, like you, grew up with Muggles and with the Grangers occasionally. Do not judge me by what my father has done." Sara snapped. "Now, if it weren't for you, I'd probably be a Death Eater myself by now. But I'm not. I am the Card Keeper instead. I take care of the Ayane Cards, as Ginny has already told you, and I have only ever killed one person…"

 "Oh, _only one. I bet to the family it wasn't just one person." Sara grabbed a card out from her pocket. _

 "See this card? It's the Time Card. With it, I can stop time and go back and forward in it. I went back and stopped myself before killing him."

 "You are just as bad as your father, only you can change your mistakes."

 "What? Do you want me to go back in time and stop your mummy and daddy from dying? I can do that, y'know? Or do you want me to go back in time and kill my father when he was born, when he was weak and can't protect himself? I wouldn't be here! Is that what everyone's favourite wizard want? Dumbledore, I don't give a damn if he tells everyone. He didn't only ruin your life, Harry. He has ruined mine, too." Sara said and quickly used Dash to get away.

~*~

End of chapter twelve. I made it nice and long to make up for everything. 

Can you guess who's going to die now? 

Hime Sakura mentioned Sakura dying. ^o^ It could be!


	13. Tomoyo's Surprise

WHO'S GOING TO DIE? I want some ideas on who you guys think it is. I know exactly whom it is and how it's going to happen. What's up with Tomoyo?

I must say, though, that I have read quite a few good reviews on whom you think is going to die. 

Kayne/Ginny: 1

Harry: 1

Sakura: 1

Sara: 2 (Why?)

Syaoran: 0

Tomoyo: 1

Hermione: 0

Ron: 0

And Draco for aznpride! =P Very funny!

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Card Captor Sakura.

A New Riddle

Chapter 13.

Tomoyo's surprise.

 "Hey, Sara, what's up?" Kayne asked Sara when Sara got to Potions class. "Where'd you go?"

 "That is none of your business."

 "Guess what."

 "What?"

 "We're with Slytherin."

 "Wow, that's really interesting." Sara said sarcastically. "So did Potter tell anyone?"

 "No. That's really wired." 

A chuckling erupted from the Gryffindors as the Slytherins approached. 

 "Hi Dako!" all the boys exclaimed when Draco walked past them. 

 "What are you going on about?" Pansy asked, as all of the Slytherins had no idea.

 "No home!" Ron laughed. 

 "What?" Draco asked. 

 "Can't you remember?" Harry asked. "Because ever fifth year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff knows exactly who your bestfriend was when you were one."

 "We all saw you. You were holding hands. It was so cute." Kayne joined in. Hermione made her way over to Sara, not knowing what they were going on about.

 "What are they talking about?" she asked. 

 "You really don't want to know."

 "Yes I do."

 "Illusion, show them what they're talking about." Sakura's voice whispered from behind Sara. 

 "No, don't." Sara said, turning to them. 

Right in front of Draco, the image appeared. All the students watched it. Sara groaned. 

 "It's my dad." Draco said quietly. "Who's that?"

 "Sara's dad." Ron laughed. Draco went extremely pale, remembering something that his father said, until there was a loud bang from one of the desks as Sara slammed her books down.

 "That's enough." Sara snapped. 

 "Come on. He should see." Ron pleaded. 

 "I said that's enough. I will not have my past relived in front of all these Slytherins. It's bad enough that you saw some of it. Now, Sakura, call back Illusion if you do not wish for Tomoyo's destiny to come sooner then expected." Sakura did as Sara said and Harry walked over to Sara. 

 "I have no idea why Dumbledore trusts you. You are just like your father, worst even." Harry was flung to the back wall of the room as Sara punched him in the stomach. 

 "Never, ever, compare me to him."

 "That's going too far, Sara." Kayne said after checking Harry. Sara put her hand up in the air and everyone watched as each of her fingers were set alight. 

 "I have had a really bad day. Don't make it even worse."

 "Sara Riddle, please extinguish your fingers." A cold voice said from the door. Everyone turned to see Snape standing by the door with his arms crossed. "I have just had a talk with Professor Dumbledore and he has informed me about what happened in the last session. And Potter, get off the floor and everyone, get to seat. The potion we are making today is very hard, so we have to use all of our session to work on it. It's a potion to protect us from two of the three Unforgivable Curses, the Imperius Curse and the Cruciatus Curse, which is needed since the Dark Lord has returned." Snape said, eyeing Sara, who shuddered. He looked around at the faces. "Some of you, I am sure, will not need these, but, we will need to make it for those with Muggle backgrounds."

 "What I don't get is why Voldemort is after Muggles. His own father is a Muggle, he told me so in my second year at Hogwarts when he kidnapped Ginny." Harry said. Sara turned quickly to Ginny, who was looking down. Sara looked down, too, as if it was her own fault.

 "No one knows the way that You-Know-Who thinks."

 "We could always see what his offspring thinks." Harry mumbled. Luckily, no one heard him. 

~*~

Half way through Potions, Sakura stood up and walked over to Snape, who was planning their next session.

 "What is it, Kinomoto?" he snapped. She quickly handed him a note from Yelan that said that they were to leave. "Okay, Li, Hiiragizawa, Host, Potter, Weasly and Granger may be excused. I want all of you to study the potion that we're working on for homework. I want a three hundred word essay on it tomorrow." 

 "Thankyou, professor." Sakura said, grabbed her books and left with the six other friends of Tomoyo, just as Neville's cauldron broke for the first time that year.

 "Mr. Longbottom! That was far too much ox blood." Snape groaned.

 "I'm sorry, sir. It just spilled out." Neville said. He was then tapped on the shoulder. 

 "I've already made enough. You can use my cauldron." Sara said quietly. 

 "Longbottom has a new admirer." Draco laughed. 

 "Well, I have." Sara said. She held up three bottles full of a red potion. "So why should I bother making more?"

 "I'm sorry, Draco, but Ms. Riddle is right. Why should we have her waste the equipment?" Snape said. "And that will be ten points from Slytherin for teasing." 

 "What?" Draco asked loudly. "You never take points off Slytherin." 

 "There's a first for everything, Mr. Malfoy. Now, how much have you made?"

 "I won't need it. I'm a pure blood wizard…"

 "And I'm a pure blood sorceress, but I still made some." Sara retorted. 

 "You aren't a sorceress. They died out ages ago."

 "Then what is Madam Li? She is part of the world famous Li Clan, a clan of full blood sorcerers and sorceresses."

 "It still doesn't mean that you're a sorceress."  
 "Only a sorceress could use the Cards in the way I do. Only a sorceress could use the Cards the way Sakura Kinomoto does." Sara said. 

 "So you're saying that you, Sakura and Syaoran are all superior to us?" Draco asked.

 "And Eriol, Nakuru, Yue, Touya and possibly Tomoyo." 

 "All of the Japanese students."

 "They seem somewhat advanced to you."

~*~

 "Hurry up!" Kayne giggled as Eriol and Syaoran ran past with a large decoration. Hermione and Ron used the Wingardium Leviosa spell to lift a Happy Birthday sign up across the ceiling. 

 "We can't have you there, can we?" Harry chuckled from behind Kayne and picked her up from around the waist. They had gotten closer ever since Divination where Kayne cried and he comforted her. He carried her, kicking and screaming, over to a pile of presents. They had all asked for the presents weren't to be sent to Tomoyo via owl, but sent to Sakura, Syaoran or Eriol.

 "Tomoyo would just love to be here and tape that." Sakura giggled. Both Harry and Kayne blushed furiously. 

 "Kawaii!" Hermione screamed, mimicking the Japanese girls.

 "What's missing?" Eriol asked. He looked around. They had the presents, the decorations; a Happy Birthday sign and flowers, and a beautiful dress that Sakura had made for Tomoyo, as they were going to be dressed in formal wear. "Ah," Eriol waved his hand and instruments, a piano, a cello and a violin appeared. 

 "Wow." Ron said, looking at everything. "That was good." 

 "This is even better." Sakura smiled. She waved her hand and the instruments started to play a nice, soft tune. Harry grabbed Kayne again and they started to dance to it. Neither of them had noticed the video camera that Sakura had grabbed. Harry spun Kayne around, followed by a dip, forcing her head in Sakura's way. She blushed as Harry 'hi'ed them and dropped her accidentally. Sakura waved her hand again and the music stopped.

 "I think we're ready." Sakura said, looking around. 

Yelan's study was quite large. It had a folding door at the back, that hid a stage that Eriol's instruments were on. They had relocated the table that Yelan sat at to the side where all the presents were stacked, there was at least twenty-five, a few from her producer, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Naoko, Meilin ones made by Harry, Kayne, Hermione and Ron, a few from Syaoran's sisters and Nakuru, a few from Yelan, Tomoyo's mother and Fujitaka. Six dresses were also lined out on the table, each one a different colour. Next to them were four different colour Chinese-style suits. 

Hermione glanced at her watch. "What time are they supposed to be coming?"

 "Six." Eriol informed her.

 "We have ten minutes."

 "We want everyone in their clothes, we'll blow out every light, (They had chandelier candles on the walls and a large thirty candle chandelier on the roof.) and wait until Tomoyo comes in. Meilin and Naoko have a note to get away from dinner earlier then Tomoyo and Yelan will send her here. When she walks in, I'll use Fiery to light the candles again and Eriol will use his magic to quickly change her clothes from the piano where he'll start playing the new song that he learnt. Everyone else will have to scream out surprise. Kay?" Sakura asked. Everyone nodded and waved their wands at the clothes that was assigned to them. It immediately appeared on them instead of the clothes that they were wearing before.

Sakura had a long pale pink dress that dragged along the ground when she stood still. Her sleeves clung to her arms until about two thirds of the way where it scooped and ended just above her knees. The neck was lower then usual, but it didn't show too much, but on her neck lie a necklace of rose quartz. Her hair was half down with a few strands that curled around her face in little ringlets. 

Kayne wore a gentle yellow dress, one that wasn't bad on the eyes (As in it isn't really bright), with the same style as Sakura, only her sleeves were full and at the top of her hand, the sleeve connected to her middle finger. There was a very small scoop, but it was still noticeable. Her necklace was a gold chain with a single chrysoberyl (a yellow gem) with a small diamond in the middle. Kayne's dark blue, short hair was neatly put back.

Hermione's dress was a very pale orange, almost a peach. There was no sleeves, but were replaced by long gloves, the same shade of the dress. Her neckline was high, right up to her chin, but a choker-type necklace sat in the right spot with many diamonds surrounding a large orange sapphire. Her hair was put back in a tress, with diamonds encrusted in it all the way down.

Syaoran was wearing a satin-like suit that was done in the Chinese style. It was an emerald green colour, with gold trimmings on his sleeves and the leg of his pants. His shoes were more like slippers and the same colour as his clothes and was made with the same material.

Eriol's was very much the same, the gold trimmings were in the same place, only his was a midnight blue, Ron's was a deep red while Harry's was a white and where the others had gold, he had black, as was his shoes.

 "Hey guys." Meilin said, entering the room. "Oh, you guys are ready?"

 "Just got changed." Kayne said, trying to straighten out her large dress. With the Weaslys, she could never afford anything like this. 

 "Stop that. It looks great." Sakura said. "You obviously don't wear many dresses."

 "Well, not ones this elegant."

Sakura waved her wand at the dresses and then at Naoko and Meilin, who both were changed. 

Meilin's blood red dress was short, but longed sleeved, with scooped sleeves that went past the edge of her dress. Her hair was up at the side, but they were halved and plaited in two then wrapped around her head like a crown. A few strands were streaked red for affect. She had a small ruby on a single gold chain with two diamonds on each side. 

Naoko was wearing a blue dress that was very much like Meilin's. She had a necklace that was silver-chained with three chains and in the middle of it; she had a tanzanite gem (Blue) the size of a small rock. 

Everyone was in shock as the door opened slowly. 

 "What are you doing, Sakura?" Touya's voice asked. 

 "Oh, it's only you." Sakura almost snorted. "We are getting ready for Tomoyo's surprise party."

 "Dumbledore sent me down to supervise."

 "No." Syaoran groaned.

 "Be quite, gaki." 

 "He's not a brat." Sakura snapped back. 

 "Hey! I know!" Meilin said, breaking up the Kinomoto's fight. She waved her wand at Touya, whose clothes turned to a gold version of Syaoran's clothes. The only difference being where Syaoran's streaks were gold, Touya's were blood red. 

 "What are you doing?" Syaoran asked.

 "He can be my dance partner." Meilin snapped. 

 "What about Naoko?" Kayne asked. 

 "I can help." Sakura said. She ran out of the room momentarily and came back with a boy their age with light brown hair and ice blue eyes, wearing a deep purple Chinese style suit. "Do you like him?"

 "You can have Touya, Naoko-chan." Meilin said, running over to Sakura. 

 "No, this is for Naoko." 

 "But, but…"

 "No buts. You said you wanted Touya as your partner." Kayne argued. 

 "Fine." Meilin said. She sat down on one of the many seats surrounding the table. 

 "All you have to do is shout surprise when Tomoyo comes in, kay?" Sakura asked. 

~*~

Sara sat in her room, not wanting to go to dinner with the professors always staring at her. She had the Illusion Card out, watching the only thing that she had that actually said that she had a happy life. She had watched it before, but this time, she noticed something else. 

When Draco went to help her up, she noticed a gold gleam. She was wearing an expensive gold ring on a gold chain. Sara got up quickly and hurried over to her draws. She pulled out a little red box. Inside it was the very same ring and a short note.

 _To Whom It May Concern,_

_                                          My name is Tom Riddle. I'm afraid I can't take care of my child anymore. Her mother recently died and I just can't cope. My daughters' name is Sara and her birthday is December 6th, making her not even one year old. Please, take care of her and make sure nothing bad will happen. Once I am ready and capable, I will come back for her._

_Yours sincerely, Tom Riddle._

Sara put the note down. Her father never did come for her. 

 'But what about Ginny's future? He does come in the end. Father must have been rich for me to have a ring like that, though.' Sara thought. 

She looked over back at the image that Illusion was playing over again. It was up to the part where Lucius and Tom sat down on the park bench, watching their children the whole time. Then the wizard Apparated next to them. 

 "Illusion, can you tell what that wizard says to my father?"

Illusion turned up the volume on it and Sara could hear everything.

 "My Lord, the Dementors found Amy, and-and, it was horrible." The wizard spoke sadly. 

Tom put his head down and tears filled his eyes.

 "Sara." He said quietly. When Sara reached him, he picked her up. "It's time we should go." 

Sara looked at the ring. It was gold with a small diamond on it. 

 "They could almost pass that as an engagement ring." Mana said from behind her. 

 "Don't even joke about that." Sara warned. 

 "So, who's the little kid holdin' your hand, if that is you."

 "It's me and that's Malfoy."

 "What?" Mana asked loudly. 

 "Our fathers were friends, making him a Death Eater."

 "Oh, not good."

 "I know."

 "So, do you think the 'Fathers' Club' put this little engagement together to keep the Death Eaters going?"

 "Are you hinting that I was engaged to Draco Malfoy before I could walk?"

 "Yeah."

 "You're wrong. My father probably just gave me this because he wanted to."

 "I still like my idea best. Oh, if it is, how do you think Jintaro would feel?"

 "He would go insane. He hates it when anyone comes close to me."

 "He's the father you never knew."

~*~

Dumbledore was in the middle of his dinner speech when Yelan saw a little ball of light. 

 "And, one last message before Professor Dumbledore sends us off to dinner, Miss Daidouji, if I could see you in my office, closest to Sara's room, that would be very useful." Yelan said. There was a few people snickering, thinking that she was in trouble. 

Tomoyo got up and walked quickly to the staircase that she started to go up. She walked past a room that Wei had explained to be a music room before she reached it. 

~*~

 "Glow's back. Yelan must have asked Tomoyo." Sakura said to everyone but Ron and Hermione. "Everyone hide."

Everyone did, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Kayne hid behind the table, Naoko, Meilin, Touya and Sakura's creation, (Lets call him Matt) hid behind Eriol on the piano and Sakura and Syaoran stood by the door with confetti in their arms, ready to throw it on her. Eriol waved his hand and the lights went out, then Sakura whispered to Glow, who put little light balls everywhere. 

 "Wow." Kayne mouthed, looking around. The room was now very beautiful. 

Someone knocked at the door, but when it wasn't answered, they entered. Everyone watched as Tomoyo stepped inside. 

Unbeknownst to Tomoyo, some glow balls had formed over her head, counting down from three. 

 "SURPRISE!!!" they all shouted. Eriol and Sakura timed it terrifically. Eriol quickly changed Tomoyo's clothes at the same time Sakura waved her hand and the lights came on. After that, she and Syaoran showered her with confetti while the others stood up. Eriol started to play his new tune on the piano after Tomoyo was all done screaming. 

 "Happy birthday!" Sakura said, hugging her best friend. 

 "You guys did this?" Tomoyo asked. She looked down at her long lilac dress. It was much like Hermione's with the gloves, but instead of having a high neckline, it came off the shoulders. Her hair was put up in a small bun, but some strands were left to frame her face. On her neck was a single gold chain with a small amethyst on it.

 "You did a great job, Eriol." Kayne said, walking over to Tomoyo. The room started to get dimmer, as Sakura preferred to keep the Glow Card instead of the lights. It seemed much prettier. 

 "Thankyou. Tomoyo, why not try opening your presents?" Eriol asked, glancing over at her. He was impressed at his job, but to him, she always looked pretty. 

 "Yeah, Tomoyo." Meilin said. "I want to know what everyone got you. Especially Eriol."

 "Come on." Kayne begged and pushed her over to the presents, where Hermione, Ron and Harry were still sitting behind the table. 

 "I'm sorry if mine's a bit off. We were only told about this this morning." Hermione apologised. 

 "Don't worry." Tomoyo said. She picked up a present wrapped in silver paper. It had a card stuck to it. She took it off and read it out aloud. "'Dear Tomoyo-chan. Happy birthday! I hope your day was the best it could be. Love always, Meilin.' Thanks, Meilin." 

 "You're welcome, now, open up your present!" Meilin said. Tomoyo gently pulled away at the paper… "Tomoyo! Are you trying to make us old before we got you?" Meilin snapped. Tomoyo blushed and tore away at it. Meilin's present was a large box of cosmetics, soaps and showering gels. 

 "Thankyou!" Tomoyo squealed and hugged Meilin. She picked up the next present. It was from Harry. She unwrapped it to reveal a beautiful purple candle set.

 "We only just learnt how to make things on paper come real today. I saw it and thought that you would like it." Harry explained. 

 "Ow, thankyou." Tomoyo picked up another present, just as Eriol finished playing. He joined her by the table, as did everyone else. Her present now was from Yelan. When she opened it, she shrieked in delight. It was a gold kimono; much like the one she wore the first time she went to China. 

 "That's pretty." Kayne said, but hit herself on the head. "Major blondness there."

Tomoyo proceeded to open more. This next one was from Eriol. She could tell straight away because the first piece of paper that she took off wasn't the last one that she was meant to. There were at least twenty layers of paper before she got to a tiny little box that was black. When she opened it, light blue smoke lifted from it and out of sight. 

 "What are you up to, Hiiragizawa?" Meilin asked. Eriol merely chuckled. 

 "You'll see soon enough." 

A bright light shone through the room, blinding everyone. When the light died down, ten seconds later, and everyone's eyes had readjusted, they opened their eyes. The students that were in the room by themselves, but where now with one other person; Sonomi. (Is that right?)

 "Happy birthday, honey. Mr. Hiiragizawa has let me tape this for you as a present from him. Such a sweet little boy, perfect for you, but still. I want you to know that I feel really bad, not being there for your birthday, but I love you very much. I hope you got my present and you're enjoying your party. I've also given Eriol my other presents to you. Goodbye, Tomoyo." Sonomi said and then disappeared. 

 "I told…" Eriol started but was silenced as Tomoyo wrapped her arms around him completely. 

 "Thankyou, Eriol." Tomoyo said in his shoulder. Eriol muttered a 'you're welcome' and hugged her back. 

There was a long silence before,

 "KAWAII!!!" Sakura, Meilin and Kayne screamed out. Sakura had her video recorder out and started to tape everything. 

 "Shut up." Eriol mumbled. 

 "Is that the way to be speaking to me?" Sakura asked as innocently as she could. Tomoyo and Eriol parted so Tomoyo could open up another present, this time from Sakura. It was a pendant of a purple rose, with diamonds, gold and amethysts all over it. The leaves were emerald and one had 'Tomoyo' imprinted into it. 

 "It's beautiful! Thankyou." Tomoyo cooed. She continued to open the presents, getting a bouquet of flowers from Syaoran, a gold bracelet from Fujitaka, hair and makeup accessories from Nakuru and Syaoran's older sisters, a book from Hermione, a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and some Chocolate Frogs from Ron, a new video camera from Naoko, a craft set from Kayne and some chocolates from everyone else, but she got her new CD from her agent. "It's my new album! They've finished it early."

 "You have your own album?" Hermione asked, looking over her shoulder to look. "Now I feel really bad. After all the time I took looking for a suitable book for you when I thought you were the book type when I should have gotten you something else."

 "I told you not to worry."

 "That's a good picture, though." Sakura said, glancing at the cover. It had a picture of Tomoyo in a short orange dress, smiling with one hand up to her face and her camera in her other. "Where'd you get that dress?"

 "That' mine." Naoko said. 

 "Really?"

 "Yeah."

 "Do you have it here?"

 "No. It's at home. Mum said that it's best not to bring dresses because my aunty said Hogwarts wasn't too warm."

 "You mean Lilly?" Ron asked.

 "Yeah."

 "That has to be Harry's mum."

 "But it can't be. I'm Japanese and he's English. There's no way." 

 "Our mums seemed to be talking in perfect English, though." Harry reminded her.

 "And? That could just mean that my mum knows English. That's all."

 "Whatever." Meilin groaned. "You're just neurotic."

 "I am not."  
 "Riiiight." Kayne drawled out. 

Sakura waved her hand and again, the music started. "Who's up for dancing?"

 "I bags the new guy!" Naoko yelled and ran over to him. 

 "Who's he anyway?" Tomoyo asked.

 "Just some guy I, er, found. His name is Matt." Sakura said shakily. Eriol snorted. 

 "You should check out his aura." He muttered. 

 "He has an aura?" Sakura asked. "Who would have thought?"

 "It's pink." 

 "Oh."

 "Imagine that? He has a pink aura. N-not many guys have p-pink auras. This is something new."

 "What about auras?" Hermione asked, having overheard Sakura's last trembling statement. "Only powerful sorcerers and sorceresses have auras. And something that they create or own has their aura, too."

 "Create, huh?" Eriol asked, eyeing Sakura. Sakura winced under his gaze.

 "What's that for?" Sakura wined. "You don't think that I…?"

 "Yes, I do." 

 "That's enough, you two. Now, Sakura-chan, I want you to dance with Syaoran." Tomoyo said, her camera in her hand. She pulled Sakura over to Syaoran. "Well? This _is_ my birthday." 

 "You and Hiiragizawa are evil. You're on a first name basis with Satan (as is my sister's calculator box. It won't let her in!)." Syaoran snarled. 

 "Why? Don't you want to dance with my Sakura? That's cruel, Li-kun."

 "Yeah, Syaoran. You left her at Tomoeda and now you won't even dance with her. I will get us engaged again." Meilin warned Syaoran. 

 "Engaged?" Ron asked loudly. "Aren't you two cousins?"

 "Don't ask. My mother is weird." Syaoran admitted. 

 "Are you going to dance with Sakura-chan now?" Tomoyo asked. 

 "Not until someone else starts." Sakura said. 

 "Fine then." Kayne said and with some little blush, she walked over to Harry, who accepted and they started to dance. Naoko and 'Matt' were next, followed by Touya and Meilin. 

 "I want Tomoyo and Eriol dancing, too." Sakura said. 

 "I'm taping, and besides, this is my party, not yours, so get your butt over there." Tomoyo demanded. Syaoran, who had never seen Tomoyo like that, grabbed Sakura and started to dance with her. 

 "Something's wrong with Tomoyo." He whispered to Sakura. "She's never like that to anyone, especially you."

 "Maybe it's because of what we all saw in Divination. It did kinda look like the Shot Card. Maybe she thinks you killed her." 

 "But I would never…"

 "But that's what she saw, but then again, did you see Sara's reaction? It was like she had seen it before."

 "I was too busy crying, if you didn't notice."

~*~ 

Sara was sitting at her desk, going over Ayane's diary, the gold ring now on her finger.

Ever since I attacked Clow, I have started to worry. He's got the people of the village behind him. Was all this worth it?

 "Can you remember any of this?" Sara asked Mana, who was sitting on the table next to her, reading the book.

 "Every bit of it."

 "Must be hard, knowing everything and all."

 "Was that pity?"

 "Be glad that I have that emotion." 

 "You're becoming more human everyday that you're here." Mana laughed, only to be backhanded. "Careful. That's the hand with the ring."

 "And?"

 "It hurt."

 "And?" Sara asked again. 

A loud scream came from Yelan's study followed by laughter.

 "What was that?" Mana asked.

 "I don't know, but that's the second time they screamed. It is getting on my nerves." Sara snapped and walked out of her room in a hurry. She walked over to Yelan's study and opened the door, only to see Kayne on the floor, laughing as Harry tried to help her up. Eriol was still playing on the piano whiled he laughed, Tomoyo was taping everything, Sakura and Syaoran were having trouble not to laugh while everyone else in the room, other then Sara, Matt and Touya, were holding onto their sides as they laughed. Kayne had tripped on her dress as Harry spun her around, sending Harry and her to the ground quickly.  
 "Hey, Sara. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. 

 "What are you doing in those clothes? I can take the boys…" Sara started.

 "We prefer the term men, if you don't mind." Ron snapped. 

 "Well, I do. What are you doing?"

 "Are you complaining about us having a party for Tomoyo's birthday?" Meilin asked. 

 "I am. You're stopping me from studying. I grew up with Muggles, therefore I do not have the knowledge that you do."

 "You aren't welcome here. I thought all Riddles hate Muggles, or any Muggle born people." Harry snapped and got Kayne off the floor. 

 "Like she said, she isn't like her father." Kayne objected.

 "Oh, and you know who he is?"

 "Yes. She told me."

 "She doesn't seem too ashamed of her father to tell you."

 "Stop that. Has it ever crossed your mind that Sara's life is just as bad as yours because of what he's done? He left her in an orphanage when she wasn't even one. She had no idea who anyone was or where she was or what had happened to her parents. You were put with your cousin and given an explanation on what had happened, it mightn't have been one that was true, but you never had to worry about being wanted by your parents or anything. She came here and as soon as you found out, she was told that she is just like the man who abandoned her and ruined her life. After all that she has been through, you call her that?" Kayne snapped. 

 "She's killed someone." Harry objected.

 "WHAT?!" Ron and Hermione asked in unison. 

 "She has. She told me so herself. The only thing is, she can go back in time with a card that she has and stop herself…" Harry started before Sara slapped him in the face. 

 "You listen to me. I am not like that freak. I do apologise for what he did to your parents, I really do, but there is no need for you to take your anger out on me. I'm sorry that you were bullied and hurt when you were small and couldn't protect yourself, but so was I. I know pain, just like you do, but when I'm accused of being like that freak that denies my last name, a Muggle name, and calls himself Lord Voldemort, I can't stand it. He does what he wishes, as do I, but our main concerns are very different." Sara said, earning a stunned silence from everyone in the room. 

 "Y-your father's You-Know-Who?" Ron asked. 

 "Tom Riddle and he are one in the same." Sara said quietly. 

 "And do the Slytherins know?"

 "That's why I wanted to stop that projection. Now, I just came in here to tell you to stop the screaming and loud noises, but instead I revealed two of my biggest secrets. I…"

 "Sara! Where'd you get that ring? It's beautiful." Kayne cooed, looking at the ring that was on Sara's finger. 

 "I have no idea. I think my father gave it to me when I was smaller; I was wearing it on a chain when we were watching my past. It was around my neck. I only noticed when I watched it over."

 "Did you cast the spell again?"

 "No, I have other ways."

 "Oh, I know!" Sakura said from her spot. "Why don't we check out Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's future or pasts? And then we'll try it on ourselves again to see if we see anything different."

~*~

It was said! Sara told everyone about Voldemort (aka Moldieshorts to KawaiinessPnay) 

Who's going to die? I want to know. Of course, I do know, but yeah. Stupid sentence.  ^_^

I'm trying out something that KawaiinessPnay complained about. We're all going to see everyone else's future, though it might tell who dies. No! I don't want that. Oh well. You'll see when you'll see, but you'll see people's future in the next chapter. So hang tight and please review. 


	14. Nameless

Hey y'all. I'm here. 

Everyone seems to think that it's out of Sara, Tomoyo and Ginny/Kayne. No one is suspecting Harry *could this be a hint* or any of the other Hogwarts students. For all you know, it could even be Dumbledore!

Star, if you're still reading, I like that song. We have a Dixie Chicks album. That was one of my favourites.

I'm so sorry that you thought that I thought that you were complaining, KawaiinessPnay. I didn't mean to write it like that. I apologise so much and then proceed to dunk my head in thirty litres of water for being a stupid idiot. I then proceed to cry like a baby, though I am thirteen, and hit myself over the head repeatedly with the keyboard. 

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

A New Riddle

Chapter 14

 "You're joking, right?" Sara asked Sakura. 

 "No. I want to see what your future is."

 "Then use Return, don't bother these fools with that."

 "Fools?" Ron asked. "You're the fool that just told us all your most important secret. For all you know, we might go tell everyone in the school…"

 "I really don't care. I told Potter that I don't care if he tells anyone, so I don't care if you tell either. People will probably be too scared of me to look at me then. Tomoyo, I do apologise for ruining your party." Sara said and turned to leave. 

~*~

Sara got up in the morning as early as she could. She was in an angry mood and wanted to take her anger out on something. She quickly got changed into her training outfit, and put up half of her hair like she had every other morning when she had trained and then put her ring on her finger. After walking over to her large window, Sara opened up the curtains and window and jumped out of it, the rush of the thought of her dying if she didn't time this properly getting to her. Of course, she didn't mind the idea of dying. She felt anger, hate and distress. Just when she passed the second floor window, she pulled a card from her pocket and used it. Two black wings sprouted from her back, giving her the ability of flight and she flew straight to the training grounds, which was the only place where she felt okay, but she felt that same familiar aura flash again. 

~*~

 "What was that?" a young girls' voice asked when she saw a flash of green fly past the third floor window. She, and the boy that she was with, stopped the graffiti charm that they were using on some of the portraits of the sorcerers that the Li family descended from, and ran to the window just as the green flash grew black wings and stopped in mid air just by the second level but then took off.

 "It's just Riddle showing off again." The boy assured her. 

 "I want to see what she does every morning. It must be interesting if there's always students late to breakfast."

 "Why bother? All she does is ram herself into trees after getting herself stabbed. I was there the first time, Pansy."

 "But that isn't fair Draco. I want to see her get hurt." Pansy Parkinson whined. Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes and they both left for the training grounds.

~*~

 'Reckless child. Giving me a heart attack. She should be locked up and never let out.' The winged man from the other day thought to himself. He had been keeping an eye on Sara from the safety of the branches of a nearby tree, and her other watchers, who were watching her at that moment. 

~*~

 "She should be more careful. You'd almost think that she was trying to kill herself." The blonde man spoke. They were under a large tree in the gardens but were well hidden. 

 "She's a risk taker, much like Amy." The hooded one said quietly. 

 "Without a doubt."

~*Flashback*~

 "Come on, Tom!" a young brown haired woman called out to her husband. 

 "Be careful. We don't want to lose the baby." Tom warned. 

 "It's just a swim."

 "It's not just a swim. You're planning on jumping off a cliff to dive into the water for a swim."

 "I doubt it'd hurt her."

 "Oh, so he's a her now?"

 "Yes. I think we'll call her Sara. Sara Ashley Riddle. Do you like that?" she asked, patting her protruding stomach. She was seven months pregnant now, but was originally very skinny so she only really looked three.

 "I thought you were going to have a boy so it hasn't really crossed my…"

 "Bye." She said and jumped from her spot at the edge of the cliff. Tom watched in horror and felt like collapsing when she floated back up. She had used a strong levitation spell on herself.

 "Amy, I want you to never do that again." Tom breathed out. 

 "I can't promise you that." Amy said with a large smile. Suddenly, another wizard appeared next to them.

 "My Lord, I know you wanted to be alone with your wife, but news has gotten out about the pregnancy and the Ministry wants the child. Auroras are everywhere. They've already taken in Lucius and his wife. His son is currently hidden in their house under a very powerful sleeping spell."

~*End Of Flashback*~

The two men in shadows got up from their positions and ran over to watch the Sara at the training grounds. 

~*~

Harry woke up with a start, but his scar was pounding like crazy. The last time that had happened was when Voldemort was near or touched him. He moaned in pain, accidentally waking up Ron. 

 "What's wrong?"

 "My scar's hurting again." Harry whispered. They heard a loud bang coming from the Common Room.

 "Do you think _that_ is You-Know-Who?"

 "I don't know. Let's check it out." He got up and walked downstairs to see a shadowed figure walking around. The pain on his forehead hadn't increased. Another figure appeared. 

 "What are you doing here?" the first one whispered. 

 "Are you okay?" the second one asked. It sounded like a female. 

 "I'm fine."

 "What are you doing down here?"

 "I was going to train. I ran into the coffee table." 

 "Poor Syao-kun." The second laughed. 

 "Syaoran? Sakura?" Ron asked next to Harry. Sakura jumped and looked at the two. 

 "Ohayou." Sakura laughed. 

 "Ohayou?" Harry asked.

 "Good morning." Syaoran said. "What are you doing up?"

 "Uh! Your scar! We should tell Hermione!" Ron said, ignoring Syaoran and Sakura. "And then you'll have to send a letter to Snuffles and tell Dumbledore. I'd also drink a litre of that stuff that we were making in Potions." 

 "What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. 

 "Come on. I think we should tell Dumbledore first." Ron said. He and Harry ran out of the Common Room as fast as they could, with Sakura and Syaoran on their heels.

~*~ 

 "Who is she talking to?" Pansy asked Draco after they heard Sara talking to someone. They walked around one of the many trees that surround the training grounds and saw Sara talking to a dark blue woman. 

 "Are you sure you're alright? We are all very worried. Something is wrong." The woman said. 

 "I'm fine."

 "No you're not. We all know it." 

 "And you're the Sara Card Spokesman?" 

 "Mistress, please. Every card in the deck is very worried, even Dash."

 "I don't care. I want a fight."

 "You really should rest. You barely slept last night. Mana stayed up with you."

 "He went to sleep."

 "He stayed up and when you finally fell asleep, he told us everything."

 "Fight, I told you that I wanted to train."

 "But Ma…"

 "I am the Card Keeper and you will obey me!" Sara snapped and ran towards the Fight Card. She landed a punch on her face before jumping back. "You could have blocked that!"

 "I do not wish to fight you. You need some rest." Fight objected. Sara got out her wand. 

 "Power!" she called out. To Draco's shock, a black little girl, one that he had seen before, appeared. "Merge with Fight like you used to. I want to train."

 "I'm sorry, Master." Power bowed. 

 "What is wrong with all of you? Would you prefer it if I were to seal you all up for a week?"

 "But Master…"

 "No buts. I want to train and you are stopping me from doing so. Is that at all fair?"

 "No, Master." Fight and Power said at the same time. They then fused together and stood in a fight stance. Sara smirked. 

 "That's better."

Sara attacked the two with a kick to the stomach, but that was blocked. She jumped away and waited for them to attack, which was a punch to the head that Sara easily blocked. 

They fought for another ten minutes before Sara told them to stop. 

 "Was that good, Master?" the two asked as they separated. 

 "It was good." Sara said. She called them both back and sat down on the stump of a tree. 

 "What's wrong with her?" Pansy asked Draco.

 "Too many things." He laughed before he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see a large man with silver hair and large black wings behind him. 

 "I suggest you stop following and annoying her. She does know that you're here." He said quietly. 

Sara's head flung up as she felt that familiar aura again. She looked in its direction to see Draco and Pansy run away. 

 'I don't think either of them possess an aura.' She chuckled in her mind and called back fly to get back to her room.

~*~

 "What was Draco doing there?" the cloaked man asked his blonde haired friend.

 "I don't know. Do you think he knows?"

 "I'm not sure but who was that other man?"

 "I think it might be her Guardian."

 "Guardian?"

 "It was the Guardian of the Ayane Cards so now he protects the Sara Cards."

 "Much has happened to her since I've been away. I'm glad the Ministry haven't found her yet."

 "As we all are, My Lord."

 "Good." 

A small wizard Apparated next to them. 

 "My Lord, Cornelius Fudge is coming in a few months, to talk to Dumbledore about the Basilisk. If he does make it, he will see Miss Sara for sure!" he explained. 

 "What do you suggest, Wormtail?" 

 "You yourself has never been a fan of Fudge." The blonde said. 

 "If I were to kill him the Ministry of Magic would be informed straight away and then they'd wonder why I would stop him from coming here." The hooded man spoke. "They would come here as soon as they can."

 "So what should we do to keep Sara hidden?" 

 "I have heard that the Card Mistress was very weak when she was transforming the cards. They stole her energy. Maybe if we take Miss Sara's cards, she will fall ill and will have to stay in her room the whole time." The one who was addressed as Wormtail suggested. 

 "You make it sound as if you want to kill her." The hooded one said deathly.

 "Oh! No! Master, I would never. She is the future of the Death Eaters. I would never want to cause her any harm."

 "Good."

 "But, My Lord, it might work. And Sara is so much stronger then to die at this motion. She has taken much worse." The blonde one spoke up. "And because of that, it might take a little while longer for her powers and strength to leave. If you are going to do it, I suggest that you do this tonight."

 "You might be right, Lucius, but we can never be too sure that she'll survive it."

 "Lord Voldemort, your daughter is very strong and a fast healer. She will only be tired. And if worse comes to worse, we'll explain everything to my son. Over the holidays, he spoke of nothing but the time when you'd accept him as a true Death Eater."

 "If I had a son, he'd be even more devoted." Wormtail groaned. 

 "There is no need for competition. How are we going to take these cards? It looks like Sara keeps a good eye on them." Voldemort asked. (A/N: KawaiinessPnay, congrats! You were right!) 

 "That is easy. Wormtail is not called Wormtail for nothing. He is an Animagus and can turn into a rat that can steal Sara's card while she sleeps or leaves them for a little while." Lucius suggested. 

 "Fine then, but as soon as Fudge leaves we are to put the cards back."

 "But sire, what if it doesn't have an affect on her?" Wormtail asked. 

 "Do you question your own plan?" Lucius snickered. 

 "I'm just bringing it up."

 "Then we'll put her under a sleeping spell." Voldemort said.

~*~

 "Are you sure you didn't imagine it?" Dumbledore asked Harry once he had heard what happened. 

 "One hundred percent." Harry affirmed.

 "What is he doing here?" Professor McGonagall asked. She, too, had been called up to this little meeting. Sakura had also wakened up Hermione so it was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sakura and Syaoran. 

 "He's probably after his daughter." Ron said in a groan. 

 "She'd be awake by now." Syaoran informed them.

 "Where is Ms. Riddle? If she isn't in her room then where would she be?" McGonagall asked. 

 "She'd be training." Sakura said, but then practically jumped.

 "What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Sakura looked over to Syaoran, who had also jumped. 

 "You felt it?"

 "Yeah."

 "It was so black."

 "Black auras are very rare." Syaoran said. 

 "But we both felt it. Do you think Eriol would have felt…?"

 "Sakura! Are you in here?" Yue and Kero asked from Dumbledore's door. 

 "We are." Syaoran answered. They came up the stairs. "Did you feel it?"

 "Hai." 

 "It wasn't dark enough to be Sara when she's evil." Sakura said. 

 "It-it was like Jintaro with, ah, um, back in those times." Kero said, nodding his head towards the three Hogwarts students. 

 "Oh! You mean Eriol's counterpart's time." Sakura said, making Syaoran sweat dropped. 

 "Yes, I think that's what he means, but what's Jintaro doing here? From what we've heard Sara say, he didn't exactly play a big part with the cards…"

 "Cards! I knew I had heard of Jintaro somewhere! He's the Guardian of the Ayane Cards!" Hermione burst out. "And Mana must be Manaturs. Sara is now the master of the Ayane Cards!"

 "At least we know she isn't a Death Eater…" McGonagall started. 

 "Maybe that's why You-Know-Who's here! Maybe he doesn't want Harry, but Sara instead!" Ron said happily. 

 "But Sara has the Ayane Cards which has a card that can stop time. Just imagine what she could do with it." Harry said glumly. 

 "Hundreds of years ago, there was a great war between the Ayane Cards and the Clow Cards. Maybe the war has to be repeated." Yue said, speaking up. 

 "Hoe!" Sakura cried out. The last thing she wanted to do was cause the death of someone that she had trusted to be a friend, or as far as a friend in Sara's books go. 

 "But Sara hates Voldemort with a passion. She absolutely detests him." Harry pointed out. "Maybe she'd kill him instead."

A loud knocking came from the door.

 "Come in." Dumbledore stated. Yelan walked through the door and looked at all the students.

 "Excuse me professors, but the other students wish to start breakfast." Yelan said. 

 "We must have lost the time." Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, please remember that everything said must _not_ leave this room."

 "Xiao-Lang, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be training!" Yelan snapped suddenly, making Syaoran jump. 

 "Mother, I, uh," Syaoran started. 

 "It was my fault. We ran into them and stopped them from training." Harry spoke up. 

 "Is Sara down there with you?" McGonagall asked. 

 "Sara is of course. Though she didn't even stop to yell at Mr. Malfoy." Yelan informed them.

 "That's it. He's definitely got her now." Ron groaned. "How is Kayne going to take it?"

 "Kayne! Is she down there too?" Harry asked. Yelan nodded.

 "As is Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin and Naoko. Nakuru and my daughters also got their voices back." a groan came from Syaoran, but was glared at by Yelan. "Now, shall we all go to breakfast now?"

 "Oh, yes." Dumbledore said and he ushered the people in his room out. The Gryffindors went back to the Gryffindor rooms so they could get changed. 

~*~

As Tomoyo walked to her Potions class with the rest of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, she got another memory. 

~*~

 "Clow, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked. 

 "I'm so sorry. It's like I have another person in my head." Clow apologised. "I think he called himself Haragasaw Ariel. I thought that Ariel was a girl's name but anyway."

 "Hiiragizawa Eriol?" 

 "Oh! Yes! That's the lads' name. How did you know that? There's also another there. He doesn't make himself as known as Eriol, though. I think he called himself Kingmoto Fujatika."

 "Kinomoto Fujitaka?"

 "How do you know all of this? Are you studying mind reading?"

 "No, I told you a while ago that I wasn't from this time, remember?" Tomoyo asked. Clow stared for a while, he went through every recent memory that he had, and then nodded his head.

 "You said that you were Tomoyo Daidouji of Hufflepuff and my reincarn-you're right! They must be my reincarnations and that would mean that…"

 "That Tomoyo Daidouji is the reincarnate of Ayane Tale."

~*~

 "Tomoyo!" Meilin cried, watching her friend faint. 

She and Naoko caught her and grabbed the closest teacher, who happened to be Yue who was going to watch their class, and he took her to Madam Pomfrey. 

 "Oh, dear! What happened to the poor child?" she asked and quickly got her into a bed, having already heard the news about Voldemort being around. All the professors had been noted along with Nakuru and Syaoran's four older sisters. Mr. Filch, too, had been told to keep an eye out.

 "I think she just fainted." Yue explained. "Her friends grabbed me."

 "Well, off you go. You're supposed to be with Serverus."

~*~

Sakura sat at her desk in Transfiguration, trying to figure out why her miniature wolf still had the skin, and fur, of a pear. She glanced over at Eriol who, with just one wave of his hand, turned the pear into a small grey wolf that howled at the sight of him. 

 "Well done, Hiiragizawa. Ten points to Gryffindor like I promised." McGonagall praised him. 

 "Well done, Hiiragizawa." Malfoy mimicked her. 

Syaoran scowled at his stubborn pear that just wouldn't even grow a paw. 

A loud howl came from in front of Eriol. He looked over Sakura's shoulder; he was sitting behind her, at Hermione's pear, which was now a dark brown wolf that, wouldn't stop yowling. 

 "Turn that thing off!" Ron yelled to Hermione. Sakura slipped a hand into one of her pockets and used the Silent Card on the wolf. She then waved her wand over the pear again and it started to glisten and grow. Her and Hermione had to wiggle their chairs back to give the pear some room. 

 "What have you done, Miss Kinomoto?" McGonagall asked. Sakura shrugged her shoulders. 

There was a loud pop and the pear turned into a life size baby wolf. 

 "I think I did something wrong." Sakura whined. "But I think I'll call it Xiao-Lang." 

 "But that's Syaoran's name." Kayne argued from her desk on the other side of Eriol and Syaoran's desk. She was sitting next to Sara, who had seemed to space out all through the lesson. 

 "It means Little Wolf."

 "Kawaii!" 

Another loud pop was heard from next to Kayne. She glanced over at Sara who had a small black wolf crawling over her hand. 

 "Excellent!" McGonagall said, examining Sara's wolf. 

 Another pop and Harry had a small dark brown wolf on his table, while Ron was having trouble with his. It was pink with bubbles everywhere and awfully disfigured. 

 "What is that supposed to be, Weasly?" Draco laughed. "I looks like something that Longbottom would have made in Potions." 

 "Shut up." Harry snapped, eyeing the small wolf in front of Draco. It sat perfectly straight and didn't make a sound. Ron's pear, well pink blob, popped again and this time it was a wolf identical to Harry's. Their two wolves played for a while before all the wolves in the class, minus Hermione's, started to howl, and Harry's scar started to hurt. He placed a hand over it while trying to contain his moans of pain. 

 "What's wrong?" Ron asked. 

 "My scar-it's hurting again." Harry said quietly. 

 "Professor!" Ron called out, over the sound of the wolves. McGonagall walked over to them. "Harry's scar is playing up again." 

Sakura, Eriol, Syaoran and Sara all looked up at the same direction. 

 "It-it's back." Sakura said, barely capable of being heard. 

 "What?" Hermione asked. 

 "The black aura."

 "Where the hell is it coming from?" Sara growled, standing up from her chair and looking around. Some of the Slytherins started to snicker. "It's been following me around all week!"

 "She's lost it!" Pansy cried out in between her own howls, though these ones were howls of laughter. 

Yue, Kero and Mana bust through the door, knowing that all the 'aura sensing' students were in the same room. 

 "You felt that?" Mana asked Sara, sitting next to the wolf that was still howling its head off. 

 "We think it's Jintaro." Yue said.

 "Why would it be? Why would Jintaro be here?" Sara demanded. 

 "This isn't the place to be talking about these things. I want Harry, Hermione and Ron to go to Professor Dumbledore, Sara I want you in your room…" Professor McGonagall started. 

 "Why? And why is Jintaro here? What is this all about?"

 "We think your father is here." Harry snapped at her. 

 "So you have to hide me?"

 "He could be after you." Hermione suggested. 

 "Oh, sure. Let's all just hide Sara so her father can't take her away." Sara snapped. 

 "Everyone should go off to his or her rooms. Yue, would you mind telling Professor Dumbledore? I think he'll want to talk to Harry." McGonagall suggested. 

 "What's so bad about Sara's dad anyway?" Lavender asked. "He seemed to be a nice guy in her past. Did he suddenly turn abusive or something?"

 "I told everyone to go to their common rooms!" McGonagall yelled and everyone left. 

 "It's gone." Sara said, looking around. "Jintaro, he isn't around anymore." 

 "I can't feel it, either." Eriol said. 

 "What is going on?" Hermione asked. 

 "We can't feel Jintaro anymore." Sakura informed her. "That would mean that Sara's dad would have given up."

 "Does she even know who Jintaro is?" Kayne asked.

 "Well, things kinda slipped earlier and…"

 "She knows?!" Sara asked angrily. 

 "Hai." Sakura said, looking down. "As does Harry and Ron. And Naoko knows, and Meilin and Tomoyo and Touya and Nakuru. So do Syaoran's four sisters."

 "What are you talking about?" Draco asked, snapping them all back to reality and finding themselves in a class full of Gryffindor and Slytherin students that knew none of the Sara Cards, Sakura Cards or who Jintaro was, let alone Sara's 'abusive' father.

 "And who is this Jintaro?" Pansy asked. 

 "And what's so dangerous about Sara's dad?" someone else asked, but someone else answered him.

 "I've heard a rumour that he's a Death Eater. It's going all around the school."

 "Do you think she'd be a Death Eater, too?" a Slytherin asked. Draco looked at Sara.

 'Tom, Tom Riddle. My father said something-Lord Voldemort! She's his daughter.' Draco thought and his faced contoured into a smirk. 

 "Sara, Malfoy knows." Mana whispered in Sara's ear. "About your father. I just read it in his mind." Sara's eyes widened and her eyes met his. 

 "Professor, might I be excused? I-I'm not feeling too well." Sara said quietly, still looking at Draco's smirk. 

 "Are you okay?" Kayne asked. 

 "I'm just a little bit queasy." 

 "I'd be glad to escort her, Professor McGonagall, just in case her father does appear. With her being this sick she mightn't be able to perform a good enough spell to protect herself." Draco said in his most pleasant voice, the one that he used when showing off to Snape. Everyone stared in shock. 

 "I'm glad to see you show your interest in Ms. Riddle's health, Malfoy. I grant you this." McGonagall said with a smile. 

 "Professor McGonagall, I think it would be best if she was escorted by Yue." Mana suggested. 

 "Why? I think Mr. Malfoy would be just as good as an escort as Yue. You two may leave. I want you straight back, though, Malfoy."

 "Sure." Draco said in his thickest voice. Sara left the room behind Draco, glaring at his back the whole time. When they were out of earshot, he asked "So, am I right? Are you Lord Voldemort's daughter?"

 "What does it mean to you?" Sara snapped. 

 "I just wanted to know. Did you know that you lived with us for a while once the Dementors took your mother? I was aware that you two lived with us, I just didn't know who you were."

 "That's just great to know."

 "We still have you mother."

 "What do you mean?"

 "When Dementors kiss someone, they take their soul but they still live. Your mum still lives at our home."

 "I thought she was dead."

 "Are you sure you're sick?"

 "Like you care."

 "You're Voldemort's daughter. Of course I do."

 "So now I'm gonna have you keep an eye on me for the rest of the term."

 "Your father's coming back! I'll have a chance to prove myself to him." Draco said, excitedly. 

 "I don't know what you're so happy about. If he can't keep a daughter, how is he going to keep an angry mob of wizards?"

 "Um, we've gone past the medical wing."

 "I'm going for a lie down in my room. You can go back to McGonagall now."

 "If Voldemort's going to be after you then I want to be there when he comes."

 "He isn't going to come. He should have come thirteen years ago." Sara said angrily and walked up the stairs to her room.

 "So this is where your room is?"

 "Yeah. Go back to McGonagall. She wanted you back straight away. Filch hates it when I have company."

 "You've had someone here before?" Draco asked, walking into her room. 

 "Yes. Now out."

 "Here's a _riddle_ for you." A squeaky voice spoke to them. "Answer this; what's a Riddle doing with a boy in her room?"

 "Go away, Peeves." Sara groaned. 

 "And what's that boy up to? I've seen what fifth years do."

 "Do they include murdering a poltergeist?" 

 "I'm already dead."

 "Go away Peeves before I go get the Bloody Barron." Draco sneered. He knew that Peeves feared the Bloody Barron and he knew the Barron pretty well. Peeves shrunk away. 

 "The Bloody Barron?" Sara asked with a little humour.

 "The Slytherin ghost."

 "Oh. Get out of my room or I'll call Mana back. He told me that he attacked you, well, on the first day."

 "What was wrong with you, anyway?"

 "Nothing." Sara took her cards out of her pocket and put them in the third drawer of her desk. 

 "Your stuffed toy didn't seem like it."

 "He's overprotective of me here."

 "Here? I thought you lived with Muggles. They wouldn't have been able to charm it."

 "Mana's different."

 "How so?"

 "Get out. I'm not telling you anymore."

 "Why not? We used to be best friends." Draco said in the same voice that he talked to McGonagall in. He sat down on Sara's bed and picked up her pyjama top after playing around with the unmade covers of the bed. "Do the House Elves come here?"

 "No. They don't know where my room is." Sara snatched her top from him. "And you shouldn't, either." Sara said. She dodged around him on her bed and laid down on it, though was mindful to kick him on the back. "I want to sleep now so leave."

 "Did you know that you're very famous? You were said to be dead, leaving my mother in absolute shock, and the Ministry of Magic gave up on finding you."

 "Finding me?"

 "Yeah. When word spread that you were going to be born, I was only just born myself, I'm only saying what my father told me…"

 "The word of a Death Eater." Sara snickered before being shoved by Draco. "Very persuasive." 

 "Oh shut up. Now, when you were born, the Ministry of Magic heard and tried even harder to find Lord Voldemort, thinking that he'd pass down all the knowledge of the Death Eaters to you. You are the heir to the Death Eaters."

 "Goodie. Just what I always wanted."

 "There's no need to be sarcastic about it."  
  


~*~

Tomoyo sat up on the bed that she was lying in, hearing familiar voices.

 "Are you sure she never came in?"

 "She told Professor McGonagall that she was coming here." 

 "Sakura-chan? Kayne-chan?" Tomoyo asked. 

 "Tomoyo?" Sakura asked and ran over to her, Kayne following. 

 "What are you doing here?" Kayne asked.

 "I fainted before Potions. I-I think I'm like Eriol."

 "Nani?" Sakura asked, turning to Japanese.

 "I think I'm the reincarnation of Ayane." Tomoyo said in Japanese.

 "What? Why?" Sakura asked in English again, but smiled when she heard Kayne mutter a 'thank God'.

 "I keep on seeing her memories, like when Kero was really sick and Yue had to help and when she declared war on Clow. He also said something about Eriol coming into his memories like I did."

 "We'll have to ask Eriol then."

 "What are you talking about? I got I think I'm like Eriol and then something in Japanese was said and then you went back to English!" Kayne groaned. 

 "Sorry." Tomoyo apologised. Voices could be heard from the hall outside the medical wing. 

 "Do you have any idea where this Basilisk came from?"

 "We have one, Cornelius."

 "Who?"

 "Volde-"

 "Do not speak his name, Albus! He has returned and could be watching us at any moment!"

 "My dear friend, he most probably is. Young Harry's scar is constantly burning. Whenever that happens, he is sure to be around."

 "We should take all the students from here, kill the Basilisk and put them back on Hogwarts grounds where he can't Apparate." The first one, who had been discovered as Cornelius Fudge said. The other, Albus Dumbledore thought for a while.

 "Maybe that's why he put it there. So he could Apparate on and off these grounds anytime he wants."

 "Then we shall get the Dementors out here as soon as we can…"

 "No. That'll alarm the students and take them away from what they really should be doing. Can't you remember what happened last time? Harry Potter almost died and all the students were contemplating whether they should come back or not."

 "But everyone would be safer."

 "I wont allow it. We have new students this year that are stronger then any of those Dementors-then all of them put together. One of them, Sakura, is stronger then them by herself."

 "Hoe." Sakura whispered, but her whisper was heard. 

 "Oh, hello, Sakura, Kayne and Tomoyo. What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked. 

 "We came in to see Sara but found Tomoyo instead." Kayne said.

 "Why would Sara be here?" Tomoyo asked.

 "She left Transfiguration because she wasn't feeling too well. That was after we sensed Jintaro." Sakura said, though her last sentence was in Japanese.

 "Would you stop that?" Kayne growled.

 "Sorry. Uh, Professor Dumbledore, did Harry come to see you?"

 "I've been talking to Cornelius Fudge here. He's a Minister of Magic. Cornelius, this is Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, she's the one in the bed, and Kayne Host. Sakura was the one that I was talking to you about. Miss Daidouji is also quite talented."

 "So Sakura's stronger then the Dementors, huh?" Kayne asked.

 "Well, she does have some powers. But enough of that, Tomoyo, why are you in here?" Dumbledore asked.

 "I fainted before I got to Potions class. Yue brought me here." Tomoyo explained. 

 "Yue would do that?" Sakura laughed. "He must really like you then."

 "Really funny."

 "So what are these Dementors?"

 "Professor Dumbledore!" four voices yelled. Dumbledore, who was at the doorway, turned to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Eriol and Syaoran behind him. Harry was moaning and holding a hand on his forehead. 

 "He's back." Eriol said, quietly. 

~*~

Sara glared at Draco, who had promised that he was not going to leave until he talked to Voldemort. 

 "You're just wasting your time…"

 "Sleep." Sara turned to see a small man in a hooded cloak by the door before she fell into a deep sleep on her pillows. Draco, too, fell asleep on the bit of her bed that he was sitting on.

The little man scampered around the room, going through all of her draws until he reached her third draw on her desk. There, he found a pile of green cards; the Sara Cards. He couldn't believe his luck and grabbed them then ran out of the room as fast as he could with a sly smile on his face.

He hadn't noticed the purple eyes watching him.

~*~

 "Did it work?" Voldemort asked Wormtail, who handed Sara's cards over to him immediately. 

 "Perfectly. Draco was there, also, but neither of them saw much of me."

 "What was Draco doing there?" Lucius snapped. 

 "I don't know, but they seemed pretty close to me."

 "Who would have thought? Your wife's dreams might actually come true." Voldemort chuckled to Lucius. 

 "Amy thought of it, too. I don't have the only devious wife." Lucius commented. 

 "So how's Sara? What spell did you put her under?"

 "Just a sleep spell." Wormtail informed them.

 "Good. Cornelius Fudge is here already."

 "What are you doing with my Mistresses' cards?" Mana asked, flying right up to Voldemort's face, his purple eyes glaring at him.

 "What the hell…?" Voldemort started.

 "What are you doing with Sara's cards?"

 "I am her father…"

 "Is that supposed to convince me that everything is alright, because it seriously isn't. What did _he_ do to my Mistress? Why is she unconscious?"

 "She's just asleep." Wormtail said.

 "She better be. You don't want to know what I'll do if she isn't. Now, why do you have her cards?" demanded Mana. 

 "Sara is wanted by the Ministry of Magic and Cornelius Fudge, who is from the Ministry of Magic, is currently in the castle so we had to do something to stop her from being found. This something to keep her away from him. She will be too sick and weak to walk around and be found." Lucius explained. "And, if you really feel that bad, we'll send a note to my son, Draco, and explain to him what's really going on. He'll take care of her as long as he thinks that he'll get to meet his lord."

 "Fine, just as long as she's safe." Mana said and started to turn away from them. "Oooh, she's going to kill me for this!"

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

That's it for chapter (uhhh!!!! Looks up to check,) fourteen. That's it. 

Is everything all right? Am I losing anyone on this story?

I feel really let down. KawaiinessPnay, one of my reviewers, also reviews my sisters' story Sister Found. (My big sis is Amber Dream). I feel so-so cheated!!! (Jinko Kawaii cries an ocean.) It isn't fair! (A wave crashes over Amber Dream, almost drowning her.)


	15. The Ball Announcement

Hello. This is coming to an end soon. There are only a few chapters left. *Jinko Kawaii tires her best to mop up the last ocean she created* 

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!!!!!! *Jinko cries ANOTHER ocean to replace the one that she mopped up*

A New Riddle

Chapter 15

The Ball Announcement

Harry got up from his bed in the medical ward and looked around. The pain from his scar was so bad that he had been knocked unconscious. 

 "Harry! You're awake!" Kayne cried and hugged him. "We were all so scared. You just fell and-and, oh, we were terrified. Ron and Hermione have gone off to dinner. You were out of it for so long. Madam Li said that she has an announcement. Come on, before we miss it."

Kayne dragged Harry out of the bed and down to the large dinning room. Panting, they both took a seat at the Gryffindor table. 

 "Despite rumours, Lord Voldemort has not come to China. He is well away from this castle and shall remain far away from here. There is nothing to fear." Dumbledore said to the whole school. "Now, Madam Li wishes to say something." 

Yelan stood and her daughters and Nakuru squealed lightly, knowing what was happening. "Every year, my family celebrates the day that Clow Reed, my ancestor, defeated Ayane Tale with the Clow Cards. This year, we want to celebrate with the whole school by having a ball-a dance." Giggles came from most of the girls, like Sakura, Tomoyo and Kayne, and they started to look around the room for the special guy, most of the boys groaned, like Harry, Ron and Syaoran did, while the others, including Eriol, looked for the girl they wanted to dance with. "But," Yelan continued after the chatter and giggles died down, "this year, you will not choose, but instead pull a name from a hat, boys' choice." A large groan came from both genders and they all looked at the people that they wouldn't want to be with. Most of the boys looked at either Hermione or Sara with detest. 

 "Ugh, I'll probably get stuck with Neville again." Kayne whined to Harry who chuckled. 

 "Knowing my luck, I'll be stuck with Sara." Harry groaned back. 

 "She's not _that_ bad."

 "Riiight." 

 "I am right."

 "We already have the names of all the females, which have been sorted into seven groups, one for each year level. The boys will come out in alphabetical order and pull out _one_ name, whether if they like the person or not." Yelan said.  
 "That's leaving me the last pick." Ron muttered on the other side of the table from where Harry and Kayne were sitting. 

 "And everyone has to be involved with this." Yelan informed them, though it seemed more like informing Sara to everyone. Yelan was staring right at her. Sara rolled her eyes, but kept them at the table in front of her. She was already feeling weaker, as if her cards had been taken as far away from her as possible. 

~*~

 "Can you wait for the ball?" Fuutie asked Sakura as she walked to her room, which was near the Gryffindor rooms. 

 "I wonder who I'm going to be partnered up with." Sakura wondered. "This will be my first dance."

 "Really?" Sheifa asked. 

 "Yeah. For all of us." Tomoyo agreed. She was taking the long way to the Hufflepuff rooms. 

 "I hope you're with Eriol." Kayne said, looking forward at the boys who were walking faster then usual, not wanting to talk to the girls about this matter. 

 "Well I hope you're with Harry."

 "Not as much as she does." Meilin, who was with them, too, laughed. 

 "I do not. He's just a friend. Hermione, who do you want to be with?" Kayne asked, hopefully changing the subject.

 "I have no idea. Maybe Syaoran. He's not bad." Hermione giggled, purposely getting Meilin revved up. 

 "OH NO YOU DON'T!! Syaoran is Sakura's!!!!!" Meilin yelled. The girls all saw Syaoran's back tense before Eriol who started chuckling hit him on the back. Tomoyo quickly ran up to Eriol, pulled on his arm and whispered something to him quickly. He chuckled and whispered something back. 

 "That's perfect." Tomoyo chimed, her eyes all starry.

 "Oh, come on. You can let me in. You know I forget the passwords." Neville's voice was heard as he pleaded with the Fat Lady guarding the Gryffindor tower when she wouldn't let him in. 

 "I've told you Neville. No password, no entry." She retorted.

 "Oyasumi nasai, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said and keep walking to the Hufflepuff rooms. "Oyasumi nasai, everyone."

 "Oyasumi nasai." Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Meilin and Naoko said as they all took their parting ways. 

 "Goodnight, I think." Harry said. 

 "That's right." Sakura said. "Do we have any homework?"

 "The usual from Snape." 

 "But I don't want to." Kayne whined and then looked at the portrait. "Sakari Sheira." 

 "Okay." The Fat Lady said and swung open. 

 "It is never going to stop surprising me, that." Sakura said in awe.

 "You get used to it. Um, my counterpart wasn't too sure about it either." Eriol said. "Especially that page, that Cadogan guy."

 "He's a Sir now." Harry said. 

 "Things change. When, uh, when _he_ was here, there were three headmasters instead of one, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw died of old age before _he_ went there."

 "He?" Hermione asked. "Who's this _counterpart_?" Eriol paled. He had never thought that she would have asked. 

 "He's my, he's my-" Eriol started.

 "Eriol has a multiple personality disorder and his counterpart has lived for over a hundred years." Kayne said. Syaoran snickered. 

 "Riiight. So it was Eriol's counterpart that tried to kill Sakura all those years ago." He scoffed. Eriol glared at him. "No, it would have been Eriol trying yo kill her. It was Eriol's counterpart that was stopping him from doing so."

 "If I were you, my _counterpart's_ cute little descendant, I'd shut up before you tell anymore." 

 "Oh, Eriol can't call me his cute little descendant anymore because they'll find out." Syaoran said in Japanese. 

 "Shut up, Li."

 "My, my, Hiiragizawa-kun, I thought we were actually on a first name basis, or are we going back to Japanese?"

 "Descendant…" Eriol threatened through gritted teeth. 

 "I'd say no more if you don't want the English students finding out."

 "That's enough, boys." Sakura said, standing between them. "Now, Eriol, talking about your counterpart, Tomoyo thinks that she might have something to do with your counterparts' life, regarding an old friend with the initials AT." 

 "AT, AT, why is that so familiar?" Eriol started pacing around the room, his hand rubbing his chin. "AT, AT. Can I have a hint?"

 "She was _shot_."

 "But guns and cannons weren't invented back then."

 "Then what else shoots things?"

 "I don't know. Who shot her?"

 "Shot."

 "What a funny name."

 "Sakura, your otousan _must_ have gotten all the brains." Syaoran groaned. "Think back to a war that happened, now think of thing of fifty-two things that your counterpart created, go down the list alphabetically until you get to the thirty-seventh and you have it."

 "You mean she thinks she's Ayane Tale's reincarnation?" Eriol asked in Japanese. 

 "Hai! Finally!" Syaoran laughed. 

 "Congratulations. You worked it out." Sakura said, sarcastically. 

 "I'm not that bad. So, when did she tell you?"

 "When she was in the medical ward."

 "Did you guys see Sara at dinner? She seemed so tired. I hope she's okay." Kayne said, apprehensively. 

Hermione took out her books and started on her Arithmancy homework.

 "You really should do Divination. It is starting to get interesting." Harry told her. 

 "I'm sorry, but I really have no time to talk, Harry. I'm less then one hundred pages ahead." Hermione said in a rush.

 "Oh well."

 "I wonder if Tomoyo is going to make my dress." Sakura wondered aloud and picked the sides of her cloak up as if it were a dress and danced around.  Kayne giggled and joined her. 

 "What will I wear?" she asked.

 "Tomoyo will make you a dress, any bet, or maybe we can wear the same dress that we wore to her birthday."

 "I am not wearing those dress robes again." Ron demanded to himself. 

 "My mother will probably want to make me wear something that dates back far too many years. It'll probably have been Clow Reed's in the first place." Syaoran groaned.

 "How bad can that be?" Eriol snapped. "He had a good fashion sense."

 "Sure, that's why you wear that uniform with that crappy hat." Syaoran snickered in Japanese.

 "It's better then what Sakura wore everywhere." Eriol said in English.

 "Tomoyo made them, for your information!" Sakura yelled. Eriol looked down as if he was ready to sink to the floor. 

 "Oh, you made Eriol feel bad, Sakura." Kayne giggled before Harry swung her around as he danced with her to unheard music. Ron and Hermione, who had actually looked up from her books, stared at the two in shock.

 "Have we missed anything?" Ron whispered to Hermione. 

 "I think so." Hermione said.

 "Harry and Kayne."

 "Kissing in a tree."

 "K.I.S.S.I.N.G." three voices teased, the first two were very much alike and the third was the Quidditch commentator. 

 "Hey Fred, George and Lee." Eriol greeted them. He had gotten used to them and their tricks. Lee had fed him a Canary Cream the first night he stayed there. He smirked as the three stopped in the middle of their stride and pink goo, much like Ron's 'pear' in Transfiguration, started to slime its way up their legs. 

 "What the heck?" George asked as the pink blob reached his thigh. 

 "You really should have watched your goblet when Madam Li announced that you could be put with anyone. When you were staring at the girls that you wouldn't want to be with, I slipped in a little bit of my favourite potion. Okay, a little bit more then a little big, considering I had a full bottle and I don't have any left now. I'm afraid you won't be able to move for a few minutes, though. That blob'll set as hard as rock." Eriol announced. "I really hate birds."

 "Weekend tomorrow! Finally." Sakura said, changing the subject.

~*~

 "Are you okay?" Mana asked Sara as he rubbed a massage turtle the size of him over her back. 

 "I'm fine. I'm just sending out more of my magical energy, that's all. I'll be fine." 

 "Wow, you didn't even yell at me."

 "Do you want me to hurt you?" Sara asked, sitting up from her lying down position on her bed. She rolled her head, cracking her neck in multiple places. "Thanks. Do you think Malfoy could've taken them? He was gone when I woke up."

 "I don't know. It's really weird. Who-who would have put you to sleep?"

 "I'm not too sure. I think he also put Malfoy to sleep so maybe it wasn't him."

 "Do you have any homework?"

 "I've done it all."

 "Then go to sleep. You'll need all the sleep you can get, especially now that all your cards are gone."

 "Whatever." Sara said and walked into the bathroom after grabbing her pyjamas. She came out and crawled into bed. Man made sure that she was tucked in tightly before he blew out the candles that were lit around the room. Dumbledore had dropped in over the week and created a fireplace to warm up her room, like all the other students had one in their common room. He kept that lit but flew to the desk where Sara had made a little bed for him out of the robes that McGonagall had given her to wear to her classes.

~*~

 "She is growing weaker." Lucius said to Voldemort. He had been watching her from a tree near her window. 

 "Is it hurting her? I will come for her once Cornelius leaves, just like I told the orphanage." Voldemort replied.

 "No. She's just sleepy."

 "Has Draco been sent the letter?"

 "Yes. He'll get it tomorrow."

 "Good."

 "I have heard that Cornelius Fudge will be around for the ball that Yelan Li will be putting on. It's not for another week. Do you think she'll last that long?"

 "I hope so." Voldemort said. Then he noticed a light from the dinning room, where the names were placed. There were seven hats, each one labelled with the year level. "What's going on?"

~*~

A shadow ran from his Gryffindor room to the dinning room and then to the hat labelled Year 5. He pulled out his wand and waved it over the hat, muttering 'Syaoran picks Sakura' and then took off, but ran into something hard and taller then him, knocking him over. 

 "What are you doing here, Hiiragizawa?" the larger person demanded. 

 "I'm just-wait, what are you doing here?" Eriol asked Syaoran. 

 "I sensed you out here and decided to come out."

 "Well, lets go back."

 "I just want to do something."

 "Like?"

 "Don't worry yourself about it." Syaoran sneered and continue to walk to the hats when he was sure Eriol had left. He pulled out his own wand over the Year 5 hat and muttered 'Eriol picks Tomoyo'. He ran off, catching up to Eriol. Just as he did, they both sensed a purple aura in the dinning room. 

They heard a shriek after a loud bang like firecrackers and a usually calm voice yelling at 'pinging' lights. 

 "You stupid piece of-hmm, Eriol." Tomoyo muttered once feeling Eriol's aura. She waved her wand over the hat again and said "Harry picks Kayne."

 "Tomoyo's after her 'kawaii moments'." Eriol chuckled. 

 "Typical." Syaoran groaned. "So who did you curse?"

 "You and Sakura. You?"

 "You and Tomoyo."

 "Ah, and she did Harry and Kayne…" 

 "Draco picks Sara. Ron picks Hermione." They heard Tomoyo say, too. 

 "And Draco and Sara." Syaoran muttered. 

 "Plus Ron and Hermione. Don't you think the staff would worry? Your mother will sense our powers at work."

 "There will be too many to pick out just one."

 "Right." Eriol smiled. 

~*~

Everyone sat at their table, eating their dinner when two owls could be heard. Everyone looked up in shock. The owls never came at night. One owl landed on the table in front of Draco while the other was a large snowy owl, Sara's large snowy owl, which had never brought her anything but a dead rat.

Sara was shocked to see her owl, Blizzard, fly in through the large window and land on her shoulder, dropping a small, thin present on her lap. When she opened it up she saw a small replica of the Death Card. On it was a note. '_This could come in use very soon-Dad._'

Sara jumped back, looking at the note, rereading it. 

Draco, on the other hand, was quite pleased with his letter. 

 "What ya get?" Pansy asked, looking over his shoulder. He snatched his letter back, knowing that if it was from his father it had to either have privet family notes or even more privet Voldemort notes. 

 "What's it to you? It's probably just stupid stuff about mum and Amy and how Amy's still alive." 

 "So why aren't I allowed to look at it?"

 "Because I don't want you to." Draco said playfully. Sara, who was walking past them to go to Dumbledore, hit them both on the head on her way. 

When she got there, she threw her 'present' down on the table before Dumbledore. 

 "What's wrong?" he asked.

 "I was ambushed yesterday. They put me under a sleeping spell then proceeded to take my cards. Then I got this via owl." Dumbledore read the letter over to himself then handed it to Yelan. Once she read it, she handed it along the table to everyone else on the table. Dumbledore stood up. (A/N: Cornelius had left. Voldemort doesn't know that yet.)

 "Excuse me, students. I'm afraid we will not be having your usual weekend celebrations. No one is allowed outside, and I mean no one," Dumbledore said, eyeing Harry, knowing about his Invisibility Cloak and his reputation for breaking the rules. Groans erupted from the students while Sara walked back to her seat. Draco was happy that Pansy was now too angry to bother about his letter and read it, a smirk printed on his face once he was finished. "We have some disturbing news that will be a danger to the students at the school. Now, no one is to be alarmed. With Madam Li and her helpers here, we will be all right."

 "Is it He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" a small boy asked. 

 "I'm afraid so." Yelan stated and stood up, too. A few screams came from the students; Neville paled and fainted while some were too stunned to do anything. Dumbledore, though, glared at Yelan.

 "That's a perfect way to keep the students calm, Yelan. Now, as I said, Madam Li, Yue and Nakuru are more then enough for Voldemort."

 "Everyone is to stay within the castle for the rest of the weekend. Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures will be postponed though everything will be the same. We will still have the ball at the end of the week. Any students caught outside without a supervising teacher, helper or without my family," Yelan said, looking at Syaoran, seeing if he had picked up her mistake, which he did. Most people only knew that Fenren, Sheifa, Fuutie and Feimei were her offspring and hardly knew of Syaoran or that Meilin was her niece, "Will be punished. I'd say a good five hundred points from their house would be sufficient. I would appreciate it if this message was passed to poor Mr. Longbottom. And Sara, a word please?" Yelan got up and started to walk up the stairs to her office. Sara rolled her eyes and followed.

~*~

And hour later, Sara walked out of Yelan's office. She was to stay in the castle and was never to be in her room all by herself. Dumbledore had told her that as all the teachers had joined the meeting. She was to sleep in the dinning room like everyone else had to and she had to be accompanied by Yue or another professor that could easily fend off a spell. When she got to the dinning room, there was at least seventeen different groups of students huddled together, drinking the red potion that saved them from the Cruciatus Curse and the Imperius Curse. They had also brought down with them their luggage and a pillow and a few blankets. Some of them had already made a little tent out of blankets and were set up in little spots; Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko and Meilin included. Kayne was sitting with Hermione and some other girls, hating it how the girls started to talk in Japanese about what Dumbledore had said to Cornelius the day before. Syaoran, Eriol, Harry and Ron had decided to sit with each other, being too 'manly' to sit with the 'girls'.

 "So what's the story with Eriol? Full blood wizard or Muggle?" Ron asked. 

 "I'm a full blood _sorcerer_." Eriol bragged. 

 "And what's up with your multiple personality disorder?" Harry laughed, knowing very well what it was, but trying to get them in trouble.

 "Eriol-sama has no such _disorder_!" Nakuru piped up from behind them. She got a glare from Eriol, telling her not to tell. She smiled. "He's just special. Now, Eriol, you know how much I love you, right?" 

 "What do you want?" Eriol groaned.

 "Well, you know how I cut my hair and all?"

 "Yes."

 "I want it long again. Tomoyo just told me that her mum's growing it out all long. The way that I used to have it is the fashion back in Japan these days. Did you know that they built a theme park over our old house? They just bulldozed our perfect mansion where Sakura-chan started her acting career from and built a theme park over it!" Nakuru said with tears in her eyes. Eriol groaned again and waved his hand at her. Her hair grew back down to her original height and she smiled widely, losing her tears. "Arigato Eriol-sama." She said and hopped back to Syaoran's sisters. 

 "What does this Eriol-sama mean?" Ron asked.

 "Never mind." Syaoran said. "Eriol would have put it in the most untrue sentence."

 "Not true!" Eriol snapped. "I am merely her watcher."

 "But you look at least ten years younger than her." Ron said.

 "Just like the reason why Kaho left." Eriol groaned. 

 "Kaho?" Harry asked.

 "His ex-girlfriend." Syaoran informed them.

 "Oh."

 "So is there anything between you and Tomoyo?" Ron asked. 

 "Not-not that I know of. Has she said anything to you?" Eriol stuttered while blushing. 

 "I never knew Hiiragizawa blushed." Syaoran snickered. He was hit over the head quickly. 

 "Baka! What would you know?" Eriol asked and chased him around the room, not even noticing when they almost knocked over Sara. 

 "Go Syaoran!" Meilin called out. 

 "Go Syao-kun!" Sakura joined in. 

 "Come on, Eriol!" Tomoyo yelled, making Eriol blush even more. 

 "Tomoyo! Since when were you interested in Hiiragizawa-kun?" Naoko gasped. 

 "NANI?" 

 "Why are you going for Eriol?"

 "Why would I go for Syaoran? He made me break so many cameras."

 "Well, one time was caused by Eriol." Sakura said. 

 "But Syaoran did it."

 "Tomoyo, Eriol had him under a spell. He had no control over himself. He told me to get away, remember?"

 "But Eriol was trying to help you transform the cards."

 "That probably was his _counterpart_. Eriol is just evil."

 "He is not."

 "Eriol and Tomoyo make such a perfect couple, huh?" Meilin asked Naoko quietly.

 "About as cute as Sakura and Syaoran." Naoko agreed. 

 "We are not!" Tomoyo objected. 

 "Syaoran and I are not cute!" Sakura protested. 

 "Yes you are." Naoko said. 

 "You just don't know it yet." Meilin said, but then looked over to the staircase once she heard a loud noise from it. 

~*~

Sara was leaning against the wall, not being able to stand for herself. She was getting weaker and was feeling every bit of it.

 "Are you okay?" she heard someone ask, but was completely shocked when she saw Draco standing next to her, offering his hand. 

 "Like you care." Sara said, glaring at his outstretched hand and got up by herself. 

 "I got a letter from your father today. He explained that you're the Card Keeper of the Ayane Cards and that because he now has them, you'll get weaker."

 "So?"

 "This is to keep you away from Fudge."

 "Well he should have just told me not to show up when I'm around him. Don't you have anything better to do?"

 "I was told to look after you."

"Well good for me." Sara snapped sarcastically and started to walk away. 

 "Where are you sleeping?" Draco asked, following her. 

 "Far away from you."

 "Very mature."

 "Why do you feel that you _have _to watch me?"

 "Because our fathers told me to."

~*~

Darkness surrounded them once all the candles had been put out, though Sara stayed awake. She looked around. All the people guarding were still standing around. To her left, she saw Dumbledore who was talking to Yelan and by the doors stood Yue. 

Just as Dumbledore turned to leave Yelan, a loud bang was heard from the other side of the doors that Yue was guarding. All of the students jumped awake, some knocking Sara as they did, and half of them screamed. 

 "Is it him?" a little kid asked, as did many others. A second bang had the professors standing by the door. The students were counted, finding that all but one was there. 

 "Who's missing?" Dumbledore demanded. 

 "The little Japanese girl with the glasses. Oh, no! Looks like we'll never be seein' her again." Peeves laughed. 

 "Naoko! She _is_ missing!" Meilin cried, looking around. Naoko was next to her when she fell asleep. 

 "That's the one that's your cousin, right?" Ron asked Harry, who had turned white, though his scar was hurting like hell. He usually got dreams when Voldemort killed someone, but he didn't have one, so Naoko would have to still be alive. 

 "She's still alive." He announced.

 "What would you know, Potter?" Draco sneered from next to Sara. She hadn't even noticed that he had run next to her after the first bang. Sara hit him on the side of his head. Sara stood up, but fell almost immediately for she had not got any sleep that night. Draco caught her before she reached the ground. 

 "Sara!" Kayne screamed and ran over to the two. "I-is she alright?"

 "Just unconscious." 

 "What about Naoko? Sara isn't the problem here!" Meilin shouted and cried into her hands. Tomoyo ran over to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her. 

 "We'll find her, don't worry." Tomoyo cooed. Sakura got up and walked over to Yue. 

 "Voldemort doesn't have an aura. He mustn't be so powerful." He said in Japanese. 

 "I know, but what if he's with Jintaro? We have been feeling his presence a lot and when we do, Harry's scar hurts."

 "That could be a problem."

 "And Sara is very weak. Why would she just faint like that?"

 "She could be using more magic to sustain Jintaro if he's more active these days."

There was another bang and the doors swung open. Naoko was thrown inside, though whoever threw her wasn't seen. She landed hard by Professor McGonagall's feet.

 "Naoko!" Meilin cried and ran forward, not even caring that she almost knocked over Draco, who was standing up with Sara limp in his arms. "Will she be okay?"

 "I think so." McGonagall said, inspecting her. She found a letter tied to Naoko's hand. When she opened it, she saw a bone white face surrounded by a black hood. It was a moving photograph and she gasped when the face opened its red eyes. Harry's scar instantly started to hurt even more. Then, on the letter, gold writing appeared underneath the face. She paled after reading it. "Albus, h-have a look at this." She stuttered. Dumbledore read it to himself and immediately looked over to the boy that this letter was addressed to. 

 "What?" Draco asked. 

~*~

Wooo, what did Voldemort send Draco? –Jinko. 


	16. Feelings And Bonds

Wee!!!!!!! Jinko here. I love you all for reading and reviewing. You know that, right? Oh well if ya don't. On with the story!!!!!

Sara= Card Keeper

Sakura= Card Mistress, Syaoran's Soul Mate

Syaoran= Sakura's Soul Mate

Tomoyo= Reincarnate of Ayane Tale, Eriol's soul mate 

Eriol= Reincarnate of Clow Reed, Tomoyo's soul mate

Kayne= Ginny in disguise, Harry's soul mate

Harry= the famous Harry Potter (DUH!!!) Ginny/Kayne's soul mate

Draco= Sara's unknown (Until this chapter) soul mate

Disclaimer: I do not own the marvellous creations by Clamp and J.K. Rowling. 

A New Riddle

Chapter 16

Feelings and Bonds

 "What?" Draco asked. 

~*~

 "This letter was sent to you." Dumbledore explained. Draco walked up to him after putting Sara gently down on the ground and grabbed the letter. 

 "Why would Voldemort send _you_ a letter?" Harry snapped and he walked over to Dumbledore, too. 

 "Jealous?" Draco sneered. 

 "Now, now, boys." McGonagall said. "But why would Voldemort send you a letter tied to a student?"

 "I don't know." Draco said and read the letter. 

_'Dear Draco,_

_                   This is a different letter to what the professors would have seen. They saw one saying that you're to look after Sara. This is to tell you that we're coming to take you and her to the other Death Eaters, where she will be safe from Fudge. I am please with the way that you are trying to take care of her, just like I asked. Anyway, we will be coming in a week, when Sara will be too weak to object. Just make sure that nothing happens between now and then._

_Yours truly, Lord Voldemort.'_

 "Is it over?" Hermione asked. McGonagall nodded a yes at them all and told them to go back to sleep. 

 "What did the letter say?" Harry asked Dumbledore. 

 "That Mr. Malfoy was to look after Sara. That was all."

 "Are you sure?"

 "I do know how to read, my boy." Dumbledore chuckled, but it stopped shorter then usual as he looked at the two unconscious girls. 

 "Wha-what happened?" Naoko asked, looking around. Everyone stared at her as if she had just woken up from a spell. 

 "Are you okay, Naoko?" Harry asked, running over to her. 

 "First Kayne, now Naoko? What is going on?" Hermione growled. 

 "Naoko's Harry's cousin and Kayne, well, no one knows about Kayne." Ron informed her.

 "Since when did Harry have another cousin?"

 "Since we found out in Divination."

 "Like Trelawny could get anything right."

 "We performed the spells ourself."

 "Just like the tealeaves?"

 "Kayne's going to be killed by Sara."

 "I wouldn't be surprised. So what happened to her, anyway?"

 "I'm not sure."

 "Are you sure she'll be alright?" Kayne asked Draco, concerned about Sara. 

 "I'm sure."

 "Now, everyone back to sleep. I seriously doubt that we will hear from Voldemort again." Dumbledore said out aloud. Some students started to get themselves back under their blankets and tents. "Mr. Malfoy, a word." Draco stood up and followed Albus out of the room and into the old music room that Tomoyo went past. 

 "What?" Draco demanded. 

 "I know that note would have said something else once you got hold of it. What is Voldemort up to?" 

 "He merely wants me to keep Sara away from Cornelius Fudge. The Ministry of Magic _is after her, you know." _

 "Really."

 "Yes. He wants to make sure that his daughter doesn't end up in the same state as his wife has."

 "Ah, yes. Little Amy Narner. It was very unfortunate that she pays for the crime that her husband committed. Sara wouldn't have turned out like she has."

 "No matter what, Sara would have turned out this way."

 "If that's what you think." Dumbledore sighed. "But we will make sure that she is kept far away from Mr. Fudge. Now, why did she faint?"

 "She is using up far too much magical energy at the moment. She just needs to sleep." Draco said and left the room, noticing the little pink tail that scampered away from sight. 

~*~

 "So, Wormtail, what happened?" Voldemort asked from the safety of a close tree. 

 "He lied. All he told Dumbledore was that she needed her sleep and you wanted to keep her from Fudge." Wormtail informed him.

 "Just like the old days. Typical that Draco would end up lying for her." Lucius chuckled.

~*~

 "Shawa!" a little one-year-old Draco called out, rolling a ball to an even younger Sara. She giggled and rocked back on her knees while she clapped. But the clapping stopped as soon as she saw what she was doing. The small ball was now floating in mid-air. She clapped again and it rose even higher. She continued to clap and giggle, with her eyes closed, as did Draco, until they heard a large smash. 

The two opened their eyes to see a hole through the window that was letting the light into the room. 

 "Uh oh." Sara said in awe. She ran over to the shattered glass, not knowing what it would do to her bare feet, and started to look around before she cried out in pain.

 "Shawa?" Draco asked. He walked over to her and saw blood dripping from her foot. "Ma! Ma! Shawa hurt!" he called to his mother. As usual, Sara was staying at the Malfoy residence for the day while Tom and Lucius were at important Death Eater meetings. "Don't cwy, Shawa." He said, placing an arm on her back gently. "Don't cwy." 

A young lady ran through the large house to find where the two children were playing. "Dobby! Dobby? Where is Draco and Sara?" she demanded their House-Elf. The little Elf ran through the house next to her. 

 "L-last time I knew, they w-were in the f-front room." He stuttered. 

 "Well, go check!"

 "Right, Mistress." Dobby said and started toward the front room. He heard little children crying and instantly saw Draco doing his best to comfort Sara. Sara had blood pouring over her pale pink clothing. 

Just as he made it to the children, a bright light came from one of them. He couldn't quite see. 

Draco leaned over Sara, her foot in his hand, when _he_ started to glow. 

 "What happen, Shawa?" Draco asked. Sara's tears stopped after a while and when Draco removed his hands, the only thing there were the blood stains everywhere. 

 "Master Draco, what happened?" Dobby exclaimed, examining the children. 

 "Not Shawa. Not me." Draco said, pale faced as he looked through the hole in the window. He was staring at his father's face, though he didn't know that he had been there since the light first started. Draco pointed to Dobby. "Dobby do." He said before falling from his spot, exhausted.

 "Uh oh." Sara said again and imitated her friend by falling down in a fit of giggles. "All fall down."

 "How is it that she always learns new words here?" Tom asked, his face now next to Lucius. "I brought her home last week and all she said was 'uh oh.'"

 "That can't be too reassuring." Lucius chuckled but then went into the house and picked up his infant child. 

~*~

Little did they know that Sara was dreaming that as they thought it.

~*~

Sara woke up later then everyone else, even with all the noise everyone was making. She was so tired. 

 "Good morning." She heard someone chuckle from behind her. "You slept well."

 "Shut up." She groaned, holding her forehead. 

 "Yeah, come on. It isn't easy waking up after magic-hangovers." Sakura laughed to Eriol. 

 "What- why am I here?" Sara asked but then sat up really fast, remembering last night. "Where's Naoko? Is she safe?"

 "Yeah. She was thrown into the room not long after you collapsed. You're going to have to thank Malfoy for catching you. He made sure that you were safe and under all your blankets last night." Kayne told her. "I was so worried. You just fainted on the spot. And you definitely need to brush your hair."

 "Oh really." Sara said sarcastically, fishing in her nearby bag for a brush. 

 "Oo, no. I want to do your hair up." Tomoyo said, appearing out of nowhere. "I just finished Nakuru's so I'm in a creative mood." She grabbed the brush from Sara before she could object and started to brush her shoulder length brown hair at the back. Once she finished that, she moved on to Sara's two bangs at the front. She curved them around so they curled around her face. 

 "That's enough." Sara said with a definite shade of blush across her face and stole the brush from Tomoyo and stuffed it into her bag. 

 "But I love dressing people up."

 "So? I'm not a model."

 "You starve yourself like you're one." Syaoran said from next to Sakura.

 "Yeah. You need to eat much more. Like Yukito. He can never eat enough food. And Kero. He loves his food." Sakura agreed but then turned to Eriol. "Did you mean to make him like that?" she asked in Japanese. She heard a groan from Kayne. 

 "I wish you would stop that." Kayne snapped. 

 "You know that when we talk in Japanese it's because it had something to do with Eriol's counterpart, right?"

 "Yeah, but you don't have to keep it from me, do you?"

 "No, but Hermione and Ron…"

 "And Harry." Tomoyo said deliberately to make Kayne blush.

 "Are behind you." Sakura finished.

 "And what's so bad about us?" Hermione asked, sitting down. 

 "Nothing. It's just that some things have to be kept a secret." Syaoran said. 

 "Sara, who do you want to choose you for the ball?" Tomoyo asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

 "I don't care. I doubt I'll be going anyway."

 "But you must! I want to dress you up, like I'm going to do to Sakura, Kayne, Meilin, and Naoko, hopefully Hermione, Nakuru and Syaoran's sisters. I have to dress you up too. And Yelan said that you have to go."

 "You'll also have to make Ron something. He had a really bad dress robe last year." Harry informed her. 

 "I'll make something for you that'll match Kayne's." Tomoyo giggled before she knew what she was doing. She quickly turned to Eriol. "Oops."

 "Oh, did you notice that Syaoran charmed it so I got you?" Eriol asked in Japanese. Another groan was heard from Kayne. 

 "NANI?"

 "Hai. He charmed it just after I charmed, well yeah. You know. I heard you in there."

 "What are you two going on about?" Sakura asked, she too, was using Japanese.

 "Nothing." Tomoyo smiled. 

 "Nan demo." Sakura moaned. 

 "Nan demo." Kayne repeated. "That sounds funny. Nan demo. Nan demo."

 "Shut up." Sara groaned and lay back on her pillow again. 

 "Hey, she's awake." Fred's voices were heard. Everyone turned to see the deadly trio behind them. 

 "So what's up with her? Why is she so famous when it comes to You-Know-Who?" George asked.

 "She's his daughter." Ron blurted out before he could stop himself. He felt a hand slap over his mouth, though it was too late. 

 "WHAT?" all three asked, staring at Sara who groaned and rolled over. Ron looked at Kayne who held her hand over his mouth. She shook her head in disappointment.

 "You can't tell anyone." She stated clearly.

 "We should tell Percy." George suggested. 

 "Yeah. Everyone knows that she's wanted." Fred agreed. "He'd get paid so much for bringing her in."

 "The Dementors would be very pleased." Lee said. 

 "Do whatever you want. I don't mind." Sara groaned. 

 "Are you insane? Do you have any idea what Dementors do to you?" Kayne gasped. 

 "Yeah. Sure. Exactly what they did to my mother."

 "The Dementors got to her?" Harry asked. "How did you find out?"

 "Easily. I watched that thing about my past over and over again."

 "You kept cutting yourself?" Sakura asked.

 "No. I used Illusion, like you did." Sara said. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walked over to her and sat down.

 "Sara, this isn't very good for your health, you know?" he sneered. "This mingling with them."

 "I don't remember anyone asking for your advice." Harry scorned. "Nor do I remember anyone inviting you."

 "On the contrary, Potter. Lord Voldemort has invited me. I'm to look after Sara."

 "Not you, too." Sara groaned sarcastically. "First Tamara Lain, now Draco Malfoy. I'll never get a break. I'm too tired to yell at you today. Go away." Kayne snickered.

 "You think it's funny, Host?" Draco demanded. 

 "But of course." Kayne laughed. 

 "What were you talking about charming?" Sakura asked Tomoyo and Eriol, regarding the conversation before. 

 "Well, it has something to do with you and Syaoran."  Eriol chuckled. 

 "Yay! Finally." Meilin clapped. 

 "Stop it." Syaoran growled through clenched teeth. 

 "But don't you remember? You told Sakura that you loved her after she-well-transformed Dark and Light." Tomoyo giggled. 

Syaoran blushed a bright red and looked down. 

 "Ooh, please, do tell." Kayne giggled and moved in closer to Tomoyo who started to explain _everything_ about the exhilarating life at Tomoeda, though very quietly so the others wouldn't hear. 

 "That is one of the many things that I will _never understand about girls." Ron moaned._

 "How can they _like_ talking about that stuff?" Harry agreed. 

 "It's really cute." Hermione smiled. 

 "We've lost her!" Ron cried out, forgetting all about Draco being there. 

 "Don't worry. All girls go through a stage where they _have to talk about this sort of stuff." Meilin informed them. "And Hermione has just reached her time."_

 "WHAT? Eleven?" Kayne and Hermione shrieked at the same time. 

 "Yeah. Finding their soul mate at eleven. What a true love story." Tomoyo said, bringing her hands up to her face and gazing off into the distance. "But now they're too stubborn to do anything about it!" (A/N: Keep in mind that I said from the start that Movie 2 never happened.)

 "But that's because Syaoran came back here straight after." Meilin said. "They haven't seen each other in so many years. They didn't even hug when they saw each other again yet she hugged Hiiragizawa-kun!"

 "That was a-it's just-." Sakura stuttered. 

 "He tried to kill you and almost succeeded numerous times. Syaoran said he loved you and you merely called him by his first name!"

 "Meilin, may I point out to you that you weren't there so you don't know if I did actually hurt her." Eriol pointed out. 

 "But I was there when you sent those penguins at Penguin Park after us!" Meilin snapped in Japanese. 

 "That was one occasion."

 "That hurt me very much and you almost hurt your kawaii Tomoyo-chan!"

 "Kawaii Tomoyo-chan?" Syaoran repeated and cracked up laughing.  

 "Syao-kun, stop that." Sakura said, hitting him gently on the arm. "You know more then I do that they end up together in the future. You saw their daughter."

 "And we all saw your children." Tomoyo said, her eyes off in the distance again, though blush from Sakura's last sentence was on her cheeks. 

 "Unfortunately." Eriol groaned, rubbing the bruise on his shin. 

 "What are you going on about?" Hermione questioned. 

 "Divination. It was quite interesting. We saw Sakura's future, Syaoran's future, Tomoyo's future, something really weird with Eriol, Sara's past and Naoko's past." Ron said. "That's when we found out that Naoko and Harry are cousins, Tomoyo and Eriol have a daughter before a terrible accident that happens to Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran have two children and Kayne, well, she…"

 "Sara kills her." Harry filled in. A groan came from Sara who buried herself under her blankets. "Another person that you kill."

 "Harry, can you stop that?" Kayne asked. "She got rid of the image before we could see what actually happens. For all you know, she could have resisted the spell."

 "It was an Imperius Curse. They aren't that easy to resist. I know. And an even more powerful wizard will do this. You feel like you never want the person out of your mind because it's so warm and nice and…"

 "And that's the sort of stuff that I can't stand. I'll throw him out of my mind and it'll be over." Sara snapped, getting out from underneath the blankets. 

 "What are you talking about?" Draco asked, slightly confused. 

 "Nothing."

 "And besides, Harry, Sara's much stronger with her magical powers." Kayne pointed out. 

 "So?" Harry asked. "It doesn't mean that she's more immune to it than I am."

 "You're just jealous that Sara's stronger than you." Draco sneered. Kayne stuck her tongue out at him.

 "Dweeb." She shot at him.

 "Infant." He shot back. 

 'Infant…' Sara thought, remembering her dream. Though, her thoughts dwindled as she felt something like a tickle in her mind. 

 "Hiiragizawa, if I catch you in my mind again, I will not hesitate in giving you a concussion." She snapped at him.

 "Uh oh." Eriol grinned, just like she did in her dream, though his was more evil. 

 "Shut up." 

Eriol stared at Sara, then Draco. 'Does he really have that much magic to heal her?' he thought, but as he looked at them, he sensed something else. A link-a connection between the two. It was like-

 "Just like Sakura and Syao-" he started but covered his mouth with his hand. 

 "Huh?" Sakura asked. 

 "Never mind." 

 "Just like Sakura and Syaoran what?" Tomoyo asked. 

Eriol decided to tell them in Japanese. "Sara and Draco have a 'bond'. He healed her when he was barely one, yet he hasn't been able to tap into his magic again. I can sense a connection and it is very much the same as the link between Sakura and Syaoran…"

 "We have a link? Hoe!" Sakura cried, looking at Syaoran, though she still talked in Japanese. 

 "Why do they do this _all_ the time?" Kayne moaned. 

 "They believe that we do not understand Japanese so they talk in it when wanting to keep a secret between themselves. Much like a _link." Sara explained. _

 "You understand us?" Tomoyo asked.

 "There was a kid from Japan at my orphanage. To help him along, we all learnt Japanese." 

 "So you've heard and understood everything that we have said in Japanese and you haven't told us?" Eriol practically screeched, though in English. 

 "Yeah. And I am _not_ linked to anyone or anything." Sara snapped. 

 "You don't sense it?"

 "Do Syaoran and Sakura sense their link?"

 "Link?" Kayne asked. "What do you mean link?"

 "I mean they can sense what to do if either one is hurt or in trouble. Hadn't you two noticed that you would meet up whenever there was a _thing to capture? Like Move? You were both at the very same library looking for the very same book at the very same time. Kero told me." Eriol informed them. "It's just like Sara and D…" _

 "Say it and I will hurt you." Sara warned. 

 "Oh, so you don't want him finding out." 

 "There is nothing for him to fid out about."

 "Who?" Kayne asked. 

 "Eriol believes I'm linked to something tall and incredibly annoying." Sara said, tipping her head to Draco next to her so he wouldn't see. 

 "Oh! Well, that's a bit odd. He isn't that tall is he, though?"

 "Who?" Hermione asked. 

 "How could you have a link with him though?" Kayne asked. 

 "I personally think that they're destined to be together, like Sakura and Syaoran. Their bonds are very simular." Eriol said, smirking when he heard a threatening growl from both Sara and Syaoran. 

 "I choose my own destiny and whom I am destined to be with without these stupid links." Sara snapped and got up, ready to get changed into her clothes. She grabbed her bag and started to leave for the bathroom. 

 "Where are you going?" Draco asked, standing up next to her, proving to Kayne that he really was that tall. 

 "I would prefer it if you would stay away from me."

 "But your father wants me to stay…"

 "I'm sure he wants you to, but what I want is totally different to what he wants and trust me, I'm as powerful as him when I want to be."

 "But you're so much weaker now. You no longer possess the Sara Cards." He whispered. Sara glared at him before quickly lifting a leg and kicking him where he would least want to be kicked. He fell down on his knees, his hands covering his crotch. Syaoran, Eriol, Harry, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle all flinched involuntarily, though Ron and Harry were trying their hardest to suppress their laughter, and Sara walked away.

 "That could have turned out better." Ron chuckled. 

 "Yay Sara!" Meilin and Kayne yelled after her. 

~*~

Sara stood in front of her mirror in her room. She was wearing a blue spaghetti-strapped top and loose black pants. She had her gold chain around her neck and her ring on her finger. But she wasn't staring at that. She was so weak that she had dark rings under her eyes. 

 "You don't look too well." Mana said, floating into the room. "But I do commend you on a job well done. Malfoy is barely able to walk. But, you must be very weak to have to kick him there. You've never done that to anyone, no matter how much you needed to."

 "I know. It was so weak of me." Sara said, flopping onto the bed behind her. She cuddled up to the pillows. 

 "No you don't. You're not sleeping up here. You'll be defenceless to any attack from 'Daddy Dearest'."

 "You're paranoid." Sara got up off the bed and started to walk downstairs. 

~*~

 "Do I have any bond with anyone?" Kayne asked Sakura. 

 "Not that I know of. I can't even feel Sara's."

 "Aw, that isn't fair. Sara doesn't even like any guy."

 "You like someone?" Sakura asked happily. 

 "I never said that."

 "You basically did." Meilin objected. 

 "No I didn't."

 "Yes you did." Tomoyo argued. 

 "This isn't fair! You're ganging up on me!"

 "You got yourself into this mess, young Kayne." Naoko laughed. 

 "So who?" Meilin asked. 

 "Hmmharry." Kayne said, blushing. 

 "KAWAII!!" The Japanese girls screamed. 

 "Shut up." Kayne groaned. 

 "Come on." Tomoyo said, nudging Kayne. "We all like someone at least once in our lives."

 "Eriol." Sakura teased. Tomoyo blushed furiously. 

 "Ah, so it's true!" Meilin laughed. "And Sakura, I know you like Syaoran. You can't deny it!"

 "He's a friend." 

 "That told you that he loves you!" Naoko yelled. 

 "And? Someone can have feelings for one person yet that person could totally hate the other."

 "You hate Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked, almost in tears. "No! No, no, no, no! You have two cute children with him and you're always going to love him!"

 "You're getting too overactive about the idea. Ron said that hardly anything is true in Divination."

 "And when is Ron always right?" Kayne asked. 

 "I don't know. I barely known him."

 "Exactly." Naoko said. Hermione, who had been sitting with them, as the boys had all left to look at Harry's new Quidditch book, Draco and the other two left to sit with Pansy and the other Slytherins, pulled a small bottle from her bag. 

 "Sakura, I want you to try this." She said, giving it to her. 

 "What is it?"

 "It's a small thing I've been working on. I've been talking to Dobby about the drinks that they serve us at festivals and this has the ingredients in it. I've been working on a potion to keep it lasting for forever. Can't you pleas try it?" 

 "I guess." Sakura said and drunk a bit of the drink. None of the drink came back, nor did it taste too good. "Is this what the festival drinks really taste like?"

 "No. Now, do you like Syaoran?" Hermione asked, grinning slightly.

 "Yes." Sakura said before she could stop herself. Her hand instantly flew to her mouth. 

 "KAWAII!!!!" Tomoyo, Meilin, Naoko and Kayne all screamed. 

 "What did you give me?" Sakura asked angrily. 

 "Just a little truth potion." Hermione smiled, almost evilly. 

 "Sakura loves Syaoran! Sakura loves Syaoran!" Kayne sung, dancing on her spot while she sat down. "Thank you, Hermione." 

 "Hai, arigato Hermione-chan." Tomoyo agreed. 

 "You're very welcome." Hermione smiled, but looked down back at her work.

 "WHAT??!!" Pansy screeched from the other side of the room at Draco. "You spent all this morning with _them_?"

 "I have been told to look after Sara." Draco tried to reason.

 "By who?"

 "I can't exactly tell you at the moment, but…"  
 "You're just trying to get her to go out with you! Talk about bad taste! She lives at a Muggle orphanage, for heaven's sake!"

 "So did Voldemort." 

 "But _he_ was a Slytherin

 "And?"

 "Hah! You just admitted it!"

 "What?"

 "You just admitted that you like Sara." 

 "No I didn't." 

 "Look, Draco, I'm a young woman, right?" Pansy asked calmly. "I know these sort of things when I see them!"

 "But I don't like her." 

 "Oh yes you do." 

 "You have no proof."

 "You spend all of your time with her, even though she doesn't want you there!"

 "I told you that I have to look after her."

 "And? Just because you have to look after her doesn't mean that you don't feel anything for her."

 "Do you actually _want_ me to go out with her?" Draco demanded, standing up angrily. 

 "No, it's just…" Pansy was cut off short as she watched Draco stride over to Sakura and her friends. They finished giggling with each other as soon as he came into sight.

 "What do you want, Malfoy?" Kayne snapped immediately. 

 "Where's Riddle?"

 "Leave her alone. She has other things to do." Meilin groaned. 

 "Just tell me."

 "Why?" Hermione asked, looking up from her Muggle Studies book. Draco just sneered at her and looked at the others.

 "Where is she?"

 "Why is it so important to you?" Naoko asked. Everyone stared at her. This Hogwarts School is really bringing out a different side out of her. 

 "Naoko, are you feeling alright?" Tomoyo whispered to her. 

 "I'm fine." 

 "Okay."

 "Now, I want to know where Sara is." Draco demanded angrily. 

He had no idea that Pansy and two other Slytherin girls had ran up the stairs towards Sara's bedroom.

~*~

 "Ron is the best chess player in Hogwarts." Harry boasted for his friend in front of Syaoran and Eriol. "When Voldemort came to Hogwarts in my first year, he was after the Philosophers' Stone. It was located in Hogwarts and you had to go through many tasks to get to it." 

 "The first one was an absolute scream. It was a large three-headed dog that Hagrid just so happened to call Fluffy, for only God knows why, that fell asleep when you played music." Ron filled in. 

 "And then we had to get out of a vine that hated fire."

 "Damn Hermione was worrying that there wasn't any wood to make a fire with. Is she a witch at all?"

 "Yeah, but then I had to catch a key, like the snitch in Quidditch, which was really hard. There were heaps of them, just fluttering around. Once I got it and we got in the door, we found ourselves on a large chessboard. We had to play as a piece each. Everything was going great until Ron went ahead and damn near committed suicide."

 "I had to, and besides, if I hadn't then we wouldn't have gotten the stone, or saved the world, or won the House Cup." Ron smiled.   
 "I've saved the world, too, y'know." Eriol groaned. 

 "Ow, poor Hiiragizawa isn't used to being upstaged." Syaoran chuckled. 

 "How'd you do it?" Ron asked. 

 "Well, I stopped the world from going into eternal darkness." Eriol smirked.

 "No you didn't. Sakura and I did. You started it." Syaoran snapped.

 "That is where you're wrong. I stopped it once Light and Dark were converted."

 "Riiight." 

The boys all heard a thump in front of them, followed by a loud cry. They ran to where it came from and saw Sara on the ground, being kicked by Millicent Bulstrode while Pansy and another Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, cheered her on.

~*~

Draco was practically at the point of ripping his hair out with these girls. They weren't exactly planning on giving him a straight answer. 

 "I think she said she'd be at the library." Kayne said, and Draco let out a loud sigh of relief. "Or was it the lavatory, I don't know."

 "Are you sure? I thought it was the tower." Sakura said rather thoughtfully. 

 "I thought she said the training grounds." Meilin put in. 

 "But she's not allowed outside." Hermione snapped. 

 "She said that rules are meant to be broken." Sakura pointed out, remembering the day at the library. 

 "So she'd be at the training grounds?" Draco asked. 

 "No." Tomoyo laughed, but her laughter ceased when she saw Draco flinch, holding his stomach. "Are you alright?"

 "What's going on?" Sakura asked, staring at Draco, but then they all heard a scream, much like the one that Syaoran, Eriol, Harry and Ron had heard, though louder. Sakura sensed it straight away. Something was radiating off Draco, it was lime green in colour, much like Sara's aura. Eriol's words replayed through her mind.

_ "I mean they can sense what to do if either one is hurt or in trouble. Hadn't you two noticed that you would meet up whenever there was a thing to capture? Like Move? You were both at the very same library looking for the very same book at the very same time."_

 "It's the link Eriol was talking about." Sakura muttered.

 "What link?" Draco growled. 

 "It's Sara. You're feeling her pain."

 "Nobody's stupid enough to hurt her." Kayne laughed. "He's putting it on." 

 "No he's not." Tomoyo said quietly. "He's surrounded by her. It's lime green, just like her."

 "You can sense that?" Sakura asked in surprise. She turned to face her bestfriend who was staring at Draco, or more Sara's aura surrounding Draco. "Are you okay? Is this going too fast for you?"

 "I'm fine, Sakura-chan. Arigato for your concern." Tomoyo smiled, though her gaze never left the green aura. 

 "What's lime green? How am I surrounded by her?" Draco demanded but winced again. "Where is she?"

 "She-she's up near her room. In the wing that all the rooms are in." Sakura said, pin pointing Sara's location through her aura. She sensed Syaoran and Eriol with her. "Syaoran and Eriol are there with her, though. But neither of them can help her or heal her, like you did when you were little…"

 "How did you know about that?"

 "Eriol told me. He can see into other people's minds. He must have looked into Sara's and saw it. I don't know how she could have remembered it though. I think you're going to have to heal her again." 

 "I have no idea how I did it." 

Sakura stood up instantly, grabbed his wrist and started to run. Kayne and Meilin were the first to jump up and follow her and Tomoyo and Hermione weren't too far behind them. 

They stopped running upon hearing yelling voices, two males with Asian accents and five with English, though two of those five were males. The three that were English females were cheering each other on while all four males were yelling at the females. 

 "Stop it, now!" Syaoran yelled out, looking at Sara's broken and battered body. 

 "Stand on her! Go on! It won't hurt her much!" Pansy told Millicent, who was much heavier and larger then Sara. Millicent complied by setting both of her feet on Sara's left leg which was by now most definitely broken. Pansy then thought that this was now her turn got on her knees and lifted Sara's face a little. Sara was still conscious but as she glared at Pansy, she received a hard slap to the face. "It took me five years to actually get him to _look_ at me. You've only been here for a few days!" she screeched. 

 "No wonder. With a face like yours, it would." Sara snickered though she knew it was stupid to mock her, especially when she was beaten to a pulp. 

 "Leave her alone!" Draco yelled, upon seeing the damage Sara had sustained. Pansy snarled at the broken girl before her and turned to Draco with pleading eyes.

 "She just showed up out of nowhere and started to attack us, I swear." She begged. Draco walked over to them and ignoring Pansy all together, he sat next to Sara.    
  "Go away." Sara snapped immediately.   
 "Now, what use would that do?" he chuckled. "Sakura says that we're linked. I felt your pain, believe it or not."

 "So?"

 "Do you remember that when we were very little, you cut yourself on a piece of glass? I picked up your foot, which was injured, and shone brightly. Your cut healed."  
  "And?" Sara asked, but she felt Draco's hand cup her cheek. She winced in pain; that spot being where Pansy had just slapped.   
Then Draco felt something, a power surge that was running through his entire body at intense speeds. Its destination was his hand. As soon as he had gathered enough power, it shot out of his body and there was a bright light filling up the room. 

When the light died out, Draco looked at Sara quickly, seeing that all her wounds had been healed, and even the dark lines under her eyes had disappeared, but then collapsed next to her. 

~*~

Hello!!!!! It's the end for this chapter. *YAWN!!!* I've been working on it for forever. 

Thanks for the reviews! I needed them so much! 

KawaiinessPnay: I'm sorry I put that pressure on you. I shouldn't have said that. I'm glad, though, that you found Eriol's case of multiple personality disorder such a pisser. And as for the hat, I've had that planned since I started this story! I just couldn't wait to get it out!

Lady-Tomoyo: PLEASE KEEP READING!!!!!! I almost had a heart attack when I read that! I'm only thirteen! I'm not supposed to die of a heart attack!

Kawiicherryblossom: As you can probably see, Draco has a big part in this story. He's like Sara's soul mate and this story is pretty much about her. I am going to do a sequel. It's set two years after the special person dies. It takes Sara and her cards two years to change the Death Card to the Life Card and bring whoever dies back. (I only have a few more chapters on this story. Hang tight for them)

Kawaiitenshisakura: You rule, dude!! Thanks.

Tomoyo-chan: Thanks for saying it was amazing. I love comforting reviews. 


	17. The Dark Mark Is Seen I think that's wha...

Hello. How is everyone? Thanks very much for the reviews, my fine friends. 

NOW, WARNING. THIS WILL HAVE DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER!!! It will not be the death that I have been going on for forever, but someone else's death. 

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada, I don't own CCS or HP. Yada yada yada. 

A New Riddle

Chapter 17

The Dark Mark is seen!!

Sara stared at Draco. He was unconscious; yet she was awake and, well, awake. She didn't feel tired anymore. When Draco had fixed her up, he must have given her more energy to go with it. She leaned over him and shook him gently. Noticing that he wasn't going to move, she gave up.

 "What did you do to him?" Pansy demanded and ran over to Draco's fallen body. She shook him harder then what Sara had done and cried out when her attempts proved fruitless. 

 "You can have him for all I care. He's sticking around for my father." Sara chuckled, getting up. 

 "What?" Millicent asked. "I pounded you so hard you couldn't move!" 

 "One, it's pound, two, I could move, you were just so heavy that you had me pinned and third, Malfoy healed me, and Sakura and Eriol, this has nothing to do with a _link_ or anything like that. He probably has those powers and only uses them when it's needed." Sara walked away, feeling absolutely refreshed. She now was much stronger then before. She stretched lazily and looked out the closest window, feeling a black presence. Sara noticed that Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo each sensed it, too. She saw a black figure watching her. He had long silver hair that reached his lower thigh with a tinge of blue. His piercing, yet handsome eyes were black and very much like cats' eyes and were fixated on her. He had big black wings sprouting from his back and he was wearing black robes that were identical to Yue's and he was staring, without blinking, at Sara, his Mistress. "Jintaro." Sara said quietly.

Tomoyo quickly joined her by the window and Jintaro bowed instantly, noticing that she was the reincarnate of Ayane Tale. He floated through the open window, seeing as the Li Castle windows had no glass except for the bedrooms and that, and kissed Tomoyo's hand lightly. 

 "My Mistress, it is good to see you again. Manaturs said you were most likely going to be reincarnated but I did not believe him. How do you fair? I hope you are well." He said, then looked over at Pansy and snarled. He flew over to her quickly and backhanded her quickly on the face. "How _dare_ you order _her_," he started, glaring at Millicent while trying to ignore Pansy's cries, "to attack my new mistress? She cannot help it if she and Draco have a special bond, that no horse faced little girl can break. They are bound together for eternity, no matter what."

 "You could have stopped at the horse faced little girl part." Sara blushed. She could see out of the corner of her eye Eriol smirking and Sakura dance around on the spot. 

 "Sorry, now, Sara, you know where they have gone, right?"

 "The cards?" she asked quietly, knowing that Sakura and Kayne would freak that her cards were missing.

 "Yes."

 "Yeah. Dad decided to take them for a while."

 "Do you know who helped him?"  
 "Malfoy, probably. He was with me when we were attacked."

 "It's a green thing with little beady eyes."

 "Mana." Sara groaned under her breath. 

 "Yes."

 "I am going to delight in ripping him bit from bit." 

 "Hello, mind informing us on what Mana did?" Kayne asked. 

 "No." 

 "Please. We'll get them back, somewhat less violently." Sakura said carefully. 

 "You can't. My father has them."

 "Your father? Since when did your father do anything that has something to do with you?" Pansy laughed, though she wanted to die. Her cheek hurt so much from Jintaro's slap. 

 "Shut up already." Meilin drawled out in a bored tone. There was a moan from the ground and everyone turned to see Draco waking up a little bit. 

 "Draco! Oh, you're alive!" Pansy cried and ran over to him, enveloping him in her arms, only to be pushed away. 

 "No thanks to you." He groaned but looked up at Sara. She blushed furiously, remembering Jintaro's word before looking down at her feet and nodding her head. "Are you alright, Sara?"

 "Whatever." Sara said quietly. Draco's eyes swept across everyone and landed on Jintaro.   
 "W-what's he doing here?" he stuttered. 

 "Now I remember where I've seen you. You were that little kid who was spying on my mistress with that little brat." Jintaro said in a humoured tone, pointing to Pansy.

 "He's my Guardian." Sara said, still in her quiet voice. 

 "Guardian?"

 "It has something to do with the things that my father took from me."

 "Oh."

During their conversation, Sara did not look up from the ground once, which totally confused Draco, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Harry and Kayne stared, wondering how Jintaro was linked to Sara's father (They don't know that Voldemort has the cards yet. They think it's just because Jintaro's more active) and Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Ron and Hermione just stared, not quite sure of anything that was going on. 

 "What are you doing here, anyway?" Sara asked Jintaro, looking up from the floor.   
 "I know how you just seem to attract anything that's dark and most probably kill you, so I followed you here. Your father has been watching you everyday, hell, he's probably watching us all now and he probably has his ratty little friend watching us too from a close range." Jintaro glared at two little eyes that he had seen from the corner of his eye. He walked over to it before Peter could scamper away and picked him up by his tail. "Now, Harry, do you recognise this rat?" Jintaro walked back to the group and showed Harry the rodent. Peter started to squirm, trying to make sure that Harry couldn't see his paw. "Keep still!" Jintaro roared. His hand glowed and Peter was stuck. "Good rat. Now, Harry?"

Harry examined the rat until he started to laugh. 

 "Hello, Peter Pettigrew. Good to see you again." he laughed. 

 "WHAT? Peter Pettigrew?" Hermione asked and she and Ron ran up to Harry to see.

 "Now, I know that this little rat was the one who put my Mistress under a sleeping spell. Might I punish him, Mistress?" Jintaro asked. 

 "Sure, whatever." Sara said with a wave of her hand.

Before she knew it, there was a loud rats' squeal and when she looked at the rat, she saw that it now had a long dagger through its head. Jintaro dropped the rat and it turned into a small, shrived man, with a long dagger though his head. 

All the girls, minus Sara, screamed and the boys looked away from the sight. 

 "What, Jintaro, what did you do?" Sara asked, looking at the dead body in front of her. _She_ had told Jintaro to do it. This was all _her_ fault. 

 "I punished him." Jintaro said simply. "Just like you told…"

 "This isn't my fault. Don't you _dare_ blame this on me!" 

 "Sara, it wasn't you who killed him." Kayne spoke up. But that wasn't enough. Before anyone could say anything, Sara had sprinted from sight. Now that she had her strength back, she was faster then ever, even without Dash. 

Did she do it again? Was she the reason that someone was dead? Are the nightmares going to return?

Sara couldn't concentrate. She had no idea where she was. It was getting late, but it was only just morning. What was going on? Had she really ran that far? Sara thought that she couldn't possibly be in the Li premises. She was in some sort of forest. Some sort of very thick forest. 

 "What is a little girl doing all the way out here?" she heard a cruel voice though it sounded as if it was everywhere.  "What is Sara Riddle doing all the way out here? These times are dangerous, much like when you were born. You were so easy to find. You were always using your magic. You made your parents afraid. They were both very afraid. And now, you've made everyone back at the Li Castle afraid. You've run off, while your daddy is after you. Think about Kayne. She's so scared. She doesn't want you to die. Ooh, death. Poor Peter is dead now, all because of y…"

 "Shut up! You don't know anything!" Sara yelled at the voice. "That was Jintaro. Not me!"

 "And the little girl doesn't cry? Why don't you cry? Are you too strong?"

 "I told you to shut up!"

 "Are you going to cry?"

 "Stop it!" Sara cried out, desperately wanting to stop everything. Then black.

~*~

Everyone was running around the castle, looking for Sara. She had been gone for over six hours. It was dark getting dark outside, not even the professors would go out and supervise. 

 "Can't you sense her or anything?" Kayne asked Sakura as they ran past the lake they all played in when they were in Herbology. Kayne was having a hard time, keeping up with Sakura and Syaoran, as they were both very strong runners. Tomoyo and Draco were having trouble, too. 

Meilin, Naoko, Eriol, Harry and Ron and were all running together in the opposite direction and Nakuru, Feimei, Sheifa, Fumie and Fuutie were all looking around the Li Castle stables and other little hiding holes.

 "I'm sorry, no. She's too far away. I did sense it get stronger for a few seconds before it died out again." Sakura explained. 

 "Can't we follow that?"

 "Eriol's going that way."

~*~

Eyes looked over the tall trees, searching for a young brown haired girl. Jintaro wasn't afraid of meeting up with Voldemort, Ayane was much stronger than he, and therefore Jintaro's powers were far beyond his and were immune to any attacks. 

And then he saw it. He saw a young girl under a black cloak. 

Sara.

He flew down instantly and saw that Sara was still alive. She had cuts on her face from trees and shrubs, but nothing serious. He put his hands out in front of him, directly over Sara and they started to glow. Sara's entire cuts disappeared, leaving her injury free. Gently picking her up, he wrapped his wings in front of him so they could be used as a blanket for Sara and started to walk back to the castle, keeping a constant eye on the trees around them. The thing about walking was that it was so _slow_. 

As he was walking, Jintaro looked down at the girl asleep in his arms. Even when she was asleep, she had her constant scowl of disapproval. For this, he could blame two things: her father and the darkness of the Ayane Cards. It wasn't fair. Why had the cards chosen someone who was suffering like Sara was? Even though they were dark, they craved the happiness that Ayane gave them, and that happiness was something that Sara couldn't give them, for she did not have it herself. She didn't realise that she didn't need a father to be able to be happy, yet that was the reason for her being so strict and so distant from everyone. She wouldn't let anyone into her life. Everyone that had meant something to her ended up hurt-or dead. She thought she had proved that when she saw Kayne's future. Sara gave Kayne Host's life to her, and Sara will take it from her, a new type of guilt would rush over her everytime she thought of it. Sure, she was the reason for Peter Pettigrew's death, but he wasn't a friend. Is that what Ginny was, a friend? She hoped not. Sara's last friend has no memory of her whatsoever. It was sad to think that a good friend was reduced to a memory that asked if she knew you everytime you saw her. That was what Sara was going through. 

 "Sara!" Jintaro looked up to see Kayne running forward with Sakura's group behind her. "Where did you find her? Is she alright?"

 "Yes, she's just a bit shaken up. I think she ran into family." Jintaro explained, handing the light girl to Draco.

 "Did you see him anywhere?" he asked.

 "Is that all you care about? The stupid Death Eaters?" Kayne yelled. "Sara could have been seriously hurt." 

 "Ju-just let her know that you're her friends, right?" Jintaro asked, stopping the bickering two. 

 "What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked. 

 "My lady, she needs that friendship to give the cards the happiness that you gave to them. They still crave for it."

 "Can you please explain? What are these cards and how do they want happiness?" Ron asked from behind Kayne and Draco. "And since when do we run around the school grounds with _him_?"

 "Shut up, Weasly." Draco sneered and walked passed him to get back to the castle, where everyone else were having their dinner. 

~*~

Just as Draco was walking past the cherry blossom tree in the front garden, Sara started to move around in his arms, making him put her down. When he sat her down, she started to cry, her nightmare becoming too real to manage. 

She saw a family, a mother, a father and a baby boy. The father was the first to die, after he had begged to leave his wife and son out of it, she heard the laughter of the murderer, and then she saw the way up the stairs to the wife and baby boy. She held him, begging that he didn't touch the boy. She called him Harry. There was a bright green light, followed by a scream, and then she saw the little boy smiling at the man who had made him an orphan. 

 "Just like my baby girl smiles." Sara heard the man mutter. 

 'It's my father, and this is him killing Harry's family.' Sara thought.

 "No! Stop this now! No! You'll never see your baby girl smile again!" Sara cried out, but she couldn't be heard. She saw a green light again, but this time she heard the man scream. She tried to block out everything. She tried to make it so she couldn't see him, but she didn't have eyelids. She had to watch everything. Voldemort's body disintegrated to nothing. 

 "Shh, it's just a dream." She heard someone coo. She felt as if she was being rocked back and forward. "Come on, wake up. It's just a dream." 

Sara's eyes opened and she almost instantly sat up from the cold bricks around the tree. She looked around and saw Draco, who was looking back down at her with a mixture of fear and worry in his eyes. Out of instinct, Sara rushed forward and clung to his neck in a hug. 

 "I saw it, I saw Harry's parents die, I saw my dad, they begged him to let him live, and it was horrible." Sara sobbed into the crook of his neck. "I saw everything, even dad's body split up."

Draco's face had a look of shock on it as he heard Sara cry. He reluctantly put a hand on her back and started to rub up and down it while his other hand went up to her head and played in her hair.

 "KAWAII!!" Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko, Meilin, Nakuru, Sheifa, Fuutie, Feimei and Fumie all screamed upon seeing the two. Kayne giggled, Harry, Ron and Eriol snickered and Jintaro took a defensive stance. 

 "You owe me three Knuts." Eriol chuckled to Harry. Harry pulled out three bronze coins from his coat pocket, the remainders from the train trip there and put them into Eriol's open hand. "Thank you." Eriol chuckled again.

And then, as if something had bitten her, Sara pulled back from Draco, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes and looked over at everyone with hatred. 

 "What do you think you're doing? Stop staring!" Sara yelled. She pushed herself away from Draco and left for the castle.

 "What is wrong with her?" Ron muttered. 

 "Nothing is _wrong_ with MY Mistress! If I _ever_ hear you insult her again, I will rip you limb from limb in the most excruciating way I can think of!" Jintaro yelled, getting right into Ron's face, making him cower slightly. 

 "Wimp." Kayne muttered as she passed him with Sakura, but then lowered her voice so only Sakura could hear. "I can't believe that I actually looked up to him."

 "Don't worry. He isn't used to the behaviour of an angry teenage girl. I don't think Hermione has a temper like Sara's." Sakura pointed out. 

 "True."

~*~

 "Are you alright?" McGonagall fussed after seeing Sara walk in through the door. "Did-did you run into You-Know-Who?"

 "I don't know, just, don't ask me anymore." Sara said quietly. She was still going through all the possibilities in her head. 

 'Who was that, anyway?'

~*~

Sakura lay in her little bed, wondering. 

 'Why is everyone afraid of this guy anyway? Why didn't Kaho or someone stop him all those years ago? And I'm sure that Albus could have defeated him, too. Why don't they do anything? What did Ginny mean about Malfoy only caring about Death Eaters? What are the Death Eaters? I wish I could understand at least half of this. And what's up with Sara. She was so distressed when she got back to the castle. What happened to her? Maybe she did run into her dad. Maybe he wants to kill her or just wants to make her paranoid. And what did Jintaro mean by us having to show our friendship? Sara knows that we're her friends, doesn't she?

 'Eriol must be wrong about this link between Syaoran and me. There is no way that we'd be able to have something like that. It's been so many years since we've seen each other. He's probably gotten over me by now. He'd have to. Why me? Life and love is so complicated.' Sakura thought. She didn't know that Syaoran was thinking the same thing. 

~*~

Harry was dreaming in his sleep. He saw everyone who was supposed to be watching the students, and all the students, suddenly fall asleep and then the doors open. And then, and then he saw Lucius Malfoy walking into the room. He looked around the room for a little while and started to walk towards Harry. Then, as if he remembered something, he turned to a group of Slytherin girls and picked up Pansy from the group. He watched as Lucius disappeared out of the doors, but from behind them, he saw a flash a green light.

He sat up quickly, bumping Ron, who woke up as he did.

 "What's wrong?" he whispered. Harry's hand flew to his forehead. 

 "It's Pansy, Malfoy took her and there was a green light. I dreamt it."

 "Well, we've all dreamt of killing Pansy, I'm sure of it. Just go back to sleep." 

 "Okay." Harry said and crawled back under his blankets. He had no idea what he would see the next morning.

~*~

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sara, Draco, Kayne, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin and Naoko, along with the rest of the Hogwarts students, besides one, all awoke to a scream. There, on the roof was a picture of a large skull with a long snake protruding from the mouth. 

 "The Dark Mark!" a few people whispered. 

 "I told you so." Harry muttered to Ron, though this wasn't the time for any joke. 

 "It's Pansy! She's missing!" Millicent screamed. 

 "Calm down, Millicent." Sakura said, walking over to her. "We'll find her."

 "But Potter's the only one who's ever survived You-Know-Who! Pansy's a pure blood, too! She has no reason for being taken!" another Slytherin girl cried. 

 "It's because of me, isn't it?" Sara asked Kayne, who was next to her, though she was barely audible. "It's because Pansy got Millicent to attack me. Dad's just getting her back for getting his daughter."

 "It isn't your fault…"  
 "Another person is dead because of me!"

 "We don't know if she's dead or not. Mum told me that sometimes he would hurt them or something like that. Maybe that's all that he's done to Pansy." Kayne suggested, though she was lying. She watched as Sara got up and walked to the dinning room doors.

 "I suggest that you don't, Sara." McGonagall was heard from behind her. 

 "He wouldn't kill his own daughter. I have no reason to not see him." Sara said quietly. Tomoyo and Sakura, who were done trying to convince Millicent that everything was all right, ran up to Sara. 

 "You're weak right now. I've noticed that you're getting very tired. I don't know if this is because Jintaro's getting more active or not…" Sakura started.

 "You don't have your cards anymore, don't you?" Tomoyo asked. "That's why Jintaro's been a bit off colour and why you've needed more sleep. You're giving out more power. If this keeps up, you'll be drawing energy from your life energy instead. That'll kill you! You need to stop being so active or else you'll die!" 

 "Well, unlike you, if I were to die, many people would be a lot more happy, so I don't see why you insist on stopping me from seeing my father. I really don't give a damn if I die or not. I'll just be out of this hell hole and into another." Sara said and opened the door, only to shut them again at the sight. Pansy lay dead on the floor, her eyes were still open, and nothing seemed out of place. Her hair was still in the same way as she had put it up that night. She wasn't bleeding or anything. It was the same Unforgivable Curse that had killed many others. Sara dropped to her knees where she buried her head in her hands, muttering about that being the third. 

 "Sara, are you okay?" Sakura asked. Sara hadn't opened the doors far enough for them to see. 

 "She's there, she's dead." Sara murmured. "Another one."  
 "What?" McGonagall asked, opening the doors. She rushed forward to check on the dead body, to see if Pansy was really alive, but she was dead. "Oh, oh my goodness." She whispered. "A student, dead. Tomoyo, can you call for Professor Dumbledore?" 

 "Yes, ma'am." Tomoyo said and ran to Dumbledore's office. 

 "What's wrong?" some student asked.

 "Yeah, what happened?" another said. 

They weren't ready to know yet. McGonagall thought. There was no way. 

She heard someone get up from his or her bed and walk over to them. 

 "Get back. I don't want any student further then where you're standing." McGonagall demanded, turning around to face the child, or in his case, teen. "Syaoran, can you get your mother for me?"

 "Sure." Syaoran nodded and walked to his mother's bedroom. 

Without any warning, Sara took off and crawled up on her blankets. 

 "Sara." Sakura mumbled and ran over to her. She wrapped an arm around her and Sara involuntarily flinched. "This isn't your fault. She attacked you. You can't blame yourself."  
 "What happened?" Draco asked, coming up to them. He sounded somewhat nicer than usual.    
 "It's Pansy, she's dead." Sakura said quietly. "Sara thinks it's because of her."  
 "It isn't. She attacked you so it was her own fault."

 "Malfoy, I think we should talk." Harry said, standing up. He roughly grabbed Draco by the arm and led him to the staircase. 

 "What do you think you're doing?" Draco demanded once they were out of audible range. 

 "Last night, I dreamt that it was your father who came in and took Pansy…"

 "My father is back in England. He sent me a letter not too long ago. There is no way that he would come here just to kill off these students. He had no reason to touch Pansy."

 "Unless he was protecting Sara under Voldemort's orders, like you are. I saw your father there last term, he's still a loyal Death Eater…"

 "It's best that he's on the winning side."

 "And what makes you so sure that Voldemort will win this time?"

 "He has the Sara Cards, therefore he has Sara. She is far stronger than Sakura, add Voldemort himself and the other Death Eaters and you have an invincible panel."

 "You make it sound like a game."

 "Isn't that what life is? If you're a good player, you're successful in life. If you're a weak player like Pansy and Pettigrew then you're off the team and out of the game forever. If you're lucky, you'll have a strong team with people who'll look after you. If you're lucky then you'll have a team of Pure-Bloods."

 "You are as bad as Voldemort himself." Harry snapped quietly. Draco left, with a prominent smirk and walked back to Sara. 

 "That's what I intended." Draco shot back at him from the distance. 

Harry soon followed and did the one thing that he had wanted to and punched Draco in the face, sending him back a few steps. Once Draco recovered, he tackled Harry to the ground in a fury of punches and kicks. 

 "What the…Harry! Stop it now!" Kayne screamed, along with McGonagall, as they watched the two boys fight. She stepped over to them and pulled on Harry's, who currently had the advantage over Draco for he had him pinned to the ground, while punching him in the stomach, cloak, only to be thrown back by Harry trying to shake her off. Harry continued his assault and punched Draco in the mouth, making his bottom lip bleed. Sara's whose hands were still covering her face, felt blood trickle onto the palms of her hands. She was feeling the effects of the link she shared with Draco, as he did when she was fighting. Draco punched Harry back in the face, shattering his glasses and everyone heard a shriek from Kayne behind them. Her face was bleeding exactly where Harry was. 

Just then, Tomoyo ran into the room with Dumbledore, who was angered by the sight in front of him. He bellowed out in a deep voice, telling them to stop, though nothing helped. The two boys were finally getting what each thought the other deserved. 

Ayane hated seeing people fight. She hated seeing people get hurt. Tomoyo's eyes trailed from the fight between the two boys and their linked partners. Upon seeing the damaged sustained to the girls, she screamed and the room was suddenly filled with a purple light, the same shade as Tomoyo's and Ayane's aura, and the boys split apart as if two large invisible hands had picked them up. There was too much violence that day. 

 "Now, in order for me to let you down, you must promise _not_ to go at each other's throats." Tomoyo said in a voice that didn't sound anything like Tomoyo's sweet and innocent voice. 

 "Ayane." Eriol whispered. He clearly remembered that voice. 

Harry nodded to what Ayane said, though it was rather reluctantly, but he had to, considering the amount of blood that was rushing to his head. Ayane's powers had put him upside down and Draco leaning on his side. Draco, too, nodded reluctantly.

 "What is going on here?" Yelan yelled from next to Syaoran. They had both just entered the room to see two fifteen-year-old boys floating in the air, both of which were bloodied and bruised. She glanced over to Tomoyo, who was glowing a deep purple and concentrating on the boys. "Tomoyo," she whispered. Ayane let the two boys down before the purple glow started to disappear. When they reached the ground, Harry rushed over to Kayne to see if she was okay from when he hit her. He saw all the cuts on her face and moaned as if her cuts were his own, but then again, they were. 

 "What happened?" he asked quietly. Kayne shook her head, not able to explain anything, though the thought of a link came to mind. 

 "I'm not sure." Kayne said, absently brushing her navy blue hair out of the way of her eyes. "Are you okay?"

 "Just a little blind." Harry laughed. Kayne got out her wand from her bag that was next to her. She put it up against his broken glasses.

 "Repairo." She stated simply. The glass formed again and the frame was no longer bent. He looked at her in astonishment over how much she had learnt. "When you live in a house with four teenage boys, you learn quickly how to mend things."

 "I guess." 

 "Well, Professor McGonagall, why did you call me out her in the middle of the night? I'm sure it wasn't over this little fight between these two boys." Dumbledore said. 

 "It's Pansy…" Syaoran started, but was stopped. Dumbledore had noticed the sign on the ceiling. 

 "Is she all right?" he asked, hurriedly. 

 "Um," Sakura started. "She's,"

 "Dead." Sara whispered, barely audible. A wave of panic ran through the students, even Eriol was a bit shocked, and most of them started to scream and hang on to one another. 

 "Silence!" Dumbledore yelled and the school shut up. "We will not fear Voldemort. He is not going to kill any more students."

 "We have the best pupils that Hogwarts have ever seen join us this year. Most of these new fifth year students can get rid of him with a single breath." Yelan stated. 

 "So, I suggest that you all go back to sleep. You are safe. We will stay up and watch you all." Dumbledore announced. Everyone got into their beds, except all the new fifth years, Harry, Kayne, Draco and Millicent, who was blubbering over her friend.  
Harry put a hand on Kayne's cheek, like how Draco had done to Sara, as he inspected her wounds. He felt the same power rushing through him as Draco did and the bright light shot out of his hand. Kayne felt warm as Harry used the power through their link to heal her. With that done, he quickly fell asleep. 

 "Whoa," was all Ron could say as he watched his bestfriend do something that was far beyond his own abilities.

 "He is definitely keeping something from us." Hermione said and crawled under her own blankets. 

 "Yeah." Ron agreed and went under his own blanket.

There was another bright light from the other side of the room and Sara collapsed after healing Draco. 

 "Something is definitely different with those new year fives." Ron groaned. 

~*~

Friday came much to soon. People needed more time to get over Pansy's death before the ball. But, the day was here and her name had been taken out of the hats. Class by class, the male Hogwarts students picked out a name. The Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years were in Divination, their class to make up for the 'no Care of Magical Creatures' rule. Since this was just a class to make up for another class, Professor Trelawny though they'd continue on with the blood and white roses lesson. She had later explained that this way of seeing the past and future was called 'White Rosas'. 

 "Wow." Sakura whispered, looking up at Harry's cloud. He was pushing a small child on a swing set. This young boy had ruffled jet-black hair and green eyes. A red haired woman walked into the scene, completely confusing everyone. 

 "Who is that?" someone whispered. 

 "Kayne, it's…" Sakura started before she looked over at the blushing Ginny. The smoke disappeared; signalling that too much had already been seen.

  "Mr. Malfoy, if you may," Trelawny asked. Draco stood and made his way to the front of the class, purposely hitting Harry as he walked past. Draco sat on the pouf and cut himself on the back of his hand and let the blood drip into the bowl. The white roses turned a deep red, as did the cloud that lifted from it. 

 "Shawa, where going?" asked a small Draco before any picture came onto the cloud. 

 "I dunno." Sara giggled. When the picture finally showed, Sara was floating towards the closed door of the Malfoy residence. It opened suddenly and Sara fell. She glared at the man who walked through, after pushing her long bangs behind her ears. Even at her young age, she felt something evil within Lucius; it was just like her own father.   
 "Sara, Draco," Lucius said, walking through the door. He bent down and grabbed each of their hands before walking back further. He didn't look too good. He was paler then ever and a look of worry was painted across his face. "Narcissa, where are you?"

 "Mr. Goyle just popped in. He told me everything. Are you okay?" a blonde, tall and slim woman asked. "Are they suspecting you?"

 "Yes. And they want Sara, too. I've told them to put her in some Muggle orphanage with the cards." (Remember the first chapter?)

 "Huh?" Sara asked, looking up. He had said her name, so she wanted to be a part of this conversation. 

 "Who want Shawa?" Draco asked on Lucius's other arm. 

 "Never mind." 

 "No one take _my_ Shawa." Draco said and let go of Lucius's hand and walked over to Sara and grabbed hers.

 "KAWAII!!!" Sakura and Kayne screamed at the same time. They were starting to understand each other far too well. Older Sara groaned, with a great amount of blush appearing all over her cheeks. She almost fell asleep on her pouf, but was jolted awake by yelling.

 "You can't put her into a Muggle orphanage! Think of what Tom and Amy would want for her!" Narcissa yelled.

 "I have."

 "Mummy and daddy fighting." Draco muttered. 

 "Dako." Sara cooed and hugged the little boy. 

Ron cracked up laughing, bringing everyone who was watching back into reality. Then the cloud disappeared. 

 "Thankyou." Sara muttered, not knowing if she could take anymore. But then she realised something. "Your dad put me in that hell?" she screeched at Draco. 

 "Well, he, don't blame me." Draco stuttered. 

 "Well then, Ms. Riddle, why don't we see what you have in store for us this time." Trelawny said.

 "Again?" Sara moaned. 

 "Yes. We'll probably see your future this time."

 "Fine." Sara groaned and picked up a clean knife. She cut her a small line down her arm, due to the fact that she was yet again wearing a small sleeveless top, and let her blood drip into the new bowl with fresh white roses with their thorns still intact. The cloud was yet again a lime green in colour and when things took shape on it, hardly anyone could believe their eyes. It was an older Sara in proper witch clothes. She was wearing a big long black cloak that reached the ground.

 "Hey, you know, I can remember seeing this when I was in year five, so I know just what to say." The older Sara said. "Now, before anything else is said, I want you to smile. You're always frowning, and trust me, I know. Once you get out of Hogwarts, your face is going to kill. Try a different look, and I don't mean cut your hair or anything. It's just how your husband likes it."

 "Do we know him?" Kayne asked from behind the younger Sara. 

 "I'm going to your wedding this weekend! It's you and, well, I can't exactly tell you, but I'm sure you know. And yes, we know both my husband and your fiancée."  
 "That's how I turn out?" younger Sara asked.   
 "Somebody shoot me." Older Sara finished. "I've told you I've seen this before. Guess what, we have a son! He looks so much like his father with really light brown; I mean it is really pale. Just to tell you, his grandfather is going to be coming around pretty soon and when he does, two people die. Himself and, well, I can't exactly tell you because that'll be telling too much of someone's future, but that someone is in the room now, so it isn't Tomoyo, because that's what I thought as soon as I heard this ten years ago. This person gets reborn though. I never did quite figure out how, but it's two later. And when your father dies, he doesn't do that 'I'm back to get Harry Potter' thing again. He's dead for real. No more."  
 "Okay, did I tell myself that when you were my age because you just told every damn Slytherin and Gryffindor that Voldemort is our dad?" Sara yelled. It didn't come as a surprise for half of them had figured it out when older Sara told them. 

 "Well, no…"

 "So how long _did_ it take for everyone to find out in your time?"

 "Everyone was told when we were in our last year when Ronald Weasly successfully sent a letter to Cornelius Fudge and he stormed into the Li Castle, demanding that you were given to him. Dumbledore lost his position as Headmaster for keeping us a secret and we barely escaped the Dementors Kiss. I'm now hiding out with a three-year-old son and my husband. It was a small wedding, but Kayne, Harry, what a _huge_ surprise, my husband had a huge fit about that, Sakura, Syaoran, who were married at the time and Sakura was pregnant, Tomoyo and Eriol, who were currently seeing other people, though are now married, Meilin and her husband, and Naoko were invited. We didn't like Hermione or Ron, no offence, and we still don't. Hermione wrote part of Ron's letter."  
 "No Tamara Lain?"

 "Would you believe she's a witch?"

 "Well, yeah." 

 "I don't mean like that. I mean like spell casting, daddy's follower,"

 "Oh. That's why we were sent off there."

 "You can't blame Lucius for that."  
 "Yes I can."

 "No you can't."

 "Mama!" a little voice said. A small figure ran onto the screen and little awes could be heard from some of the girls. 

 "Hey little dude." Older Sara laughed. "Look, that's me when I was smaller."  
 "Hello. I'm Sean Ma…" Sean started before he felt a hand clap over his mouth. 

 "Okay, daddy taught you too much. When we talk to me when I'm smaller, you never tell her your last name." 

 "But dada said that was the polite way to introduce yourself."

 "Sean, what's your last name?" younger Sara asked. 

 "Don't you dare." Older Sara glared. 

 "I did."

 "Mal…"

 "Lalalalalalalalala!" older Sara bounced around so his words weren't heard. The picture slowly faded away. 

 "Mal, Mal, who do we… KAWAII!!!" Sakura screamed, looking at Draco. 

 "So your dad is You-Know-Who?" a Gryffindor asked. Sara silently nodded. 

 "Cool." A Slytherin smirked. 

 "Yeah." Another agreed. 

 "He's going to kill someone." Hermione said quietly. "Another person."

 "But they're going to be brought back." Kayne said.

 "And he dies for real. I wonder who does it." Ron agreed. "A-and Sara, I wasn't planning on writing that letter. Fred and George suggested it…"

 "You're just saying that because you don't want Dumbledore to go." Draco snapped. 

 "You didn't seem too happy when you found out that Voldemort dies pretty soon, either." Harry sneered. 

 "I bet you anything that it's Harry that kills him." Lavender piped up.

 "Nah. I think it's gonna be Sakura." Seamus Finnigan said.

 "Who's going to die?" Syaoran asked. 

 "Hopefully Potter." A Slytherin snickered. "She said it was someone in this room."

 "He didn't like Muggles, so it's probably a Mudblood." Draco sniggered. "It's probably going to be Granger. Not that she'd be missed too much." 

 "It could always be you." Hermione snapped. "Another Slytherin gone."

 "Ms Granger! What a crude thing to say! I did not expect _you_ to say anything like that!" a voice screeched from the door. Everyone turned to see McGonagall standing in the doorframe with a look of absolute shock on her face. "That will be twenty points from Gryffindor! Now, it is the Gryffindor and Slytherins fifth year choice. Everyone is to go to the dinning hall to see who will be picked." 

~*****~

I killed Wormtail and Pansy! Boy, I've wanted to do that since the fourth book. 

I hope everyone is still interested with this story. I've been trying really hard. I'm writing a sequel and a prequel about how Sara was before she went to Hogwarts and how she fought the Ayane Cards. There's also going to be some really cute chibi Sara/Draco moments. The sequel starts after two years since ______________ dies. Like Sara said, that person is reborn after two years time. This story is almost over. 


	18. The Ball

Hello. Welcome all to the Ball! Yes, this chapter is the one where we all go to the ball! So, put on your gloves, your dress or tuxedo, grab a beautiful partner and lets have some fun!!!!

Disclaimer: I'm too busy dancing to own these stories! I own my big ball gown, it's a beautiful deep purple, and the purple shoes to match, but that's the only thing that I own that has anything to do in with CCS or HP.

By the way, there is a little part where Eriol and the five divas have a little conversation in Japanese. Here's the translation.

Shizukani- be quiet

Demo- but

A New Riddle

Chapter 18

The Ball! J 

The Gryffindors weren't talking to Hermione as they all walked down the stairs from Syaoran's old room to the dinning room, where the fifth year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were already. They had already chosen out their partners. Straight away, the boys ran over to the girls that they were being put with. The Slytherins, on the other hand, were too busy, trying to talk to Sara. 

 "I told you that you'd be the Slytherin's most favourite person." Kayne laughed as they walked. 

 "Really funny." Sara snapped, dodging another Slytherin who stopped to talk to her. "If one more Slytherin dares to come near me, they will suffer in the same way as Malfoy did the other day." All the boys backed off and Sara's temper settled a bit. 

 "Now, I want the boys to line up in alphabetical order." McGonagall said. The boys took a few minutes, trying to figure it out. Just like how Ron said, he was at the end. 

When it was Eriol's time to pick, half of the pretty girls had been taken. Seamus had taken Lavender, and the Patil twins went to some Hufflepuffs. But he knew that he would pick out Tomoyo. It would be hard to break Syaoran's charm, but he wanted to pick out Tomoyo. So when he pulled out her name, he wasn't shocked at all. He smirked and looked at Syaoran before blushing when he looked at Tomoyo who was sitting with some Gryffindor girls. 

 "Who'd you get?" Syaoran laughed from the line as Eriol passed him. 

 "Daidouji-san."

 "You make it seem like you're not surprised." Eriol made his way over to Tomoyo, she was sitting next to Sakura and Kayne, who were both sitting quite straighter then usual. When he got there, he saw Sara sleeping behind them. He held out the piece of paper to Tomoyo, who blushed instantly. 

 "I'm your partner." He chuckled. 

 "Obviously." Tomoyo said.

 "I sense Syao-kun all over that piece of paper." Sakura announced with an evil smile that equally matched Eriol's.

 "Yes, he did charm it one night. He's an evil little git, eh?" Eriol chuckled again, but it stopped when Syaoran appeared next to him, his face was flushed as he looked at his partner. "Sakura?" Eriol asked Syaoran. 

 "Hai." Syaoran answered, passing her the paper to Sakura.   
 "Hiiragizawa." She snarled. "This is your fault."

 "Would you rather be with someone else?" Eriol asked. Sakura groaned and blushed. 

 "WHAT? Oh hell no!" Draco yelled from the hats. 

 "Any bet he got Sara." Tomoyo laughed. 

 "Hmm?" Sara asked from behind them. She heard her name; therefore she was part of the conversation. 

 "Never mind." Kayne said. "You get back to sleep."

 "Okay." Sara moaned. Draco walked up to them, the paper nervously held in his hand, though he didn't know why he was so nervous. It was probably because she was going to be angry with him, even though it wasn't his fault. 

 "Who'd you get?" Hermione snapped at him. 

 "Sara."

 "Damn." Sara groaned. "I hate you, Tomoyo."

 "What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked hurriedly. 

 "Your aura arrived when he did. He must have been holding something that you had touched a lot or charmed or it had to be you, but you were next to the pink aura all along."

 "Auras?" Hermione asked, slightly confused. How could someone his or her age have an aura? It was so strong that someone who was barely awake, therefore hardly concentrating, could sense it, but how could someone sense an aura?

 "Every sorcerer and sorceress have one, y'know."

 "Oh, and Tomoyo is a sorceress?"

 "Well, at least the reincarnate of one." Sara muttered, not knowing that Hermione would understand her. Hermione, as well as Kayne and Draco, stared in shock.

 "She-she's delusional. She needs her sleep." Eriol stuttered. 

 "And you don't believe that there's such thing as reincarnation?" Hermione asked. 

 "Well, yeah, but not Daidouji Tomoyo. She couldn't be a reincarnation of anyone…"

 "Sure. That's why I heard you whisper 'Ayane' on Sunday when Tomoyo parted Harry and Malfoy from their fight. I'm sure Tomoyo couldn't have learnt that trick from Muggles."

 "That was quite interesting." Draco agreed. 

 "M-Millicent B-Bulstrode?" a small voice piped. "Oh, no, I can't, no. She's far too tall and strong…"   
 "I'm stuck with _that pipsqueak?" Millicent asked, eyeing Neville. _

 "Poor Neville." Kayne muttered. "Having to be stuck with a Slytherin,"

 "Are you Gryffindors too good for a Slytherin?" Draco snapped.  

 "Yeah." Sara snickered, only to receive weird looks from everyone. 

 "You're considering yourself a Gryffindor?" 

 "It's better then following my father."

 "He isn't that bad."

 "Yes he is." Sara snapped, losing her temper all of a sudden. 

 "Kayne Host?" Harry asked in surprise as he read his paper out. 

 "Dream come true, eh?" Sakura laughed. 

Harry walked over to them, bashful and blushing, and held his paper out to Kayne. Sara glared at it. 

 "Did you charm _every_ piece of paper, Tomoyo?" she demanded. 

 "What's up with you?" Kayne asked.

 "I'm too tired. I need more sleep, more energy." Sara moaned and fell back onto the floor again to sleep. Her plans were stopped when she felt Kayne shake her. 

 "You're not sleeping, they've almost finished."

 "They've almost, that means that they haven't finished." Draco snapped.

 "Shut up." Harry said. 

 "I'll say what I want." Draco snapped again, and felt the full force of Harry's fist as he started yet another fight. Every punch, every kick that made contact with the boys resulted in a shriek or a moan from Kayne or Sara. 

McGonagall saw the fight out of the corner of her eye and ran over to the two boys, who would not stop fighting; they had the energy and strength of the girls they had links with. 

Harry kneed Draco in the stomach, making Draco cough up some blood, along with Sara. Draco, then, punched Harry in the face, making Harry's and Kayne's left eyes swell up slightly. 

 "Stop it, you two!" Sakura yelled at the two boys.

 "Don't you see what you're doing to the girls?" Eriol asked angrily. He knew that Ginny and Harry had a link together, as Draco and Sara did. He knew that the girls felt every bit of their partners' pain. He glanced over at Ginny. She couldn't take pain like Sara could. She didn't have to live through what Sara did. Sara was fine when it came up to pain; Harry fought like a newborn compared to what Sara was used to. But Ginny hadn't been through any sort of torture or anything. She was feeling every bit of pain that Draco caused.

 "Go Harry! Yeah! Beat him up like he deserves it!" Ron called from the sidelines, remembering his fight with Draco in the first year where he gave him a black eye while Harry played Quidditch. He did not see the damage that his sister and her 'best friend' were sustaining. 

Draco punched Harry again, though it was in the stomach this time, he could have sworn he heard a cry from Kayne, but he ignored it and continued. That was before Harry managed to punch him in the back somehow. Sara's hand instantly flew to her back, where she massaged it a bit, glad that she had been hit there before like that and that she was used to it. 

 "Boys! I will not have…" McGonagall started before the room turned purple again. All eyes turned to Tomoyo, who certainly wasn't Tomoyo anymore. They all saw the same thing that they saw on Sunday night. 

 "What did I tell you boys about fighting?" Ayane demanded. She waved her hands and the boys were split apart and slammed against the castle walls, where they stayed, pinned. Ayane looked at them, but then looked at their partners. Kayne was bloody and Sara was bruised. "Look at your partners." She stated. Harry and Draco stared at her, not knowing what she was talking about. "Harry, you look at G-Kayne, Draco, look at Sara. Look at the damage that you both caused them. They suffer each time you get hurt. Draco, you have felt what it's like to feel that pain. Do you not remember when Sara was so weak that she was liable to attack? You felt her pain, now she feels yours. Harry, look at Kayne. See her cuts? Run a hand over where you're bleeding." Harry did as he was told and ran a hand over a cheek. He saw blood smearing across Ginny's face as he did. He looked at Ayane, who was giving him an all-knowing look. "When you were hurt when you were little, it did not count for you two were not near each other. Now that you two are close and have feelings for each other, the link was triggered. Now, Sara and Draco had a different trigger. Although yours is love," Ayane told them, and the two blushed, "theirs is hate. Their hate for each other triggered this link, unlike when they were little where they loved each other like family. Love and hate are the strongest emotions, which make people stronger then what they really are. You four are lucky enough to be part of this cycle that only a _few great sorcerers and sorceresses will experience. Now, I will put you two down." The two boys were let down from the walls and they moved off to see their partners and the purple glow left the room. _

 "Kayne, are you okay?" Harry asked quietly. She nodded her head and it was only then when Harry saw the real damage. Her face was bruised and bloodied, it seemed much worse than his; she had a huge black eye and cuts coming from her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have attacked him." Harry said quietly. 

 "It's cool. We've all wanted to hurt him." Kayne smiled. "It's just too bad that he fought back."

Draco looked at Sara, who had blood coming from her bottom lip; her right eye was bruised and had swelled, her lower back was bruised and the force of Draco's punches had re-broken her hand from when the Hippogriff stepped on it. But her pain was Draco's so his hand was broken, too. "Are you alright?" he asked. 

 "Perfect." Sara said sarcastically. "Next time you get in a fight, fight against someone who _won't_ fight back." 

 "I'll remember that." 

 "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, get over here, now!" McGonagall screeched. She looked at them angrily as they walked up to her. "I am very angry and disappointed in you! You're fighting-_again_! You got away with it last Sunday-everyone was too distressed to worry about your little fight, but when your fighting interferes with Madam Li's traditions while she was so nice to let us come to her castle we can't take it any longer. You will both be in detention tomorrow night. You will be cleaning the castle without magic and if you two fight again, you will also have to clean up the mess tonight."

 "But-." Draco started.

 "And don't go on arguing it with me or else it'll be a worse punishment." Harry and Draco walked back to their partners where they healed each other. It was rather complicated; Sara and Draco had to heal each other at the same time, as did Kayne and Harry. 

~*~

 "WAKE UP!!!" Mana demanded Sara. She was back in her bed, in the room she was given before the term started. 

 "What am I doing here?" she asked tiredly. 

 "You fell asleep after you and Draco healed each other. He did too, but he didn't sleep as long. They decided to move you up here."

 "Right."  

 "You're really late for the ball." 

 "Oh well. I wasn't planning on going anyway."

 "You have to. Yelan said you had to."

 "So?"

 "You have to go. Draco's waiting for you."

 "And?"

 "Please. Tomoyo even dropped off your dress."

 "She made me a dress?" Sara asked, looking around the room. She saw a long black dress laid across her desk. She quickly got up and picked it up. It was a beautiful dress that was in a new day kimono style. (Like what Tomoyo and Sakura wore in movie one.)

~*~

Sakura blushed as she saw Syaoran glance at her from the corner of his eye. He had been doing that a lot lately, Sakura thought he didn't like the dress. She was wearing a pale pink dress that was long at the back, yet the front at the legs were cut out. (Just think of the second movie. She's wearing the dress from that and Syaoran's wearing the clothes he wore, except the top is green.) It was nicely finished with red ribbons and two small white wings on her back. Syaoran walked over to Sakura, nervously, and asked her to dance. With 'yes' as her answer, he picked up her hand and rested his other hand on her lower back and started to dance to the music. Eriol had done the same thing to Tomoyo, who was wearing a beautiful heliotrope dress that was very much the same as Sakura's, though full at the front. Eriol was wearing clothes a lot like Syaoran's, though his top was blue. 

Meilin was wearing a dress that's like her battle costume, except it was longer in the legs and Tomoyo didn't make it. Fenren insisted that she made her little cousin's dress. She made it go down to her feet with a large slit going down Meilin's left leg. It was deep blood red and wasn't too loose, nor too tight. She was partnered with a quiet Slytherin, if there was such a thing, called Robert Weeds.

Naoko was dancing with a Ravenclaw. Tomoyo had made her a dress that was very simular to her own, except it was light blue. She wore the same three-chained tanzanite gem necklace that she wore at Tomoyo's birthday party. She had also switched her glasses for contact lenses. (God they hurt!)

Tomoyo had somehow managed to even make a suit for Draco. It was exactly the same as Syaoran's and Eriol's, but the top was black, perfect to match with Sara. 

~*~

Sara stared at the dress in front of her. It was beautiful, without a doubt, but Tomoyo expected her to wear a dress? 

 "Oh well, I haven't  got any shoes to go with it." Sara said, desperately. 

 "Tomoyo brought them too." Mana laughed, having heard her thoughts.

 "They better not have heels."

 "Too bad, they do." He got them out for Sara to look at, then pushed her towards the bathroom, knowing that she had no excuse for not being there. Sara grabbed the dress angrily on her way and with a last growl at Mana, and closed the bathroom door. 

~*~

 "She's going to be here. Mana promised me that she'd come." Tomoyo said to Draco. 

 "Like I care." Draco snapped. 

 "Riiight. That's why you let me make you your clothes."

 "Shut up, Mudblood." 

 "I don't see why you _have_ to be like that to everyone." Tomoyo said quietly and left. 

 "I advise you do not say that to her anymore." Eriol spoke coolly from behind Draco's seat. He turned to see Eriol glaring at him. "Tomoyo mightn't come from a true bloodline, but she is as powerful and as deadly as you. Remember when Madam Li said that some students could kill Voldemort-I do not fear his name, nor his power- and, Tomoyo is one of them, along with me."

 "And why am I supposed to believe that?" Draco snarled.

 "I am the reincarnation of a _very_ powerful sorcerer. I wouldn't try showing off in front of me, for I am not very impressed. You can wave you stupid little wand as much as you want, you can say any little charm. I won't be affected. I am much more powerful than that." 

 "Are you threatening me?"

 "You talk to Tomoyo-or any other person with a Muggle background like that again and I will be." 

 "KAWAII!" five voices screamed from behind them. 

 "Finally! You took your time." Nakuru giggled. 

 "Took my time doing what?" Eriol asked, slightly confused. 

 "You took your time announcing your feelings for Tomoyo-chan, Chibi Clow." Sheifa laughed.

 "I didn't…"

 "Oh yes you did. You just stood up for her exactly how Syaoran-kun would have stood up for Sakura-chan." Fumie giggled. 

 "The day has finally come when the great Hiiragizawa Eriol has fallen to Daidouji Tomoyo." Suppi snickered from Nakuru's arms. Eriol glared at him strongly from behind his glasses. "Oo, he's glaring at me, I'm very scared."

 "Just you wait. I'll stuff you with chocolate until you die of overdose, _Suppi_." 

 "My name is Spinel Sun, not Suppi. How is a Guardian supposed to get any respect around here with a nickname like that? I blame you, Nakuru, for this."

 "Why me? Eriol-sama's the one who named you Spinel Sun, not me." Nakuru argued. "And besides, you can't help but make up a cute nickname for a cute guardian, even if he does act like he's got Eriol-sama's staff up his butt."

 "I do not. I just don't like acting like a child. Talking about children, why on earth did you tell this one," Suppi said, cocking his head at Draco, "about being a reincarnation of someone?"

 "It's because he wanted to look strong and stand up for his kawaii Tomoyo." Fuutie giggled.  
 "Shizukani." Eriol growled.

 "Demo…." Feimei started, talking in Japanese, as Eriol had started. 

 "Shizukani."

 "Stop it." Draco moaned, not understanding a thing they were saying.

 "See, you're not all that good, eh?" Eriol snapped before he felt a tug on his sleeve. 

 "You, Mr. Hiiragizawa, need to get back to a beautiful woman who has been waiting for you to leave this second rate wizard." Meilin snarled. 

 "Second rate?" Draco laughed. "I am at the top of my class."

 "Second to Hermione Granger at the moment, but then again, Sakura hasn't had time to show off her abilities, and neither has Syaoran, or Tomoyo. I've already done my bit of snooping around." Meilin explained once seeing Eriol's look of confusion. She dragged him back to the corner with all the food and swung him around to Tomoyo.

~*~

Sara looked at herself in the mirror. She had dark lines under her eyes again, no matter how much sleep she got, she was still tired. 

 "I really don't think I'll survive tonight." She whispered, a hand playing with the black silky material on the side of her leg. It tickled and she wasn't used to wearing dresses. She felt insecure in them; it was just something that happened in the orphanage. The girls went out of their way to stay out of them. 

 "You'll do just fine." Mana told her, brushing her hair lightly. When it was straight, he put half of it up like when she trains. Sara then walked over to the shoes that Tomoyo had gotten for her. They were about four inches high, (ten centimetres) black and had straps and an open toe. She slipped into them and did them up. She seemed much taller than what she originally did. 

 "How do I look?" Sara asked in a moan. She really didn't want to go out there.

 "You look fine, now get out there before everything's over!" Mana yelled and pushed her out of the room. She couldn't fight, not with herself being that tired. When she got outside her room, she saw a blonde haired man out of the corner of her eye.

~*~

Sakura and Syaoran danced quietly, refusing to look up at each other.

 "It's not right to look down while we dance." Syaoran said quietly. Sakura looked up to see him looking down to his side. She giggled a bit.

 "You're looking down as much as I am."

 "I-no I'm not."

 "Yes you are, Li-kun." Sakura giggled. Syaoran groaned and looked back down. 

~*~

 "Meilin-chan, you didn't have to bring Hiiragizawa-kun here to dance with me." Tomoyo blushed. 

 "Oh yes I did. He was spending all that time telling Malfoy to get stuffed and not spending any time with you." Meilin snapped, making Tomoyo blush even more and Eriol start his blushing. "Now, I want you two to dance like you should have at your birthday." She pushed Eriol in Tomoyo and walked off casually, checking to make sure that Sakura and Syaoran were still dancing. 

There was a loud fit of embarrassed giggles coming from all of the girls in the room as the blonde haired man that Sara saw entered the room, or more or less came out of the shadows he was hiding in. He had short blonde hair, the muscles proved he had great strength; his eyes were a cold blue, yet if you stared hard enough, you could see they resembled a cats'. He was about the same age as Touya, who had sensed something from the guy as soon as he had shown himself.

 "Who is he?" a sixth year girl asked another.

 "Do you think he's a teacher, or a helper like Touya?" she asked back.

 "Do you think he's go out with me?" the first giggled, but the guy just looked around. He knew the person who he was looking for would be there. There was a nagging at the back of his mind telling him so.

It was then that Sara staggered into the room. Still tired, she looked around for somewhere to sit. That was before she saw Kayne run over to her.

 "You came! Oh, wow. You look great! Did Tomoyo make that for you?" she asked in a rush.

 "Yeah."

 "What's up?"

 "Nothin'." 

 "Riiight." Kayne drawled out. 

 "Not now, Ginny." Sara groaned and tried desperately for the nearest seat. 

 "Ms. Riddle." Yelan said, appearing out of nowhere. Sara groaned angrily again. "I do believe that you of all people should be celebrating this day. It is the day Ayane Tale died, leaving you the Ayane Cards. Just think, where would you be if it weren't for this day?"

 "Back home in the orphanage." Sara said sarcastically. 

 "Home?" Kayne asked, slightly puzzled. As far as she knew, Sara had no home; everywhere was just another Hell. "You must be really out of it to call that Muggle orphanage 'home'.   
 "Sara, I do think that we should take you over to your partner who is Draco Malfoy, ne?" Yelan asked before she could continue.

 "Yeah."

 "I do think we should take you over to him so you can start dancing…."

 "I don't dance." Sara snapped. 

 "You will tonight."

 "Riiight."  
 "Sara, how much damage could one dance do?" Kayne asked quietly. 

 "Do you realise that you are gambling with my pride-which I only have a few strands left of due to that beating I took on Sunday?" 

 "Yeah." Kayne laughed. Sara was just about to scowl at her when she felt herself being pushed in the back towards a few seats; Draco sat in one of them next to Crabbe and Goyle, who he had called over to protect himself from Eriol. 

 "Malfoy! Guess who we have for you!" Syaoran's older sisters called out once he was within earshot. Sara groaned quietly and looked away. 

 "Don't you have someone else to bother?" Sara demanded. "Why isn't Kayne dancing with Potter?"

 "They've already danced." Fuutie giggled.

 "And Tomoyo-chan taped it all." Sheifa laughed.   
 "And you are going to give her something else to tape." Fumie informed Sara, who replied with a groan. 

 "I am not dancing with _that_." Sara snapped. She saw Draco pull a face at her. "Child."

 "You seemed to like it when we were children." He laughed, standing up. 

 "I was one!"

 "And now you're fifteen…"

 "Fourteen. I'm fifteen in December."

 "Three months! Big deal!" Draco laughed, but then stopped his laughing when Sara's whole body was pushed onto his. He fell back a bit, though Sara was extremely light for her age. (So am I! I'm fourteen this year and my little sister who's eleven is about the same weight as me.) 

 "Now, you two are going to dance." Feimei demanded. Sara and Draco glared at her for a while before they actually realised that Draco was still keeping up Sara. He gently pushed her off himself, relieved that this little clash hadn't been seen by anyone else and then held her in the right position for dancing, though it was very much against her will. She was just too tired to do anything about it. 

 "There you go. Now, if you don't mind, I'll go find Harry again." Kayne giggled and skipped away. 

~*~

 _'Finally, now, keep watch. She mightn't even survive tonight.'_

~*~

They were well into a dance when Sara and Draco started to talk. 

 "You look really tired." Draco said quietly. 

Sara smirked. "I thought you were going to say I look good."

 "Nah, but anyway, you're not bad, but that's only because you're Lord Voldemort's daughter." Sara sneered at him and tried her hardest to break his hand, which didn't turn out to well. Instead, she had used up most of her remaining energy and collapsed on Draco. His arms that had completely wrapped around her back were the only things keeping her up. "S-Sara!"

Sakura's head, along with Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol pricked up, sensing Sara being weakened. They all made their way over to the linked pair to see Draco lying Sara down gently on the ground. Kayne saw them all walking around and saw it, too. 

 "Professor!" Tomoyo called out to Professor McGonagall who was the closest teacher there. 

As the crowd thickened, the blonde man heard that voice; it was getting stronger. He fought to keep him from coming out. When his contradictory came out, the blonde man would end up in a dark place; bad things happen though. He knew it. And his opposite took over for months on end. 

He was planning to again. 

 'No! I won't let you out again!' the blonde man wailed in his mind. He could feel his opposite surfacing. He could feel the darkness returning. 'I only just came back!'

_'It's too late now, Jay.'_

A bright light shone from Jay. It was just so bright. Everyone had to close his or her eyes. It was never like this, though. The first time Jay was taken over was so painful, but he didn't shine. When the voice had finally taken over, everyone could open his or her eyes again, but it was useless to see what had happened, because there was a silver flash and the blonde man, also known as Jay, and Sara had both disappeared. 

~*~

CLIFFY! Well, that was my best shot at a cliffhanger (Or at least I think so!)

Sorry that was soooooooooooooooo short. 

Who's Jay? And what's up with Sara? Big scary. 

Okay, about the death. Not every future is the same. So in one lifetime, that person might have died but wasn't reborn. 

KawiiKairiTenshi: I try really hard to update quickly. Really! And your guess is pretty close!

Lady-Tomoyo: PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!! I love your reviews. When people review then I know what I have to be careful with and that. I am also dead serious about the prequel and sequel. 

KawaiinessPnay: (You know, because I've typed this name up so much, thanking you, I don't even have to look at the keys!) When I started this story, I wasn't even planning on killing anyone, well, maybe my secret, but when I killed them, I was surprised myself!


	19. Voldemort's Attack!

Hello Card Captor Sakura and Harry Potter fans! (The crowd goes wild!) And hi to all those Jinko Kawaii fans. (Pathetic little person in the far left corner claps slowly. People turn to him to see that he's a drunk.) *Jinko Kawaii cries an ocean, feeling incredibly sad and rotten*

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF **_A NEW RIDDLE!_** THERE WILL BE DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER! THE PERSON '_WILL_' DIE!!! Stay tuned for the sequel, though! ^_^ 

By the way, Kayla, you ungrateful little cow! If you're up to reading this chapter, which I doubt, you probably stopped on the third, you will see your name mentioned. *Jinko Kawaii mentally steps on her friends' red head repeatedly*

Disclaimer: I'm nothing but a pathetic fan.

A New Riddle

Chapter 19

Voldemort's Attack

Everyone was shocked with what they had just seen. Who had taken Sara away? Who was Jay and his equivalent? Where they Death Eaters, or worse?

But the fact that that thing had taken Sara, especially in her weakest moment was unbelievable. She was so vulnerable. 

Kayne screamed loudly. Sara was missing. That was when Harry put a comforting arm around her.

 "We'll find her." 

~*~

Sara was immobile. She was the one locked away in darkness. She was all alone, in a coma. She was too tired. But she could hear a soothing voice; the voice of her capture. As soon as she heard it, she knew who it was straight away. 

 'Jintaro!' 

~*~

It was Draco who found her. Sara was lying in the middle of the large forest surrounding the castle. He had taken his broomstick out and searched the forest. He kneeled down to her and picked up her head, which he shook gently as he tried to revive her.

 "Come one, wake up." He said desperately. Draco turned white upon hearing footsteps and twigs snap. He looked up and saw Jintaro approaching him. "What-what happened to her?"

 "She's in a coma. She has been separated from the cards for too long. She can't survive. I can't survive." Jintaro explained.

 "Did you bring her out here?"

 "Yes. I figured that this is where her father is staying, so this would be close to where the cards are. If she just had _one_, then she'd be able to be alright for another week or so." 

 "I need to take her back to the castle. Everyone is really worried about her." Draco said with a yawn.

 "You're feeling the affects of the link you two share. Sara's using up your energy, too. It's to stop her from draining herself of all her life energy, that's fatal."

 "What if it becomes so bad that it's fatal to me?"

 "I don't think it will be. If you get hurt, then she feels it, but if one of you dies, then the other _should_ live." Jintaro finished. Draco yawned again. 

 "I think she's made a new record and has manage to pass out more times than Longbottom." Draco snickered before yawning again. "So-so how long do you think she'll be in a coma for?"

 "I'm not sure. I really hope that her reckless father is watching this. Then he'd realise what pain he has caused her. She's fourteen! And the Card Keeper! She doesn't need the added fact that he's killing off students for hurting her. Her life is already messed up." Jintaro snarled, but then started to go on a defensive stance as he saw Draco run his hand subconsciously through her hair. 

 "What?" Draco asked, noticing Jintaro's scowl. 

 "You're touching her." Jintaro said. Draco looked down and pulled his hand away immediately. Jintaro smirked. "I think there is a little bit more then a link here. You seem rather close to her."

 "I am not. It's just the link."

 "No, I think my old mistress was wrong when she said that your link was triggered through hate. I think she was off by far, in fact. In all the years that I have been watching and protecting Sara, you have been the only one that she's shown any form of love to."

 "You call all that stuff love?" Draco asked in a humoured tune.

 "It is as much love as a loveless teenager can give." Jintaro said sorrowfully. "You and that Host girl are the closest thing she has to friends. Her last friend has no memory of her."

Draco yawned again. "Y'know, I really should be getting her back to the castle…"

 "You will do no such thing. Ever since I brought her here I have felt an increase in her aura. She's getting stronger here. If you were to relocate her she'd just get weak again. She is sending out her own energy, as well as your own, to look after the Sara Cards and me."

 "Well, is there any other way, other than sleeping, that she can restore her energy?" Draco yawned. He shifted Sara's head so that her head was resting on his lap. He absently put his hand on her head and stroked her hair again. Draco then yawned again. 

 "Would you stop that?"

 "What? Yawning? Because I can't help that."

 "Stroking her hair." Jintaro snarled, though with a light-hearted smirk. Draco sneered at him.

 "Do you think I am used to all this and mean it? I was happy not having a 'link' with anyone. Feeling like I have to protect her and whatnot just comes naturally now." Draco said, looking down at the fairly pretty girl, who refused to let anybody in. 

~*~

In the black, Sara could feel what was happening on the outside, she could hear it all.  

 "Would you stop that?"

It was Jintaro. He had been with her since she first fell into the coma.

 "What? Yawning? Because I can't help that." 

Malfoy. 

 "Stroking her hair." 

It was only then that Sara actually realised that. It was comforting, despite the fact that she was being treated like a dog. 

 "Feeling like I have to protect her and whatnot just comes naturally now."

Sara felt herself smile. 

 'Oh crap.'

~*~

 "Did you find her?" Kayne asked, seeing Draco come back on his new Lightning Strike 2005. Jintaro had persuaded him not to tell anyone about finding her. 

 "No."

 "But you're supposed to be the Slytherin Seeker! You should have been able to see her!"  
 "How do you know about that?" Draco asked, but then yawned.  
 "Harry told me. How could you have not seen her? She can't be anywhere else!"

 "Calm down. I'll have the whole Slytherin team out tomorrow when there's more light, okay?" 

 "Harry's already chosen to do that." Kayne snapped. "She is _your_ partner. How can you not care for her? Harry would do anything for me, yet you can't even take the time to find Sara. She is alone, if you haven't noticed. She _needs_ you to be there for her."

 "I know. That damn Guardian has explained it all to me."

 "Jintaro? Since when did you talk to Jintaro?"

 "Never mind."

 "You found her, right?" Kayne asked. 

 "Jintaro has taken her where Lord Voldemort is most likely to be. He has her cards so if she's near him, she'll get stronger." Draco explained but yawned again.

 "Go to sleep." Kayne snapped. "You're obviously too bored to be bothered with her safety." Draco sneered at her. 

 "She is my partner. Of course I'm bothering with her safety. Sara is so tired that she has gone into a coma and has started to take some of my energy just to support the Sara Cards and Jintaro." 

 "She-she's in a coma?"

 "Yes. It's to preserve her energy."

 "You make it seem as if she did it deliberately." Kayne said, slightly confused. 

 "Probably did." Draco laughed but that was followed up with a yawn. "She is very weird. Her body probably just decided that it was far too tired to continue this way." 

 "I'm really worried about her."

 "So am I."

~*~

Draco sat in front of the bowl full of freshly cut white roses. He slit himself with a knife and let his blood pour into the bowl. There, he saw himself staring back at him. He wasn't very much older, about four years older. 

 "Hi." Older Draco said.

 "Hey."

 "What's wrong?"

 "Nothing. I just wanted to know about my future. Am I the one who dies when we fight against Lord Voldemort?"

 "No. I wouldn't be here if we did."

 "Sara said that someone gets reborn, though." Chibi Draco said in shock.

 "One thing that you will learn is that every timeline is different. Whoever died has not come back. No, her body was cremated. There's no way she'd come back now."

 "She? Sara? Or is it Sakura, Tomoyo or Kayne? Is it Granger?"

 "I can't tell you. You'll just have to wait and see."

 "But I can prevent her death!"

 "You mustn't. She risks her life to save everyone else. She's a hero now. She killed herself in order to kill Voldemort."

~*~

Before anyone knew it, two months had passed. Sara was still stuck in her coma, for since word of Pansy's death got to Cornelius Fudge, he had stayed at the Li Castle, and Voldemort did not give in and gave his daughter the cards, despite the fact that she desperately needed them. 

Draco was getting weaker, too. He knew it. He was finding it harder to stay awake til past seven on some nights. And everyone noticed it.  

 "That link is really getting to you, huh?" Kayne asked him on the thirty-something day of the coma, everyone had forgotten what number it was up to, as she saw him. He was leaning against Sara's rooms' doorframe, staring at his partner, who was tucked into her bed tightly. At that moment, Draco walked into the room and sat on the side of her bed. 

 "She'll be fifteen in six days." Mana said from Sara's pillow. Draco leant forward and put a strand of her hair back into place behind her ear. Sara was so white; she looked like a ghost. Never before had Mana or Jintaro seen her so weak.

 "There is definitely more then a link there." Kayne giggled but then stopped, seeing Draco pale more than what he already was. "It is really strong, isn't it? It's much stronger than Harry's and mine."

 "What, the link?"

 "Yeah. It must be because Sara's a stronger witch then me."

 "Whatever." Draco said and gently picked up Sara's hand. "Please wake up soon." He whispered. 

~*~

In the dark abyss, Sara felt someone pick up her hand. She looked down from her standing position but saw nothing there. But she could feel fingers wrap around it, a thumb caressing it the back of her hand, she just couldn't see it. 

 "Please wake up soon." A voice cooed from all around her. It was soft, so soft to tell whose voice it was. It took all her will power to return the gesture and intertwine her fingers with whatever held her. 

 'I'm trying.'

~*~

Draco sat up immediately, feeling Sara's hand hold his. 

 "Sara? Are you awake?" he asked quickly. 

~*~

 'Draco?' Sara asked herself. It was certainly Draco. She remembered him talking to her everyday. He was always there. The darkness was lifting. 'Is this it?'

~*~

 "She's waking up, My Lord, even the Card Mistress has sensed it. She's on her way up to Sara's room." Lucius told Voldemort, who Apparated far away with the Sara Cards. 

~*~

Draco felt Sara's grip loosening. 

 "No, Sara. Hold on." He whispered, but as each moment passed he felt her weaken again, and he weakened too.

~*~

 'I'm trying to.' Sara whispered into the dark emptiness again. It was returning, she no longer felt the calmness of Draco's hand wrapped securely around hers. She couldn't hear his voice, either. The cards were now further than ever. That's when she fell onto her knees, disappointed and ready to be the one to kill her father when the time comes. She looked down; she had a feeling like she was falling. That's when she grabbed out the Key Of Her Star. She could vaguely see it in the darkness that was thickening every second. 

"With the power of my heart,

I wish to unlock the key.

I wish to reveal the wand 

That belongs to me.

I, Sara Riddle,

The Card Keeper,

Command the wand to take shape.

Release!"

With the Wand released, she stood straight. She then focused her energy into the staff. It glowed brightly, making her close her eyes, but when she opened them, she was looking into a pair of concerned ice blue eyes that belonged to Draco. (It's either ice blue or cold grey. I'm not sure. I can't find it in the books!) Sara couldn't help it. She rushed forward and hugged him tightly. 

 "Welcome back to you too." He chuckled in her ear before he was accidentally hit in the head with what felt like a large pole. 

 "Do you always bring that thing out when you're unconscious or was this just a special occasion?" Kayne asked from behind them, eying the staff she now held. Sara and Draco broke apart from each other.

 "I don't know how I did that." Sara said quietly. She looked at the staff. It had changed. The wings were no longer bat wings, but black angel wings. 

 "Sara! What's happening to me?" the terrified Mana asked from her pillow. She looked at him. His wings were glowing. As soon as they stopped, she saw that they had changed to the little black cherub wings, too, much like Kero's. 

 "Mistress, it is great to see you awake," Jintaro said, coming in from the hall, followed by Sakura, Syaoran, Harry, Tomoyo and Eriol, "but I don't like them." He brought his now angel wings in front of him to show her. 

 "I do. They look interesting on you, and besides, I have no idea how to put you and Mana back."

 "That's just great, isn't it?"

 "Don't you go all snappy at me, mister. I'll find a way how to make them a pretty pink." Sara snapped and rested back down onto her bed. That was when she noticed Harry had an arm wrapped around Kayne's waist. She sat up immediately. "How long was I out for, 'cause things have really changed." Kayne, noticing the closeness, blushed. 

 "Uh, well, Harry and I have been together since Hallowe'en." Kayne said. 

 "I've missed out on Hallowe'en?" Sara asked. 

 "You've missed out of nearly three months." Syaoran said quietly. "It's December the first."

 "What?"

 "You were in a coma." Draco said. 

 "There's a first for everything." Sara moaned, getting up out of the bed. She was surprisingly in her pyjamas. "Who changed me?" she asked deathly.

 "I let Madam Pomfrey in." Jintaro said quietly, expecting an explosion. Sara just glared at him before making her way to her set of drawers. She grabbed out some clothes and walked into the bathroom. She didn't know why, but she felt much more refreshed. 

Once Sara was dressed, she walked back out into the bedroom where everyone was waiting, which was quite unusual to see Draco and Harry in the same room for over two minutes without jumping at each other with the intensions of killing them. She sat down on her bed and was just about to ask everyone what she had missed when she felt immense power surging through her body. Sara instantly looked over at Jintaro, who was getting colour back to his unusually white face, and then over to Draco, who was turning back to his normal shade of white.  

 "The cards must be close!" she whispered and looked out her window, trying to spot her father. 

A moan came from Harry; she turned to him to see that he had grasped his forehead. "He's close." He muttered. 

There was a noise from Sara's bedroom door. Jintaro walked over to it, watched as Kayne and Syaoran took Harry off into the bathroom, and Sakura get out her staff and grab the Shield Card, and then opened the door. 

After seeing the hooded figure, Sakura set up the Shield. 

Sara stared at the man who she believed was her father. That was the first time she had ever seen him. "Dad?" she asked quietly. She walked over to him, exiting the shield. He shook his head before lowering the hood. 

 "Father?" Draco asked, slightly astonished. He joined Sara quickly. "What are you doing here?"

 "Do you have my cards?" Sara demanded, feeling stronger as she got near him. "Accio Sara Cards." She spoke, her hand reaching out. She watched as out of a pocket, fifty-three cards flew and then landed into her hand. She instantaneously grabbed out a card, one of her favourites, Power, and equipped herself with it. "You won't really mind if I hurt him now, will you?" Sara asked Draco, who stepped in front of his father. 

 "Get over yourself, Malfoy." Eriol snapped, getting his staff out. Syaoran then called upon his sword, leaving the room very cramped. 

There was a bright light and everyone looked around. They weren't in Sara's room anymore; they were outside in a clearing. Everyone, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Sara, Draco, Kayne and Harry were all there, along with Lucius and Voldemort. 

A purple light was coming off Tomoyo, her eyes had glazed over, and when she finally settled, they all realised that it was her that transported them all there. They all just stared at her. 

 "Well I couldn't just let you ruin the Li Castle, could I?" she asked sarcastically. Sakura silently nodded her head. 

 "Sara," Voldemort started, staring at his child. Sakura instantly used the Shield Card again. "It has been fourteen years since I have talked to you, my dear child. Tell me, how has life been treating you?"

Sara looked at her father. He didn't look like a human anymore. He looked like a snake with arms and legs. 

But he was her father. 

She walked up to him, going past the barrier of the shield that contained everyone, and hugged him tightly. 

 "Dad," she whispered into his shoulder, "I waited for you to come, but you never did." 

 "I'm here now." Voldemort whispered back, returning the embrace. 

Draco looked around. There was Sara, Sakura, Tomoyo and Kayne. They were his four choices. One of them will die protecting everyone else. Tomoyo wasn't in the room when they were told, so she was instantly ruled out. Kayne didn't have that mush power, so she was gone, too. 

It was either Sakura or his partner, Sara. 

Draco looked at Sara who was hugging her father and then at Sakura who was using her magic to protect everyone already. 

Sakura. 

He gasped silently before making his way over to Syaoran. 

 "I-I think it's Sakura who dies." Draco whispered. 

 "What do you mean?" Syaoran snapped, looking at his own linked partner. "She can't."

 "I looked up my own future. I said that _she_ risks her life to save everyone else; _she_ killed herself in order to kill Voldemort. Older Sara said that it was someone who was in the room with us. Tomoyo wasn't there, so that excludes her and Kayne doesn't have that sort of power, so it's either Sakura or Sara. Now, look at how happy Sara is. Do you think she'd choose death over a father? And look, Sakura is using her powers already to keep us all safe." Draco pointed out. "Now, the thing that confuses me most is that in Sara's future, she mentioned that the person who dies gets reborn. My one said they didn't. I said that each timeline is different."

~*~

 "I'm sorry, daddy, but I can't let you destroy more lives. Mine was enough." Sara said, pulling away from her father's hug. They all watched as Voldemort's face contorted ever so slightly and with a mutter under his breath, he sent Sara flying into a tree, a branch sticking out got her in her back, before she fell back to the ground unconscious. 

There was a groan from Draco as he, too, fell to the ground, unconscious from the pain. 

 "This is wrong." Kayne muttered, remembering the time that she saw her future. "It's supposed to be snowing! Everything is wrong!" she waited for the light to come from Sara's pocket, granting her the ability to go check on her to see if she was okay. When it came, she noticed that Voldemort was muttering things, spells, that would have killed them all if Sakura wasn't fighting him with the Shield Card. "She's fine, you guys, just unconscious." Kayne yelled out to them. 

 "Then get out of there! You've seen your future!" Harry snapped to his partner, but it was too late. 

 "Imperio!" Voldemort called out and Sara's senseless body stood up. Kayne watched in horror as Sara called out her wand, which had now turned black, and then stopped. Her body was shaking violently, her mind was screaming out her pleads of forgiveness as she saw the look of shock and horror on Kayne's face.  

That made her stop and deny. 

 "I told you to use it!" Voldemort demanded. 

 "I won't." Sara stated quietly. But then her body stopped shaking and she pulled out a black card from her pocket. She threw it up in the air and tapped it gently with her staff. "Death Card, you're target is," she started before turning to face her father instead of Kayne, "Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle!" Sara yelled and a black gush of wind covered Voldemort. "I'm sorry, father."

 "You think your inadequate little card can kill Lord Voldemort?" Lucius chuckled from the sidelines. "Your father is immortal. He drunk the blood of a unicorn, therefore he can't die." 

 "Don't listen to him, Sara. You are so much stronger then he is. You're the Card Keeper!" Sakura yelled, though she could barely stand. The force of the Death Card was amazing. All though it was targeted on Voldemort, it was out of control because of the energy Sara was putting behind it. Sakura had to keep the shield up; otherwise Sara'd kill everyone there. 

 "Sara," Kayne started, noticing how tired Sara looked. Both Sara and Sakura looked like they couldn't keep up. "You can do it." She whispered, grabbing the staff from behind her, raising it even higher. 

Tomoyo put all her own energy into Sakura's shield, as did Eriol, Syaoran helped out Sakura like how Kayne was helping out Sara and Harry was almost knocked out from the pain surging through his forehead. 

Then, the impossible happened. The Death Card turned to flames. 

 "No!" Sara yelled before there was a black flash and the world was submitted into darkness for a while. 

Seven objects could be heard dropping. Two of them were staffs and three of them were bodies that were thrown down through the force of the attack, and two of them were dead bodies. 

~*~

It was a few minutes before any light could be seen on the grounds of the Li grounds. 

Instantly, people were checked to see who was alive. 

 "No, no, no, no, no." Kayne whispered, shaking her head furiously. 

For on the ground in front of her was Sara, dead, with a small smile on her face. 

~*~

IT IS DONE!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FINALLY FINISHED! 

R+R Folks. Tell me what you thought about the ending. Was it all right? *Jinko Kawaii pulls hair out, wondering*

You have to check out the sequel that I am unquestionably doing. I think I might call it *Jinko thinks really hard about this one* Conclusion To A Riddle, or something like that because I'm going to do a prequel to A New Riddle and I'm going to call it The Start Of A Riddle. 

Okay. 

If you like Dragon Ball Z, got and check out some of my other stories, if you like Kingdom Hearts, I'm starting one, if you like David Eddings, check out Amber Dream. 

Special thanks to:

Kayla, KawiiKairiTenshi, Lady-Tomoyo, KawaiinessPnay, kawiicherryblossom, Tomoyo-chan, kawaiitenshisakura, aznpride, Star, Hime Sakura, lysell, mei, Shinigami, Shadow, Emma, Chiruri, and Devil's Angel for reviewing. If you reviewed, but aren't on the list, I apologise greatly. 


End file.
